The Little Time Traveler
by Cygnus07
Summary: A little girl appears at Mckinley High one day and claims that she's Quinn's daughter. But Quinn doesn't believe her plus the girl won't even reveal who her father is.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, this is my first fic so please go easy on me :)**

**Summary: A little girl appears at Mckinley High one day and claims that she's Quinn's daughter. But Quinn doesn't believe her plus the girl won't even reveal who her father is.**

**R&R please**

* * *

"YOU THINK THIS IS HARD? TRY LIVING IN A JUNGLE FOR A MONTH WITH ONLY A NAIL FILE FOR A WEAPON! THAT'S HARD!"

Sue Sylvester was once again doing her best impersonation of Satan as she mercilessly instructed her cheerios to perfect their routine over and over and over again.

"I think I need to call my dad to prepare my grave. I don't know if I'm gonna survive after this" Quinn rolled her eyes at the Latina's comments as she did a back flip.

"Stop complaining, if she sees you talking, we're all gonna need our own graves"

"YOU CALL THAT A HERKEY, WALTERS? MY DISABLED SISTER CAN DO IT BETTER THAN YOU!"

* * *

After practice, the girls headed straight for the showers. Quinn let out a small groan when the hot water hit her bare back.

"God, I can't feel my legs" Santana complained. Quinn glared at her.

"If you didn't put that sleeping pill in her tumbler, we wouldn't have had to suffer a whole day of practice since she got pissed off because she woke up late and her schedule was ruined"

"How was I supposed to know it was going to backfire? I thought I could have spared us the 6AM practice."

"Yeah well look at where your brilliant plan got us"

"Shut up, Fabray"

"Make me, Lopez"

"Hi guys!" Brittany had just finished her shower and was looking cheerful as ever. Quinn frowned.

"How is it that after all that pain we've had to endure, she still manages to put on a happy face?" Quinn asked the Latina. Santana just shrugged.

"Beats me." She let out another groan. Brittany looked at her girlfriend with worry.

"Aww what's wrong, San?"

"Legs, killing me."

"Oh. Want me to kiss them and make them feel better?" Brittany asked with a smile. Quinn's hands immediately flew to her ears.

"Ew, ew, ew! Hey! What was rule number 1!" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Never talk about anything dirty, kinky or anything that's close to either two or will lead to conversations about activities that are related to either two when Quinn Fabray is present."

"Good!" said Quinn as she lowered her hands.

"I like your legs, San. But you know, I think Rachel's are amazing. She was wearing another one of her short skirts earlier" Santana nodded in agreement.

"Berry may be an annoying midget, but she's got legs that seem to go on forever" Quinn almost gagged.

"Rule number 2!"

Santana just smirked.

* * *

"You're not going to bail out of Puck's party tonight again, are you?" Santana asked as they walked down the hallway. Quinn looked at her incredulously.

"We have cheerios practice tomorrow at 6!" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Will you get your head out of your ass for a minute and try to enjoy life?"

"San's right, Q. You need to try to have some fun" said Brittany as she played with her duck keychain.

"I'm sorry, was I the only one who was at cheerios practice this afternoon? Nevermind the fact that we might show up with a massive hangover tomorrow, but if we even have the nerve to show up late, we can kiss our cheerios uniforms goodbye"

"Relax, the entire squad will be there, and nationals will be here any day now and she can't kick off an entire squad. What, do you expect her to do cartwheels by herself?" Santana reasoned.

"Well she could.." Quinn muttered under breath.

"Besides, what are you so afraid of? Sue's not gonna kick you off the team. You're the team captain and the second best cheerio."

"I don't even have to ask who you put in the top spot"

"Course you don't. It goes without saying"

"Ugh" Quinn sighed as she placed her books in her locker.

"So you're really not going?"

"Nope"

"Fine. Just text me tonight if you decide to change your mind, come on BrittBritt. Time for Glee"

Santana walked away with Brittany with their pinkies entwined. Quinn rolled her eyes at the cheesy gesture. Quinn returned her attention to her locker then she saw something in the corner of her eye. Quinn leaned her head back from her locker a little and looked to her right to take a look.

A little girl who looked no younger than 8 years old was standing on the far side of the hallway and was staring at her with wide eyes. Quinn was a little bewildered and she closed her locker door immediately and walked away quickly. What on earth was a kid doing in her school? Somebody's little sister perhaps? She tried to ignore the thought of the girl staring at her.

* * *

"Alright, guys. Today, we are going to discuss broadway musicals" said Mr. Schuester as he wrote the word 'broadway' on the board. A loud squeal was heard from the front row.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Mr. Schue, I have a list of suggestions for that category, Wicked, Les Miz, Phantom of the Opera-"

"Down, Berry! Let the man talk!" said Santana annoyed. Will smiled at the Latina.

"Thank you, Santana. Now as I was saying.." Rachel leaned back to her chair with a huff of annoyance and pouted. Finn, who was sitting beside her held her hand to comfort his girlfriend. Quinn, who 'just happened' to be staring at the two, pointed a finger to her mouth and pretended to gag. Brittany giggled.

"…so we have a lot of options to choose from and-" Will was cut off when they heard a knock on the door. Through the small window of the choir room's door, you could see blonde hair and a pair of eyes peeking inside.

Will walked to the door to open it while the Glee club members looked at each other in confusion. When Will finally opened it, Quinn raised an eyebrow at what was previously behind it. It was the same little girl who was staring at her in the hallway. Will knelt down until he was eye-level with the girl.

"Well hello there, is there something I can do for you?" The teacher asked with a gentle smile.

The little girl nodded her head and clasped her hands behind her in a very mature manner which was sort of weird for a kid like her.

"I wish to speak to Quinn Fabray, please" said the girl in a ridiculously cute voice. Everybody turned to Quinn who had her eyebrows raised.

"Is she your little sister, Quinn?" Tina asked the confused blonde. Quinn shook her head but stood from her seat.

"No, I only have an older sister. Well, as far as I know anyway." The blonde cheerleader replied as she started to walk over to the girl. Quinn stared down at the girl who was smiling at her then she cleared her throat.

"You wanted to see me?" Quinn asked in a light tone. The girl nodded again.

"There is a serious matter I wish to discuss with you but it should be in more private setting because of certain reasons that I should not reveal yet and-" Quinn's eyes widened at the girl then she calmly put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Whoa, okay. Whoa. Take a deep breath first" The little girl stopped and closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"First, what's your name?"

"Gwynn"

"Okay, Gwynn, what is so private that you can't say to me now?"

"As I've said earlier, this isn't the proper-"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, but I have Glee club right now.." They both turned to the Spanish teacher whose eyes were wide as saucers. He also looked a little confused and scared of the young girl. "so..do you mind waiting until it's over?"

Gwynn pondered at this for a moment and shook her head. "It's perfectly fine" Quinn nodded her head but was still weirded out. "Do you want to stay here until it's finished?" Quinn asked. Gwynn nodded enthusiastically. Quinn then held her hand and led her to the seats. She then noticed that everyone was giving her confused looks. She also noticed that Gwynn's grip on her hand tightened when she saw Rachel and Finn, then she frowned when she saw Finn's arm behind Rachel's seat. Quinn figured that the girl had probably developed a crush on the tall dopey boy.

Gwynn sat in the middle of Quinn and Santana. Santana leaned her head towards Quinn.

"Who the hell is this, Q? Why didn't you tell me you had a little sister?" Quinn suddenly covered the girl's ears as if on instincts.

"Language, Santana!" Gwynn calmly pulled Quinn's hands away from her ears.

"It's alright, I'm used to it" Quinn and Santana both raised their eyebrows at this.

"Your parents say inappropriate words around you all the time? And speaking of your parents-"

"No, I just mean that I am used to her by now" Santana furrowed her brows.

"Wha-"

"Alright, I guess Quinn's..uhm..well, she's going to sit here for the remainder of the class, so let's get back to our discussion"

Finn and Rachel both turned their heads to the two blondes. Rachel smiled at her.

"Hello there, I'm Rachel. What's your name?" Gwynn just gave her a blank stare and Quinn frowned.

"You probably scared her, Ber-"

"Gwynn. It's a pleasure to meet you m- Rachel" said the girl quickly and smiled. Rachel smiled back. Then Finn spoke, grinning widely.

"And I'm Finn, her boyfriend" Gwynn gave him a glare which surprised Quinn and Rachel. Finn looked a little frightened at the girl's cold stare so he just turned around to listen to Mr. Schuester again. Rachel turned her attention to their coach as well when she heard him say 'solos'

After Glee club, each member took their time to speak to the mini version of Quinn and gushed at how adorable she was. Gwynn seemed to like the attention but Quinn brushed them all off and said that they needed to talk in private. When everyone else had left, Quinn turned to the blonde girl again.

"So can you tell me now? Wait, nevermind that first. Where are your parents? Oh God, I should have asked you that earlier! what if they thought you got lost, or kidnapped, or-"

"That is one of the reasons why I needed to speak to you" said Gwynn. Quinn stopped. Then she motioned for the girl to continue.

The little girl took a deep breath. "My name is Gwynneth Jean Fabray, I am currently 8 years old, I am also in the third grade and-" she paused. "I'm your daughter"

A part of Quinn wanted to laugh at the girl's audacity to create such a story, another part of her felt pity for her because she might have just confused her for her mother who probably left her or something. And another part of her, was scared shitless. Because not only did the girl look so much like her, the same blonde hair, the same hazel eyes, and the same nose, but she was sure that that gold necklace Gwynn was wearing was the exact same necklace her grandmother had given her on her 13th birthday.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think.**

**And if you see any errors, please inform me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, really :)**

**So sorry for the bad summary. I guess I'll try to change it sometime.**

**First, I'd like to clear something. Quinn never got pregnant, yes, Gwynn traveled back in time. As for why, well you just have to find out like Quinn. As for the rest of your questions, all will be answered in this chapter :)**

**Sorry, but this chapter will mainly focus on Quinn and Gwynn. Just bear with me, I swear it'll get better in the next chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Glee, only Gwynn. If I did, Finchel will cease to exist and Faberry will be canon.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"You have got to be kidding me"

"No, mom. I kid you not. I am your daughter" '_Mom' _The word just made Quinn feel even worse. And the fact that this girl in front of her was calling her that so comfortably mad her panic more. Quinn sighed and knelt down on the floor so she was eye-level with the blonde girl.

"Look, Gwynn, right?" Gwynn nodded but her face remained neutral. "I don't know who told you, or why you think that I am your mother, but I can assure you that you are not, alright? I think I would know if I had a daughter. Plus you just said that you were eight years old, and if my math serves me correctly, then that would mean I got pregnant at 8 years old. So no way." Gwynn bit her lip. Quinn frowned.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'll help you find your real moth-" Gwynn suddenly stomped her foot.

"But you are my mother!" The girl said in a tone of voice that was weirdly familiar to Quinn.

"Gwynn, it's just not possible. I'm only 16 and you're eight. Are you sure it's not my older sister you're referring to? cause we definitely look ali-"

"I traveled back in time"

Quinn paused. Alright, now she had the right to laugh.

"Oh-okay..y-you..t-traveled back in…time?" Quinn tried to manage in between laughs. The smaller blonde failed to see what was so amusing though, and glared at Quinn.

"It is quite rude to laugh at someone's face. You know that. You told me so"

"Gwynn, this is ridiculous okay? First you claim that you're my daughter now you're saying you're a time-traveler? Have you been watching too much TV?"

"Quite the contrary, actually. I do not watch television unless it's a musi- nevermind that. The point is, I'm afraid I'm in a rather difficult situation" Quinn sighed in exasperation.

"Okay, let's pretend that I actually believe you for a moment.. Ugh. I can't believe I'm saying this…uhm..why did you travel back in time?"

"Due to the circumstances, I am not allowed to reveal anything. It might affect the future" Quinn scoffed.

"Don't you think you being here will affect the future? I mean, IF what you're saying is true"

"No, I found out that me being here is crucial to my existence"

"Existence?" Quinn asked confusedly. Gwynn immediately bit her lip.

"Uhm. I can't elaborate on that yet. But mom, I'm here because-"

"Whoa-whoa, whoa. Hold up!" Quinn waved her arms at her. Gwynn paused for a while.

"Can you please stop calling me mom? Sorry, it's weird, okay? And you can't even prove that yet" Gwynn thought about this.

"If I can prove to you that you are my mother, will you listen to me?" Quinn smirked but inside she was shaking.

"Be my guest"

"First, this necklace" said Gwynn as she held up the gold necklace around her neck. Quinn eyed it carefully.

"Yes, what about it?"

"You have one exactly like it, don't you?" Quinn's lips trembled

"I-it could have been a c-coincidence" Inside Quinn knew that that was impossible, for Quinn's grandmother had it made for her.

"Fine" Gwynn sighed. "Second, I look exactly like you" Gwynn smiled proudly.

"How do I know you're not a long lost relative?" Gwynn rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance. She took a deep breath and thought for a while then she smiled at Quinn again. Quinn swears that she saw that smile somewhere before.

"Third, I know you like bacon, absolutely despise raisins, are claustrophobic, dated Finn Hudson, want to be a doctor someday, and you like the Harry Potter books" Quinn gaped at her.

"Okay, how do you even know about that last one? Not even Santana knows about that!" Gwynn gave her a sweet smile.

"Like I said, I'm your daughter. Mo- my other parent likes your dorky side, though. So you have nothing to worry about. You even named me after Hermione's second name"

Yes, Quinn did notice that. She would have made a comment about it if the girl didn't claim that she was her daughter after introducing herself.

Quinn panicked. She was starting to doubt herself and was starting to actually believe this girl.

"Look, I don't know how you know about all of those stuff about me, but I'm sorry. I still can't say that I believe you entirely" Gwynn frowned and nodded her head slowly. Quinn's heart clenched.

"That's okay, I never expected you to believe me straight away" Quinn nodded. She felt a pang of guilt when she saw the look on the little girl's face.

"But, I'd like to hear about what you have to say though. If that's still okay with you?" Gwynn beamed at her and nodded.

"Now as I was saying a while ago before you rudely interrupted me.."

"Hey!" Quinn protested, but Gwynn ignored her.

"I am here to guide you through some decisions you have to make that will change your life forever" Quinn blinked a couple of times. Then she let out a small laugh.

"Wow, you really know how to make things dramatic, don't you?" Gwynn looked like she was going to comment on what Quinn said but chose to stay silent.

"Now, what kind of decisions? And why do you need to guide me?" Gwynn shook her head.

"Gwynn, if you don't tell me, how am I supposed to help you?"

"Let me take care of it mom-" Quinn flinched. "Oh, sorry. I forgot. Uhm, just let me handle it, Q-Quinn. I only ask that you cooperate with me" Quinn sighed. She stood from her kneeling position and sat down on one of the chairs and rubbed her temples.

"You're not going to give up on this are you?" Gwynn shook her head as she dangled her legs on the edge of her seat.

"I can be very stubborn if I want to" Quinn felt like banging her head on the piano repeatedly.

"Alright, fine. I'll 'cooperate' with whatever you have in mind" Gwynn beamed and wrapped her little arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn, who was surprised at the action awkwardly returned the hug and caught herself smiling a little.

The two broke apart when they heard a knock on the door.

It was the school janitor. He pointed at his watch as if to say that it was late and they needed to go home. Quinn nodded her head, so the janitor continued to push his trolley again and left.

Quinn stood up first.

"Come on, I'll drive you home" Quinn held out her hand for Gwynn to take but the smaller blonde just stayed there and stared up at Quinn. Quinn gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"I don't have a home yet. Came back in time, remember?" Quinn facepalmed.

"Well, do you know someplace where you can stay for the meantime?" Gwynn gave her an 'are you serious?' look.

"Okay, sorry. Stupid idea. Uhh.._damn. _Listen, Gwynn, I can't take you home with me because my parents are there" Gwynn continued to stare at her. Quinn let out a frustrated sigh.

"What am I gonna do? Uhm..wait. Santana! Yes, that's it. She has a little brother, she can take care of you tonight. Just say you're my cousin, okay? And that my parents are drunk so you can't be around the house. She'll never be the wiser. Let's go" Quinn then took one of Gwynn's smaller hands and led her out of the room, out to the parking lot and into her car.

* * *

The ride to Santana's house took about15 minutes. Quinn stepped out of her car and opened the passenger door to let Gwynn out. She led her to the front door of the Lopez' two-story house. Quinn then moved to ring the doorbell. After two minutes, Santana's mother answered the door. The woman brightened immediately when she saw Quinn.

"Quinn! What a pleasure to see you, _mija. _Oh, who is this adorable girl with you? Your little sister?" Mrs. Lopez bent down and smiled at Gwynn. Gwynn politely smiled back.

"Uhm, no, Mrs. Lopez. She's my cousin. Is Santana here? I really need to speak to her"

"Oh, she's already at Puck's. Is something wrong?" Quinn cursed herself inwardly. She forgot about Puck's party. She checked her watch to see that it was already 6:15. Of course the Latina would come to the party early. She should have thought about that first.

"No, nothing's wrong, Mrs. Lopez. I was just going to ask her something. Sorry to bother you. We'll be leaving now"

Santana's mom nodded.

"Have a good evening, Mrs. Lopez" said Gwynn as she beamed at the woman. Santana's mom smiled back.

"Oh, I will. Thank you"

Quinn led Gwynn back to the car while she took her cellphone out and pressed a few buttons. She put the phone to her ear and waited.

"_**Hello!" **_Quinn heard on the other line.

"Mercedes! I need your help, I-"

"_**Hello! Sorry Quinn, I can't hear you!" **_Quinn frowned then she heard the loud music and laughter.

"What the- where are you anyway?" She suddenly heard a loud crash and a lot of people howling with laughter.

"_**Gotta go Quinn! Puck thought it was a good idea to balance some bottles on his head while doing push-ups! I gotta check on him if he's still alive. Bye!"**_

"Darn it!" Quinn exclaimed as she ended the call.

"What is it?" Gwynn asked worriedly.

"I couldn't get Mercedes, no doubt Brittany's already there too. What am I gonna do? Who's gonna be willing to look after a kid on Friday night?" Gwynn beamed at her.

"How about that Rachel girl a while ago? I mean, she seemed nice" Quinn snorted.

"Berry? Nah-uh. If you're really my daughter I will not put you through that torture. If she's that bad at school, what more when she's at home? She'll probably make you watch every single musical known to man and get you to help her with her lame MySpace videos" Quinn's phone suddenly vibrated. She didn't notice the frown on Gwynn's face after what she just said. Quinn checked her phone and saw that it was a text from her mom.

'**Quinn, honey, your father and I will be visiting your sister for a week and we've already left. I'm sorry we didn't tell you but it was an emergency. I've left you some money in the liquor cabinet for groceries and other things. Love, mom.'**

Quinn suddenly pumped her fist in the air. "YES!"

She looked at Gwynn who looked a little frightened.

"Problem solved. You can stay with me, okay?" Gwynn grinned excitedly and Quinn chuckled.

* * *

When they arrived at the Fabray mansion, Gwynn was in awe.

"Wow, this is even bigger than our house" Quinn raised an eyebrow at this.

"Your parents actually bought a house almost as big as this? Were they out of their minds?"

The Fabray mansion was indeed large. 3 stories, 6 bedrooms and even a backyard pool. Quinn have always hated how her mother and father always felt the need to show everyone that they were better than everyone else.

"I don't know. You and my other parent decided to buy it when I was born. I guess you just wanted the space"

"I've been meaning to ask, why do you refer to him as-"

"What's for dinner?" Gwynn asked suddenly. Quinn blinked a few times.

"Oh, uhm, I only know how to cook bacon, eggs and hotdogs, so.. are you okay with Pizza?" Gwynn nodded.

"Great" Quinn then called for delivery.

The pizza arrived after 30 minutes and while eating, Gwynn said that she wanted a glass of water. Quinn gave her the directions to the kitchen. After a couple of minutes, Quinn heard a loud squeal.

Quinn's eyes widened and bolted from the couch in the living room. She quickly ran to the kitchen, fearing for the worst. When she reached the doorway, she gaped at what she saw.

"ICECREAM!" Gwynn was grinning ear to ear as she held up the tub of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Icecream.

Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She stepped closer to Gwynn with an amused smile.

"You got that excited over icecream?"

"Well, I don't get icecream often. You give me some once in a while and that's only if you can even sneak some into the house" Quinn cringed. She couldn't even imagine her childhood if she didn't have icecream then.

"We don't let you have icecream? What kind of parents are we?" Gwynn smiled inwardly. Quinn unknowingly just admitted to being her parent.

"Well come on then, you can bring that back to the living room. I'll get some spoons" Gwynn nodded and ran back to the living room with an ecstatic smile on her face.

When Quinn returned, they started digging in and Quinn chuckled at how the little girl was grinning so much. They talked for a while. About the movie they were watching, their hobbies, interests and Gwynn's normal activities which consisted of ballet, piano lessons, and vocal lessons. Quinn found out that she had a lot of common with the smaller blonde in spite of her loudness. As for the hobbies and interests though, not so much. She also told herself not to question the young girl about the time-travel incident in the meantime. She'll get to that tomorrow. She still had a _lot_ of questions.

"Why are you so cold to everyone?" Gwynn asked suddenly. Quinn was a little taken aback at this.

"How do you know about that?"

"Well, I know that you always close yourself off because you're scared of being ridiculed and getting hurt. You also have a tendency to not trust anyone. But I'm just curious why you were- ARE like that. M-my other parent doesn't talk about it much. You don't either" Quinn frowned as she looked into the girl's innocent hazel eyes. It's weird that she sees so much of herself in her, and yet at the same time, a different person who she feels so comfortable to be around. She started to wonder about the girl's father.

"You really are my daughter, aren't you?" Gwynn nodded. Quinn sighed.

"I guess..it's because of my parents. They always taught me to never show any sign of weakness. To always be on my guard. That way, my enemies will never know how to hurt me"

"Does it get lonely, though?" Gwynn asked innocently. Quinn shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, it does get lonely. I guess I have Santana and Britt, and as much as I love them, they're not really good for a proper conversation. Santana's allergic to emotions and Brittany's..well..Britt" Gwynn giggled as if she knew something. Quinn chuckled before continuing. "I have Mercedes too, but we're not that close. I just feel awkward with people" Gwynn smiled at her lightly.

"Well, why don't you try to stop being mean, so people will like you, instead of just being intimidated by you?" Quinn furrowed her brows.

"How old are you again?" Gwynn giggled.

"8"

"Then why do you have the brain of a 30-year old?" Gwynn pouted and dabbed her spoonful of icecream on Quinn's nose.

"Hey!" Gwynn giggled some more. Quinn laughed as they tried to see who can get more icecream on each other's faces. When they got tired, they cleaned up and got ready for bed.

Quinn led Gwynn to one of the guestrooms then she went to her own room. After half an hour though, she heard a knock on her door.

She opened it to see Gwynn in some of her old pajamas, holding her stuffed panda bear.

"I couldn't sleep" said Gwynn with a small pout. "Can I stay with you, mom?" Quinn was a little unsure first, but she agreed and let her in. Gwynn climbed on Quinn's queen-sized bed while Quinn closed the lights.

"You comfy?" Quinn asked as she got on the bed as well. Gwynn nodded even though she knew Quinn couldn't see her. Quinn sighed and she was beginning to fall asleep when she heard a voice again.

"Mom?" Quinn groaned silently. She was tired and she still wasn't used to being called 'mom'.

"Yes?"

"Can you please sing me to sleep?" Quinn's eyes widened. She sat up immediately.

"What?" she asked the small girl who was staring at her with tired eyes.

"One of you would always sing me to sleep before bed"

"Oh, I-uh..I don't know any lullabies"

"That's alright, any song would do" Quinn thought for a while. She then decided to sing a lullaby her grandmother sang to her when she was young. She then raised her hand to brush away a few strands of Gwynn's light blonde hair away from her face as she began to sing.

_**Don't lose your way,**_

_**With each passing day,**_

_**You've come so far,**_

_**Don't throw it away,**_

Quinn continued to sing until Gwynn's eyes were starting to flutter shut. She let out a small yawn and finally fell asleep.

Quinn stopped singing and smiled. She kissed the top of Gwynn's head and laid back down on her side of the bed.

She was suddenly bombarded with thoughts of her day. About Gwynn, traveling back in time, claiming she's her daughter..Quinn's eyes widened and she suddenly bolted up.

_Oh my God! I have a daughter! Fu-_

_

* * *

_

**Aaand done with the second chapter.**

**Here's a few notes.**

**-Gwynn's full name is Gwynneth Jean Fabray. For those of you who don't know the awesomeness that is Harry Potter, Hermione's full name is Hermione Jean Granger so I just took the Jean from her name.**

**-The lullaby Quinn sang was from Land Before Time 'If We Hold On Together' **_**I think.**_

**If you have some questions, please feel free to ask and I will try to answer them on the next chapters.**

**In the next chapter, Quinn will have to struggle with balancing her time between Gwynn and school. She will also be getting a few hints on who Gwynn's 'other parent' is.**

**Don't worry, I'll update soon. I have no life XD**

**Anyways, thanks again for your awesome reviews.**

**R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thank you so much for your kind reviews. :) I'm pleased to know that you like the story since it just popped out of nowhere. I don't even remember why I started it. I think it was because I was having a movie marathon which consisted of Game Plan, 17 Again, and Kate and Leopold. All good movies, by the way. Especially the last one.**

**T: it actually is _Jean. _:)**

**So this is chapter three. I think it's about time that I started with Quinn and Rachel's relationship. It's a only a small part, but still. Well, I'm not gonna reveal anything yet. You just have to read for yourselves **

**Just tell me if the pace of the story is too slow for your liking.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Glee are mine. Sadly, they all belong to Ryan Murphy who does not have any clue what to do with his characters. I only own Gwynn.**

* * *

"_Mom"_

"_Mom"_

"Hmm.." Quinn mumbled in her sleep.

"_Mom"_

"Had the..strangest dream.." said Quinn sleepily. "Time-travel…daughter…Gwynn"

Suddenly, there was a bright light. Quinn narrowed her eyes at the blinding sunlight. Somebody had opened the curtains, and as her vision cleared, she saw a blonde girl who was staring at her with her arms crossed while tapping her foot. She suddenly jolted from her bed.

"OH MY GOD! It wasn't a dream! Oh God Oh God Oh God, I really have a daughter, oh my God.." Quinn paced around the room like a headless chicken. Gwynn watched her for a while before rolling her eyes then she grabbed her mother's arms and shook her. Quinn stood still. Her eyes were still wide and she was barely breathing.

"You alright? Take a deep breath" Quinn did as she was told then she closed her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'm calm" Quinn opened her eyes again and stared down at Gwynn who looked worried.

"So, uhm. Let me get this straight. You're my daughter.." Gwynn nodded even though she wasn't being asked. "You..traveled back in time.." Gwynn nodded again. "To do what exactly?"

"To guide you" said Gwynn in a monotonous voice.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming still? Cause that's possible you know. I mean, in Inception-"

"Pardon?" Gwynn asked confusedly.

"Nothing, nothing. Sorry. I'm..not yet fully awake and still out of my mind it seems" Said Quinn as she stared at Gwynn. The little girl looked offended by this and glared at her.

"Well, if I'm just a figment of your imagination, then you wouldn't care about the fact that you're late for Cheerios practice, well that's perfectly alright then.." Quinn's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. She quickly scrambled for her alarm clock which was on the floor near the bed.

"It's 6:45! Sue's gonna kill me! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Quinn made a mad dash for her walk-in closet to get her uniform.

"I was trying to wake you, but obviously you were dead to the world"

After 15 minutes or so, Quinn was fully dressed and looked half-decent. She still had bags under her eyes from panicking all night. She was about to head for the door when she heard someone clear their throat.

Gwynn gave her a look.

"Oh, right! I am so sorry. Uhm..can you handle being alone in the house for a while?" Gwynn gaped at her.

"Mom!" Quinn groaned.

"Right, right. Sorry, I'll call someone. Hold up"

She took out her phone and dialed a number.

"_**Someone better be dying, Quinn. for you to wake me up this early**_**."** said the person on the other line in a clearly grumpy and tired tone.

"Well, not exactly Mercedes, sorry..but wait!"

_**"Fine, I won't hang up yet. This better be good though"**_ Quinn heard her let out a small yawn.

* * *

Quinn drove off to school from Mercedes' house after dropping Gwynn off. She looked at the passenger seat. It felt a little weird without the presence of the small blonde. Quinn pulled out her phone again and dialed a number.

"**Hel-zow?"** Quinn heard the person on the other line say tiredly.

"SANTANA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

**"I'm at Puck's! Ow, Britt that was foot! Can you please hand me my bra?"**

"OH MY GOD. I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT! I woke up late! Sue's gonna have my head for this! Who else in the Cheerios are there?"

"**Uhh..everyone" **Quinn wanted to cry. She sighed in frustration and calmed herself.

"Look, just get dressed, and get your asses there, now! I do not even want to know what's in store for us once she finds herself alone in that field!"

**"Come on Q, she already had us doing a hundred suicides before, and we're already used to it. What's the worse that could happen?"**

* * *

"TWO HUNDRED SUICIDES AND ONE HUNDRED PUSH-UPS FROM YOU LAZY-ASSES, YOU HEAR ME?"

"You had to ask" Quinn glared as they ran back and forth in the field. Santana was close to falling asleep while Brittany looked like she was having the time of her life.

"What is wrong with your girlfriend, Lopez?"

"HEY! stop picking on Brittany, and why are you asking me? you know her way longer than I do"

"Yeah, but I don't get to talk to her intimately or during one of your-"

"And this is where you stop talking, Fabray!"

Quinn groaned as she reached her hundreth suicide. She then noticed two figures in the stands. The other one holding a sign.

Gwynn was sitting on one of the stands with Mercedes holding up a 'Go Quinn Fabray!' sign. Quinn couldn't help but laugh but she was also touched by her daughter's crazy but sweet antics.

After her last push-up, she went to take a quick shower then she ran to the stands to approach the pair.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought Mercedes was gonna look after you for a while?" Quinn bit her lip to keep from laughing when she saw Mercedes fast asleep with her hands on her chin and a little bit of drool was threatening to fall from the corner of her mouth.

"Well, I wanted the chance to see you perform out on the field since I was so excited when I found out that you were a cheerleader during your younger years."

Quinn laughed at the term 'younger years'. It just sounds so weird when she was still young herself.

"Well, I'm glad you took an interest in it but I'm sorry it was a little disappointing that you only got to see us get tortured by the devil reincarnate"

"It's alright. I know how she is. My friend's older sister always complains about her ridiculous schedule" Quinn's eyes widened.

"Classmate's wha- she's still alive in your time?" She whispered to Gwynn. Quinn knew she should've put it a little differently. Something like 'She's still teaching during your time? or 'She's still a lonely and pathetic witch in the future?" but it was still shocking.

"Yes, and a lot more scarier, I heard, since she got tougher with age"

"Man, I am so glad I wouldn't be here to witness that"

"Hmm what?" Mercedes chose this time to go back into the real world. She took out her handkerchief and wiped the drool off her mouth, before leaning her head on her hands again. Quinn chuckled.

"Poor girl. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, young lady" said Quinn to her daughter.

"Your cousin here can be very persuasive" Mercedes let out a yawn. "I dragged her to my car after her little speech on why we should watch you. I didn't get any of it though. I only remember a few words like 'beneficial' and 'encouraging'. How old is she again?"

"Eight" said Gwynn proudly. "I have been taught that my age should not be a hindrance for me to widen my vocabulary and to improve my communication skills"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey Quinn. Doesn't that sound famil-"

She was cut off by the sound of someone's stomach grumbling. They both stared at Gwynn. Quinn laughed at how red Gwynn's face was.

"Come on, we'll go to the mall to eat. It's close to the school anyway. You coming Mercedes? I'll buy you breakfast. It's the least I can do" Mercedes shook her head furiously.

"Some other time, Quinn. I need my beauty sleep. I still have a little alcohol in my system" Quinn nodded.

"Well okay. Thanks a lot Mercedes, I'm really sorry for this" Mercedes waved her hand at her before leaving.

Gwynn's stomach grumbled again and Quinn laughed.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast"

* * *

They ate at a vegetarian restaurant since Gwynn had a certain diet. Which was a little weird for an eight-year old, Quinn thought.

"Don't you think you should eat more? You're a growing kid. It's not healthy. I don't care if those are vegetables"

"I actually eat a lot. You should see me during Hannukah, grandpa always tells me that-"

"Hannukah? You're jewish?" Gwynn gulped.

"Oops. Uhm, no, we both practice Jewish and Christian traditions during the holidays"

"So your dad's Jewish, then?"

Gwynn didn't answer. Quinn just made a mental note if it.

After eating, they decided to do a little shopping since Gwynn didn't bring any clothes with her. Quinn also decided to do a little shopping for herself, and that's when she noticed something. Or someone. Quinn made a sound which was a cross between a scoff and a laugh.

"Berry? You actually shop here? I thought you only get your clothes from donations for old peop-OW!" Quinn glared down at Gwynn who was smiling innocently at Rachel. She tried to ignore the pain which Gwynn had kindly inflicted on her left foot. Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn.

"Of course I have other clothes, Quinn. I just have to look presentable in school at all times. Who knows, a talent scout might appear there one day, and-"

"Presentable, sure RuPaul" Rachel was about to speak again but then she noticed Gwynn who was still smiling at her.

"Quinn, I didn't expect you to be the type who takes pleasure in taking care of kids" said Rachel gesturing to Gwynn.

"If by kids, you mean midgets like you, then of course no- OW! Gwynn!" Gwynn cleared her throat. Quinn muttered something under her breath before she spoke again.

"Uh, man-hands, you've met before. This is Gwynn, my dau-COUSIN!" Quinn corrected herself while Rachel gave her a weird look. "Cousin, yes, cousin" Rachel grinned at Gwynn and bowed down a little to brush away a strand of hair that was on the girl's face.

"How could I forget? She is so adorable. She looks exactly like you" Quinn raised an eyebrow at the indirect compliment.

"Well, anyways we gotta go. Wasted enough time here already. Want to get some ice cream, Gwynn?" Gwynn froze and glanced nervously at Rachel who was frowning a little. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows at her.

"What, Berry?"

"It's nothing. I just have a certain dislike for dairy products" Quinn snorted.

"No wonder you're a midget- OWW! Why do you keep hitting me?" Quinn glared at the smaller blonde who just shook her head.

"I want to watch a movie, Quinn. Can we?" said Gwynn hurriedly then she turned to Rachel. "Are you busy?" Quinn's eyes widened at her. Rachel looked at her in confusion.

"Well no, I'm already finished with everything that's on my morning routine, Although I still have to-"

"Will you come with us?" Gwynn asked beaming. Rachel glanced at Quinn who just sighed and threw her hands up. She looked at Gwynn again, and wished she didn't. The smaller blonde was staring at her with hopeful eyes and a wide smile.

"I guess so" Gwynn squealed and grabbed Rachel's hand and ran towards the theater.

Quinn gaped at the two.

"What the hell just happened?" That was when Quinn realized that she was standing there, alone.

"Hey wait a sec!"

* * *

They chose to watch Tangled. You can guess whose choice that was. All throughout the movie, Gwynn and Rachel kept on talking as they criticized everything in the movie. Quinn noticed the death glares they were getting. She groaned and slid further back into her seat. She wanted to cover her head with the bucket of popcorn.

Quinn silently thanked God when the movie was over. She ushered the two out of the theater quickly before anyone can throw popcorn at them.

"That was quite a good movie. But still I would have preferred it if it was in the classic 2D animation" said Gwynn as they stepped out of the theater.

"I agree. Nothing will beat the classics" said Rachel.

"Though I have to admit, the remake of snow white was quite good"

Rachel looked at her in confusion. "I didn't know there was a remake" Quinn panicked.

"Uhh, hey Berry, don't you have Ballet practice every 1PM on Saturdays?" Rachel's eyes widened and she checked her watch. It was already 12:45.

"Yes, I do. But how do you know that, Quinn?" Quinn blushed while Gwynn smiled slyly.

"I don't know. I think Puck mentioned it once" Rachel furrowed her brows.

"That's odd. Well, I have to go. Thank you so much, I had fun. Thank you Gwynn" Rachel smiled at her.

"Maybe we could hang out again sometime" Gwynn beamed at her. Rachel chuckled while Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I would love to" Gwynn grinned and hugged her waist. Rachel laughed and returned the hug. Quinn thought it was weird how Gwynn was warming up so fast to the diva, even though she carried Quinn's genes. She was sure that Gwynn shouldn't like her as well. Maybe it had something to do with her other parent. And speaking of that, she still had a lot of questions about it.

"Thank you again, Quinn" said Rachel then she gave Quinn a shy smile. Quinn nodded then she looked away. Quinn felt something fluttering in her stomach, but she just shrugged it off. Quinn glared at Gwynn.

"And what are you smirking at?"

"Nothing of course. Absolutely nothing"

After Rachel left, Quinn decided it was time to go too. They went out of the mall and went to the car.

On the ride home, Quinn suddenly spoke.

"Gwynn, who's your father?" Quinn really had no clue. Sure she already had a few hints, but since Gwynn looked exactly like her, except for her smile, she can't make a proper guess. Gwynn bit her lip and looked out the window. Quinn frowned.

"At least give me some hints. Do I know him?" Gwynn refused to make a sound. "I know him, don't I? You said you had to guide me through some things. Is he one of those things?" Still no reply. Quinn sighed.

"All right, I won't ask about that yet. But can you at least tell me how you went back in time?"

"Time portal" said Gwynn

"Time portal?" Quinn asked.

"In the future, scientists have discovered that there are several time portals on Earth. It acts as a passageway to the past. It is also one of the reasons why people disappear, and return months later"

"Wow" said Quinn amazed. "So you found one of these portals?"

"Yes. Uncle Artie found one. He's been working on it in his lab for a while. And conveniently enough, he found one in Lima"

"Uncle Artie? So I'm still close with him in the future?" Quinn asked. Gwynn smacked herself on the forehead.

"Well, yes. I asked him to help me with it"

"Why did you go back in time?"

"To guide-"

"No, I already know that. But how did you know that you had to guide me? That you had to go back in time?" Gwynn sighed and took something out of her pocket.

"I found this"

Quinn let one hand take the wheel while the other took the photo from Gwynn. She took a look at it and gasped.

It was a photo of the Glee club. She saw the date and it was the same year as they were in at the moment. But what surprised her though was the person beside her and Rachel. It was Gwynn.

"It was aunt Tina's. I don't think she remembers it. I found it in one of her old albums. I know you have no other relatives that might look like me since your cousins were all boys and aunt Daphne is your only sibling, so I knew that I went back in time. But I didn't know why, then I remember you telling me that you didn't really get along with mo-my other parent. I figured that must be why" Quinn just continued to drive as she stared at the photo.

"I was also worried what year I might end up in if I used the time portal, but since I saw the photo, I knew for sure that I was going to this year"

"Gwynn, that was still a little reckless of you. I mean, what if you got stuck here or-"

"I only have two months or so before I'm pulled out of your time and back to my original time. Uncle Artie explained that that's the only usual time of disappearance. Normally, the person who went back in time loses his or her memory of the trip. Some think it's all a dream, and in rare occasions, those people remember it clearly and lose their minds over it"

Quinn stopped the car. She sighed deeply.

"I need some air" She stepped out of her car, and Gwynn did the same. Quinn leaned on the hood of her car and closed her eyes.

"Mom, are you okay?" Gwynn asked her worriedly. Quinn gave her a small smile before nodding her head. After a few moments she spoke again.

"So you only have two months here?" Gwynn looked down at her feet and nodded.

"If I don't succeed, I don't know what's gonna happen, but I'm going to get pulled back into my own time" said Gwynn sadly.

"Then tell me!" said Quinn. "Tell me how to help you. Tell me what I'm supposed to do!" Gwynn shook her head.

"I can't. You have to figure it out on your own. If I say too much it might mess things up. You have to do it by yourself. I can only guide you" Quinn frowned.

"What if something goes wrong?" Gwynn bit her lip.

"I don't really want to think about that right now" Quinn sighed.

"Fine. I'll just do my best, okay?" Gwynn nodded and smiled. Quinn smiled as well.

"By the way, why is your last name Fabray? Shouldn't you have your dad's last name?" Gwynn's eyes widened.

"I-I uh..uhm" Quinn furrowed her brows at her. Gwynn bit her lip, then after a few moments she grinned. "Well, because you asked my f-father to allow you to give me your last name since the Fabray name will end with you and aunt Daphne" Quinn was still a little suspicious but she nodded nonetheless.

"I guess that seems logical" said Quinn. "Well, I think it's gonna work out somehow. As long as JewFro's not your dad, then it's okay"

"Jacob Ben Israel? Actually…" Quinn's eyes widened then she screamed.

"Gwynn? NO!"

Gwynn laughed.

* * *

**Done. **

**Please be patient with me if takes me a few days to update, because I'm still trying to figure out a few things with the story. But since it's the holidays, I'm sure I'll be able to update again soon. **

**In the next chapter, there'll be a lot of Faberry, since it's really lacking in the first three chapters. :)**

**Thanks, guys.**

**R&R**

**Again, if you have any questions, feel free to ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I can honestly say that I never thought that this fic will get that much reviews in just 3 chapters. You guys are awesome. :D**

**I'm sorry I wasn't able to update in a week. I got sick : (**

**I am so glad you like Gwynn. I was a little worried about her at first.**

**iceonthewing****: I'll definitely think about it. I used to be an active member (and by member, I only mean as a reviewer. lol) in both communities, achele_loving and rachel_quinn. So I'll try to figure out how to post it there first **** I'm glad you like it by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy.**

**So here's chapter 4. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

The weekend went by pretty quickly, and before Quinn knew it, it was Monday again. It'll be a hell of a week for her.

Quinn brought Gwynn to school since no one else she knew would take her since they had classes as well. She walked straight to Ms. Pillsbury's office, then she knocked on the door. Gwynn stared at the nameplate on the door with uncertainty then she stared up at Quinn.

"Mom, you're not serious are you? What if she makes me re-arrange all her pencils according to size, length, color, number, or what if she asks me to help her clean her desk? I don't have that much patience.."

"If you can handle that movie marathon of musicals you forced me into yesterday, then this'll be like a walk in the park. Seriously, I don't even understand why you like them so much. Your dad wasn't gay before we got married, was he?"

The door opened before Gwynn could make a reply. Emma smiled at both of them.

"Quinn! This is an unexpected surprise. Did you, um, want a little counseling? And who is this adorable girl with you? is she your little sister?"

"No, this is Gwynn. She's my cousin" Gwynn gave the guidance counselor a polite grin. "Actually Ms. Pillsbury, I wanted to ask you favor" Emma nodded.

"I see, is this about boy troubles? Or perhaps Finn Hudson, to be more specific? I hear that you are always showing your disagreement with Finn and Rachel's relationship. Is this why you look like you haven't been getting enough sleep?"

That was true though. Quinn had bags under her eyes from thinking too much at night, but what the rest of the red-head said did not escape her attention though.

"What? No! of course not! She can have him. Hell, I wouldn't even care if he's with Karofsky or something. I just needed to ask you-" Quinn paused. She glanced down at Gwynn then she turned to Emma again.

"Actually, I have a question first. Gwynn is it okay if you stay out here for a while?" Gwynn gave her a questioning look, then she shrugged and nodded her head.

"Well, please have a seat then, Quinn" Emma closed the door gently while Quinn took a seat in front of the older woman's desk.

"Now what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Emma asked as she took her seat as well. Quinn took a deep breath.

"Ms. Pillsbury, what would you do if say, a person you don't know, comes up to you and she says she's a time traveler? What would you say to her? And if she comes up with all these facts to convince you she's a time-traveler, would you believe her? Is it even possible? Were there some instances that.." Quinn kept on rambling as Emma rummaged through her drawer.

"And if she says-" Quinn paused and stared at the pamphlet Emma was handing her. Quinn reluctantly took it and read the title

**SO YOU THINK YOU'RE A TIME-TRAVELER**

"It's quite popular, you know" Emma smiled. "And don't worry, you'll get over it soon"

Quinn saw some words on the back of the pamphlet such as 'medical help' 'state of mind' 'lost sanity', Quinn fought the urge to strangle the woman and forced a smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Pillsbury. Well I actually do have a favor to ask. Would it be okay if Gwynn stayed here with you for the day? It's just, my parents are out of town and she's here to visit, and I don't know anyone else I could ask to look after her. I swear she won't give you any trouble"

"Oh it's perfectly fine, Quinn" Emma smiled. "I could always use some company" Quinn nodded and thanked her.

"I'll be sending Gwynn in then" Emma nodded.

Quinn returned with Gwynn and whispered something in her ear that made the younger blonde pout. Quinn left afterwards to go to her first class. Emma smiled at the 8-year old.

"So, would you like to help me arrange my desk?"

* * *

Quinn's first class was Literature, which she had with Rachel. The brunette sat in front of her and Quinn never failed to roll her eyes everytime Rachel's hand shot up to answer a question. Quinn noticed something Rachel was doing while she was taking down notes though.

"_Why do you always do that?" Quinn asked her daughter curiously._

_Quinn noticed during the past few days that Gwynn had a habit of tapping her pencil on the surface she was writing on with the pencil between her thumb and index finger everytime she stopped writing to think. _

"_Oh, sorry. It's a bad habit of mine. I got it from my other parent, I guess"_

"Quinn"

Quinn was pulled out of her thoughts when the teacher called her.

"Yes?" Quinn asked as she stood from her seat.

"What is your favorite scene in Romeo & Juliet and why?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I never really liked Romeo & Juliet. I think it's just stupid for someone to kill themselves just because their lover died." The teacher was a little surprised at Quinn's answer. She was about to call someone else when Rachel stood from her seat.

"I disagree" Quinn scowled at Rachel.

"What, Berry?"

"I think it's romantic actually. Tragic, but romantic. When Romeo saw Juliet lying there in that tomb, he felt like he has lost the will to live and so decided to join the love of his life in the afterlife rather than to live a miserable one"

"What the hell is so romantic about suicide? If Juliet was really dead at that time. Wouldn't she have wanted Romeo to continue to live and hopefully find another girl to make him happy? What's more stupid is that Juliet followed his example"

"No, I think Juliet would have liked it if Romeo went as far as giving up his own life to be with her and vice-versa"

"That's a little selfish, don't you think? Figures. This is, coming from you"

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon-"

"Alright, that's enough!" said the teacher who was flushed from shouting. "As entertaining as this is, I still have a lot to discuss, so please ladies, take your seats"

The girls gave each other one final glare before they sat down again. Quinn looked at the clock. 20 more minutes before this class was over. She groaned. She spent the rest of the class boring holes into the back of Rachel's head or making doodles. Still of Rachel.

* * *

During lunch, Quinn stopped by Ms. Pillsbury's office first to get Gwynn who was a little too excited to see her mother, and ran out of the door as fast as she could after giving the guidance counselor a quick wave and goodbye.

"So how's your day so far?" Quinn snickered.

"If I see her wipe her desk one more time, I'll go insane" Quinn laughed as she led Gwynn into the cafeteria.

Quinn led her to her usual table with Santana and Brittany. Santana raised an eyebrow at them as they approached.

"You're still stuck with mini-Q, over here?" Santana asked as the two blondes took their seats.

"Yeah. She'll be staying with me for a while. Her parents are on a vacation so she's staying at our house"

Gwynn stared at Brittany and pointed her finger at her mouth.

"Aunt Brittany, you have a little gravy on the corner of your mouth"

"Oh, where?" The oblivious blonde took a napkin and wiped at her mouth. Santana however, gave her a bewildered look.

"Whoa, whoa. Did she just call her aunt Brittany?" Quinn froze.

"Huh, what? Oh! That's uhm- because.."

"Because I have an aunt named Brittany! I'm sorry, I must have been confused" Gwynn quickly covered and smiled. Santana looked at her suspiciously before going to back to her meal.

"I'm thirsty" said Gwynn to Quinn. Quinn nodded.

"I'll get you a slushy"

Quinn stood from her seat and started to make her way to the slush machine. She got her grape and went back. On her way back though, she bumped into someone which made her spill the slushy all over the person she just bumped into. She heard a squeal and looked up in shock.

"I am so sorry! I- Berry?" Rachel was staring down at her pink animal sweater which was now see-through, and had purple stains all over it, with a horrified expression. Quinn smirked. "Oh it's just you. Well, nevermind then" Finn glared at Quinn.

"I don't even think that was an accident, Quinn" said Finn as he tried to comfort his girlfriend.

"Please, I wouldn't waste time and effort on her" Rachel finally looked up at Quinn.

"Really? Because I seem to remember a certain someone who draws pornographic images of me in the girl's bathroom. Which are very detailed, by the way, although they are in a lot of ways, inaccurate. I would hardly call that effortless" Quinn blushed at this and scowled at her.

"Don't flatter yourself, Berry. You're already pathetic enough as it is. If I really wanted to make your life miserable, you'll be bringing a whole suitcase for your extra clothes"

A lot of people were starting to stare at the pair. Gwynn, Santana and Brittany noticed this and stood up from their seats to approach them.

"Using the jocks and the cheerios because they're intimidated by your HBIC status is abuse of power, don't you think? Oh, why does it even matter? You already have them doing your every bidding anyway. I guess being the ice queen does have it's perks, which clearly, you wouldn't want to waste"

For some reason, this made Quinn really mad, and her anger got the best of her.

"You don't know anything about me, Berry" Quinn glared at her dangerously. "At least I'm not a sad little freak who has no real friends, only a boyfriend who only settled for her"

Everyone around them stared at her in shock. Finn looked dumbfounded. Rachel's eyes began to water. She turned around and ran out of the room. Puck, who watched the whole thing glared at Finn and slapped him on the back of his head. Finn snapped out of his shocked state and quickly ran after her.

Quinn was also a little shocked. She just lost her cool, and she can't even explain why. Gwynn chose this time to approach Quinn. She stood in front of her with her arms crossed while she glared up at her.

"Why did you do that?" Gwynn asked in a disapproving tone. Quinn flinched. She couldn't even look at her in the eyes and she started to mumble.

"Well she-"

"You knew that you were clearly at fault"

"But I-"

"Actually, she didn't even do anything wrong. She was merely stating the truth"

"Whose daughter are you anyways? Mine or hers?" Gwynn paused a little. There was a glint in her eyes that Quinn couldn't understand. Gwynn glared at her once more.

"It doesn't matter! Apologize! NOW." Gwynn stomped her foot. Quinn stared at Gwynn with wide eyes. She got a little frightened of her own daughter, and caved in.

"Alright! Alright! I'll apologize!" Gwynn's expression changed quickly, then she smiled.

"Good"

"Tomorrow" Gwynn growled at her.

"No, today. NOW" Quinn bit her lip.

"Later"

Gwynn threw her hands up and sighed in exasperation then she stormed out of the lunch room.

* * *

Quinn couldn't believe her luck. Her next two subjects were shared with one Rachel Berry, and she could barely breathe through all the tension in the air. Rachel wasn't even glaring at her or anything. Her face remained neutral and she refused to open her mouth to share her thoughts like she normally would, which was the most unnerving thing for Quinn. She tried to grab her attention when the second period was over, but Rachel walked out of the room quickly so she just gave up.

After classes were over, she went to Ms. Pillsbury's office to pick up Gwynn.

"Hey" Quinn knocked on the guidance counselor's door. "I was wondering if I could pick up Gwynn now? I hope she wasn't any trouble for you"

"Not at all!" Emma smiled. "She was such an angel, actually" Quinn grinned at this.

"Well, thank you so much. But uhm-" Quinn looked around the small room. "Where is Gwynn?"

"Oh, she said something about going to the choir room" Quinn nodded.

"Thank you again"

"Don't worry about it. If you ever need someone to watch her for the day, she's always welcome here"

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind"

Quinn went out of the guidance office and headed to the choir room. Outside of the choir room, she heard a soft playing of the piano and two feminine laughs. She peeked inside and saw Rachel and Gwynn sitting in front of the piano, playing something. They were clearly having fun as they both had wide grins on their faces. Quinn couldn't help but smile as well. There was just something about watching the two of them interacting with each other that calmed her and gave her a warm feeling.

After a while, Quinn decided to just gather up her courage and entered the choir room quietly. Rachel and Gwynn noticed the intrusion immediately and stopped their playing. Quinn cleared her throat.

"I was, looking for Gwynn" Rachel nodded and looked away again. Gwynn looked at Rachel before she stared up at Quinn.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Wait for me here" Quinn couldn't even reply for Gwynn was already out of the door before she can do anything. Quinn slowly turned to Rachel who went back to playing the piano. Quinn recognized what she was playing. It was "Blue Moon"

Quinn bit her lip. She then took in a deep breath then she moved closer. She paused slightly when Rachel noticed her presence behind her and stopped playing. When Rachel continued, she moved again. She sat down next to Rachel then she watched the diva's fingers' movements. She tried to follow what the other girl was doing, and failed miserably. There was a hint of a smile on Rachel's face, Quinn noticed. Rachel played a few keys again and waited for Quinn to follow. Quinn tried again, but she missed the last note.

"Here, let me" Rachel guided Quinn's hand gently through the keys and pressed her fingers on top of Quinn's to hit them. Quinn nodded in understanding.

"Try again" said Rachel. Quinn tried again then she finally did it right. She grinned.

"Hey, I got it!" Rachel giggled.

"Yes, you did"

There was an awkward pause. They continued to stare at each other until Quinn broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, for..what I said earlier" Rachel looked down.

"It's fine, Quinn" Quinn looked at Rachel again with uncertainty.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Quinn nodded reluctantly. That was when she finally noticed that their hands were still on top of each other's. Rachel seemed to notice as well and she retracted her hand immediately. The two girls were blushing and they refused to make eye contact. Quinn cleared her throat.

"So, do you want to teach me the rest?" Rachel smiled and nodded. She started playing again, while Quinn followed.

Outside of the choir room, Gwynn was peeking through the window of the choir room door with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Done with chapter four.**

**Next chapter will be a lot longer, I swear.**

**And yeah, I stole that line from Harry Potter.**

**I'll try (TRY) to update again in a couple of days or so, so please be patient with me : )**

**Hope you liked it and let me know what you think : ) **

**And here's to hoping that I'll get to watch Darren Criss tomorrow *crosses fingers***


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I didn't get to see Darren Criss after all. Boo. Anyways,**

**Here's chapter 5**

**sneakygays: ya really know how to work the guilt thing there, lol XD**

**leighxt****: It's always a pleasure to see a fellow pinoy here. Just didn't expect them to read Faberry stories. Haha grabe. Medyo weird lang. haha XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Gwynn.**

**By the way, I live in a world where Sam does not exist, and oh what a wonderful world it is.**

**Hope you like it. R&R**

* * *

"Do you have any 7's?"

"No, go fish"

"Do you have any 9's?" Gwynn growled under her breath and handed Quinn her three 9's. Quinn took the nines and placed them face down with her own 9.

"Do you have any Kings?" Gwynn growled again and gave her two Kings.

"Do you have any 10's? Gwynn gaped at her.

"You're cheating!"

"Nope. You're out of cards. You lose. You're staying in Ms. Pillsbury's office again tomorrow"

"You're just like grandpa Leroy" Gwynn huffed and crossed her arms.

"What? Who's grandpa Leroy?"

"Nothing. Can I please please please just stay with Ms. Holiday again?"

"No. She's always giving you chocolates"

"But all Ms. Pillsbury has are sugar-free candies! I'm a growing kid! I need my sweets!" Gwynn complained.

"That's because that's all her boyfriend ever sends her, and your logic is whacked. Come on, time for bed"

Gwynn huffed and stormed up the stairs, both arms at her sides, with her hands fisted tightly. Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled. She was beginning to get used to her daughter's walk-outs. It reminds her of someone though.

* * *

It was a beautiful Thursday morning and Quinn was up bright and early. She prepared breakfast for the two of them like she always does and after eating, she took a quick shower and drove off to school with Gwynn. She left Gwynn in the guidance office and headed for her first class.

Quinn noticed when she entered that Rachel was already in her seat, writing something in her notebook. She took her seat behind her. Quinn remembered they haven't actually talked ever since that incident in the choir room last Monday. Not that Quinn was avoiding her or anything.

The teacher wasn't there yet, so Quinn took out her notebook flipped it open to a drawing she did the other day.

"Is that me?"

Quinn's eyes widened and she quickly scrambled to cover the drawing. Rachel had her body turned and was staring at her notebook.

"No! i-it's just- someone else" Quinn stuttered. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"Well, I don't know any other brunette who wears argyle and has brown eyes in this school" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Just be thankful I didn't draw you with an oversized butt and nose like the one I did in the bathroom wall"

"So you are admitting that it is me?" Rachel grinned. Quinn blushed.

"Go back to whatever you're doing man-hands" Rachel paused.

"Can I have it?" Quinn sighed.

"Fine. Just take it, and stop bothering me" Rachel grinned happily and took the drawing Quinn just ripped from her notebook. She saw a glimpse of what was on the next page before Quinn could close it.

"Was that me again?"

"Oh look, the teacher's here!" Quinn exclaimed.

The door opened and their teacher came in and muttered a hundred apologies for being late before placing her things on her desk. Rachel frowned and faced the teacher.

Quinn sighed in relief.

Just then, a small, crumpled piece of paper landed on her desk and she looked at the back of Rachel's head curiously.

She opened it and read it silently.

_**Thank you for the drawing. It's beautiful. I'm sure the other one is, as well. I had no idea you had an artistic side. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone of your secret obsession of me : ) – RB**_

Quinn blushed again. She crumpled the piece of paper again and threw it at the back of Rachel's head.

Quinn heard Rachel snickering to herself.

* * *

The bell rang which signaled that the last period was over. Quinn stopped by the guidance office to pick up Gwynn who glared at her immediately when they left.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad was it?" Gwynn glared at her harder.

"She taught me how to wipe my food properly before eating them" Quinn laughed as she opened the door to the choir room.

Mr. Schuester wasn't there yet, so naturally, everyone was still all over the place. Mike was practicing some dance steps with Tina while Kurt and Mercedes were gossiping about Hollywood stars. Artie was giving Brittany a ride in his wheelchair while Santana glared at them. Puck was sleeping on one of the chairs, while Finn and Rachel were standing in front of the room, holding hands and smiling at each other as they talked.

"So you're sure? Next Friday? You're absolutely certain? You're not going to bail out again?" Rachel asked.

"Of course not. I'd love to meet them" Finn smiled as he bent down his head to give Rachel a kiss. Before he could kiss her though, he felt a sharp pain on his left foot.

"OWW!" Finn screamed as he cradled his sore foot. Gwynn just happened to walk by them and stepped on it. Quinn looked at Gwynn in confusion.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to" Gwynn smiled at him innocently. Finn glared at her as she took her seat with Quinn who still looked confused. Rachel noticed this so she slapped him on the arm.

"Finn, she apologized! Don't be rude" Finn growled under his breath.

"She's related to Quinn. She's just manipulating you with that cute face" Rachel slapped him on the arm again. "She's out to get me, I'm telling you. She's been glaring at me the whole week everytime I passed by Ms. Pillsbury's office!"

"You're just imagining things. Stop it, okay? She's just a child and you're already a young adult. It's a little embarrassing for you to be this affected" Finn pouted and nodded begrudgingly.

"Did Finn do something to you in the future, or something?" Quinn whispered to the smaller blonde beside her.

"No, I just don't like him" Gwynn glared at Finn again as he wrapped an arm around Rachel.

Will finally entered the room so everyone went back to their seats.

"Alright guys, I have good news for all of you!" said Will excitedly. "Can anyone guess what it is?"

"Rachel's decided to burn all her clothes" Kurt deadpanned.

"Uhm, no Kurt. But-"

"Rachel lost her voice" said Santana as she filed her nails. Rachel gaped at her and scoffed.

"Enough with the Rachel-bashing, guys" Rachel smiled at him with appreciation. "As I was saying, for your assignment this week, you're all going to do duets!" There were collective groans and whines from the glee club members. Everyone started to protest.

"Oh come on, duets are fun!"

"They would be, if your stupid hat didn't exist" said Mercedes as she eyed the hat with the small pieces of paper.

"This is a chance for everyone to get closer to each member. Now come on, pick a name. Kurt, why don't you start?"

Kurt stood up and took a piece of paper from the hat. Kurt read the paper and jumped in joy.

"Mike!"

Kurt squealed while Mike looked like he was about to pass out.

"Brittany, you're next" said Mr. Schuester. Brittany eyed the hat curiously.

"Is there really a flying monkey in there?" Will furrowed his brows.

"No. Who told you that?" Brittany glanced at Gwynn who shrugged.

"I was just testing something" said Gwynn. "Apparently, it actually works" Quinn gave her daughter a warning look.

Will sighed and asked Brittany again to pick a name.

"Artie" Brittany grinned. Artie smiled and waved at her. Santana stood up from her seat.

"Oh hell no, wheels! Mr. Schuester, I demand a do-over!"

"No do-overs, Santana. Be fair" said Will. Santana huffed in annoyance and sat down again. Tina was next, she frowned at what was written on the paper.

"Puck.." Puck pumped his fist in the air.

"Score! You're the only girl in this room I haven't made out with yet. Well, except for Gwynn. Maybe in ten years or so, when she looks like her cousin" Rachel glared at Puck, while Quinn wrapped her arms around Gwynn protectively. "Not in this lifetime, or any other, Puckerman!" Tina turned to Mike for help, but he was still frozen in place when he heard he was paired with Kurt.

It was Finn's turn. He got Mercedes. Finn looked at Mercedes and smiled at her nervously. Mercedes raised a finger at him.

"Don't you get any ideas, big boy"

"Quinn, go pick a name" said Will.

Quinn walked in front and put her hand inside the hat. Gwynn was silently chanting to herself in her seat.

Quinn stared at the name on the paper. Quinn groaned and looked up at the ceiling

"God, why do you hate me?"

"Drama Queen. Just tell us who it is" said Santana.

"Berry" Quinn muttered. Gwynn grinned and clasped her hands with joy, but no one noticed.

Rachel was a little disappointed that she wouldn't get a solo since there were only 11 members in the glee club, but at least she didn't get paired with Santana. She smiled at Quinn.

"Then who's gonna be paired with me?" Santana asked scowling. "We still haven't found a replacement for Matt, you know" Will shrugged.

"I guess you'll be singing a duet with me" Santana facepalmed.

"Just my luck"

"Alright, so I want you guys to pair up with the person you're singing with and discuss song choices"

Everyone stood from their seats to look for their partners and sat down.

Rachel sat down beside Quinn and smiled at her. Gwynn stood up from her seat beside Quinn and said something about playing the piano with Brad.

"So, I was thinking" Rachel started. Quinn groaned and sunk lower in her seat. "We could do a rendition of 'Take Me or Leave Me' from Rent but since your vocal range won't match that song, I'm thinking something a little lower and softer, like Lucky, or-"

"Berry-"

"Or maybe a disney song. I guess they have a lot of duets. We'll just have to find one that will-

"Berry!" Rachel stopped talking to stare at Quinn.

"We have a week to do this, okay? We can meet up tomorrow if you like, to do the song selection"

"Well, if you insist"

"So, your place or mine?" Quinn asked. Rachel bit her lip to keep from laughing. Quinn stared at her in confusion. Her eyes widened in realization.

"That was not what I meant, you pervert!" Quinn's cheeks turned pink. Rachel laughed.

"Sorry, I'm sorry! Okay, so we'll meet up tomorrow night. Maybe it's best if we stayed at our house. That way, my dads can keep Gwynn company. You said your parents were out of town right?"

Quinn was a little surprised that she remembered that. And that she was thinking of Gwynn too. She frowned when she remembered something.

"Your dads?" Rachel nodded.

"Yes, my dads. Are you not comfortable with the thought of a gay couple watching over Gwynn?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"No! no, it's not that..it's just.." Quinn bit her lip. "Don't you think your dads will throw me out the moment they see me inside their house?"

"Nonsense, Quinn. I've already told them that you've been civil to me these past few days. Daddy believes that a person can always change for the better, dad however-" Quinn gulped. "Well, we'll just have to see"

"Are you sure we can't do it in our house? I mean, Gwynn can take care of herself. She's a big girl-" Rachel gaped at her.

"Quinn! She's only 8! What if she slips and falls and we're not aware because we're busy or what if she goes hungry or what if she suddenly runs out of the house and we don't notice-"

"Berry, she's not a dog. She's also a lot smarter than that"

"Yes, but still-" Quinn groaned.

"Alright fine, you know what? We'll just do it in your house, are you satisfied?"

"Very" Rachel grinned.

* * *

"So what's the song you and Rachel selected?" Gwynn asked as she sat at the foot of Quinn's queen-sized bed. Quinn was behind her, brushing her long blonde hair.

"We don't have a song yet. We're actually going to decide on a song tomorrow, when we go to her house" Gwynn beamed and turned to Quinn.

"We're going to Rachel's house?" Gwynn asked excitedly. Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow after school. You really like Berry don't you?" Gwynn nodded.

"But you don't call her aunt Rachel though, so I'm assuming we're not friends in the future?" Gwynn looked away.

"Uhm yes, something like that"

"Oh" said Quinn, sounding a little disappointed. Quinn continued to brush her hair.

"I really like your hair. It's really soft" said Quinn.

"Thank you. My other parent always tells me that proper treatment for every part of your body is a must"

"Your dad's not Kurt, is he?" Quinn asked worriedly. Gwynn giggled.

"No, silly. Uncle Kurt's married to Uncle Blaine"

"Oh he's married! Well, that's good for him" Gwynn's eyes widened and smacked herself on the face for that slip of the tongue. "Who's Uncle Blaine?"

"Uhm, no one. You'll meet him soon" Quinn nodded. Gwynn took a strand of her hair and played with it.

"I wish I had brown hair like my other parent though" said Gwynn as she continued to play with her hair absent-mindedly. Quinn raised an eyebrow at this and smiled.

"Brown hair, huh?"

"Oh no!" Gwynn exclaimed.

"Hah. I'm getting close"

"Well, good luck with that. Mackinley High has over 900 kids, and there are a lot of people with brown hair. But no more questions! I'm going to bed, goodnight!" Quinn chuckled as she watched Gwynn slip into the covers.

"Goodnight, Gwynn" said Quinn as she closed the lights. Gwynn sighed and closed her eyes.

"Is it Paul Andrews?"

"Mom!"

* * *

Quinn stared at the mahogany door in front of her. She's been frozen in place ever since they got there 10 minutes ago. She felt a tug at her cheerios uniform. She looked down at Gwynn.

"Mom, see that white button over there? You have to press it. It's not gonna eat you or anything. Or if you're old-fashioned, just knock" Quinn raised her hand and placed it on top of the doorbell, but she didn't press it.

"Clock's ticking" said Gwynn in a sing-song voice as she pointed at her small wrist. Quinn pointed a finger on the button shakily, but not hard enough to actually press it. Gwynn rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Gwynn tiptoed and held Quinn's hand with both of her smaller ones and pressed the doorbell. Quinn gulped and retrieved her hand like she got burned.

They heard some footsteps inside the house, and a few moments later, the door opened to reveal Rachel wearing short shorts and a tank top. Quinn stared at her attire curiously.

"Oh, you're here! I was getting worried when ten minutes has passed since your supposed arrival"

"Oh, we've been here for ten minutes actually. Someone was scared of the doorbell" Quinn glared down at her daughter before turning back to Rachel.

"Berry, you actually wear normal clothes?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I want to be comfortable in my own home, Quinn. Now come on. My dads are inside" Quinn bit her lip and looked at Rachel nervously.

"Don't be scared. If my dad ever tries anything, daddy will put him in his place" Rachel reassured her.

"I really don't want to cause any troub-"

"Dad, Daddy, they're here!" Rachel shouted as they led them to the living room.

"Crap!" Quinn muttered. Gwynn pinched her arm "Oww!"

"Language. Try to at least make a proper first impression"

When they entered, they were greeted with the sight of men who looked like they were in their late 30's. The first one, a white, small man who was wearing glasses. He gave them a warm smile. The second one, A tall and dark man who had a neutral expression on his face.

"Welcome! You must be Quinn. I'm Jacob" said Jacob, the smaller one. He held out his hand for Quinn to shake. Quinn smiled back nervously.

"P-pleasure to meet you Mr. Berry" The taller one stepped closer and held out his hand to Quinn, but his face remained the same.

"Leroy" _Leroy?_

"Leroy?" Quinn repeated curiously. Leroy raised an eyebrow at her

"Is there a problem?" Quinn's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously.

"No! no, there isn't" said Quinn "It's just. I know someone else named Leroy" Quinn explained nervously and glanced at Gwynn. Jacob smiled at them again.

"Well, I hope you-oof!" Gwynn just gave the small man a big hug.

"Your cousin certainly is enthusiastic!" Jacob chuckled. Quinn laughed nervously. Gwynn let go of Jacob then she went over to Leroy and hugged him tightly as well. Rachel laughed at the sight. Quinn noticed the smile forming on the darker man's face. Quinn got a little worried when Leroy picked Gwynn up and spun her around. Gwynn giggled loudly.

"She's so cute!" Leroy exclaimed and laughed. Quinn sighed in relief and smiled. Leroy put Gwynn down and patted her head.

"She certainly does look like you. Except for her smile. I could swear I've seen that smile before" said Leroy as he rubbed his chin in thought. Quinn thought it was a little weird. She was thinking the exact same thing. Quinn got distracted when Rachel cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, but Quinn and I have more important matters to attend to. Dad, Daddy, can you please keep Gwynn company for a while?" Rachel asked sweetly. Jacob nodded.

"Of course dear" Leroy held up a box and grinned at Gwynn. "Who's up for a game of Monopoly?"

Gwynn squealed and raised her hand.

Rachel tugged at Quinn's arm and led her up the stairs. Quinn gave Gwynn one final glance before heading up the stairs with Rachel. When they reached Rachel's door, Quinn laughed loudly. Rachel pouted and glared at Quinn.

"What!" Rachel asked annoyed.

"Are you-are you serious?" Quinn asked in between laughs. Quinn pointed at the nameplate on the door.

"There is nothing wrong with expressing one's creativity and there's also no harm in decorating your own room according to your personality" Quinn chuckled.

"Whatever floats your boat, dork" Rachel rolled her eyes and opened the door. Rachel asked Quinn to sit on her queen-sized bed, while she searched through her massive CD collection.

"So have you given any thoughts on our song for the duet?" Quinn shrugged.

"Not really. You? wait. Stupid question" Just as she said that, a sheet of paper was placed on top of her lap with a hundred songs written on it. Quinn blinked and puffed her cheeks.

"Did you work on this all night last night?" Quinn asked in amazement.

"No, I did that during Math" said Rachel as she continued to look at her CDs. Quinn looked at her in disbelief.

"You're crazy"

"No, I just want to win. Mr. Schuester mentioned a prize. Not that I'm interested in that, or anything"

"Of course you're not. You just want the bragging rights" Quinn was starting to mark all the songs on the paper with either an x or a check for the ones she's considering. And she just wrote a big 'NO' beside the ones she'll never sing in a million years like 'Summer Nights' from Grease.

"Okay, let's stop. If we want this to work, we have to look past our differences first" Quinn snorted.

"No kidding. I'm already picturing us trying to push each other off the stage next Thursday" Rachel sat down beside Quinn.

"Well, how about we play 20 questions?" Quinn thought about this for a moment then she shrugged and nodded her head.

"Just ten each though. Okay. You go first" said Quinn.

"Favorite color?"

"What are we, 7?"

"Knowing someone's favorite color is quite beneficial, you know. If say I wanted to get you a present, I can't just give you a pink shirt or an orange skirt, how will I know if you hate that color or-"

"Point taken. Thanks. Life goals?" Rachel smirked at her.

"Are you seriously asking me this question?" Quinn smacked herself on the forehead.

"You're right. Damn. Wasted a question" Rachel giggled.

"My turn again. dream job?"

"Lawyer. Biggest fear?"

"Anything without legs that crawls" Rachel shuddered. "My turn. Biggest fear?"

"Hey, no question stealing!" said Quinn.

"There are no rules to 20 questions, Quinn"

"Fine. Cats" Rachel blinked. Then she laughed like a mad-woman. She was already sprawled on the bed laughing.

"What? Cats are scary! With their creepy eyes, and claws-" Rachel laughed again. "It's not funny!"

"Quinn, when's your birthday?" Quinn looked at her suspiciously.

"March 19, why?"

"I'm getting you a cat" Rachel grinned. Quinn glared at her then she smirked.

"Well, then it's a good thing my dad keeps a container for worms in the garage for when he goes fishing then" Rachel's eyes widened.

"Let's forget about your birthday then" Quinn snickered. "Most embarrassing moment?"

"Ooh, getting personal now are we?" Rachel grinned. "Fine, during a school play back in elementary, someone thought it was amusing to cut a hole into the back part of my pants, so when I got on stage everybody saw my underwear. I was wondering why it was a little breezy" Quinn bit her lip, then she looked away.

"That was you, wasn't it?"

"In my defense, that was actually an accident. I was cutting props, I didn't know your pants were under that tree I was cutting" Quinn tried to stifle her laughter.

"Yeah, sure Quinn. Of course it was"

"Well, you'll never know" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Favorite band?"

"Fall Out Boy. Favorite type of food?"

"Italian" Rachel replied. "Favorite movie?"

"The Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy. Favorite drink?"

"Hawaiian Punch. Quinn, honestly. You have to dig deeper. Favorite actor?"

"Johnny Depp. How far have you gone with Finn?" Rachel gaped at her and slapped her arm.

"Quinn!"

"What? You told me to dig deeper"

"Not that deep!"

"So how far?"

"God! Second base! Satisfied?" Rachel asked as she crossed her arms. Quinn nodded and smirked.

"Yep"

"My turn, who was your first kiss?" Quinn sighed.

"Mike Chang" Rachel was surprised at this.

"Really? When?"

"5th grade. My turn. Who was your first kiss?"

"Now, who's stealing questions?"

"Just answer it, RuPaul"

"Ugh. Brittany Pierce"

"WHAT?"

"Oh come on, are you seriously that surprised that my first kiss was with another female?"

"No, it's not that, but Brittany! When? How? Why?" Rachel sighed.

"3rd grade. She was grateful that I came with her to the park to feed the ducks. Then she kissed me on the lips before she left with her dad" Quinn was still a little shocked.

"Really? Brittany?"

"Why are you so interested anyway?" Rachel smirked. "You're not jealous are you?" Quinn turned red.

"In your dreams, Berry! But Santana's gonna kill you when she finds out" Rachel laughed then she stopped and stared at Quinn seriously.

"You're not gonna tell her, are you?" Quinn just smirked at her. "Anyway, how many questions was that?"

"7 each, I think"

"Oh. Okay. Three more. I better make the most of it then. Do you really like being in the cheerios?" Quinn looked down and played with the hem of her cheerios skirt.

"No"

"Then why are you in it then? It's not just because of your status, is it?"

"Only one question, Berry. Do you regret not knowing your mom?" Rachel frowned. Quinn felt guilty and quickly added "You can choose not to answer the question if you

want to"

"No, it's okay. I guess I do, in a way. It was hard for me to grow up without someone to look up to and someone to guide me through puberty and all. Don't get me wrong, I do love my fathers. But there are just some things that only a mother can teach you" Quinn nodded in understanding.

"Your turn then"

"Why did you join the cheerios?" Quinn laughed and groaned.

"Damn. I thought you forgot about that. uhm" Quinn bit her lip. "I guess it's because of my dad. He expects the best from his daughters, and of course being in the cheerios is a must, aside from getting high grades, being the top of the class, if possible, get into a good college, and getting married to a well-off, Christian man"

"That's awful" said Rachel sympathetically.

"Tell me about it. My turn, are you happy with your relationship with Finn?"

"You're really interested in our relationship. Tell me, are you still harboring feelings for my boyfriend? I won't get mad, I swear"

"What? No! I'm just curious"

"He makes me happy. It may not be love, but he makes me happy. He makes me feel special"

"I still think you deserve better though" Rachel snorted.

"Who else is stupid enough to fall for me? I'm already lucky to have him" Quinn frowned. Now she felt really guilty since she was one of the major reasons why Rachel's self-esteem is so low.

"Hey, it's my last question" said Rachel.

"Let's hear it, Berry"

"Would you ever consider dating another girl?" Quinn flushed.

"W-what brought this up, Berry?" Quinn stuttered. Rachel shrugged.

"Just curious" Rachel winked at her. Quinn turned even redder.

"I c-can't answer that yet, B-berry" Rachel sighed.

"It's alright. I didn't expect you to anyway. I was just teasing you. Hey, you have one more question left" Quinn pondered at this for a moment.

"Can I save my last question for another day?" Rachel nodded.

"Your choice. Come on, I'm getting hungry. Let's go down" Quinn nodded.

They went down the stairs, and walked into the living room. Quinn and Rachel gaped at the sight that greeted them.

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not! I got it, fair and square!" said Leroy

"That was a 3 not a 5!" Gwynn shot back.

Jacob sighed and drank his tea. Quinn and Rachel were staring at the forgotten board game, while the two continued to bicker.

"Oh, hello girls" said Jacob in a bored tone. He motioned for the two of them to sit on the sofa.

"I knew there was a reason why that game was in the basement" Jacob muttered. Rachel groaned.

"Daddy, I hid that there last time we played. You know how competitive dad is"

"And you're not?" Rachel glared at her father while Quinn laughed. The three of them watched as Leroy showed Gwynn how the dice landed on the table. Gwynn had her hands positioned at her waist as she tried to explain her version of it.

"She's really competitive" said Jacob with amusement. Quinn grinned

"Yes, I know"

"She reminds me a lot of Rachel when she was eight"

"Really?" Quinn asked curiously. Leroy nodded.

"Actually, she really is a lot like Rachel. It's like she's her daugh-"

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO! DAD! YOU'RE AN ADULT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Rachel shouted. Quinn sighed and stood up as well.

"Gwynn, that's enough from you too, young lady. You should know better than to argue with an adult"

"But he started it!"

"Did not!" said Leroy

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DINNER'S READY!" Jacob shouted from the kitchen.

At the mention of food, the two stopped immediately. Quinn laughed.

They 5 of them gathered around the dinner table and started talking animatedly as they ate. There was a lot of laughter and Quinn was glad that there was no tension between her and Leroy. She smiled to herself as she watched the happy family. She was a little sad when she realized that this was the first time she felt this good around people in a while. In the fabray mansion, meals were often ate in silence, or if they ever do talk, her parents would be gossiping about those less fortunate in their circle. Quinn felt a tinge of jealousy. It went away immediately though when Gwynn smiled at her. She had never been more thankful of her daughter. At least she was there to keep her company.

After they ate, they all watched a movie first, despite Quinn's protests. Halfway through the movie, Leroy asked Quinn to join him in the kitchen. Quinn glanced at Rachel with a worried look, but Rachel reassured her with a smile. So Quinn nodded and followed the tall and dark man.

Leroy leaned against the fridge as he stared at Quinn.

"I'm guessing you already know why I wanted to talk to you?" Quinn looked down

"Yes, sir" Leroy sighed.

"Quinn, please understand that I'm just a father looking out for my daughter. She's the most precious thing in the world for me, and I'd hate to see her get hurt"

"I understand sir. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused Rachel. Please know, that though some of it was intentional, it's all because of the stupidity in High School that I have yet to get past. I'm really sorry" Leroy nodded.

"I know you're a good person, underneath that tough exterior, and I understand completely because I went to school with Russel Fabray" Quinn looked up at him in shock. Leroy stepped closer to Quinn and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I just wish that you'll be strong enough to stand up to him one day, and do things your way. Don't think that you don't have a choice. You always do" Quinn nodded. Leroy smiled at her and gave her a hug. Quinn was a little caught off guard but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Thank you sir"

"Please, it's Leroy" Leroy smiled at her. Quinn returned his smile and they went back to the living room.

After the movie, Quinn decided it was time to go.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? We have a guestroom and besides it's not a schoolday tomorrow. You don't have to worry about waking up early" said Jacob. Quinn shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer, but really. We have to go. Rachel, thank you for inviting us over" Rachel nodded. Rachel stepped closer and hugged Quinn. Quinn returned the hug. She noticed that Rachel smelled like Vanilla. Her favorite scent.

"It was my pleasure, Quinn" said Rachel when they broke apart. Gwynn said goodbye to each Berry. Gwynn hugged Rachel tightly, and Rachel hugged her back.

"You can visit as much as you want, and don't think even twice about bringing Gwynn!" Leroy called out after them as they were about to go inside Quinn's car. Quinn and Gwynn waved goodbye and drove off.

"Did you have fun?" Quinn asked. Gwynn beamed and nodded. She then started telling her about the game a while ago until the moment they stopped because 'Leroy' cheated. Quinn just nodded her head as Gwynn continued her rant.

"Hey, Gwynn?"

"Yes?"

"Is it Eric Moskowitz?"

"Mom. Stop it"

"Damn"

* * *

**There's chapter 5. Sorry, kinda rushed it a bit.**

**Still. Hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if you see any errors. But please inform me about them.**

**Next chapter, More guesses of who's the 'father', the duet, and somebody's getting suspicious and tries to find out about Gwynn's background. Uh-oh.**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so happy to have all of your support with this fic :D Thank you so much. I love you guys! And I'm quite surprised to see a number of my fellow pinoys here. LOL. Salamat. haha.**

**Seriously, seeing that review counter, and the story alerts, wow. It's just..mindblowing. I didn't expect this fic to do so well, this being my first fic and all. Seriously, thanks :D **

**I'm glad that you're enjoying this fic as much as I enjoy writing it :)**

**t: This is an AU without Beth :)**

**huh: I already have another fic in mind :) But I'm not going to chew more than what I can swallow, so I'll focus on this first. **

**Babi Weasley****: Actually, I'm an HHr shipper :D I've been shipping it since before the first movie even came out.**** It's my OTP. I just really liked that line. LOL.**

**As for your comments on how oblivious Quinn is with Gwynn, well let's just say she's as clueless about it as she is with her feelings for a certain brunette. For now anyway ;) and bare in mind that Quinn is still the good and obedient Christian girl so when she thinks of Quinn's other parent, well you get what I mean. **

**Sorry bout the late update though, been busy during the holidays, and my cousin's getting married, it's just..gaah. nvm.**

**Here's Chapter 6.**

**R&R**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"So this is the Fabray Mansion. It's just lovely, Quinn" said Rachel as she took in every detail of the spacious and beautifully furnished house.

It was Sunday afternoon, and Quinn asked Rachel to come over the night before to work on their Glee assignment. Leroy and Jacob asked if they could take Gwynn out with them since they would be busy anyway, and they simply adore the small blonde. Quinn and Gwynn spent their Saturday with the Berry's, so Rachel's dads have spent a lot of time with Gwynn.

"Thanks"

"I have to ask though, doesn't it get lonely in here?" Quinn shrugged at Rachel's question.

"Guess so. It did get lonely when my sister left, but Gwynn's here now I guess" Rachel smiled.

"But she is quite a handful though, isn't she?" Quinn snorted.

"Kinda like someone I know"

There was an awkward silence. Rachel looked away. Quinn looked down and furrowed her brows, as if in thought. Then Rachel cleared her throat to distract her.

"So, let's get started, shall we?" Quinn blinked a couple of times.

"Uhm..sure. Let's go up to my room" Quinn was still a little bothered, but she decided to just think about it later and climbed up the large, white, spiral staircase with Rachel following behind her.

Quinn led her to the farthest room in the left wing and opened the door. Rachel went inside with her.

"Welcome to my sanctuary"

Rachel smiled. The fairly large room's walls were cream, and had a flower pattern. The windows were wide, so you can clearly see the backyard and the neighbor's house, and there was a glass door leading to her balcony, and another one leading to Quinn's walk-in closet. There was a long computer desk which doubled as a study table for Quinn, and Quinn's queen-sized bed was in the middle of the room. What caught Rachel's eye though, was Quinn's bookshelf near her desk.

Quinn picked up her schoolbooks that were scattered on the floor, and placed them on top of her dresser. She suddenly heard a small laugh behind her.

She turned around to see Rachel grinning at her while pointing at her bookshelf. Quinn immediately turned red.

"Harry Potter? Are you serious?" Rachel giggled.

"Shut up, Berry" Quinn glared at her.

"Quinn Fabray reads Harry Potter? Oh, what am I saying, of course you do. You even have all of the books, it seems." Rachel laughed again. "I can't believe this. I never knew Quinn Fabray was such a dork"

"I didn't make any comments about the playbills in your room last night, did I?"

"As I recall, your exact words were 'well, if I wasn't convinced that you were creepy before, I am now'. Did I say that right?"

"Name a normal teenager who collects Playbills"

"Name a head cheerleader who reads Harry Potter" Quinn opened her mouth. Then she closed it again.

"Touché. But still, there's nothing wrong with having an interest in HP, despite one's reputation"

"Well, of course there isn't. It's just..it's such a contrast to the personality you show in school. I never said it was something to be ashamed of. I think this side of you is quite adorable, actually"

Quinn blushed. Then she cleared her throat. "Alright, enough about that. Let's start"

Rachel took out their list which they've been working on since Friday and sat down on the bed, and Quinn followed. They were already down to their top 5 songs, so they just have to pick which one they should perform.

"So let's see," said Rachel. "You said last night that you didn't like 'Lucky', so should I cross that out now?" Quinn nodded, so Rachel crossed it out from the list 'Let's see, we have 'Cry' by the Veronicas, 'You and Me' by Lifehouse, 'Realize' by Colbie Caillat, and 'Good To You' by Marianas Trench. By the way, I honestly don't know that last song. Do you think we could search it in your laptop?"

"Well, I can just sing it if you want" Rachel nodded. Quinn cleared her throat and sung the chorus.

_**And I do,**_

_**Want you to know**_

_**I hold you up, above everyone**_

_**And I do,**_

_**Want you to know I think**_

_**You'd be good to me**_

_**I'd be so good to you **_

_**I would…**_

Rachel stared at her in awe. "That was beautiful, Quinn" Rachel smiled. "So do you want this to be our song?"

"Uhh.. I don't know. It's a good song, but I don't know if we should perform it though" Rachel nodded.

"We'll just have to-"

Quinn and Rachel stared at each other when they heard the doorbell. Quinn got up from her bed, and went to the door.

"Stay here" Quinn told Rachel before going out of the room.

Quinn went down the stairs and quickly ran to door to answer it. When Quinn opened it, she was shocked to see who was behind it.

"Mom? Dad?"

Russel and Judy Fabray went inside the house, with their luggage in tow. Russel had a scowl on his face as he put the bags down and sat on one of the lounge chairs near the doorway.

"I thought you were going to stay for another week?"

"Quinn dear, we texted you and told you that we were already on our way home an hour ago" said Judy. Quinn frowned. She hasn't checked her phone since she texted Rachel earlier.

"So, why did you have to leave again?" Quinn asked Russel.

Russel took in a deep breath before answering.

"Your sister's getting a divorce" Quinn stared at him in shock.

"WHAT?" Quinn asked loudly.

Russel growled under his breath while Judy placed a hand on his back and looked at Quinn sadly.

"Daphne's husband…he was h-having an affair" said Russel shakily "With another man" Quinn gasped.

"After I trusted him with my eldest daughter, welcomed him into my family, yet he has the nerve to d-do such a disgusting thing? Th-that faggot!" Russel roared. Quinn flinched. "I will never forgive their kind. God will make sure that they burn in hell" Russel stared up at Quinn.

"And to think that you even go to the same school as the child of the Berrys" Russel spat out the 'Berry' like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. He looked into Quinn's eyes and glared at her coldly. "Never associate yourself with such filth, understand?"

Quinn bit her lip and glanced up the stairs. One look at her father's face, and she knew that there was only one acceptable answer.

"Yes, daddy"

Judy frowned and sighed.

"Darling, I think it's best if we rest. We've had a rough week" Russel nodded.

"Yes. Quinn, we'll be heading into our room now. Don't bother us" Russel stood up from the chair and headed off into their room which was on the ground floor with Judy.

Quinn sighed and headed up into her own room. Quinn bit her lip when she opened the door.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed. "Who was at the door? You've been gone for a while"

Quinn looked away from her.

"Uhm, Berry, I think you should go" Rachel looked at her confusedly

"Is something wrong?"

"No! no..it's just. Look, you really have to go" Rachel furrowed her brows.

"Oh, well, uhm. Alright then" Rachel stood up from the bed and went down the stairs with Quinn. Quinn led her to the door.

"I'm sorry about this. I guess I'll talk to you later or something" Rachel nodded.

When Rachel's car was out of sight, Quinn closed the door and groaned.

She never called or texted Rachel that night.

* * *

Days passed, and it was already Wednesday. Quinn was walking down the hallway, books in hand, on her way to the lunch room. She looked around her surroundings cautiously. She flinched and moved behind the lockers quickly when she thought she saw someone with brown hair. When she tried to sneak a peak to see if it was the one person she did not want see and found out it wasn't, she let out a sigh of relief.

For the past two days, Quinn had been avoiding Rachel at all costs. During her first period, she chose not to sit in her usual place and sat at the very back of the room, and was thankful that the teacher didn't complain. Quinn could see that the brunette was not happy with her actions for everytime she passed by her quickly, she saw a frown on her face. She really didn't want to though, but she felt really awkward around the brunette ever since that incident last Sunday afternoon.

Quinn asked Brittany if Gwynn could stay with her for a while since her parents would get suspicious if they saw a kid they don't know, who looks a lot like their daughter, running around the house. She just told Brittany that her parents were always drunk so it would be dangerous for the eight-year old to stay there. Brittany happily agreed, so Gwynn had been there since Sunday night.

Quinn sighed. She walked inside the lunch room and went to her usual table. Santana, Brittany and Gwynn were already there. Brittany was spoon-feeding Gwynn and making airplane engine sounds. Gwynn giggled as she took the spoon in her mouth. Quinn knew that Gwynn didn't like to be treated like a baby and was only humoring the other blonde.

"Why so down, Q?" Santana asked as Quinn took her seat.

"What? Oh, nothing" said Quinn as she played with her food. Quinn tried to look behind her. She saw Rachel in her usual table with Finn. She looked a little depressed as well. Gwynn noticed where she was looking and rolled her eyes.

"Will you please just talk to her?"

"Who?" Santana and Brittany asked. Quinn's eyes widened.

"No one!"

"Talk to whom, mini Q?" Santana asked Gwynn. Gwynn bit her lip.

"I told you. It's nothing" said Quinn. Santana didn't look like she believed her though and continued to stare at her suspiciously. Quinn cleared her throat.

"So..how are you doing with your Glee assignments?" Brittany grinned, while Santana scowled.

"It's great! I'm having a lot of fun at Artie's house. He has a lot of cool stuff in his room"

"You were in his room?" Santana scowled even more.

"We played a lot of games" Brittany grinned.

"What kind of games?" Santana demanded.

"I don't think she meant those kinds of games like you two usually play, S" Quinn reassured then she tried to suppress a shudder at the thought of Artie playing those 'games' with Brittany. "So how bout you, S?" Quinn smirked. "How was your weekend with Mr. Schue?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"I don't even want to talk about that" said the Latina.

"Why what happened?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Mr. Schuester's crazy wife showed up and immediately assumed something was going on with me and Mr. Schue. She went batshit crazy and threw a tantrum. She even called me a slut then she called him a pedophile" Quinn laughed. Even Gwynn snorted a little.

"Aw, poor San" Brittany cooed. She then leaned in closer to give the scowling girl a small peck on the lips. Quinn looked horrified. She immediately covered Gwynn's eyes.

"Okay, first. Ew. Second, EW?" Santana smirked.

"Jealous much?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Do whatever you want, just not in front of the kid!"

"I told you it's okay. I'm used to them" said Gwynn. Quinn removed her hands from her eyes. Santana narrowed her eyes at the small blonde.

"You said that before, and it absolutely makes no sense at all. What do you mean by that?" Gwynn gulped.

"Uhm just that- Quinn tells a lot of stories about you!" Gwynn grinned at her innocently. Santana turned to Quinn and raised an eyebrow at her. Quinn just shrugged. When Santana finally let it go, the four went back to eating their lunch.

Quinn looked behind her again, only to meet Rachel's gaze. Quinn blushed and turned back around immediately. She felt a tug at her sleeve. Quinn looked at the smaller blonde.

"Please, just talk to her? Do you honestly believe anything your father says? Mom, he's brainwashing you. And sooner or later he'll-"

"Hey! Future-me didn't raise you to badmouth your own grandfather, did she? He's just being a good Christian and what he says is true anyway" Gwynn raised an eyebrow at her.

"You really believe that Rachel's dads are evil? They're just like any normal family. Better than other families, actually" Quinn frowned. She thought about her own family and how she never felt like how she felt in the Berrys house in her own home.

"But still-"

"What you're doing is completely irrational and someone your age should know better. Besides, I see no harm in-"

"Don't make me take away your musicals" Gwynn glared at her dangerously.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, I will if you don't stop" Gwynn huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine!" Gwynn pouted.

* * *

Quinn couldn't shake off the eerie feeling she had as she walked through the deserted hallway. She felt like someone was watching her, but everytime she turned around, there was no one there. She decided to just ignore it and continued walking. When she turned to make a left, she felt a hand cover her mouth and another one drag her from behind.

Quinn tried to scream. But the hand on her mouth prevented her from doing so. It was really dark in wherever she was dragged into. She was really terrified so she tried to struggle in the person's tight grip on her hands.

"Will you please keep quiet!" the person whispered in a feminine voice. Quinn was confused. She knew that voice. She tried to reach to her left for any switch. When she found one, she immediately opened the lights. Quinn's eyes widened.

"Berry?" Quinn exclaimed. "What in hell is wrong with your brain! Do you not know how to act like a normal person? Of course not! You just had to abduct me and make me think you were a rapist, a kidnapper, jigsaw-"

"I needed to speak to you" Quinn gave her a look of disbelief.

"But of course! What other way is there to inform someone that you wanted to talk to them other than by kidnapping them?"

"Will you let me speak, please?" Rachel asked annoyed. Quinn stopped moving and glared at her. So Rachel spoke again.

"I was just..worried. I mean, I don't know. I was thinking if I did something wrong, or if I did anything to offend you, but I don't remember doing anything of the sort, unless I did it unintentionally so-" Quinn shook her head.

"Berry, no. It's not you, you didn't do anything. It's just..it's hard to explain"

"Then help me to understand at least" said Rachel. Rachel looked at her with a hint of hurt in her eyes, and Quinn wanted to kick herself for being the cause of it.

Quinn suddenly noticed how close they were to each other. It was really cramped inside the closet and Rachel's vanilla perfume was suffocating her. Their faces were only inches apart and she knew that Rachel will surely notice the redness of her cheeks, even in the dim light. She had to get out fast.

"Can we- can we please continue this outside? It's uhh- it's really warm in here" Quinn stammered. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her before she sighed and nodded.

"Fine, just open the door" Quinn sighed in relief and turned around and felt the handle. Quinn furrowed her brows.

"Quinn, open the door!" said Rachel as she fanned herself.

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean I can't as in it's impossible! it's locked!" Quinn jiggled the doorknob as if to prove her point.

"What!" Rachel pushed Quinn out of the way and tried to open the door herself. It really was locked.

"Sweet baby Jesus, what do we do?" Rachel cried.

"I don't know! You're the one that got us in here!" Quinn retorted

"Well, if you weren't avoiding me, then I wouldn't have had to!"

"Who drags a person to a closet anyway!"

"Alright fine! I'm sorry!" Rachel cried out in frustration. "I guess there's only one thing to do in situations like this" Quinn whimpered and nodded in agreement.

"1-"

"2-"

"HELP!" They both pounded at the door repeatedly.

Outside the door, a small blonde girl was smiling to herself. She started humming and skipped to the direction of Ms. Pillsbury's office.

* * *

"Britt, what do you think of Gwynn?" Santana asked.

They were walking down the hallways like they usually did when they got bored in class. Brittany linked their pinkies together and stared at Santana.

"I think she's adorable!" Brittany grinned "She looks a lot like Quinn. But she really talks a lot though"

"I know. That's what's weird about it. She certainly acts a lot like someone we know" said Santana. "And that cousin thing. Do you really believe she's her cousin? I mean, Q told us before that all her cousins were boys, so how come Gwynn suddenly appears out of nowhere?" Brittany shrugged and Santana sighed.

"It's just weird. She keeps calling you Aunt Brittany too. And her hate for Finn.. something's not right here"

"Well, I'd get mad too if it were my mom" said Brittany in a casual tone. Santana paused. She furrowed her brows and looked at her girlfriend

"Say that again Britt-Britt?"

"Look, it's Gwynn!" said Brittany excitedly, pointing at the eight-year old playing with a small key in her hands in Ms. Pillsbury office. Santana squinted her eyes to take a closer look.

"Hey Britt, does that key look familiar to you?"

* * *

"God, this is hopeless!" said Quinn as she tried to open the door for the hundredth time.

"Of all the closets I could drag you into, why did I have to pick the smallest one?" Rachel complained on the floor. She was sweating so much, her sweater was already drenched with sweat. Quinn was sweating as well, but not as much since she was wearing her cheerios uniform, and it was sleeveless.

"Of all the places you could drag me into, why did you drag me inside a closet in the first place?" said Quinn annoyed. Rachel huffed in frustration.

"Alright that's it" said Rachel. Quinn heard shuffling behind her so she turned around to look. Quinn's eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"BERRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to take off my sweater" said Rachel as she raised her arms and tried to pull off the offending garment.

"YEAH, BUT WHY?" If Quinn felt hot moments ago, it was nothing compared to how she felt now.

"Would you rather I pass out from this heat then?"

"No! Just- Oh God" Quinn tried to look away. She really did. But it's like her eyes had a mind of their own. When Rachel finally removed her sweater, she sighed in relief when she realized that Rachel was wearing a tight tanktop underneath her sweater. Quinn noticed how it hugged all of the brunette's curves that Quinn never knew the diva had. Quinn blushed. It was still too much skin for Quinn, so she faced the other way.

"So, since we'll be stuck here for a while.." Quinn groaned. She really didn't want that to happen. "I suppose we can just talk about why you have been avoiding me for the past two days here"

"Maybe we shouldn't" said Quinn softly.

"Why? We've been doing fine, and now you suddenly decided to hate me again?"

"No! it's..it's more complicated than that"

"At least try to explain it to me though. I just want to know if I did anything wrong" Quinn sighed.

"It's my dad, okay?"

"What about him?"

"You remember when we were kids? We were playing in the swings in the park then my dad came and whispered something to me then I never spoke to you the same way again after that?" Rachel nodded. She remembered that incident clearly. It was the first time that someone her age played with her and talked to her.

"You know what he told me?" Rachel shook her head.

"No, what?"

"He told me that your dads were sinners, and God will punish them for it and make sure they'll never get to heaven, and stuff like that. He also told me to stay away from you because you were being raised by them, and that you'll grow up to be just like them" Rachel frowned. She placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Quinn, that's ridiculous. Just because the bible tells you that only a man and a woman should be intimate with each other, doesn't mean that my dads' love for each other is a sin. How can something as beautiful as that be considered a sin?"

"I don't know, Berry. This is hard for me okay?" said Quinn. "I've spent my whole life believing everything my father says, so I don't really know what to do" Rachel sighed and held Quinn's face to face her.

"Do you hate me?" Rachel asked as she stared into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Not really.." Quinn replied meekly.

"Do you want me to stay away from you and we can just go back to how we were last week?"

"No.." Rachel smiled.

"Then it's settled then. Just try to ignore the fact that I have two fathers and we practice the jewish faith. Maybe you'll come to realize that your father may be wrong" Quinn sighed. After a moment of thinking, she finally nodded her head. Rachel grinned widely and clasped her hands.

"Good. Because we still have our Glee assignment and we have a lot to catch up on since we missed two days of practice" Quinn squinted her eyes at her.

"Did you do all of this just because you were worried about our Glee assignment?" Quinn asked suspiciously. Rachel's eyes widened and she quickly looked away.

"W-well not entirely.." Rachel stuttered. "I mean, I guess I-"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"No! Well, I guess a little, but I kinda like spending time with you, now that I know about the real Quinn Fabray behind that cold façade" Quinn smirked.

"I knew it. well I kinda like spending time with you too. Even if you're an annoying midget" Rachel glared at her.

"I have already accepted the fact that I lack in height but I resent the annoying part" Quinn grinned at her.

Suddenly, they heard a small click outside of the door. They both turned to each other.

"Did you hear that?" Quinn asked excitedly as she slowly stood up.

"Yes! Move over!" Rachel quickly got up from the floor as well and pushed Quinn out of the way. She grabbed the handle and twisted it open. They both stumbled outside of the hallway and came face to face with a smiling Brittany, a guilty-looking Gwynn and a smirking Santana.

"Look who just came out of the closet, B. You're lucky we always use this one, otherwise we wouldn't recognize the key"

* * *

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Quinn asked with her arms crossed while tapping her foot on the floor.

"Sorry I locked you in the closet" said Gwynn as she stared down at her hands.

"And what do you say to Rachel?" Quinn asked again.

"I'm sorry I locked you in there as well" Rachel smiled at her and patted her head.

"It's alright, Gwynn. Just don't do it again, okay?" Quinn gave Rachel an incredulous look.

"Alright?" Quinn asked loudly. "Alright? We've been stuck in there for almost an hour, and you're telling her it's alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"You should be mad! We could've died in there!"

"From what? The stench? Be reasonable, Quinn. Besides, she already apologized"

"I say she still needs a punishment"

"I wasn't going to lock you in there forever" Gwynn defended.

"Why did you lock them in there anyway?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Quinn was being a jerk and ignoring Rachel for the past two days. I only wanted them to talk things out" Quinn glared at her when she said 'jerk'

"Yeah, but that's none of your concern, is it?" Santana asked again.

"Well, I like Rachel" Rachel smiled at this "I didn't want them to stop talking to each other just because of something stupid"

"You're still grounded" Quinn turned to Brittany. "Britt, she's grounded"

"What's that?" Brittany asked Santana.

"It means you're not allowed to do anything fun for a few days" Brittany gaped at Quinn.

"Quinn! That's mean!"

"I agree" said Rachel. "There was no harm done, anyway"

"You're too soft, Berry"

"And you're being harsh"

"She's my dau- cousin, I decide what to do with her"

"It was for a good purpose, and we did talk things out, didn't we?"

"She should've let us do it on our own"

"Without her interference, you would still be ignoring me by now"

"Why are you defending her anyway?"

"Because I'm actually grateful for what she did!"

"I'm not grounding her for life, she just needs to think about what she did!"

"What did she do?"

Santana furrowed her brows and gave Brittany a look while the two continued their bickering.

"Britt, I need to talk to you later"

"Okay" said Brittany.

* * *

The day of the duets came. Quinn decided to ground Gwynn, despite Rachel's protests and a lot of storm offs from Gwynn. Quinn instructed Brittany not to let Gwynn watch TV or eat sweets and she should be in bed by 8PM.

Mike and Kurt were the first ones to perform, and they sung 'Looking Through Your Eyes' by Celine Dion which earned them a lot of snickers and jeers from the other members. Puck even whistled at them when they sung the last part and Kurt held Mike's hands and pulled him close.

Finn and Mercedes were next and they sung 'Good Girls Go Bad' by Cobra Starship and Leighton Meester. Next was Mr. Schuester and Santana who performed, surprisingly enough, a good and only slightly disturbing rendition of Mandy Moore's 'Someday We'll Know'. Puck and Tina sung 'Fate' by Bleak. Mike gave Puck a threatening look when Puck slapped Tina's butt after the performance. Artie and Brittany performed 'Way Back Into Love' to which, Santana glared at Artie the whole time, while Quinn patted her on the back with a sympathetic and amused expression.

When Rachel and Quinn's turn came, Quinn immediately turned to Gwynn with a panicked look.

"I can't do this"

"Sure you can, you've been practicing all night. Don't let Rachel down"

"What if I mess up?"

"Just go, for heaven's sake!"

Gwynn pushed Quinn to the front of the room.

"Berry, I think I forgot some of it" said Quinn nervously.

"You're telling me this now?" said Rachel "I told you to bring the lyrics"

"I know but-"

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep last night"

"You were doing a speech about the Phantom of the Opera, and comparing the film and the stage performances. Who can manage to stay awake through that?"

"Ay dios mio! You're worse than my parents! Just sing!" Santana shouted.

Quinn and Rachel stared at each other. Quinn cleared her throat as the band played the intro. She took a deep breath then she sung her part.

_**I know that the bridges that I've burned**__**  
**__**Along the way**__**  
**__**Have left me with these walls and these scars**__**  
**__**That won't go away**__**  
**_

Quinn walked towards Rachel and stared at her.

_**And opening up, has always been the hardest thing**__**  
**__**Until you came**__**  
**_

_**So lay here, beside me, just hold me, and don't let go**__**  
**__**This feeling, I'm feeling, is something I've never known**__**  
**__**And I just can't take my eyes off you**__**  
**__**And I just can't take my eyes off you**_

Rachel took a step towards Quinn as well as she sung the second verse.

_**I love when you tell me that I'm pretty**__**  
**__**When I just wake up**__**  
**__**And I love how you tease me when I'm moody**__**  
**__**But it's never too much.**__**  
**__**I'm falling fast, and the truth is I'm not scared at all**__**  
**__**You climbed my walls**_

Quinn stared at her in awe. She was completely enthralled by the small brunette. All she could see and hear was Rachel.

_**So lay here, beside me, just hold me, and don't let go**__**  
**__**This feeling, I'm feeling, is something I've never known**__**  
**__**And I just can't take my eyes off you**__**  
**__**And I just can't take my eyes off you**__**  
**_

_**Off you**__**  
**__**Off you**_

The rest of the Glee club were starting to cheer. Gwynn was grinning from ear to ear as Quinn took Rachel's hands in hers and they sung the chorus together.

_**So lay here, beside me, just hold me, and don't let go**__**  
**__**This feeling, I'm feeling, is something I've never known**__**  
**__**And I just can't take my eyes off you**__**  
**__**And I just can't take my eyes off you**_

Rachel grinned at her as they finished. Quinn blushed. She turned even redder when she noticed the cheers and applause from the Glee club and even Mr. Schuester.

"That was amazing!" said Mr. Schuester. "We have our winner, everyone! As for your prize, the two of you will be singing a duet during sectionals and I'm treating you to a dinner for two to Breadsticks"

Santana groaned and muttered in Spanish under breath as she leaned back into her seat. Mr. Schuester handed Quinn the envelope. Quinn smiled at Rachel. It turned into a frown immediately, since Finn had pulled Rachel to him and kissed her deeply.

"You were awesome, babe" said Finn as he grinned at Rachel. Rachel gave him an appreciative smile.

Quinn noticed that Gwynn was glaring at Finn hard enough to turn him into a puddle of goo. She still didn't understand her daughter's dislike for the quarterback.

"Oh wait, I have to talk to Puck. I forgot he has my notes in Biology"

Rachel pulled away from Finn's hold on her and walked towards Puck. Quinn sat beside Gwynn. She followed Gwynn's gaze and noticed that she was staring at Puck and Rachel.

_Wait. Brown hair. Jewish.._

Quinn's eyes widened.

"Shit"

* * *

**Done!**

**I'm still story for the long wait, especially after I've been offered a kidney by ****sneakygays ****if ever I updated soon. **

**I'll update faster. Two chapters in two weeks is just..pathetic. I've already written a quarter of chapter 7, so no worries.**

**As grateful as I am of your many reviews, of course I would never complain if there were more :D So don't be shy. Click that button over there, and share your thoughts. I wanna know what you guys think about it. **

**In the next chapter, will Quinn finally realize who Gwynn's other parent is? How will Quinn deal with her father's beliefs? And what is Santana planning?**

**Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**First things first, Happy New Year, everyone! :D (Here's to hoping we get a lot of Faberry after the break's over *crosses fingers*)**

**Well, like I said. I'm TRYING to update faster. **

**I noticed I've been getting a few questions about how Gwynn came to be, like is she someone else's daughter, Finn or Puck's, but all I can say for now is, just be patient because it will all be explained in the next chapters.**

**Life-Live-Love-Learn****:**** A fellow Faberry shipper AND HHr shipper? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE?**

**kaelaelameee****: Woow. I admire you. I can't even tell my friends I ship Faberry, let alone tell them I'm WRITING a Faberry fanfic. **

**leighxt****: Yep, they are :)**

**sneakygays****: Well, that was certainly bedazzling O.O Thank you for sharing your thoughts :D It really helps a lot. Does your offer of Homemade Sotanghon Guisado still stand? XD lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I own nothing. NOTHING!**

**Chapter 7, guys. Hope you enjoy it :D**

**

* * *

**

"_Puck?"_

Quinn was staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom, deep in thought. Ever since she got home from school, she could only think of one thing.

"Puck?" She whispered again questioningly to herself.

She couldn't even ask Gwynn about it because she still couldn't believe it herself. But it also made sense in a way. As oblivious as Quinn is to things in the romance department, she certainly noticed all the longing looks the boy gave her. Sure, he was handsome, but certainly not Quinn's type. So she wondered how in hell that happened.

Quinn took one of her pillows and buried her face into it. She decided to just figure everything out the next day.

* * *

"Quinn, you're creeping me out"

"Shush!"

Quinn was sitting in the bleachers with Santana. They just finished their cheerios practice and was currently watching the football team on the field. The whole time, Quinn had been watching Puck's every move.

"Last month you put him on top of your 'Guys that should just drop dead" list, and now you're stalking him?"

"No! I just need to know something"

"Like what? How many times he blinks in a minute? You're watching him like he's one of those creepy animals on the Discovery Channel" Santana stood up and grabbed one of Quinn's arms "Come on, Q. I'm hungry, sweaty and smelly. and Britt's waiting!"

"Just a second!"

"Come…on!" Santana grunted as she tried to pull Quinn from the benches.

"Alright fine! One question. What's the name of Puck's parents?"

"Are you fucking serious? Do you already have a page in your diary where you put everything you know about him? Who the hell are you and what have you done to Quinn Fabray?"

"Just answer it, damn it!"

"Leah and Leroy Puckerman, now get your ass off the damn benches!"

Quinn gulped. Looks like she was right after all. She really had to do something now.

After showering in the locker rooms, Quinn and Santana headed straight into the lunch room to meet up with Brittany and Gwynn. Brittany had a pout on her face when they arrived, while Gwynn just glared at them.

"May I ask why you were late?" Gwynn asked in a clearly grumpy tone.

Santana gave Brittany a small kiss on the cheek but Brittany's pout remained. Santana glared at Quinn.

"Ms. Fangirl here refused to let her precious Puck out of her sight as soon as practice was over"

"Puck?" Gwynn turned to Quinn with wide eyes. Quinn nodded and smiled. She leaned in closer to Gwynn so Santana and Brittany won't hear.

"I've figured it out. Don't worry, I'm gonna make this work" Gwynn was beyond confused.

"Mom, what-"

"In fact, I'm gonna start now" Quinn stood up from her seat and shouted "Puck!"

Gwynn looked horrified. Santana and Brittany were gaping at each other while Quinn started to make her way to Puck.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Gwynn panicked as she tried to hold onto Quinn's arm to stop her from walking.

"Relax. It'll all work out, I promise"

"Mom, could you please just stop for a second?" Gwynn was now holding onto Quinn's waist with both arms, while Quinn continued to walk, dragging Gwynn along with her.

"Puck!"

Gwynn froze. She glanced at the tall boy's face before quickly making her way back to their table.

"You talking to me?" Puck asked with a smirk and a smug look on his face "Well, this is a miracle. Anything I can help you with?" Puck wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and Quinn flinched and grimaced.

"Yeah, I was wondering…"

Santana grabbed a still scared Gwynn by the neck and whispered to her.

"What the hell is your cousin doing? Is she out of her mind!"

"I assure you, I have no idea who or what compelled her to do such a thing but I am as confused as you are!"

"Look, ever since you showed up, Quinn's been acting really weird. I think it's time we had a little chat" Gwynn looked at her nervously.

"It c-could be just a coincidence, and-"

"Sure it is" Santana glanced up at Quinn who appeared as though she was flirting with Puck, but she looked kind of hesitant with her actions. Puck didn't seem to mind though. "Okay, this is just too painful to watch. I'll deal with you, right after I deal with your cousin. If that's what she even really is"

Gwynn gulped as Santana marched her way to Quinn and Puck. She watched as Santana grabbed Quinn roughly and dragged her back to their table.

"Q, I want some answers now. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What? Puck's kinda cute when you look past his bad grades, bad reputation, bad school record, bad haircut," Gwynn had banged her head on the table after the word 'cute'.

"Quinn, I'm your friend, and I'm telling you, hanging out with Puck is the easiest way to get pregnant!" Quinn snorted.

"_Gonna happen sooner or later though.." _She muttered under her breath. Gwynn heard this and she grimaced. She banged her head again on the table.

"What?" Santana shouted.

"Nothing" Quinn replied.

The bell rang, so whatever Santana was about to say was cut off. She growled.

"We need to talk later" said Santana as she gathered her books and walked to her class with Brittany.

"Mom.." said Gwynn slowly.

"Look, I know you didn't want me to know, but it's okay. I'll make it work. You can go to Ms. Pillsbury's office on your own, right? Okay. Bye." Quinn patted her head and ran off.

"It's not that!" Gwynn shouted after her.

* * *

"Now, if you would please look under your microscopes, the-"

Quinn played with the pages of her Biology book as she stared at Rachel concentrating on focusing her microscope. She was paired up with Jacob Ben Israel, and Quinn smirked at how far they were from each other, even though they were sharing a table. Quinn's desk which she shared with another girl she barely knew was right next to theirs, so it was easy for Quinn to sneak in glances at the brunette. She noticed a white envelope sticking out of her book, so she opened it to the page where it was in. It was the gift certificate to Breadsticks that they won in Glee. She quickly took out her notebook and wrote something, then she asked Jacob Ben Israel to hand it over to Rachel.

"What's this I see, Quinn Fabray passing notes to Rachel Berry?" Jacob asked in his annoyingly squeaky voice.

"Just pass it, JewFro" Quinn glared at him. Jacob frowned and handed it to Rachel, but not before giving her a lecherous grin. Rachel shuddered then she quickly grabbed the note from him.

Rachel smiled when she read the note.

_**So, when are we going to Breadsticks? – QF**_

Rachel quickly wrote a reply then she asked Jacob to pass it to Quinn again.

Quinn took the piece of paper, then she read it. Quinn blushed and glared at Rachel's direction, but Rachel was already looking at their specimen under the microscope.

_**Is Quinn Fabray asking me out on a date? :) -RB**_

Quinn glanced at Rachel again. Rachel was biting her lip, trying to hide her smile while Jacob looked confused as he stared back and forth at the two. Quinn wrote her reply and gave it to Jacob. Rachel giggled when she read Quinn's response.

_**Like hell, Berry. Besides, if I was asking you out on a date, It would be a cliché to take you to Breadsticks when we're in Lima. I'm a waaay better date than that ;)I'm just concerned because it says here we have to use it tonight or tomorrow – QF**_

Rachel wrote down on the paper again and handed it to Jacob who just sighed and quickly handed it to Quinn.

_**Hmm, I don't know. After my ballet practice, I have this thing with my dads tomorrow, and I have a date tonight with Finn..-RB**_

Rachel handed it back to Jacob again. Before it reached Quinn's hands though, Jacob was able to read the first part of the note. Quinn and Rachel didn't notice him grinning to himself. Quinn frowned when she read Rachel's reply. She quickly wrote a reply again and handed It back to Jacob who was still smiling. Quinn rolled her eyes at him. Rachel read the note again.

_**So, do you want me to just give this to someone else? -QF**_

Rachel scribbled down her reply quickly because the teacher was already looking at them suspiciously. She crumpled the paper and tossed it to Quinn's direction, and it hit Quinn's head. Quinn glared at Rachel before she read it.

_**Nope, Finn can wait. Pick me up at 8 ;) -RB**_

Quinn grinned.

* * *

"So..uhm..tell me something about yourself" said Quinn lamely as she held onto Puck's arm.

Quinn asked Puck to walk her to her next class. She had been trying all day to get closer to him, which wasn't exactly hard seeing as Puck was completely enamoured by her.

"Like what?" Puck asked.

"You know, like, what do you do outside of school?" Quinn really didn't need to ask this question, because she's already heard enough stories and know way too much than she would have liked.

"Well, during the weekends I have my pool-cleaning business" Quinn cringed. She already knew what happens when he gets a customer. "Then on weekdays after school, I hang out with the football team and run around town. Sometimes we break into a few stores or just break into someone's house" Puck finished proudly.

"Really" said Quinn uninterestedly. She just got a text from Rachel. She was asking about their dat- _not a date._ Quinn reminded herself.

"Hey, why don't we just ditch this place, and go somewhere? I know something we can do that's way more fun, and trust me you won't be disappointed" Puck had a perverted grin on his face, so Quinn backed away.

"Maybe next time, Puck" Quinn smiled nervously. "Anyways, thanks for walking me to class, bye" Quinn quickly ran to the door, leaving a confused Puck in the middle of the hallway.

Before Quinn could open the door, she heard someone call her from the lockers.

"Mom, hurry up!" Quinn quickly ran to panicking Gwynn.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked. Gwynn took a deep breath.

"I need to say this quickly because aunt Santana has been hounding me every chance she could get, so I've been hiding ever since" Quinn blinked at her a couple of times. "Listen, I want you to stay away from Puck as much as possible, there should always be a good distance of 10-feet between the two of you, because- OH MY GOODNESS SHE'S BACK!" Gwynn tried to run away as fast as her small legs could carry her, but the Latina was much faster than her.

"There you are!" Santana had grabbed Gwynn by the waist, and Gwynn tried to wiggle out of Santana's tan and strong arms.

"Santana, just what do you think you're doing!" Quinn demanded.

"Relax, Q" Santana smiled. "I just want to hang out with mini-Q over here. We've been having so much fun, right Gwynn?" Gwynn grunted. She glared at the latina before stomping on her foot, and making a mad dash for Ms. Pillsbury's office.

"OWW!" Santana exclaimed. "Get back in here, you little twerp!" Santana ran after Gwynn, and Quinn heard Gwynn's screams echoing through the hallways.

Quinn groaned and ran her hands through her hair before going back to the classroom.

* * *

Quinn checked her watch. _7:55. _Right on time. She got out of her car and walked to the door of the Berry's house. She looked down at herself. She was wearing tight black jeans and a green long-sleeved v-neck. Casual enough, she told herself. She took a deep breath then she rang the doorbell.

Jacob and Leroy opened the door a minute later. Jacob was smiling at her while Leroy was looking at her sternly. Quinn cleared her throat.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mr. Berry"

"Good evening, Quinn" Jacob smiled. Leroy nodded his head. "Rachel's upstairs. She'll be down in a minute" Leroy lowered his head and stared at her. Quinn gulped.

"Now listen closely, Quinn. As much as I like you and trust you, actually we trust you more than that loon Rachel's dating, bare in mind that we will not treat you differently than any other male who's going to take our only daughter out on a date"

"_Dad, it's not date!"_ Quinn heard Rachel's voice from the stairs. Quinn looked up at her. Rachel was standing on the topmost step with her hands on her waist. She was wearing a black low-cut long-sleeved shirt and a pair of tight denim jeans. Quinn's eyes widened as she went down the stairs. Jacob smirked at Quinn's reaction.

"Wow, you look great, Berry. No argyle? I thought you always wore argyle no matter what?" Quinn paused. "You're not wearing argyle underwear, are you?" Rachel punched her arm. "Oww, I was kidding!"

"You were thinking about it though" Quinn blushed and Jacob laughed.

"W-well we'll be going now, Mr and Mr Berry" said Quinn.

"Okay, have fun you two" Quinn walked to her car with Rachel.

"Bring her back by 11, and not a minute later!"

Rachel rolled her eyes as she went inside Quinn's car.

* * *

Rachel laughed, and Quinn joined in as well.

"Are you serious? I thought Santana was joking!" said Rachel as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm not kidding. I can't believe you didn't know about it!" said Quinn.

Quinn and Rachel were already in Breadsticks, and were halfway through with their meal. They've spent most of the evening just exchanging stories or telling each other things about themselves.

"No, I don't! So that's why he was always uneasy whenever we made out"

"I think it's one of the reasons I broke up with him, besides his stupidity, no offense" Rachel just shook her head. "But you said you've already gone to second base with him"

"Wait, I remember now! There was one night when he was fondling my breast.." Quinn cringed. "then out of nowhere he suddenly ran out of the room chanting-"

"Mailman" Quinn finished for her. Rachel laughed again.

"Poor Finn" said Rachel. "Clueless that we've been laughing and talking about him for a while now" Quinn laughed again. Then she looked at Rachel seriously.

"So how are things with Finn?"

"It's..going really well" said Rachel uneasily. Quinn smirked at her.

"Really? Cause I'm not convinced by the tone of your voice"

"No, really!" said Rachel quickly. "In fact, I'm already thinking about losing my virginity to him" Quinn gaped at her.

"What?"

"Yes, the other night we were discussing about how we should lose our virginities to each other"

"Wait, lose your virginities to each other?" Quinn furrowed her brows.

"Yes. Why?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"Berry, didn't you know that-"

"_Yes, table for two please"_

Quinn froze. She knew that voice. She risked a glance behind her, and that confirmed her fears.

Russel Fabray and Judy Fabray were talking to a waiter three tables from theirs, and Quinn groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" Rachel asked worriedly. Quinn frowned.

"Berry, I'm really sorry, but we have to go" Rachel stared at her in confusion.

"Go? What, now? Why, what happened?" Quinn glanced behind her again. Russel had his back turned and was sitting across Judy. Judy was smiling and listening to her husband when she suddenly noticed Quinn staring at her. Judy's eyes widened and Quinn gasped. Quinn quickly turned around.

"We really have to go, I'm so sorry"

"Well, okay then" said Rachel hesitantly.

Quinn and Rachel stood up and left their payment on the table. She grabbed Rachel's hand and ducked behind the divider in the middle of the restaurant and quickly ran out of the door with Rachel.

"I'm really sorry about this" said Quinn once they were outside in the parking lot.

"It's fine, Quinn. But if you don't mind me asking though, why did we have to leave?" Quinn sighed.

"My parents were in there. I didn't want them to see me with-" She paused. Quinn flinched and stared at Rachel.

"Ohh" said Rachel in a hurt tone. "I understand"

"I'm sorry" Quinn apologized again.

"Don't, it's fine. I understand. I'm sure it's still difficult for you" Quinn nodded. She looked at Rachel guiltily.

"Should I take you home, or do you still want to go somewhere"

"Well, if it's alright with you, I really don't want to go home yet"

"Oh okay" Quinn smiled. "Do you mind if I take you to the park then?" Rachel smiled and shook her head.

Quinn and Rachel got inside Quinn's car, and Quinn drove them to the park. Quinn frowned when she received a new text from her mom.

_**I didn't tell your father, Quinn. But I want an explanation when we get home.**_

Quinn sighed and pocketed her phone. Quinn led Rachel to a spot in the playground, away from the slides, junglegyms, see-saws and swings. When they got there, Rachel saw a swing for two in the middle of the small bushes.

"Remember this?" Quinn asked. Rachel looked at her confusedly. Quinn smiled at her. "This is where we first met" Rachel's mouth fell open slightly.

"You remembered?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded and she sat on one of the swings.

"I come here a lot when I'm sad. I was sad that day too" Rachel sat on the other swing as well, and she started swinging back and forth.

"I regret that day you know"

"Regret what?" Rachel asked.

"That day I stopped talking to you. I liked hanging out with you then" Rachel looked down.

"It's okay" Quinn frowned at her.

"Will you please stop saying that?" Rachel looked at her in confusion

"Saying what?"

"That it's okay. It's fine. I've been horrible to you all these years. You should be mad at me"

"Do you want me to be mad at you?" Rachel asked. Quinn paused. Then she slowly shook her head.

"Then forget about it" Quinn sighed and she started swinging a little harder. Rachel smirked at her.

"I bet I can still swing higher than you" said Rachel. Quinn grinned at her.

"You're on, Berry" The pair started to kick off the ground harder and swung back and forth. When they were already reaching the top of the swing, Rachel looked at Quinn.

"Okay" said Rachel loudly. "Just like before. On the count of three, we jump off and see who can jump farther"

"Okay" said Quinn

"1" said Rachel as she swung in time with Quinn. Quinn grinned at her.

"2"

"3!"

The pair screamed as they let go of the swings. They laughed when they fell on the grass on their backs. Quinn and Rachel stopped laughing. They stared at each other.

"Can we start over?" Quinn asked her softly. Rachel smiled at her.

"Sure"

Quinn smiled as well. Her breath suddenly hitched. They were slowly leaning in closer and closer. Just a few more-

***beep* *beep***

Quinn blushed and her eyes widened. She quickly sat up. She heard Rachel sigh as she sat up as well. Quinn took out her phone and read the text. She frowned. It was from Brittany. Quinn stood up from the grass and Rachel followed.

"Rachel, I gotta go. Something's wrong with Gwynn" Rachel gasped.

"Why, what's wrong? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Where is she?" Rachel rambled.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to take you home and go over to B's house, so let's go"

"No, no! Go now. I can take a cab from here. You need to make sure Gwynn's safe"

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Yes, now go"

"Okay" said Quinn. She was about to leave when Rachel suddenly grabbed Quinn's arm and kissed her on the cheek. Rachel smiled at her. Quinn looked at her in shock.

"Thank you for tonight, Quinn. I had fun. Now please, go check on Gwynn"

Quinn smiled and nodded her head. She waved at Rachel before running to her car. Rachel smiled and left the park as well.

Behind the bushes, Jacob Ben Israel was looking at his camera, grinning as he looked at all the photos he just took.

* * *

Quinn drove to Brittany's house so fast, she almost hit an old woman who started cursing at her after Quinn shouted at an apology.

When she reached the house, she quickly ran to the door and rang the doorbell. A blonde woman in her late-30's answered the door with a smile.

"Good evening, Mrs. Pierce" said Quinn panting "I was wondering if I could see Brittany?"

"Oh hello, Quinn. She's inside, dear. She's in the living room with Gwynn"

"Thank you" She rushed inside and entered the living room. Quinn gaped at what she saw.

"Hello, Q" Santana smiled evilly.

"She tricked me!" shouted Gwynn who had her hands tied with a small rope and was trapped between Santana and Brittany on the couch.

"What the hell have you done to my daughter!" Quinn shouted angrily. Then she realized what she had just said and covered her mouth.

"Aha!" Santana grinned and pointed at her. "Knew it. But don't worry though, I've already gotten it out of Gwynn an hour ago. Now sit down"

Quinn hesitantly took a seat in the empty couch.

"Listen, Santana. I can explain" Santana held up a hand at her.

"Save it, Q. I already know everything" Quinn stared at Gwynn questioningly.

"Everything" Gwynn frowned nodded her head. She glared at Santana and elbowed her stomach. Santana smacked her on the back of her head lightly and Quinn gave her a warning look. Santana shrugged.

"Turns out, B already knew from the start" Brittany grinned and nodded.

"It was so obvious"

"At first I was laughing at her face when she told me she was a time-traveller" Quinn nodded. She did too. "I actually would have believed her if she said you had her when you were eight. Sounds more likely" Quinn gaped at her.

"I wouldn't even be able to get pregnant then, you moron!"

"What? Time-travel or pregnant eight-year old?" Santana asked her. Quinn paused. Then she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Fine"

"So now that we know," said Santana "We're gonna help you. I'm kinda warming up to mini-Q" said Santana as she ruffled Gwynn's hair. Brittany grinned at them"Britt likes her too, so we're gonna help you. Starting with Puck"

"Oh good!" Quinn grinned. "So what should I do? Do I ask him out or-"

"Q, he's not the dad" said Brittany as she played with Gwynn's hair. "It's- Mmf!" Santana covered Brittany's mouth with her hand.

"So Puck's not the dad?" Quinn asked confusedly.

"No, you dumbass!" Santana shouted. "Look at this kid here and ask yourself if she reminds you of anything like Puck" Quinn stared at Gwynn who was glaring at her. She cringed and shook her head. Then she let out a sigh of relief.

"Then who is it then!" Quinn asked impatiently. Santana looked at her in disbelief.

"Is she serious?" Santana asked Gwynn. Gwynn just shrugged. "Wow, I gave you way more credit than I should have all these years"

"Will you just tell me, please?" Santana looked down at Gwynn. Gwynn shook her head.

"Nope, I'm gonna let you suffer some more" Brittany giggled.

"Wow, you're really clueless, Q" Everyone stared at Brittany. Brittany looked at them confusedly. "What?"

* * *

**And…done! Sorry, I think it's kind of short.**

**Thank you so much to all my faithful readers and reviewers. It really means a lot to me. Especially the reviews. It really helps a lot with my writing.**

**Since I am already unhappy with the pace of the story, (and I'm sure a lot of you are getting impatient as well) I'm just gonna say that Quinn's in for a big surprise next chapter.**

**R&R!**

**Next chapter will be posted in a couple of days. (No, I'm serious this time)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys :D I have updated. I was supposed to update the other day, but was too upset because a jeep almost killed me. I had to frickin' jump away to avoid it. I'm still hunting. I STILL REMEMBER YOUR FACE! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU WILL BEG YOUR MOTHER TO TAKE YOU BACK INTO HER WOMB!**

**Again, thank you for your awesome reviews :D I was sort of confused though because I've yet to see that view counter change from 0. :| At first I was a little worried that you guys have abandoned me, but turns out it was just an error. LOL. :D**

**So here's chapter 8. This is another short chapter, though :( But I'm done with chapter 9 and will be posting it tomorrow night. As soon as I'm done editing it.**

**And I know last time I said Quinn's in for a big surprise, sorry to disappoint you, but I think I have to work on Rachel and Quinn's relationship first. But it's coming. So please, just be a little more patient with me.**

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns Glee, not me. I'm still upset because I see no progress with Brittana in the show. (and Faberry, of course)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Why did you lie to us, Quinn?"

Quinn stayed silent. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt as she tried to come up with an excuse. When she got home from Brittany's house, Judy was already waiting for her in the living room.

"You told us you were with Santana. You've never lied to us before, so why?" Judy crossed her arms and waited patiently for her daughter to talk. Quinn started to mumble a few words.

"I-uhm, because-"

"It's because of that Berry girl, isn't it? You're scared of what your father and I will say if we found out that you were hanging out with one of t-them"

"We just ate, that's all" Quinn tried to explain. "We won a gift check to breadsticks from Glee because we won the duets and-"

"But it's still wrong, Quinn! God hates their kind!" Judy shouted. She suddenly tensed a little. She glanced at the door of her bedroom which she shared with Russel who was now fast asleep. "Your father should never find out about this, alright?" Judy lowered the tone of her voice. "Just stay away from them"

"But Rachel's different!" Quinn defended.

"Just do as I say" And with that, Judy left her standing there and went inside her and Russel's bedroom.

Quinn growled. She ran up to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She leaned against her door and sighed.

Her hand went to her cheek. She smiled a little. It was still tingling from Rachel's kiss earlier that evening.

After a quick shower, Quinn plopped down on her bed. Exhausted from her day. She tilted her head to the side when she heard her phone's message tone. She grabbed it and read the sender's name. It was from Rachel.

**Thank you for a wonderful night. I really enjoyed it :) Sweet dreams, Quinn. Hope to see you soon. xo**

Quinn fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning, Quinn went to visit Gwynn at Brittany's house. When she arrived, she rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Not more than a minute later, the door suddenly burst open and she was immediately tackled by a squealing Gwynn.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Gwynn shouted excitedly as she let go of Quinn.

"What, what, what?" Quinn teased. Clearly amused at the eight-year-old's enthusiasm.

Gwynn held up a flyer. Quinn read it. Apparently the carnival was in town. Quinn looked at Gwynn again.

"So?" Gwynn scoffed at her.

"So!" said Gwynn "It means that you, aunt Santana, aunt Brittany, Rachel and I will all be going out tonight and ride every single ride in the carnival and play the games and get prizes!"

"And what makes you so sure that I'll be going? Let alone Santana Brittany, and- wait, what? Berry too?" Gwynn grinned and nodded her head.

"_Hey, so you're already here" _they heard someone shout.

Quinn and Gwynn turned to look at the driveway. Santana got out of her car and waved at Quinn.

"Hey, mini-Q" said Santana as she ruffled Gwynn's hair. Gwynn growled and tried to fix it.

"Hey, Santana" said Quinn.

"Where's B?" Santana asked. Gwynn pointed her thumb to the stairs. Santana nodded and went up. Gwynn looked up at Quinn again.

"Now, back to our discussion. Well..actually there's nothing left to discuss, so please text Rachel and inform her of our plans for tonight"

"Whoa, Hold up. I haven't even agreed yet"

"Oh, you will" said Gwynn confidently.

"And why is that?" Quinn challenged with a smirk.

Gwynn stared up at Quinn with a sad expression. Her eyebrows raised, then her small lips formed into a pout. Quinn looked horrified.

"Gahh! Alright, alright you win, you monster! Don't ever do that again!" Gwynn brightened immediately.

"Told you" Quinn narrowed her eyes at her.

"You sneaky little-" Gwynn raised her hands and covered Quinn's mouth.

"Now, let's go and tell aunt Santana, shall we?" Quinn sighed exasperatedly. She nodded her head and went upstairs with Gwynn.

"Aunt Santana! We- oh" Gwynn paused when she opened the door to Brittany's room.

"What, why'd you sto-AHH!" Quinn turned bright red and looked away quickly. "Are you serious? It's not even 12PM yet!"

When Gwynn entered, Santana had her right hand on Brittany's ass while she was kissing Brittany's neck.

"Oh grow up, Q" said Santana as she let go of Brittany. "Now what's so important you had to interrupt us?" Quinn tried to get a hold of herself and faced her.

"Well, we're all going to a carnival with Berry" Quinn replied. Brittany clapped her hands in excitement. Santana snorted.

"You mean the one that just got here last week? You're going? With Berry and Gwynn?" Santana laughed. Quinn rolled her eyes. "And who said anything about us joining you on your exciting day with Satan's spawns?"

"I did" Gwynn grinned. "And you're coming with us to pick up Rachel later"

"Santana, just agree. Seriously" said Quinn.

"Why?" Santana asked curiously. Quinn sighed.

"Gwynn, do your thing"

Santana crossed her arms and stared at Gwynn as she walked closer to her. Gwynn did as she was told, and did the same thing she did with Quinn. Santana gaped at her.

"Oh my GOD! Alright, we'll go!"

"Told you" Quinn smirked.

* * *

"BEEEEEERY!" Santana screamed. They've been ringing the doorbell for a few minutes now, and no one was answering.

"Maybe she's not home, okay let's go" said Quinn quickly then she turned around to walk back to her car. Santana and Gwynn held her by her arms though and dragged her back to the door.

"Shut up, Q. We're already here" The door opened seconds later, and Jacob, Rachel's dad, was at the door.

"I'm sorry. I was in the bathroom and Rachel's still upstairs, exercising, please, come in. Oh Gwynn! We've missed you!" The small man quickly picked Gwynn up and twirled her around. Gwynn giggled as Jacob put her down. Jacob smiled and led the four of them to the living room.

"Wait here, Rachel will probably be finished by…" They suddenly heard the loud thundering of steps, coming from the stairs. "now"

"Who was at the door daddy?" Rachel panted as she entered the room. "Was it for me?"

"Whoa, is that what she was hiding under all of that argyle?" Santana commented.

Rachel went down the stairs in her workout clothes. She just finished with her routine and didn't even bother to change. She was just wearing short shorts and a sports bra, so her tan and toned stomach was visible. When Quinn saw her, it was like something got stuck in her throat. Brittany tried to wave a hand at Quinn's face.

"Q? You okay?"

Quinn blinked and shook out of her very inappropriate daydream.

"Huh, what? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine"

"Santana, as flattered as I am of you staring at my body, I must say, it's making me a little uncomfortable, so if you would please stop, I'd like to know the reason behind your surprise visit" Santana blushed and looked away.

Quinn was the one who stood up from the couch. She handed Rachel the flyer. Rachel took it from her hands and read it. Rachel paled.

"The c-carnival?" She asked them hesitantly. Gwynn grinned at her and nodded.

"You mean the one with the game booths?"

"Yes"

"Weird food stands?"

"Yes"

"Roller coasters?"

"Well, not all of the carnivals have them, but yes"

"F-ferris wheels?"

"For god's sake, yes! Now are you coming or not?" Santana asked impatiently.

"I would love to! But unfortunately, we already have plans for tonight, right dad?" Rachel turned to her father with pleading eyes.

"Nonsense! Darling, you should go! It's been a while since you've been to a carnival" Rachel paled even more, then she glared at Jacob who was beside her.

"Well, you of all people should know why I never went to one again ever since I was 10" Rachel whispered to him. Jacob just chuckled. Rachel felt a small hand tug at hers. She looked down at Gwynn.

"Please go?" said Gwynn. Santana and Quinn smirked.

"You don't want to make Gwynn unhappy, do you?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, and Brittany's been looking forward to it too" Rachel looked at Brittany who was waiting for her answer excitedly. Rachel groaned.

"Fine, I'll go"

Gwynn did a small fist pump "Yes!"

"I'm gonna go take a shower upstairs, first. Okay?" Rachel smiled at Quinn.

"Oh, okay" Quinn nodded dumbly.

Rachel turned around and headed upstairs. Santana cleared her throat.

"Quinn?" Quinn turned around and looked at her confusedly.

"What?"

"Are you planning on joining her or something?"

Quinn blushed and ran back to the couch.

* * *

It was already 7PM when they got there. Brittany and Gwynn were looking everywhere excitedly and were already discussing what they should do first.

"So we're here, what now?" Santana asked the group.

"Let's try the game booths first" Quinn suggested. Everyone agreed and walked to the games. Santana, Brittany and Gwynn went to play dart-a-balloon because Brittany dragged them away from the duck-shooting game. Rachel and Quinn tried a different game from them.

"I'm telling you, Berry. This'll be a waste of time and money. It's rigged" The man at the stall gave her a dirty look, but Quinn just ignored him.

"You don't know that for sure, Quinn" said Rachel as she inspected the rather large gun with the white ball inside it. "Besides, have you ever tried it?"

"Oh, I've tried it all right. Hundreds of times in fact, ever since I was a kid. I even read a damn Physics book to get all three bottles, but still, I lost every time"

"Don't listen to her, miss" The old man grinned at her. "It's simple. Just point and shoot to knock out the three bottles. A lot of people have already won, so don't worry"

"Shut it, grandpa" said Quinn. She turned to Rachel "Look, I'll prove it to you. Here" Quinn handed the old man her money and the old man gave her the gun. Quinn concentrated on pointing the gun exactly at the center of the three bottles. Then she fired. The bottle on top of the two bottles fell on the table together with the second one with a _clunk _but the third bottle remained still.

"Satisfied?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. Rachel shook her head. Quinn let out a frustrated sigh.

"Then try it. I'll pay" Quinn paid again and smirked at Rachel. "I'll just stand here and mock you when you fail"

Rachel took the gun and pointed at the bottles with one eye. Her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated.

"I'm telling you, there is no way-" Rachel fired. All three bottles were hit, and they rolled on the table. Quinn's and the man at the booth's jaws fell. The people around them who were also playing cheered. Rachel smiled and curtsied.

"Hmm..I'll take that one please" said Rachel as she pointed at the large stuffed Panda bear. The man was still gaping at her when he handed her her prize. "I think I'll give this to Gwynn" said Rachel as she held up the Panda bear. "Are you alright, Quinn?" Rachel asked her innocently.

"Oh ha-ha Berry. Let's just go. The others are waiting"

"If you say so" Rachel grinned.

* * *

The 5 of them decided to eat first, before trying the other rides. After they ate, they tried the bumper cars, and the dragon wagon.

"So what's next?" Rachel asked.

"Ohh! I know! Let's try the chair-o-planes!" Brittany grinned.

"Wait, is she even tall enough to ride it?" Quinn asked. Rachel smiled at her.

"Quinn, don't be silly. Of course she can. Gwynn's a big girl and-"

"I wasn't talking about her" Rachel narrowed her eyes at her. Santana burst out laughing. Brittany gave her a look that made her shut up.

"Right. Chair-o-planes it is then. Alrigh- Oh great!" Santana frowned. The others turned to her.

"What?" they all asked.

"Berry can't ride. She's wearing a skirt. You'll be giving everyone there a free show" Rachel looked down at her plaid mini-skirt. "Man, who wears a mini-skirt to a carnival anyway?"

"Well, why don't we just split up for a while?" Quinn suggested. "You go to the chair-o-planes, and we'll ride something else. Sounds good?" Brittany was about to protest but Santana and Gwynn stopped her.

"Oh sure! You two go and have fun" Santana grinned.

"Yes! Enjoy! We'll be going now. Santana will just text you later. Bye!" said Gwynn as she and Santana quickly dragged Brittany to the chair-o-planes. Rachel and Quinn stared at each other confusedly.

"What's up with those three?" Quinn asked as she took a sip from her drink.

"I have no idea" Rachel replied. Quinn shrugged.

"Might as well go then. Wanna try the Ferris Wheel?" Rachel froze.

"Uhm, I don't th-think that's such a good idea, Quinn" Rachel stuttered. "There has been a lot of reported deaths from falling off of it, and there are also instances where it stops because of a technical problem, I mean, do you really want to be stuck there for an hour?"

"Berry" Rachel stopped ranting.

"Yes?"

"You're scared of heights aren't you?" Rachel scoffed.

"I most certainly am not!" She paused. "And so what if I am?" Quinn grinned. Then she giggled. And soon she was already laughing so much she was gripping her sides.

"Oh my god!" said Quinn in between fits of laughter. "Why didn't you tell me that when we played 20-questions?"

"Because worms still scare me more, now would you please contain yourself! People are staring at us" Quinn was still giggling a little.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. Come ride with me, and I swear I won't make fun of you anymore. I'll even hold your hand through it" Rachel studied her for a moment.

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah, and if broke it, I'll go to school in a hula skirt" Rachel giggled at the image. She bit her lip and thought for a moment. Then she reluctantly agreed. Quinn gave her a triumphant grin.

"Nice. Let's go then"

Quinn and Rachel went to buy their tickets, and got on one of the carriages. Rachel closed her eyes shut and gripped at Quinn's hand the whole time they were going up, as the operator waited to get more people to ride. Rachel gasped when they stopped at the top. She gripped on Quinn's hand even more tightly. Quinn sighed.

"Rachel, don't be ridiculous. Look at the view! It's fantastic up here!" Rachel shook her head. Quinn suddenly turned silent.

"You're making fun of me in your head right now, aren't you" said Rachel. She still had her eyes closed, and was still gripping on the metal bar in front of them and Quinn's hand like it was her life line.

"No" Quinn grinned. "I just didn't expect you to be scared of heights, of all things. I find your fear of worms more believable actually"

"Well, as you already know, I have a lot of flaws. I'm always starving for attention, I have some abandonment issues, I get too attached to something, and my looks isn't something to be proud of either. You reminded me of that everyday" Quinn frowned.

"Actually. I don't really think you're ugly. I just made that one up to make myself feel better" Rachel opened one eye and looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I actually think you're really pretty" Rachel gave her an appreciative smile. Quinn blushed again. Seriously, it's getting ridiculous how she gets so flustered around the brunette. Rachel was about to say something when they heard Quinn's message tone. Quinn took out her phone and read the message. It was from her father.

**We need to talk.**

Was all it said. Quinn furrowed her brows as she pocketed her phone again. She noticed that Rachel was staring at her worriedly.

"Oh, that was nothing" She assured her. Rachel nodded.

"So are you feeling better?" Quinn smiled at her. Rachel returned the smile as she looked around.

"Yes"

"See? It's not so bad"

"I know. I guess my bad experience from Ferris Wheels when I was younger just affected me more than it should. I'm just a little cold" Rachel shivered a little.

"Oh, uhm- here" Quinn took off her jacket and wrapped it around Rachel. Rachel looked at her in surprise.

"What about you?"

"It's okay, I'm good" Rachel smiled

"Thank you, Quinn"

"No problem" Quinn smiled. Quinn squinted her eyes to somewhere below them when she noticed something. Three boys were below them, pointing and looking up at them, laughing and snickering to themselves. She turned to Rachel, then she gasped. Rachel's skirt was bunched up, so whoever's below them can surely see her legs, and probably her underwear. Quinn was furious.

"Those little-" Quinn muttered angrily as she stared down.

"What?" said Rachel as she tried to look down as well. Quinn stretched out an arm to stop her.

"Don't move" Quinn took the lid off of her drink, and looked down. She then dropped her drink on the three perverts. Quinn grinned as she heard the three of them scream and curse at her.

"Quinn!" Rachel gaped at her, but she was smiling. "You shouldn't have done that"

"Well they deserved it"

"But that was still very sweet of you. Thanks"

"Uhm, y-yeah"

The two went down after a while. They were surprised when Santana and Brittany ran towards them, panting.

"Quinn" Santana panted. "I have some good news, and really bad news" Santana looked at her nervously.

"Where's Gwynn?" Rachel asked them quietly. Quinn's eyes widened the smaller blonde was nowhere to be found. She grabbed Santana's arms and glared at her.

"Where's my daughter?" She whispered to her angrily. Santana gulped. Quinn had never spoken to her in that tone before.

"Don't you wanna hear the good news first?"

* * *

"She's about 4 feet and 2 inches tall, blonde hair, hazel eyes, she's wearing a blue jacket-" The woman shook her head no.

"Why the hell didn't you notice that she wasn't with you anymore!" Quinn shouted at Santana.

"I don't know what happened! After the ride, we went to get some cotton candy, then she just disappeared!"

Quinn was getting frustrated. They've looked everywhere. All of the rides, the food stands, the game booths, and still no sign of Gwynn. She was losing hope. She pulled at her hair.

"Q, it's okay. We'll find her" Brittany tried to reassure her.

"And what if we don't!" Quinn shouted. "She's just a kid. Who knows what kind of sick people run around this town? I'll never forgive myself if-"

"Look, you have to stay positive okay. She's a smart girl, she wouldn't go anywhere without us"

"I can't-" said Quinn shakily. Tears starting to form in her eyes. "She's really important to me, I can't lose her"

"We know, we know. We'll just have to keep looking" Quinn sighed.

"Okay" said Quinn as they started to walk again.

"_You don't have to anymore" _

Quinn, Santana and Brittany turned to where the voice came from. Rachel was walking towards them while holding up a sleeping Gwynn in front of her, with the Panda she won in one hand.

Quinn let out a large breath she didn't know she was holding and ran towards them.

"Oh my god, is she okay? Was she hurt? Does she have any bruises? Where'd you find her?"

"Shh. She's fine. Don't be too loud, you might wake her. She's exhausted" Quinn nodded as she stared at her daughter's sleeping form with worry. Gwynn really did look tired. Quinn frowned and looked at Rachel.

"Thank you so much, Berry. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her"

"It's okay. Let's just take her home" They started walking out of the carnival and into the parking lot.

"How'd you find her, Berry?" Santana asked.

"I figured that she knew that if we didn't find her, we'll surely pass through the entrance. I saw her waiting there, already asleep"

Rachel and Quinn went inside the car with Gwynn lying on their laps. Brittany turned to Santana.

"How did she-" Santana smiled.

"Mother's intuition"

* * *

"Are you sure, she'll be alright?" Rachel asked as they arrived at her doorstep. Rachel glanced at the sleeping Gwynn in Santana's arms. They decided to take her, since Quinn wouldn't let her out of her sight for a while.

"Yes. Really, you've done so much already" said Quinn. Rachel nodded.

"Please take care of her"

"We will, now. Don't worry. I don't want to face Quinn's wrath again" said Santana.

"Alright. Well, goodnight then" Rachel smiled. Rachel stepped forward, and gave Quinn a tight hug. Quinn was a little surprised at first, but she awkwardly returned it.

"Aside from Gwynn getting lost, I really did enjoy myself. Thank you guys. Goodnight" And with that, Rachel entered her house and closed the door. Quinn was still staring at the door after she had left. Santana approached her and grinned.

"Is that..?"

"What?" Quinn turned to Santana who was still holding Gwynn in her arms.

"You have that look" said Santana in a sing-song voice.

"What look? I don't have a look"

"Sure, Quinn. Sure"

"What look!"

"You like her" Brittany answered for her. Quinn turned red. Then she scoffed.

"I do not! Never!"

Santana and Brittany grinned at each other.

"Stop it, you two. Anyways, when _you _lost Gwynn, you said you had good news. What was it?" Santana shrugged.

"Well it was just a lame attempt to try and lighten the mood. I was going to say I guessed Britt's weight right, but you were already at my neck"

"If you actually said that before the bad news, we probably would have left you there in the carnival"

* * *

Quinn entered the house in a hurry. It was already past 11, and she was sure that her parents will throw a fit. Quinn went straight to the stairs.

"_Quinn"_

Quinn winced and stopped on the third step. She slowly turned around to face Judy and Russel.

"Hi, daddy. I'm home. I'm really tired, so I'll just be going up to my room now-"

"No" said Russel coldly. Quinn gulped. She never liked that tone. "I want you to come down here. Your mother and I have something to show you"

Quinn sighed and followed her father and mother into her father's office. Russel's laptop was on his desk, and was open.

"Quinn, I want you to read whatever's in there, and when you're done. I demand an explanation for it" Quinn could see that Russel was struggling with his words, and he was trembling. Quinn turned to Judy. Judy wouldn't even look at her. She walked towards Russel's desk hesitantly. She then leaned forward and read the page. It was Jacob's blog. She gasped when she read the title.

_**LESBIANS IN MACKINLEY HIGH?**_

_**Head Cheerleader of the Cheerios and former president of the celibacy club, Quinn Fabray, is rumored to be in a secret relationship with Glee club president, Rachel Berry.**_

Quinn was mortified. The blog was a summary of her and Rachel's night last Friday, complete with photographs of their time there. There was even a photo of Rachel holding up a piece of cake for Quinn to take. Quinn had to admit that they really looked like a couple but Rachel was only trying to make Quinn taste her dessert. Quinn gripped the mouse in anger. He even had a few shots of their time at the park. Quinn glanced at her father with fear. The last photo was of Rachel giving Quinn a kiss on the cheek.

_**What will become of their relationship? How will Quinn Fabray deal with her new image? Stay tuned for more updates.**_

Quinn gulped as she closed the window. She turned around to face Russel.

"Well?" Russel asked furiously.

"We're just friends"

Russel picked up the champagne glass beside him and smashed it on the floor. Quinn gasped and jumped a little.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Russel shouted. "Your mother and I raised you well, Quinn. And this is how you'll repay us? Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to hear those men talk about you and the Berrys' daughter?"

"Dad, please-" Russel glowered at her. He raised his finger at her.

"You will never speak to her again, and you're grounded. If I hear anything about you and her again, I will transfer you to another school"

Quinn gasped. If she transfers, and never get to meet Gwynn's dad, then there will be no Gwynn in the future. Quinn tried to look at Judy again for help. But Judy still wouldn't look at her. Her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Am I clear?" Russel asked. Quinn sighed.

"Yes, daddy" Quinn replied with clenched fists.

"Good. Now go up to your room. I don't want to see you again for the rest of the night"

Quinn walked out of the room, but not before giving her mother a cold glare.

Quinn calmly walked to her bed and laid there, facing up the ceiling. She reached for a pillow beside her and covered her face with it. Then she screamed.

* * *

**I'll be posting chapter 9 tomorrow. I'm already done with it. Just a little more editing.**

**I'm really sorry for the late updates, but my course is killing me. I am this close to shooting my professors.**

**So anyways, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you think :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's chapter 9. Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter :D Wow, I am shocked. 300 reviews already? Oh my god, you guys are awesome.**

**I can't thank you enough. So I'll be putting a lot of effort in my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Anyways, R&R. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell is your problem, Quinn?"

"Quinn, what happened? I mean last week you were all over me, and now this?"

"Ms. Fabray, I demand an explanation for this!"

Quinn was standing in the middle of the hallway, being confronted by Finn, Puck and Figgins all at the same time. Finn was confronting her because of Rachel, Puck was confronting her because of the blog, and Figgins was there because Quinn had just punched the daylights out of Jacob.

Quinn gave the three of them a quick glance before going back to glaring at Jacob. To say that Quinn was upset was a huge understatement. She was mad. Furious even. It was evident in her face that whoever was stupid enough to cross her at that moment would drop dead in an instant.

During the weekend, Quinn had locked herself in her room. She ignored all of her phonecalls, texts, and emails. Santana tried to see her but Quinn had ordered her mom to not let any visitors in. She tried to threaten Jacob and told him to delete the blog and make a public announcement that it was fake, but the red-haired boy never replied.

"You better stay away from my girlfriend, Quinn, or I'll-"

"I will not be someone's gay beard. That is not how the Puckasaurus rolls! What will the guys think?"

"Ms. Fabray, I will ask you again-"

Rachel ran around the hallways. She was looking around frantically. She tried to ignore all of the whispers and stares the other students gave her as she went. She stopped when she saw an angry looking Quinn beside an equally upset Finn and Puck. Everyone stopped talking and stared at her.

"I see you've read the blog" said Rachel noticing an unconscious Jacob Ben Israel beside the drinking fountain. Rachel flinched when Quinn looked at her.

Rachel frowned. She reached forward to Quinn.

"Hey, it's oka-" Quinn gave her a cold glare and backed away from her.

"No, it is not okay! Are you blind or deaf? Look around you! Everyone's talking about us!" Rachel looked around. The students were starting to crowd around them. She could see the smirks and disgusted looks on their faces.

"Quinn, just don't mind them. It's that simple" said Rachel calmly.

"Don't mind them? Hah! Easy for you to say, you don't really care about what other people say about you!"

"Quinn, try to calm down for a second"

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down!"

Everyone's hands flew to their ears when Sue blew her whistle.

"FABRAY! In my office! NOW!" Sue roared. Quinn winced. She gave her Rachel one last glance before following Sue to her office. Rachel couldn't do anything else but watch her go. Finn approached her.

"Rach-"

"Don't"

* * *

"I am disappointed in you, Q" said Sue behind her desk.

Quinn stared at her with a neutral face. She refused to show any emotion to the woman. She just sat there and took in whatever Sue had to say to her.

"This" Sue pointed to her laptop with Jacob's blog on the screen. "Is not what I expected from you. I've had a lot of complaints from parents during the weekend. They're telling me that a lesbian is unfit to be a captain of the cheerios"

"Coach, that's hypocritical. Kurt's gay, and he is in the cheerios. Besides, none of what's in that blog is true"

"You know that, I know that, because I know you have higher standards" Quinn's eyes twitched a little. "But they don't know that do they?" Sue leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. "You know what I'm getting at here, don't you Q?"

Quinn clenched her fists. If she quits the cheerios, then her parents will get suspicious. If Russel gets the wrong idea, then he'll transfer her to another school. No Mckinley High, No Gwynn's dad, No Gwynn's dad, No Gwynn. She really wanted to punch Jacob again right now. But she'll have to wait till he regains some of his blood, first. If he dies, she'll go to jail. And that's way worse.

"Yes"

"Good. Now get out of my office"

Quinn stood up and left. Outside the door, Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Gwynn were leaning on the wall, waiting for her"

"Quinn-" Quinn held up a hand in front of her. Quinn bit her lip.

"Berry, I think it's best if we stayed away from each other for a while" Rachel furrowed her brows. Gwynn was about to intervene, but Santana held her back.

"But why? I thought you wanted to start over? Forget everything?"

"It's different now, okay? Just try to understand"

"Understand what? That you're still that scared little girl who'll do anything to please her father when we were kids?"

"Look, I don't have to take this from you, man-hands, unlike you, I'm not used to being talked about and made fun of so just leave me alone!" Quinn winced when the words left her mouth. Gwynn gaped at Quinn. Rachel was quiet for a while. She took a deep breath, then she glared at Quinn

"You know what? I understand. I understand that after all this time, you'll still choose your father who doesn't really care about you, and your popularity. And I'm tired of it. So screw you, Quinn Fabray" Rachel then turned around and started to walk away.

"Well good riddance!" Quinn shouted after her. She sighed.

"What did you do?"

Quinn turned around. Brittany, Santana and Gwynn were all looking at her disapprovingly.

"Quinn, how could you?" said Brittany with a frown.

"You insensitive jerk!" Gwynn shouted at her then she ran away.

"Gwynn!" Quinn tried to call after her. "Gwynn, come back here!" Quinn growled. Brittany shook her head at her and walked away as well. Quinn just let her. Then she turned to Santana. Santana walked closer to her.

"You okay?" Santana asked.

"Think so"

"Good" Santana slapped her across the face.

"OWW!" Quinn screamed. "What was that for!"

"That was for Berry, because you could've thought of a different way to make her stay away from you. Now come here" Santana hugged her. Quinn returned it. "I know, you're just doing this for Gwynn"

"Thanks Santana" Quinn whispered into her shoulder. "God, this day couldn't get any better"

"Oh trust me, it gets worse"

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon" said Santana _"I hope" _she whispered to herself.

* * *

"So you still won't talk to me?"

Gwynn continued to play with her food. It's been two days since the 8-year-old spoke to Quinn properly.

"Gwynn, your mom's talking to you" said Santana. No response.

"I'm done eating, please excuse me" Gwynn stood up.

"But you didn't even touch your food" said Quinn as she stared at Gwynn's veggie burger.

"I lost my appetite. Good day" Gwynn left the lunchroom.

Quinn groaned and rested her head on the table.

"Why don't you just tell her? She'll understand" said Santana

"Nah, just leave her for a while. Besides, for God knows what reason, she really likes Berry, so she'll chew my head off for doing that to her"

"Well, you like Berry too"

"Don't start, Santana"

"Fine. But did you know that she's the one who made Jacob delete the blog and make that announcement that it was fake? She had to give him her bra"

"Really?" Quinn asked surprised. "Well, I guess she didn't want to upset Finnessa" Quinn muttered angrily.

"I just love how subtle you're being"

"Shut up, Santana"

* * *

Quinn and Santana entered the choir room at exactly 4:00. Everyone was already there. Including Gwynn, who still wouldn't look at Quinn. Quinn sat beside her and Santana sat behind them beside Brittany.

"So, for today, I would like to-"

"Mr. Schuester, before you start I would like to sing a song" said Rachel as she stood up. Will blinked.

"Okay, well what do you have for us today, Rachel?" Rachel walked towards the band and told them what she was going to sing. Rachel gave Quinn a pointed look. Quinn raised an eyebrow and stared back at her confusedly. Rachel walked to the front of the room.

"Today, I'll be singing one of Katy Perry's songs. I think it somehow express what I've been feeling quite recently. And I do hope it gets through to the person this song is dedicated to"

The band started to play the intro. Quinn instantly knew what the song was. She groaned and buried her face in her hands. Santana was snickering behind her but she patted Quinn on the back.

_**You change your mind**_

_**Like a girl changes clothes**_

Rachel turned to Quinn.

_**Yeah you, PMS**_

_**Like a bitch**_

_**I would know**_

Quinn gaped at Rachel as she continued.

_**And you**_

_**Over-think**_

_**Always speak**_

_**Cryptically**_

_**I should know**_

_**That you're no good for me**_

Gwynn grinned at Rachel. She turned to Quinn and smirked at her. Quinn rolled her eyes. Rachel walked and danced around the room as she sung.

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in and you're out**_

_**You're up and you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right**_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_**We fight, we break up**_

_**We kiss, we make up**_

Rachel looked at Quinn and pointed at her.

_**You!**_

_**You don't really want to stay, no**_

_**You!**_

_**But you don't really want to go-oh**_

_**You're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in and you're out**_

_**You're up and you're down**_

Quinn crossed her arms and looked everywhere except Rachel.

_**We used to be**_

_**Just like twins**_

_**So in sync**_

_**The same energy**_

_**Now's a dead battery**_

_**Used to laugh **_

_**Bout nothing **_

_**Now your plain **_

_**Boring **_

_**I should know **_

_**That you're not gonna change..**_

Quinn stood up and was about to leave, but Gwynn pulled her down. Rachel continued to sing to Quinn.

When Rachel finished, she just stood there. Panting. And staring at Quinn. They were just staring at each other for a while. Until Finn stood up and turned Rachel around and kissed her. Quinn averted her eyes and looked down with a pained expression.

"That was great!"

"Thanks Finn" said Rachel distractedly. She was still staring at Quinn.

Gwynn crossed her arms and turned to Quinn.

"Feeling guilty now?" Quinn scoffed

"That song didn't even make sense"

"You were still affected though"

"Please" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"So tomorrow night, right?" Finn asked. Rachel nodded.

"Great, can't wait. You won't regret it, I swear"

Gwynn looked at the two of them confusedly.

"It's gonna be special. For both of us"

Quinn's eyes widened. She bit her tongue to keep from saying that Finn was a dirty lying bastard because, well, it's kinda awkward right now. And everyone was still there. She didn't want to make a scene.

"Thank you, Rachel. Okay, so let's begin-" said Mr. Schuester.

* * *

After glee, Quinn decided to go to the bathroom for a while to clear her head. Once inside, she went to wash her face in one of the sinks. She sighed a she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Quinn was startled when the door suddenly opened to reveal Rachel. Rachel's happy expression when she came in went away quickly when she saw Quinn. Her expression turned into a neutral one.

"Oh. I do apologize. I didn't realize that someone was here. I'll just wait outside until you're fini-"

"The bathroom is not for one person you know. Just come in"

Rachel paused. Then she went inside and stood in front of the mirror. She glanced at Quinn before taking out her lipgloss. Quinn watched Rachel's reflection in the mirror in the corner of her eyes. She cleared her throat.

"So, I heard that you gave Jacob your bra to remove the blog"

"Yes, I did" said Rachel "And?"

"Well, you didn't have to do it you know"

"I didn't want you to be embarrassed any further"

"Ohh.." There was an awkward silence. Rachel continued to fix her makeup while Quinn gripped the edge of the sink.

"Quinn.."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you will still allow me to see Gwynn" Quinn was a little surprised at Rachel's question.

"Of course! I mean, there's no reason for her not to see you. This is just between us, after all"

"Oh, okay then" Rachel let out a sigh in relief and smiled a little. "I really like spending time with her and I would have been really upset if I couldn't see her anymore. There's just something about her. I feel drawn to her somehow. My dads would have been sad as well" Quinn nodded.

"I understand. And don't worry. I'm not going to keep her from you or anything. She can choose to hang out with you whenever she wants" Rachel nodded. Quinn bit her lip.

"Ra-Berry," Rachel turned her head to the side. "Are you really going to..you know..give up your v-card to Finn?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't see how that should concern you, Quinn"

"Well, do really think that you should lose it to Finn? I'm just saying that there are a lot other guys out there, way more deserving,-" Rachel let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why would you care about that anyway, Quinn? You've made it very clear that you didn't want anything do with me, so why?" Quinn looked down.

"I just don't want you to do anything you regret, Rachel" Rachel looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm quite surprised that you care about my well-being, Quinn, it's a really funny way of showing your dislike for me. And what happened to man-hands?" Quinn looked away guiltily. "I do believe that Finn cares for me-" Quinn snorted, which made Rachel glare at her. "What?"

"He's not as innocent as you think. Didn't he tell you that-" Rachel glared at Quinn.

"I don't really care if you call me names or bring down my confidence, but you will not ruin our relationship with your pathetic lies. Good day, Quinn" Rachel stormed off the bathroom. Quinn sighed heavily and leaned her head on the mirror.

"Guess Santana was right about my day. Damn, I really hate that"

* * *

Quinn walked through the hallways with her shoulders slumped. She couldn't wait to go home and rest. She was so stressed out from everything.

When Quinn passed by the choir room, she suddenly heard someone singing. She leaned her ear closer to the door.

_**Kiss me goodbye**_

_**I'm defying gravity**_

_**It's time to try,**_

_**Defying gravity**_

Quinn smirked. _Berry. _The voice sounded a little different, but she was still certain that it's her. She looked around the hallways to see if someone was present. The halls were deserted, so she figured she could take a small peak. She leaned forward and peaked inside.

There was someone singing inside, but she didn't see brown hair like she expected, but blonde. The person was also a lot smaller than Rachel. When the person turned a little, her heart stopped.

Gwynn was singing in the middle of the choir room with so much passion and emotion that Quinn could only think of one thing the entire time that Quinn watched her. It was the same passion she saw in Rachel during Glee. At that moment, Quinn couldn't see herself in the eight-year-old. It was all Rachel Berry.

Then everything that happened in the past weeks came back to her. It was so obvious. She just didn't think it was possible because it was Rachel. A girl. Not to mention the one girl that she'd never see herself with. It all made sense, but at the same time it didn't. It's just ridiculous to even think about. She gripped the handle of the door tightly. And in one fluid motion, she opened the door.

Gwynn gasped and stopped singing. She stared at Quinn's shocked face. They just stayed like that for a few moments. Until Quinn finally broke the silence.

"This is why you never sung whenever I was around, isn't it?" Gwynn kept quiet. Quinn started to approach her.

"It was a little weird because you loved musicals" Quinn stepped in front of her. "But it would have been a dead giveaway"

"Mom, I-"

"How could I have been so stupid? But how was I supposed to know? How is it even possible?" Gwynn looked down.

"uhm.."

"Just answer me, Gwynn" Quinn raised her daughter's chin. "Is it Rachel?"

"Yes" said Gwynn softly.

Quinn closed her eyes and nodded slowly. She took a deep breath and let it out. Then she fainted.

Gwynn's eyes widened and she let out a small squeal. She bent down and tried to shake Quinn as hard as she could.

"Mom! Mom! Wake up!" Gwynn growled. "This is not how I pictured this moment!"

* * *

**Hooo…So Quinn finally figured it out. What's gonna happen now?**

**Well, we'll have to see.**

**So the weekend's almost over, so I might be busy for a couple of days. But it wouldn't take long for me to update again. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think.**

**Bye for now **


	10. Chapter 10

**Damn, my writing muse has been ignoring me lately.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. 50 reviews for one chapter is just awesome. **

**Sorry for the delay, but here's chapter 10 :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Quinn stared at the wall in the choir room. She was sitting on a chair next to Gwynn, who was doing the same thing. She hasn't said a word after she woke up. And Gwynn didn't force her to anyway since she was as quiet as she is. She honestly didn't know what to say.

"Mom, can you please just say something. It's been 20 minutes" Quinn continued to stare at the wall. Still trying to formulate a proper sentence in her head. "Mom, just ask anything. I know you want to" Quinn nodded slowly and cleared her throat.

"So..uhm-Rachel's…the dad, huh?" Gwynn nodded.

"She's your other parent.." Gwynn nodded again.

"Rachel's your mom.." Gwynn rolled her eyes.

"Yes, she's my mom, other parent, dad, whatever you want, yes, she raised me, now ask something else that doesn't have anything to do with that, please" Quinn whimpered and closed her eyes. She gulped.

"H-how did that happen?" Quinn asked shakily.

"Well, obviously you fell in love" Quinn whimpered again "got married," And again. "and had me- will you please stop that!"

"B-but h-how.. B-berry, I mean, Sh-she, and-"

"You know, I'm really grateful that I got a lot of mom's genes, seeing as I can't rely on you for articulateness" Quinn stared up at the ceiling with furrowed eyebrows and her mouth slightly open.

"How the fuck-"

"Language" Quinn sighed. She bowed her head and covered her face with her hands. Then she turned her head to Gwynn sharply.

"Wait, something doesn't make sense. Why do you have her genes and mine? That's not possible right? I mean, you only get to choose one egg to put in with whichever sperm you pick if you're a g-gay couple. So how'd that happen?"

"Well, science has come a long way, like I said." Gwynn started to explain. "So they were able to convert your egg into a sperm and put it with mom's egg cell. And well, you know the rest. So technically, _you're_ my dad"

Quinn fainted again.

Gwynn just stared at Quinn's body as it fell on the floor. She sighed and placed her chin on her hands.

"This is getting old really fast"

* * *

"Look, Gwynn, I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can do this. If it were Puck, yeah okay, sure. If it were Kurt, hell I'll even try if it was really him. But Berry?" Quinn shook her head. "I can't"

"Why?" Gwynn asked, clearly upset.

"Because she's a girl! I've never thought about being with a girl, _ever, _in my entire life. And now I just found out that my kid's other parent is the girl who, not only hates my guts right now, but is also the same girl I've tortured my whole life, and my parents specifically told me to stay away from!" Gwynn was starting to cry now.

"But you promised to do everything to make her happy, and she said you're the one who makes her happy" Quinn gaped at her.

"I said that? SHE said that?" Gwynn cried even more. Quinn immediately regretted it and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Gwynn" But Gwynn won't stop so Quinn sighed.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked quietly as she stared at her daughter. Gwynn sniffled a little then she spoke.

"I want you to at least try to get her to forgive you. Just stop running away."

Quinn, seeing the sadness in Gwynn's eyes and that pout she has on, just couldn't deny her wishes and reluctantly gave a nod.

"I will try"

"Do you promise, mom?"

There it was again. The word that just made everything so real and so difficult.

"Yes, I promise"

Gwynn smiled a little. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and broke out into a full 'Berry' grin.

"Good. I thought I was going to have to use the 'walk-out crying until she follows and gives in' method on you"

Quinn gaped at the blonde girl who was moments ago about to break down but was now smiling smugly at her.

"Oh my God, you are Berry's daughter!"

"I'm yours too, so first and foremost, we have to work on getting you to stop calling mom, 'Berry', 'man-hands', 'treasure trail', 'RuPaul', 'tranny', 'midget'..."

"I get it, thanks. Stop mentioning them or I might remember why she annoyed me so much these past years" Gwynn's lip quivered and her eyes started to water again.

"B-but you promised.."

Oh she was so screwed.

* * *

_***ding dong***_

Santana opened her front door and saw Quinn who was completely drenched from the rain. Santana gave her a look of disbelief and pulled her into the house.

"Q, what the hell?" said Santana as she pushed Quinn down on the sofa and gave her a towel. "It's 9PM, and it's fucking raining outside!"

"Really? I didn't notice" said Quinn who was now wrapped in the towel.

"Alright smart-ass, what the hell is up with you?" Santana crossed her arms. Quinn looked at her tiredly.

"I am screwed. That's what up. Completely fucked. DOOMED!" Santana arched an eyebrow.

"Are you dying of cancer?"

"Way worse!" Quinn exclaimed.

Santana waited for her to continue. Quinn sighed. She covered her face with the towel.

"Berry's Gwynn's mom" said Quinn quietly. Santana's mouth formed into a small 'o'

"…so you finally grew a brain and realized it. Congrats. We should throw a party. And it took you what..only 3 weeks to figure that out?" Quinn gaped at her and she shot up.

"You knew?" Quinn shouted.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that?" Santana asked her

"I thought you were joking!" Quinn paused then she glared at her "I could kill you!" Santana evaded Quinn's hands that were about to strangle her and moved behind the sofa.

"Whoa!..Hey! At least you figured it out on your own. Besides! I didn't tell you for a reason!" Santana moved again when Quinn ran around.

"Pray tell, what is this reason? And it better be good!" Santana moved to the coffee table and ducked when Quinn threw a cushion at her.

"Well just think. If we told you, you would have had second thoughts on your feelings for Berry, and the whole time, you'll just think that you're forcing yourself to like her because of Gwynn. Besides! It's ridiculous enough that she's a time-traveler, but to be yours and _berry's_ kid? That's just insane" Quinn stopped chasing Santana. She frowned.

"You're right.."

Quinn moved to the sofa and sat down again.

"Good thing Gwynn thought about it earlier. She's a really smart kid, you know. Good thing she didn't take after her mom"

"Which mom?" Quinn narrowed her eyes at her.

"You'll never know" Quinn decided to just drop it.

"So what are you planning now?" Santana asked.

"I honestly have no idea" Quinn replied. "What? So I'll suddenly be nice to her after what happened earlier today? I'll feel like a total douchebag"

"It's not like that's new for you" Quinn gave her warning glare. "Alright, fine. Then I'll ask you. Even if Gwynn wasn't here, do you think it's still possible for you to like Rachel? And be honest this time"

Quinn thought about this for a moment. She thought about everything that's happened in the past three weeks. Then her eyes widened.

"Yes"

"Then get your wet ass off the damn couch and get your future wife"

* * *

It was Friday, and Quinn entered her Biology class nervously. She knew that the diva was going to be in there, and she didn't know how to react. She took her seat next to her lab partner. Rachel was already there, but Jacob was nowhere to be seen though. Quinn smirked. The teacher entered just two minutes after Quinn arrived.

"Good afternoon, everyone. So I have some bad news. It seems that Jacob's stay at the hospital will be a bit longer, so Rachel, I'm afraid you'll be working without a lab partner for a while. But if anyone here wants to trade places with Jacob-" Quinn's eyes widened, and she acted on impulse.

"Me!" Quinn stood up with her hand raised. Everyone looked at her weirdly. Quinn blushed and lowered her hand.

"Okay then, uhm- Ms. Fabray. You may go over to Rachel's table" Quinn mouthed an apology to her old lab partner who was glaring daggers at her before walking over to Rachel's desk. Rachel was still gaping at her and looking at her in disbelief.

"Hey" Quinn smiled at Rachel nervously. Rachel blinked.

"What are you planning, Fabray?" Rachel demanded.

"_Fabray_, that's a little cold, don't you think?" Quinn laughed a little then she cleared her throat.

"If this is another one of your plans to ruin me, I swear-"

"Hey, I only wanted to help. It's hard to work on an experiment alone. Especially since we're going to dissect a frog soon. I'm just trying to be nice"

"Well you weren't so nice when you left your lab partner" Quinn turned to her old lab partner who was still glaring at her. Quinn smiled at Rachel.

"Don't worry, she can handle it"

"I'll have you know that I'm perfectly capable of working on my own. and besides, you're talking to 'Rachel Berry' right now, the disgusting and annoying girl you were yelling at yesterday? so what on earth are you doing?"

"_Believe me, I have no idea myself"_ Quinn whispered to herself.

"Did you seriously forget about what happened yesterday?" Quinn bit her lip.

"Uhm, that was a joke?" Quinn was almost amused at Rachel's reaction. She went from confused to angry then confused again. Her mouth kept opening and closing but no words were coming out.

"Quinn, are you testing my patience?"

"So you're not that mad at me yet, then?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"What? Of course I am! After that emotional rollercoaster you put me through these past weeks, do you expect me to just laugh about it?"

"Well, you did forgive me before, and that was when I was throwing slushies at you. So you can do it again this time, right?" Quinn smiled. Rachel's jaw clenched. She stood up, grabbed her textbook, and left. She didn't even bother to give the shocked Biology teacher a second glance.

"Was that a maybe?" Quinn asked out loud.

* * *

"Hey" said Santana as she draped an arm around the shoulders of a depressed Quinn. Quinn breathed out heavily and continued to stare at the football field.

Quinn had been trying the whole day to talk to Rachel, but everytime she said sorry, she was either shouted at, glared at, or left standing in the middle of the hallway, looking like an idiot.

"So how are things going? Is she talking to you yet?" Quinn shook her head.

"Can somebody please explain to me why I married her?"

"Beats me. I don't know what you saw in her, but everytime she talks, I still wanna shove my fist down her throat. But hey, at least your kid turned out okay"

"But she's so stubborn!" Quinn waved her arms frantically. "I tried, and I tried, but noooo.. what the hell does she want me to do? Crawl and beg her to forgive me? Hah! Ain't gonna happen. Never. Nope. Noppity n-" Santana nudged her. She pointed at the person who just arrived. Gwynn was glaring at her with her arms crossed.

"Then again, maybe I should just keep trying" said Quinn quickly.

"I wonder if she got that trick from Rachel?" Santana wondered out loud.

"What trick?" Quinn asked.

"Making you do whatever she wants with one look. I bet you're whipped" Quinn scoffed.

"Quinn Fabray is _not, _AND will not be whipped" said Quinn with a determined look.

"Right. We'll see about that in the future. So what are you gonna do with Berry?" Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know. Kidnap her? That way she can't talk, can't yell, and can't storm off. Hey, that's brilliant! Can you help me?" Santana smacked her on the back of her head.

"Moron, you want her to like you, not file a lawsuit against you"

"Mom, quit fooling around" said Gwynn annoyed.

"But what am I gonna do, when she's so freakin' stubborn!" Quinn shouted in frustration.

"Then be as stubborn as she is" said Santana simply.

Quinn tilted her head a little. That gave her an idea.

* * *

Rachel hummed 'Don't rain on my parade' happily as she skipped through the hallways. She furrowed her brows at the students near her locker who was looking at her weirdly. Rachel slowly walked to her locker. She held the lock in her hand, then she glanced at the other students. They quickly looked away when she turned to them. It was obvious that they had been watching her. Rachel blinked and just dismissed it.

She noticed something yellow sticking out from her locker door. _'what the?' _Rachel opened the lock and opened her locker quickly. She wished she didn't.

She gasped when about a hundred small, yellow papers fell out of it, and hit her face. She hastily picked some and read what's written on them. It was all the same. 'I'm sorry' 'Forgive me' 'Give me another chance' 'I'm not gonna stop'.

Rachel looked down at herself. She looked completely ridiculous with the little yellow papers around her. The other students were snickering and whispering. Rachel growled and crumpled them. "QUUUUIIIIINNNN!"

In the corner of the hallway, Santana and Quinn had been watching the whole time.

"Looks like she wasn't too thrilled"

"You think?" Quinn asked sarcastically. "Don't worry though. That's only part 1"

* * *

At the end of the day, Rachel was close to killing someone.

Every single notebook she had, had at least one page of '_Sorry _–Q". Even some of her textbooks had sticky notes on them. She already turned off her phone because it was already filled with Quinn's texts. She also got in trouble a number of times when her phone rang during class.

She was relieved when the bell for the last period rang. She quickly gathered her things and walked to the door. She wasn't looking, so she bumped into three boys who were blocking the door. Judging by their appearance, from their glasses, braces, and clothes, she'd say that they were from the computer club.

"Hello" said the one in the middle.

"We've been given specific orders not to let you pass" said the one on the right.

"Unless you forgive Quinn Fabray" said the last one. Rachel looked up and slowly shook her head.

"I knew it"

Rachel sighed. "Look, I don't know what she paid you, but honestly? I don't give a damn. Now let me through" Rachel tried to get pass them, but they were very persistent. The one in the middle shook his head.

"Look, just tell her you forgive her and it's over. Sorry for this lady, but Quinn Fabray scares us" Rachel turned red and growled at them.

"If you don't let me through, I'll give you something to be more scared about!" All three of them winced and backed away quickly from the very pissed-off diva. Rachel had it. She marched to Quinn's last classroom. She wasn't even fazed when Karofsky tried to slushy her. She simply pushed the cup towards him, so he was the one who got doused with the cold drink. She saw Quinn immediately. She just got out of her last class.

"QUINN!"

Quinn immediately turned to Rachel. Quinn smiled.

"So, am I forgiven yet?"

"Like hell!" Quinn looked a little disappointed.

"Oh"

"Quinn, did you honestly think that I would forgive you, after only a day?"

"Well, it was worth a try" Rachel sighed and closed her eyes. She tried to calm down for a bit.

"Look, I will forgive you, when I decide that you deserve my forgiveness. But for now, just leave me alone!" Quinn rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh, okay. But, I really am sorry though" said Quinn sincerely. Rachel's expression softened for a moment, then she scowled again.

"Whatever Quinn. I have a special date tonight with Finn, and I don't want anything to ruin my mood" Quinn's eyes widened.

"You don't mean-" Rachel turned around and left, before she could finish.

"Shit!" Quinn exclaimed. She quickly ran to the guidance office.

Quinn was relieved that Gwynn was still there.

"What's wrong?" Gwynn asked as she played with her necklace.

"Rachel's gonna do 'it' tonight with Finn" Gwynn stood up quickly.

"What? NO! Mom gets too attached to things. If she loses it to that oaf, she'll want to be with him forever!"

"What do you want me to do? Barge into her house during their date?"

"I don't know! Just do something!"

"Like what!" They suddenly heard someone clear their throat. The two blondes turned to Emma.

"Is there something wrong?" Emma asked sweetly. Quinn tried to force a smile.

"Uhm, nothing, Ms. Pillsbury. We'll just go now. And thank you for watching Gwynn" Emma nodded and they walked out of the room.

"What now?" Gwynn asked. Quinn sighed.

"I don't know. I need to think of something first. Come on, I'll bring you to Brittany's" Gwynn groaned.

"Will you please grow a backbone already?"

"Don't make me ground you again"

* * *

Quinn paced around her room anxiously. She kept looking at her clock and her jacket. It was already past 7, and Finn was due to arrive at Rachel's soon. She still didn't have any idea what to do. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Santana's number.

"Santana, I need your help"

"_Oh, Q. I heard, sorry"_

"What do I do? I'm not gonna let that moron touch Rachel. That lying, cowardly, son-of-a"

"_Telescope, check. Aunt Santana, have you seen the sling shot?"_

Quinn furrowed her brows and she held the phone closer to her ear.

"Santana, was that Gwynn?"

"_Oh, uhm, no, that was the TV?"_

"But she just said Aunt Santana!"

"_Sorry Q, gotta go. Gwynn, don't forget to grab the bag of pebbles!"_

Then Santana hung up. Quinn just stood there with her jaw hanging.

"Those two are up to something again!"

Quinn grabbed her jacket and quickly ran out of the house.

* * *

Quinn made sure to park a good distance away from the Berry's house, so Rachel wouldn't get suspicious. She looked around. There was no sign of Rachel's dads cars. They must've been on a business trip again.

Then something caught Quinn's attention. She noticed a figure with blonde hair behind a bush. She groaned to herself. She immediately ran to the girl.

"Gwynn, what are you doing?" Quinn hissed.

"Hi, mom. Aunt Santana and I figured that if you're still too afraid to do anything, we might as well do something. I'm not about to let that creep touch mom inappropriately"

"Where's Santana?" Quinn asked. Gwynn pointed to the other bush where Santana was. She was holding a telescope in her hand. Quinn glared at Santana and motioned for her to go to them. Santana sighed and moved from her bush to theirs.

"What is going on?" Quinn demanded.

"Shush, they're here"

Quinn immediately heard Rachel's melodious laughter. She peeked through the bush to look. Rachel had her arm around Finn's. They stopped on the bottom of the steps near the door and talked for a while.

"Alright, perfect" Gwynn smiled evilly.

Quinn let out a gasp when she noticed the slingshot in her daughter's small hands. She also noticed the pile of pebbles behind her.

"Gwynneth Jean Fabray! You're going to hit him? Have you lost it? You know, I was still having doubts about you being Rachel's kid, but now I am convinced!"

"Relax, mom. Look at what's above them" Quinn tried to squint her eyes to take a better look. Right above the happy pair, there was a small bucket on the roof which was slightly tilted so it was partly hanging off the edge. The bucket was attached to a small string and Quinn tried to follow where the other end was attached. It was attached to a stick on the open window of the guest room on the second floor.

"See, if I hit the stick, and don't worry, I will. I have very good aim. The contents of that bucket will fall on Finn" Quinn looked at her daughter in disbelief.

"What do they teach kids in the future?"

"It's better you don't know" Quinn was about to speak again but then she heard Rachel speak. They were about to enter the house.

"What's inside that bucket, Gwynn?"

"Bird poop. Once it falls on him, mom would be so disgusted she'd ask him to go home and clean himself up, and all plans for tonight, will be ruined" Gwynn explained with a devious smile.

"Alright, that's enough, young lady. I'm getting you out of here" Quinn stood up from her crouching position and tried to pull Gwynn's waist.

"Quinn, are you crazy? This is for your and Berry's own good!" Santana whispered.

"OH! But they're about to ent-mff!" Quinn had clamped a hand over Gwynn's mouth and carried her with Gwynn's stomach on Quinn's shoulder. Gwynn tried to struggle and let out small noises from Quinn's hand. Quinn was headed towards the car when Gwynn suddenly pulled the slingshot. True to her words, Gwynn really did have good aim and she did hit the stick. The bucket however, missed it's target, and the sticky contents of said bucket, fell on Rachel. Quinn, Santana and Gwynn gasped. Rachel let out a small scream. Finn gaped at her.

"EWW!"

"Holy shit!" Santana exclaimed, but she was grinning. What they didn't realize though, is that they all stood up when Rachel got hit, and Rachel immediately noticed them.

"Quinn?" Rachel shouted. Quinn gulped.

"Retreat!" Gwynn ran and dragged Quinn with her. Santana followed suit. They quickly got inside the car.

"Drive! Drive! She's coming!" Rachel was running after them like a woman possessed. Quinn drove away as quickly as humanly possible. They all let out a sigh of relief when Rachel was out of sight.

"Great, thanks a lot, guys. Now the chances of Rachel forgiving me is back to 0%. Fantastic" said Quinn angrily as she continued to drive.

"Is that what we get for saving your girl?"

"Well, said girl is still mad at me right now, so now I'm not sure if I'll still have a girl to begin with"

"I don't know about you two, but I'd rather worry for my life on Monday instead of arguing about that" said Gwynn.

* * *

"Hey Gwynn?" Quinn asked as she brushed Gwynn's hair.

She decided to just sleepover at Santana's house since they were already there anyway, and it was already late.

"Yeah?" Quinn bit her lip.

"In the future, am I- are Rachel and I happy?" Quinn asked hesitantly. It took a while for Gwynn to reply.

"Honestly? Yes, I do believe that you're happy. I understand when you have arguments sometimes, but that's normal for couples. Considering your personalities, it would be weird if you didn't disagree sometimes"

Quinn smiled wistfully. If she were to imagine a life with Rachel, that was how she would see it.

"I know this is really difficult for you, but I'm really glad that you're trying so hard"

"Of course" Quinn grinned. "I'm not gonna let you disappear just like that. I'm still looking forward to chasing off your first boyfriend, teaching you things, giving you 'the talk'-"

"And this is where this conversation ends, thank you. I'm still trying to forget that time when I came home and you thought I was at Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana's house, and you were having a bit of _'alone time'_." Quinn blushed furiously.

"Gwynn, keep that to yourself for a while, please. I'm not ready for those mental images yet" Gwynn smirked.

"Please, Aunt Santana said she's already caught you checking her out a couple of times" Quinn blushed again.

"Okay, time for bed" Quinn announced. Gwynn giggled and slipped under the covers while Quinn turned the lights off. Quinn sighed as she laid down on the other side of the bed.

"Don't worry. She'll come around" Quinn smiled.

"Hope so"

"But I wouldn't get my hopes up on Monday. She'll probably try to kill you first" Quinn sighed.

_Operation: win back Rachel Berry Part 2, then._

* * *

**I think I'll be able to post another chapter by Friday.**

**I'm really happy that guys love this fic. It's really boosting my confidence, so I think I might write other stories after this.**

**Anyways, thanks again. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**My god, I am so sorry for the delay. I finished this last Thursday, and my stupid MS Word screwed up and like ¾ of the document was corrupted and I couldn't open it. Gawd, I was so frustrated. Sorry again. So here's chapter 11**

**OT: So who watched the Golden Globes the other night? I swear I jumped up and down when I saw the Achele footage. WOOOOO!**

**And why didn't Lea Michele win? Ugh. But congrats to Chris Colfer though. (I still wish I was his right cheek when they announced that he won)**

**How To Train Your Dragon didn't win either. *sniff***

**And why the hell didn't Inception win anything?**

**Ok, done ranting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy does. Ryan, I hope you don't get any ideas and just make tributes for the rest of the season. Dig deeper, damn it!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Quinn took in her surroundings. She was in a playground., but where, she had no idea. She walked around and watched all the kids playing._

_Quinn suddenly heard two feminine laughs. One from a woman and one from a child. She turned to one of the swings, and saw a brunette who must be in her late 20's pushing a blonde girl who looked no more than 3-years old on the swings. She took a few steps closer to the pair. Quinn recognized the little girl immediately. It was Gwynn. So the brunette must be.._

_Quinn looked up at the woman's face. She was right. It was Rachel, looking as beautiful as ever. She looked even more beautiful because she looked so happy. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the sight. _

_Rachel stopped pushing Gwynn after a while. Quinn was surprised when another woman came up behind Rachel and suddenly hugged her from behind. She heard Rachel let out a surprised squeal. _

_"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed. Quinn watched her older self laugh and kiss Rachel on the cheek._

_"Sorry, couldn't help it" the older Quinn grinned. "How are my girls?" She asked as she bent down to kiss Gwynn on the forehead._

_"Fine" Rachel smiled. "We went shopping with Kurt and Blaine this morning. How was your day at the hospital?"_

_"Good. Had two surgeries today" the older Quinn and Rachel looked down at Gwynn when the toddler made small grunting noises. Gwynn was stretching her arms up at Quinn._

_"Carry me!" Gwynn grinned. Rachel laughed and the older Quinn smiled._

_"All right, all right. C'mere" Gwynn jumped up and Quinn caught her and lifted her to her shoulders._

_"Just be careful now" said Rachel worriedly as she looked up at Gwynn._

_"Of course" Rachel nodded._

"_By the way, Santana and Brittany's gonna drop off Toby tomorrow afternoon" said Rachel. _

"_Oh really? Well, remind me to get the ropes out" _

"_Quinn!" _

"_What? I don't want another black eye from that twerp. I'm telling you, he'll be a bad influence on Gwynn. He's quickly learning from his uncle Puck. Who knows what kinds of trouble they'll get into when they're older?"_

_Quinn grinned. So that's where Gwynn gets her crazy ideas from. _

"_Oh stop being so melodramatic" said Rachel._

_"You're calling _me_ melodramatic?" Quinn asked chuckling. Rachel stared at her. _

_"Are you quite fond of our couch, Quinn?" The older Quinn's eyes widened._

_"Pretend I never said that then" Rachel smiled and kissed her on the cheek. The older Quinn grinned._

_"I love you" _

_Rachel smiled. "It's time to wake up"_

"_What?" Quinn and the older Quinn asked confusedly at the same time._

"_**It's time to wake up"**_

Quinn gasped and woke up with a start. She looked around her and realized that she was in her bedroom. Quinn put a hand on her face and groaned_. _

_What the hell was that?_

_

* * *

_

"Then what?" Santana asked.

"I woke up" Quinn replied.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah"

"But what- oh wait, here she comes"

It was Monday morning, and the cheerios were practicing for the upcoming sectionals. So naturally, Sue was watching them like a hawk.

"Come on, you pansies! Is this is what you're gonna show the judges three weeks from now? I'd rather send a bunch of chipmunks in your uniforms! This is shameful, depressing and painful to watch! MOVE IT!"

Quinn and Santana groaned as they moved to form the pyramid. Santana and Brittany were at the top, supporting Quinn.

"I don't know, why on earth would I have a dream like that? Is that like a preview of the future?"

"If it was, then I was so right, you are whipped" Quinn managed to stomp on Santana's back.

"Ow! Hey, if I fall down, you fall down"

"Shut up. Now do you think I should tell Gwynn about it, or not? Cause it was just a dream after all. Santana smirked.

"Hope so. I'm not gonna have a kid. Especially one that's named Toby. There is no way in-"

"But I wanna have your baby, San" Brittany exclaimed quite loudly. Quinn's laugh was stopped immediately when she went down with everyone on the pyramid because of Santana's reaction to Brittany's comment.

"FROM THE TOP! AND YOU WILL KEEP REPEATING IT UNTIL I SEE SOME BLOOD!"

Quinn growled as she tried to pull her aching body away from the other cheerios that were still on the ground.

"Thanks a lot, Santana"

"Shut up, Fabray. Just think of how you're gonna get Berry to forgive you, cause that stunt we pulled last Friday really backfired, and now she's out to get your ass"

"Don't remind me" Quinn groaned.

* * *

Quinn kept looking behind her cautiously. She kept thinking that Rachel was following her with a bucket of bird droppings in her hand.

As she was about to turn left, she heard someone yell,

"QUINN!"

Quinn froze. She hesitantly peeked over her shoulder.

Rachel was quickly making her way towards Quinn, so Quinn backed away slowly with a nervous grin on her face.

"I can explain everything.." Rachel put a hand to her face to stop her from talking.

"I don't care if you go back to slushying me, but please, leave me alone outside of school, okay? I can't sleep at night because I keep looking out the window thinking you're there. When I went for a jog yesterday, I kept thinking of you. When I drove to the grocery store, I'm still thinking of you. When I showered this morning-"

"You thought of me when you were showering?" Quinn asked with a sly grin. Rachel turned a deep shade of red and scowled at Quinn.

"That is not the point here, Quinn! I..ugh." Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath then she pinched her nose to calm herself.

"Okay, let's not talk about that first. I wanted to inform you that Mr. Schuester told me that we needed to practice for our duet that we will perform on sectionals. We have less than a month to practice, so we should start as soon as possible" Quinn brightened at this.

"Great! Then let's start tonight" Rachel shook her head.

"I have a date tonight with Finn. Last Friday was a disaster, so I am determined to make up for it" Rachel turned around to leave then she paused. She turned to Quinn again. "Please don't get any ideas and stay at home, okay?"

Quinn gaped at Rachel as she walked away. "Again? Don't you know how to give up?" Quinn let out a frustrated sigh. She took out her phone and started texting someone.

**Hello Mr. Berry, this is Quinn..**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you forgot to bring one, Finn" said Rachel as she got out of Finn's car. "You're the guy, you should be responsible for it"

Finn rubbed the back of his head. "I forgot. I thought I had it with me"

Rachel rolled her eyes then she walked to front door of her house. "Nevermind, I have one up in my room. I always thought that I should be prepared for these things"

Rachel inserted her keys, and opened the door. She furrowed her brows when she got inside.

"What the-"

Finn came up behind her and looked inside "What is it, babe?"

"The lights are on. I'm sure I-"

"Darling! You're home!"

Rachel's eyes widened and Finn froze as Leroy Berry came down the stairs. Leroy quickly hugged Rachel before turning to Finn.

"Ah, you brought a guest, I see. Finn Hudson, right? Rachel's told us all about you, of course"

Finn smiled nervously and held out a shaky hand for Leroy to take. Leroy took it and shook it rather firmly. Finn actually winced before he let go of it.

"Dad, I thought you were on a business trip?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"Your father and I decided to cut it short" Leroy smiled at her. "We just couldn't leave you alone for so long"

"Well you really didn't have to. I'm not a little girl anymore, dad" said Rachel through gritted teeth.

"Nonsense!" said Leroy as he hugged Rachel tightly. "To us, you're still our _pure _and _innocent baby girl" _Leroy made sure that he emphasized each word. Leroy grinned at Finn who looked like he was about to have a stroke before he let go of Rachel.

"By the way, your father's in the kitchen. Finn, why don't you join me in the living room?"

"Oh no, I'm goo-"

"I _insist_" said Leroy sternly as he grabbed Finn by the arm and pulled him to the living room.

Rachel groaned and walked to the kitchen. She paused when she heard a feminine laugh. Surely that wasn't her father? But wait. She knew that laugh.

Rachel gaped at the sight that greeted her when she went inside. Jacob Berry and Quinn were laughing and talking as they cooked. Jacob and Quinn turned to Rachel when they noticed her presence.

"Hello, dear" Jacob smiled as he got some plates from the cabinet. "We invited Quinn for dinner. You don't mind do you?"

"Do I mind?" Rachel asked loudly. "Of course I-"

"Did you know that Quinn is an excellent cook? She's helping me prepare dinner. Dinner will be ready in few minutes, by the way. Please go tell your father" Rachel walked towards Quinn.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" Rachel hissed. "Didn't I tell you to-"

"What? Your dads invited me. I didn't want to be rude" Quinn smiled innocently. Rachel scowled at her before she went to the living room. She heard her father's voice as she stepped in.

"Then she killed herself together with her unborn child" said Leroy solemnly. "The poor girl. She was so young, too" He had his arm around Finn's shoulder as he talked. Finn looked like he wanted to just jump out of the window. Rachel was mortified.

"Now see how important it is to wait for the right time? You will understand one day when you become a father. which I hope wouldn't happen too soon"

Rachel sat beside Leroy, so Leroy was in between Finn and Rachel. Finn fidgeted in the couch while Rachel looked at her nails. Leroy smiled at them. "Isn't this nice?"

Silence.

Rachel could honestly say that this was the most awkward moment of her life.

* * *

Correction. Now_ this_ was the most awkward moment of her life.

Quinn was sitting beside Jacob and they were talking about recipes while Rachel and Finn sat at the opposite side of the dinner table. Leroy sat beside Finn and kept on smiling at him.

"This is delicious, Quinn" said Jacob as he took another bite of his pasta. "I'm sure the man you're going to marry one day will be very lucky" Quinn choked on her water and glanced at Rachel briefly before turning to Jacob.

"Thank you, sir"

Leroy turned to Finn. "So Finn, I heard you were in the football team" Finn nodded with his mouth still full.

"Finn is the quarterback" Rachel beamed proudly.

"Oh, that's nice" said Leroy with disinterest. "How are the cheerios, Quinn? Practicing hard? I heard you're already preparing for sectionals. Must be tough. And being the head cheerio, it'll be extra work for you"

"I suppose so" said Quinn "I guess it's only hard for us because Sue doesn't know the meaning of 'sympathy' or 'pity' " Jacob and Leroy chuckled at this. Finn laughed nervously as well, but he stopped when Rachel glared at him.

"But it's worth it, don't you think? You've already won..4 consecutive times?"

"5" Quinn corrected him. Leroy nodded.

"So how was the last game Finn?" Finn jumped a little at the question.

"Oh, uhm..we lost"

"Hmm..such a shame" Jacob shook his head. Rachel looked at her fathers back and forth suspiciously.

"What about college, Finn? You'll be graduating in a year. What are your plans?" Leroy asked as he took a sip of his water.

"Well, I'm thinking about getting a football scholarship"

"Really?" Leroy asked as he placed his chin on top of his clasped hands. "So you're going to play football professionally?" Finn nodded.

"I see. What about your back-up plans?"

"back-up plans?" Finn asked confusedly.

"Well, surely you have a back-up plan when that doesn't work out for you. Even Rachel has one. Not that she'll ever need it, of course"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Leroy. She noticed that Leroy said _when _that doesn't work out for you, not _if_.

"Oh, I-I don't really have one, I guess" Leroy nodded then he turned to Quinn.

"How about you, Quinn? What are your plans for college?"

"I'm planning on going to NYU. Then I'll take up medicine."

"So you want to be a doctor?" Leroy smiled. "Excellent. I'm sure with your grades, you'll get in. You are the top of the class after all. How are your grades, Finn?"

Rachel's eyes twitched. Now she knew what her fathers were trying to do. She suddenly wished the night was over. She looked at her watch. It's only been 25 minutes. She facepalmed.

After dinner, Finn wasted no time and quickly bade Rachel's fathers goodbye. He didn't even bother to give Rachel a goodnight kiss.

"It's been wonderful meeting you, Mr. and Mr. Berry. Thank you for having me over for dinner" said Finn quickly before he ran to his car.

Rachel watched as Finn drove away from the house quickly. Behind her, Leroy and Jacob had smug grins on their faces. They fist-bumped each other.

Rachel crossed her arms as she turned around. She pushed past Leroy and Jacob and scowled at Quinn before heading up to her room. Quinn sighed as she watched Rachel. Jacob patted her on the back.

"Don't worry, just give her some more time"

"Like how long?" Quinn asked in a depressed tone.

"Just enough" said Leroy before he went inside the house.

Quinn sighed. "I just wish I knew what she's thinking" Quinn told Jacob.

Jacob bit his lip. He quickly pulled out a pen and piece of paper and scribbled something on it. He shoved it into Quinn's hand.

"There. Rachel keeps an online diary. She writes absolutely everything there"

Quinn's eyes widened. "You mean-"

"I don't want to see her with that oaf again, okay? And I know you like her, so just do it" Quinn blushed then she nodded.

I should get going, Mr. Berry. Can you please tell your husband that I already left?" Jacob nodded and gave her a hug. Quinn returned it and smiled at him.

"Thank you for tonight, Mr. Berry"

"No problem Quinn"

Quinn turned around and walked to her car. She read the note that Jacob just gave her.

**www. my-diary. org**

**broadwaydiva07 **

**I'm sure you can find a techno geek that can open her account. I'm afraid I have no idea what her password is.**

Quinn smiled.

She bit her lip as she tried to think of any techno geek that she knew of. She suddenly smirked to herself.

* * *

Jacob Ben Israel tried with all of his strength to reach for the remote that was on his beside table. It was proving to be very difficult because of the casts on his neck, left arm and right leg. He made small grunting noises as he tried to lift himself off of the bed. After his hundredth attempt, he sighed and gave up.

He's been at the hospital for 5 days now, and the doctors still wouldn't leave. He didn't mind though. He was enjoying his stay. Except for the casts, of course.

He stared up at the ceiling in silence. He froze when he heard the door to his room creak. Jacob strained to see who the intruder was. His eyes widened, then he screamed.

"SECURITY!"

Quinn dropped her bag on the floor and took a pillow from the bed beside Jacob's.

"HEEEELLL-Mmf!"

Quinn had jumped on the bed and covered Jacob's mouth with the pillow. She seethed at him.

"Shut up! Do you want a full body cast?" Jacob's eyes widened with fear and he gripped the pillow tighter to his face. Quinn smiled. "Good boy"

Quinn got out of the bed and retrieved her laptop from her bag. She turned it on and placed it on Jacob's lap.

"I need you to do something for me" Quinn quickly typed in the website and showed it to Jacob. "I want you to hack into Rachel's account"

Jacob squinted his eyes and tried to read the name of the site. He shook his head.

"I can't. I've already tried it before, but I don't know her email address" said Jacob in his squeaky voice. Quinn dropped the piece of paper on his lap. "Oh, okay"

It took Jacob a while to do it because he can only work with one hand. After a few more minutes, Jacob grinned.

"I got in!" said Jacob happily. He grinned lecherously as he scrolled down the page. Quinn looked at the screen.

"What's her password?"

"quinnfabray13" said Jacob nonchalantly. He was too engrossed with what he was reading. Quinn was surprised. She tried to hold back a smile.

"Really?" Quinn asked.

"This is fantastic" Jacob stared at the screen with wide eyes. "I can finally-" Quinn gripped his hand and Jacob looked up at her fearfully.

"Oh no you don't" said Quinn. "If I found out that you tried to log into this account again, I will personally hunt you down" Quinn spoke in a dangerously low tone. Jacob gulped.

That was the Israels' last day in Lima. They moved to Wisconsin the next day.

* * *

Quinn stared at the cursor on the screen. She had been sitting in front of her computer table for half an hour now. She was feeling incredibly guilty, but at the same time, she was dying of curiosity.

She tried to think of the pros and cons of what she was about to do. Pros, she'll find out how Rachel feels, so she'll know how to get her to forgive her. Plus there might be some secrets there that Rachel tells no one about. Cons, if Rachel finds out, she's a dead duck.

Quinn growled and gave into temptation. She quickly typed in Rachel's email and her password. Her heart was pounding in her chest when she saw the first entry there. She decided to just read the last three. She started with the one from last last week.

**11:35PM**

**Quinn asked me out on a date today. Well, not really a date, I suppose, since it was just a dinner we won from Glee. Oh, did I mention? We won the duets. *bows* Thank you, thank you, you're too kind. **

**Anyway, I really enjoyed myself tonight. Quinn is a really easy person to talk to when she's not being a bitch. She's really funny and sweet and-**

**Alright, enough with that. So after we had our desserts, Quinn asked me about Finn. I told her I was planning on giving up my virginity to Finn, and she was sort of surprised. She started to say something, but she didn't get to finish because she said we had to go. She said that her parents were in there. Ugh. **

**It really hurt a lot that she still wouldn't want to be seen with me. I mean, I understand that her parents will shun her because she's hanging out with me. The freak who has two gay dads and is Jewish. I know I'm probably overreacting, but still. It stings.**

Quinn frowned. She instantly felt guilty. She continued reading.

**So afterwards, she took us to the park. She led me to a rather secluded area of the playgrounds where a swing for two was. It really looked familiar. She told me that it was where she and I first met. I can't believe it! She actually remembered! I was so touched. It was incredibly sweet of her. **

**We talked for a while. She told me that she was sorry and that she wanted to start over. Of course I agreed. Everybody deserves a second chance.**

**She got a text and she told me that she needed to leave. She said that Gwynn was in trouble. I got a little worried, so I told her to just check on Gwynn and make sure she's alright. I was of course a little disappointed because I didn't want the night to end yet. I really liked her company. (I did not just say that)**

**Before she left though, I kissed her. (No not that kind of kiss!) Just on the cheek. Oh my god..I can't believe I did that! I was blushing so much when I got home. Oh I wonder what she's thinking? Did I creep her out? Did I embarrass her?**

**Oh stop it, Rachel Barbra Berry. You will not act like a typical teenage girl, understand? **

**Good.**

**Well, that's all for now. Goodnight.**

Quinn couldn't stop smiling when she finished. This was such an adorable side of Rachel. She hurriedly clicked on the next one.

**11:50 PM **

**Mr. Ferris Wheel, I finally got over my fear of you. HAH.**

**I went to the carnival with Quinn, Gwynn, Brittany and Santana today. (More like forced to, actually. Thanks a lot, dad)**

**It's been a while since I've been to one. I forgot how much fun the games and the rides are. There is this game where you have to knock the three bottles with a ball. Quinn tried to talk me out of it, but I really wanted to try it! I've been eyeing that stuffed Panda bear for a while now, and I really wanted to win it for Gwynn. Quinn gave in after a while and just let me try. I concentrated really hard on it, and when I pulled the trigger, I knocked out the three bottles! I won! Yay! I was trying so hard not to laugh at Quinn's expression. The poor girl looked so shocked. It was really amusing. **

Quinn didn't know what was so amusing about that. That game WAS rigged.

**After we ate, the group decided to ride on the chair-o-planes. Santana pointed out that I was wearing a skirt, so I couldn't ride. My goodness Rachel, how could you have been so stupid? (Probably because you liked how Quinn was staring at your body earlier and decided to tease her with your legs)**

Quinn gaped at the screen. She asked herself if she remembered staring at Rachel's hot b- scratch that. Just body.

**Well I couldn't ride, so Quinn said we should just try the other rides. Those three acted very suspicious though. They seemed too eager to get rid of us. I wonder why? **

**So Quinn suggested that we ride the Ferris Wheel. Is she serious? It didn't seem like my reasoning was going to get me out of it, so I just agreed. Reluctantly, by the way. I still feared for my life. But she told me she was going to hold my hand the entire ride, so I agreed. (That wasn't why I agreed to it, okay?)**

**The ride wasn't that scary after all. I guess that time when I almost fell was just a one time thing. It was just really cold at the top. Quinn gave me her jacket though. That was really unexpected. What was even more unexpected was when Quinn poured juice on those perverts that were trying to look under my skirt. Why are you being so nice? What are you doing to me, Quinn Fabray?**

**When we got down, Santana told us that Gwynn was missing. That irresponsible- ugh. I got so scared. What if she got kidnapped? And they asked for ransom money? What if those guys at the carnival took her and forced her to become their slave? So many things were running through my mind. Imagine my relief when I saw her at the entrance. She looked so tired when I saw her. She looked so much like Quinn too. I wondered if that was how Quinn looked when she's sleeping. I carried her and brought her back to the others. I saw how scared Quinn was. She really cares about Gwynn.. I'm sure she'll make a wonderful mother one day. **

**I almost didn't want to go home. I just wanted to stay with Gwynn and watch her. I don't know why, but I just didn't want to let her out of my sight for a while. **

***sigh* well, I'm exhausted. So goodnight.**

Quinn felt her heart clench. Rachel genuinely seemed to care about Gwynn. She wondered if Rachel could sense that Gwynn was her daughter. She sighed and read the last one. Her eyebrows raised at the first sentence.

**9:45PM**

**I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her!**

**Great, just great! Bird droppings? Seriously Quinn? Does she have the brain of a toddler? And she even had the audacity to bring Gwynn with her? If I were Gwynn, I would stay away from her cousin. FAST. **

Quinn wondered what Rachel would say if she knew that Gwynn was the mastermind.

**Just when I thought that-**

**No, I refuse to be fooled by her once again. I just can't take it anymore. No matter how many times she apologizes. **

**I just don't think she's sincere enough.**

**Goodnight.**

Quinn stood up from her seat.

"Not sincere enough?" She shouted. "What on earth does she want me to do!"

* * *

"So sectionals are coming up. Are you guys excited?" Will asked the Glee club. They all responded with not so enthusiastic claps and cheers. "I'll take that as a yes, I guess" said Will.

"So I want to run this over with you guys first. So we'll start with a solo from Mercedes, then Quinn and Rachel's duet," Quinn glanced at Rachel who just rolled her eyes. Quinn frowned. "-and finally a 'journey' song"

"NOOOOO!" Everyone shouted. Will looked at them with wide eyes before looking down at his list.

"Okay, so not a 'journey' song" Will crossed out something on the list. "So do you have any suggestions for-"

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to sing a song first" said Quinn as she got up from her seat. Puck followed and got his guitar. Will threw his hands up

"Why doesn't anyone let me finish? Uhm, okay Quinn. Take it away. Wow, you and Rachel have been really active in the club these past weeks"

Quinn walked to the center with Puck who was holding a guitar. Quinn turned to Rachel. Rachel was looking at her confusedly.

"First, I have to say something. I know that I've really hurt someone here, and I just want you to know, that I really regret everything. I'm really sorry for being a jerk. So this is for you" Quinn nodded at Puck, then Puck started playing the first few notes. Rachel took in a deep breath as she stared at Quinn.

**I'm not a perfect person**

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go **

**That I just want you to know**

**I found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

Quinn stared into Rachel's eyes. Rachel was tearing up a little. Santana turned to Gwynn.

"Think she'll give in?"

Gwynn sighed. "Hope so"

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

**It's something I must live with everyday**

**And all the pain I've put you through**

**I wish that I could take it all away**

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

**That's why I need you to hear**

**I found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

Santana stood up and cheered. Gwynn and Brittany stood up as well. Kurt and Mercedes were grinning and clapping wildly. Quinn started to walk towards Rachel who was already crying.

**I'm not a perfect person**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go **

**That I just want you to know**

**I found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

**I found a reason to show**

**A side of me you didn't know**

**A reason for all that I do**

**And the reason is you**

Rachel looked up at Quinn who was pleading with her eyes. Rachel nodded slowly. Quinn grinned. She pulled Rachel up and hugged her. Everyone cheered.

"Quinn, I swear if you-" Quinn shook her head.

"Last time, I promise."

Quinn glanced at Gwynn. Gwynn grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

**Aaaaand done.**

**So my friend told me that I should make a trailer for this fic. So do you know any child stars that could play Gwynn? **

**Let me know please.**

**So I won't be making any promises of a fast update since I have a lot of work to do. But it wont't take a week though, don't worry.**

**Thank you so much to all of my faithful readers. I love you guys.**

**Anyways,**

**R&R. **


	12. Chapter 12

**So I'm guessing you probably want to murder me by now. And my apologies are getting old. So if any of you see me in person, feel free to hit me on the head with anything solid that is not smaller than a coffee table. I would appreciate that actually. It might pressure me to write faster. But I am sorry though. Again. The past two weeks were just crazy for me. And you probably will hate me more because this chapter is kinda short. But I already wrote a part of the next chapter.**

**Okay I'll stop talking now. I'll just let you read while I find a rock to hide under.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**And before I forget, I would like to make a shoutout to ****lectora13.**** That fanart was awesome.**

**

* * *

**

Rachel woke up in the middle of the night to her 'Don't Rain On My Parade' ringing tone. She groggily moved to the edge of her bed to retrieve her phone and answer it.

"Rachel Berry speaking, may I know who's calling?" Rachel let out a small yawn.

"_Hey Berry, can I ask you something about our Literature homework?" _Rachel blinked. She bit the inside of her cheeks.

"Quinn, we don't have homework."

"_Oh. Alright then, thanks."_

Rachel heard the bleep. She sighed and placed her phone under her pillow then she tried to go back to sleep.

A few minutes later, she heard her phone ring again. She reached for it without opening her eyes.

"Rachel Berry speaking, may I know wh-"

"_So when should we start on that Biology project?"_

"That project isn't due for another two weeks, Quinn."

"_Oh. Right, right, sorry. Bye then"_

Quinn hung up again. Rachel contemplated on whether she should turn her phone off or not. She decided not to, for fear of not being able to answer in case of an emergency. She tossed her phone beside her on the bed and closed her eyes. Her phone rang for the third time. Rachel sat up and gripped her phone.

"Quinn, what's wrong? Is there a problem you want to discuss? Are you suffering from insomnia? Are you pregnant? Is that why you're always moody? Are you-"

"_Actually..I just wanted to have a reason to talk to you.." _She heard Quinn chuckle a little. _"Sorry"_

All traces of annoyance on Rachel's face went away and was replaced with a smile.

"Go to sleep, Quinn" said Rachel gently.

"_Okay..oh wait." _

"Yes?"

"_Sweet dreams"_

"Sweet dreams, Quinn." Rachel grinned. Rachel hung up after that and went back to sleep.

* * *

"San, don't overfeed them! They're going to get fat, then they're going to burst!" said Brittany frantically.

"Relax B, it's just enough. They look skinny. That old lady's not doing her job lately, and by the way, last night's the last time I'm letting you watch old cartoons."

"You should've stopped letting her watch those when she brought a frog to Glee club and tried to convince Mr. Schuester it was a Vaudeville singer." Quinn commented as she took a bite of her bagel and watched Brittany pull Santana's hand with breadcrumbs away from the ducks. Gwynn came up behind her and snatched her bagel away from her. Quinn pouted.

"Hey! Get your own bagel!" Gwynn stared up at her and put the rest of the bagel inside her mouth. She smiled at her with puffed cheeks. Quinn scrunched up her face.

"I just love how ladylike you are when nobody's around and eew, you two. Will you please get a room?"

Santana pulled away from Brittany. "Not my fault Berry won't fu-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll be swimming with the ducks."

"Bite me, Fabray."

"B will."

Santana grinned at Brittany slyly. "You know it"

"Oookay. Shouldn't have said that." said Quinn.

"And the green monster returns. Concentrate on getting your girl. It's already been a month." Santana let out a small yelp when the duck bit her hand. Brittany gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"See? They're full" said Brittany.

"What do you mean it's been a month, Santana?" Quinn asked confusedly.

"It's been a month since Gwynn got here." The latina replied.

"It's true" said Gwynn. She took out a large sheet of paper that looked like a calendar for two months from her pocket. Gwynn pointed at the first day on the calendar. "See, this is when I arrived." She pointed to the present date. "And today's Saturday. So it's already been a month and two days, and mom is still dating Finn." Gwynn smiled and faked an excited squeal. "Isn't that great!"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the calendar. "Gwynn, what's with the small notes on some of the days? 'mom being a stubborn idiot' 'mom screwed up again'?" Gwynn quickly snatched the paper away from Quinn's hands and hid it in her pocket again.

"Okay, enough of that. So we all agree that mom still has a lot of work to do. I really don't want Finn as my dad. One, I like my intelligence the way it is, thanks. I don't want half of it to just go away because of him. Two, that marriage will surely end in a divorce, no doubt about it. And three, my genes are perfect. I'm pretty, smart and talented. I'm quite contented with the way I am, okay?"

Quinn smirked. "Wow you're so modest."

"What do you expect? Her parents are the most narcissistic girls in Mckinley High."

Quinn's eyebrow twitched. "The water looks really nice, S. I'm sure the ducks would love your company." Gwynn waved her arms in front of the two.

"Hello? Finn and Mom? Still together? Does that ring a bell?" Quinn groaned and put hand over her face.

"Alright alright."

"I don't get it." said Santana. "I mean, you like her don't you? What's holding you back?"

Quinn bit her lip. As if on reflex, her hand went to her neck to grasp her gold cross. "Nothing."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Ugh, just tell her I slept with him already." Gwynn shuddered and she scratched her arms. Santana noticed of course.

"You got something to say, munchkin #2?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." Santana glared at her before turning back to Quinn. Santana waited for Quinn to speak.

"I'll tell her on Monday! Quit nagging me, woman!"

* * *

Quinn walked through the hallways happily. She had been in such a good mood lately, and she was determined to not let anything get her down. She entered her first class, literature, quite early again. Surprisingly enough, Rachel wasn't there yet. Quinn thought it was really weird since the diva was always the first to arrive. She took her seat with a small frown. She was hoping to talk to Rachel that morning.

Quinn took out her notebook and doodled for a while. The teacher came 10 minutes later and that's when Quinn started to worry. She stared at Rachel's empty seat in front of her. 10 more minutes later, she got frustrated and took out her phone and looked for Rachel's number in her contacts. It was unnecessary, however, since Rachel had chosen that moment to slam the door open and announce her arrival.

"Rachel Berry here! I apologize for my tardiness, I had an insufficient amount of sleep last night due to a-"

"Just take your seat, Ms. Berry" The teacher sighed. Rachel took a deep breath to compose herself and walked to her seat. Quinn leaned closer to her ear.

"Rachel Berry late? Is it the end of the world?" Quinn teased. Rachel smiled and whispered back.

"Well it isn't 2012 yet, but I had a really fun date last night with Finn." Quinn's eyes widened.

"Y-you didn't-"

"He arranged a picnic for us last night. We stayed out late and it was so romantic!" Rachel gushed. Quinn looked bewildered.

"Finn? Romantic? Are we still talking about your boyfriend?"

"Yes, Quinn. We're still on the same page. Ever since last Thursday he's been very sweet to me. I don't know what came over him, but I kinda like it" Rachel giggled.

_Thursday? What happened last Thursday? All she could remember was Rachel forgiving her that day. _Quinn thought.

"Maybe he's beginning to realize how special I am to him and he decided that he should show his love for me more. Or maybe he feels threatened by someone? Did you notice anyone who's taken a sudden interest in me lately?"

_Threatened? By who? _

"Quinn, are you still listening to me?"

"Berry, I have to tell you something about Finn-"

"Everyone, turn to page 394" The teacher shouted. Quinn stopped. The teacher furrowed her brows at Quinn. "Is there something wrong, Ms. Fabray?"

"Nothing, Ms. Roberts." Quinn bit her lip.

Quinn sighed. She'll just have to wait later.

After class, Quinn followed Rachel out of the room.

"So when should we start practicing for the duet?" Quinn asked her. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness! I completely forgot! Okay, so we'll start as early as tomorrow. We'll meet in the choir room after classes." Rachel grunted and struggled with her heavy books. Quinn sighed.

"Here, let me help you with tha-"

"_Rachel!"_

Quinn and Rachel turned to where the voice came from. Finn ran to them with a wide grin. He quickly kissed Rachel on the cheek, and Rachel smiled up at him.

"Last night was fun" said Finn. "I hope we'll get to do it again soon" Quinn tried her hardest not to roll her eyes.

"Hate to interrupt, but Rachel's late, and I'm walking her to class so-" Quinn tried to take Rachel's books from her arms but Finn beat her to it.

"I'll do it." said Finn determinedly. "It's my job."

Quinn glared at him. Finn glared back. Rachel stared at them back and forth confusedly.

"Okay, so we better get going. And Quinn, you'll be late as well. Thank you for the offer though."

Finn continued to glare at Quinn as he wrapped an arm around Rachel protectively. Then they walked to Rachel's next class.

Quinn snapped her pencil into two. She gritted her teeth. _Oh it's on, Hudson._

_

* * *

_

During lunch, Quinn just stared at the back of Finn's head like she was trying to burn a hole through it. Finn was paying attention to Rachel more than usual and it was getting to her nerves. Rachel clearly loved the attention she was getting.

"Quinn?"

"What?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"I wouldn't be opposed if you hit Finn on the head with a sledgehammer, but that's my girlfriend's hand you're crushing and I don't know if I should be jealous or furious."

Quinn looked down at her hand. She had been gripping Brittany's hand for a while and she stared up at Brittany who was whimpering a little. Quinn let go immediately.

"Sorry, B"

Quinn heard Rachel's giggle from the other table. She cracked her knuckles at the sound for she knew that it was because of Finn.

"Alright, that's it"

Quinn stood from her seat, grabbed her lunch and went over to Rachel and Finn's table. Gwynn grinned as she watched the taller blonde walk away.

"What the hell are you smiling about? Your mom is still dating Finn!" said Santana.

"Yes, but this will speed things up a little. Mom gets jealous easily."

Quinn sat down beside Rachel and placed her tray on the table.

"Hey Berry, I'll be joining you for lunch. You don't mind do you?" Finn gaped at her.

"Of course we mind!"

"Ignore him. It's fine, Quinn. We would love your company." Rachel smiled at her sweetly. Quinn smiled back.

"What do you mean 'we'?" said Finn in annoyance. Quinn ignored him.

"So have you thought of any songs yet, Berry?"

"Yes, a few. I'm sorry, but I'm really thirsty. I think I'm going to get myself some slushie first. Excuse me." Rachel tried to stand up from her chair but Quinn pushed her back down gently.

"I'll get it."

Finn stood up as well.

"I'll do it. Cause _I'm_ her_ boyfriend._"

Quinn snorted "Really Finn? Never really noticed that before. Where were you when Rachel was getting slushied or pushed against the lockers?"

Finn turned red. "I'm not the one who did those things to her though"

Quinn clenched her fists._ Okay that stung a little. _

Rachel cleared her throat."Uhm, excuse me for interrupting, but I can just get it myself, so-"

"No! I'll get it!" said Finn. "Your favorite's strawberry, right?"

"No it's not, it's grape!"

"Yeah? Well why does she always use strawberry flavored lipgloss then?" Finn was now towering over her, but Quinn's intense stare didn't falter.

"Doesn't necessarily mean she likes everything that's strawberry-flavored, dumbass."

"Can't you just leave us alone!"

"Make me!"

"Stop it!" Rachel pushed them away from each other. "Please, for goodness sake just let me get my drink!" She then whispered to them. "Besides, everyone's staring at us and it's a little unnerving."

Quinn looked around. Everyone _was_ watching them. With shocked expressions. Quinn grumbled and backed away. Rachel sighed and walked to the slushy machine.

Finn took a step towards Quinn.

"Back off, Quinn." said Finn. "I don't know what you're planning with my girlfriend, but I don't like it one bit. So back off"

"You don't deserver her." Quinn glared. "What will you do when she finds out that you slept with Santana, huh?"

Finn's eyes widened. He gritted his teeth. "I don't know what you're talking about." Finn lied.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about, Hudson! You better come clean or I'll tell her."

"She'll never believe you"

Quinn was about to reply but she stopped immediately when she saw Rachel approaching, a grape slushy in hand. Quinn growled and left the two of them. She then went out of the lunchroom.

"What were you two talking about?" Rachel asked Finn.

"Nothing." Finn replied nervously.

Rachel looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah, of course babe. She's just being crazy."

Rachel nodded hesitantly.

* * *

Gwynn grimaced as she watched Quinn slice some bananas in the Pierces' kitchen. She winced everytime she heard the knife hit the cutting board.

"Uhm, mom?"

"What?" Quinn asked as she continued to slice.

"Well, usually when one makes a banana and peanut butter sandwich, the banana doesn't necessarily have to be mashed and it looks like baby food now, and it looks really gross."

Quinn looked down at the banana she was slicing. She just murdered the poor fruit. No wonder Gwynn looked so scared. Quinn put the knife down and rubbed her temples.

"Finn again?"

Quinn sighed. She stared down at Gwynn and held her shoulders.

"Can I please just tell her that she's your mom? I mean, I'm sure she'll be thrilled if she finds out that you're her daughter-"

"No." Quinn pouted.

"But why not!"

"You weren't even supposed to find out! You didn't know about me time-traveling, so who knows how much I've changed the future now?"

"But Finn-"

"You'll get rid of him eventually." Quinn brightened at this.

"Really?"

"I- oh my goodness, I need to stop talking!" Gwynn looked at her plate of peanut butter and banana sandwiches hesitantly. She grimaced a little before she took it with her.

"Gwynn wait! You have to help me!" said Quinn desperately.

"La la la, I can't hear you!" The smaller blonde's voice echoed from the living room.

* * *

"Again. one, two, thr-"

"I need a break!" Quinn wheezed. She fell to one of the chairs in the choir room in exhaustion.

Quinn and Rachel had been practicing for a couple of hours non-stop. The diva refused to take a rest unless they found a song that fits them and is a suitable song for sectionals. So far, they've already crossed out about 15 songs from their list, so Quinn was indeed exhausted.

"Quinn, it's only been two hours. Come on, get up. We need all the practice we can get." Quinn gave her an 'are you fucking kidding me' look.

"Only two hours, you say?" She asked. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh alright!" Rachel huffed and sat down as well. She crossed her arms. "We'll take a fifteen minute break."

"Thank God." Quinn closed her eyes and laid down on three of the chairs. Rachel turned to her.

"So what do you propose we do while we're resting?"

"I don't know. Go play some music or something." Rachel looked at the radio on the corner of the room. She shrugged and walked towards it. Quinn watched her with one eye as she pressed a few buttons on the radio. The music coming from the radio caught Quinn's attention. She grinned and sat up.

"I love this song!"

Rachel walked back to where Quinn was with a raised eyebrow. "Tired, huh?"

Quinn stood up and held out a hand towards Rachel. "Dance with me."

Rachel furrowed her brows. "I thought you wanted to rest?"

"One dance wouldn't hurt." Quinn smiled. Rachel sighed.

"Fine. But only because I like this song too."

Quinn grinned. She pulled Rachel to her gently, and with one smooth move, she had her left hand on her waist and her other holding Rachel's left.

"If you step on my foot, we're going back to practicing our song." Rachel warned her teasingly.

"Relax. I know how to dance, remember?"

"Well, I'll be the judge of that."

"Watch and learn, Berry."

Quinn took the lead and they started to dance. The song was Edwin Mccain's 'I'll Be'.

**_Tell me that we belong together_**  
**_Dress it up with the trappings of love_**  
**_I'll be captivated_**  
**_I'll hang from your lips_**  
**_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_**

"Would it kill you to call me Rachel?" Rachel asked suddenly. Quinn was a little surprised at the question.

"Uhm no, why?"

"It's just..I would really like it if you called me Rachel. Because whenever you call me Berry, I can hear your voice saying 'RuPaul' 'man-hands' 'tranny' 'Streisand', and just about any other insult you threw at me before."

"Well, actually, Santana made up the majority of those names, so I can't really take credit for them as much as I would have wanted to before."

Rachel giggled as Quinn twirled her around. "I knew it."

Quinn was silent for a while. Then she said softly, "Rachel."

Rachel beamed at her. "There. It's not so hard is it?"

Quinn grinned and said again "Rachel." Quinn smirked. "This will take some getting used to."

"Well I hope you do get used to it. I like it when you say my name."

Quinn laughed. "Are you going to get mad if I say that that kinda sounded dirty to me?"

Rachel gaped at her. "Quinn, I'm beginning to think that you're a closet pervert."

"Hey! You're one to talk."

Rachel pondered at this for a moment.

"Yeah, maybe you do have a point there." They both laughed.

They stopped talking for a while and continued to dance. Quinn sang along to the song.

"And I'll be, your crying shoulder. I'll be love suicide. I'll be, better when I'm older. I'll be, the greatest, fan of your life.."

Rachel leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder as the song began to fade.

"The greatest fan of your life.."

Rachel lifted her head from Quinn's shoulder and stared into her hazel eyes. Quinn's heartbeat quickened. Her mouth fell open a little.

"You're beautiful." said Quinn softly.

Rachel blushed and looked away. "Don't be silly. I'm nothing compared to you."

"I still stand by what I said that day in the girl's bathroom."

Rachel gave her a confused look. "What?"

"I still think you deserve better."

Rachel frowned. "I'm happy with Finn, Quinn."

"But what if there was someone else?"

"Someone else?" Rachel asked.

"Someone else that will treat you better than he ever will? Will you change your mind then?"

"I-I don't know. I'm not sure." Rachel sighed. "I need to think, I'm sorry." Rachel pulled away from Quinn and gathered her things.

Quinn bit her lip. "Rachel, wait." Said Quinn to Rachel, but she was already halfway out of the room. Rachel stopped walking.

"I love Finn." said Rachel over her shoulder. Then she walked out.

Quinn ran her hands through her hair when she heard the door close. She sat down on the piano bench and dropped her head on the piano.

Santana is going to kill her.

Gwynn is going to kill her.

She's doomed.

* * *

**So am I forgiven or do you still want to hit me? Haha. Well I'll write as fast as I can but I make no promises as to when I'll be able to update.**

**I guess I am a little distracted because I've been getting so many ideas about the fic I'm gonna write after this.**

**That's all for now, but I still hope you enjoyed it. **

**By the way, thank you so much for your fantastic reviews. Please keep them coming :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I'm back :)**

**Thank you so much for your fantastic reviews, and now it's up to 500. Yay! Well I don't know what else to say, some loved it, some still want to hit me, and I got my first proposal. lol.**

**So here's chapter 13. It took a while for me to write it because of my midterms. Sorry.**

**But I'm guessing that there is no more room for apologies, so… *runs away in a suit of armor***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but I want to replace their writers because I cannot forgive them for what they did to poor Santana. But I give them 1000000 points for Santana's candy striper outfit**.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?"

Quinn threw her hands up. "She said it. Can't do anything about it."

Quinn sighed in frustration and leaned back on the Pierces' couch. Santana, who was standing in front of her crossed her arms and raised a brow at her.

"So that's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?"

"You're just gonna sit on your miserable ass forever while Finn is out there doing god knows what with your girl?"

"She's not my girl."

"Well, she definitely won't be if you won't do anything about it, dumbass." Santana took a good look of Quinn then she added "By the way, you look terrible."

"You can thank Rachel for that." Quinn growled. "Stupid Finn and his stupid goofy smile and his stupid ideas." She frowned and asked herself, "What am I doing?"

"Absolutely nothing, that's what!" Santana shouted. "Seriously, this is just turning into a crazy cycle. Progress, back to zero. Progress, back to zero. Progress, back to-"

"I get it, thanks." Quinn glared. "But how the hell was I supposed to know that Finn actually knew how to woo a girl? I mean, his idea of a perfect date is a football game with popcorn and hotdogs, and his idea of a perfect gift is a book about famous athletes in history."

"Finn can read?"

"Yeah, that was his valentine's gift for me two years ago. I ought to hit him with it, that'll teach him a lesson or two."

Santana smirked. "I don't know about that, cause it seems like you're the one who should be taking lessons from him."

Santana evaded the pillow that was thrown at her direction.

"Stop being a smartass for once, and help me with this. Oh, and Gwynn shouldn't find out about it. Can you imagine what she'll do to me if she finds out that-"

"Find out what?"

Quinn and Santana froze immediately after hearing the unmistakable and sometimes terrifying voice of the eight-year old. They turned their heads towards the staircase.

Gwynn and Brittany just came down from it and were carrying a pile of really old records. Santana eyed them curiously.

"What's with the records?"

"Oh, Rachel wanted to borrow some of them the other day." Brittany replied as she set the records down on the floor. "At first I didn't really understand why cause I thought they were just Frisbees. I used to play with them with Charity in the yard." Quinn blinked. Gwynn gasped loudly.

"Have you lost your mind? These are classics!"

"Yeah, that's exactly what Rachel." Said Brittany.

Gwynn took one and pointed at the cover. "Look at these artists. They are _legendary. _And you're just going to toss them around with your _cat?"_

"Hey! Q, tell your daughter to lay off B cause I am not against hitting kids!"

Gwynn squeaked. She immediately shielded her face with her arms. "Not the nose! ..Mom!"

"God, I swear if it wasn't for her looks, she'll be a total clone of Berry." Santana commented.

Quinn wasn't paying attention to them. She was far too busy looking at the songs Rachel picked out and she cringed at each one.

"Who are these people? I don't even think my mother knows these artists. What year did these come out, 1930's? Figures. Rachel was probably already alive at that time. Oh hey, this one looks good"

"Mom."

"Oh, right." Said Quinn distractedly. "Santana leave her alone."

Gwynn sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

Quinn gulped. Gwynn was staring up at her with her big, adorable hazel eyes expectantly. "Well, I don't exactly want to tell you, but see, we have a problem. Not a big one, just small one. _I think_."

Gwynn shrugged. "As long as it's not related to mom, then it's nothing to be worried about."

Quinn paused and pursed her lips. "Nevermind then."

Gwynn narrowed her eyes at her. "What happened?"

"Well, uhm. Rachelsaidshesinlovewithfinn" said Quinn as fast as she could in hopes that Gwynn wouldn't hear.

"WHAT!" damn.

Brittany sat down beside Santana on the couch. She was looking at the two blondes with confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked the latina.

"Long story short, Quinn screwed up. Oh! Hold up. 5, 4, 3, 2-"

Santana and Brittany heard a crack.

"OWW!" Quinn screamed in agony. She fell to the floor and cradled her sore foot that Gwynn kindly stepped on. Gwynn glared at her before she turned around and marched up to the guest room.

Santana looked down at Quinn. "Can I make a suggestion, Q?"

"What?" Quinn groaned.

"When everything works out in the end, don't have any more kids."

* * *

Quinn entered her biology class in a foul mood. She looked around the room to see if the teacher was already there. When her eyes caught sight of Rachel, her lips formed into a small smile. She quickly took her seat next to the diva. Rachel smiled at her brightly.

"You know you look like you haven't had much sleep, but despite that, you still look amazing. How is that fair?"

Quinn laughed. "Thanks, and you look-" Quinn looked down at Rachel's orange, green and yellow argyle sweater. She stared up at Rachel who was smiling at her expectantly. "Rachel, what are you wearing?"

Rachel looked down at herself. "A sweater?" Rachel asked confusedly. "Why, what's wrong with it? My nana gave it to me last Christmas. I thought it looked really cute."

"You have a fireplace right?" Rachel nodded. "Throw that in there."

Rachel pouted and smacked Quinn's arm playfully. Quinn laughed again. "Hey, I thought you wanted us to be friends? Friends are supposed to be honest with each other at all times."

"When someone compliments you Quinn, it's only polite that you compliment that person back."

Quinn smirked. "You totally just complimented me because you wanted me to compliment you too, didn't you?"

"You have no proof."

The teacher arrived about 5 minutes later. She was carrying a box of frogs with her when she entered. Rachel gasped and stood up.

"NO WAY, Are you seriously going to try to make us dissect a dead frog?"

The teacher blinked. "Well it's always been like this, Ms. Berry. All sophomores do it, and actually, they're not dead, just unconscious."

Rachel gasped again. "They're still alive?" Rachel shouted. "Cruelty to animals! You will hear from my lawyers. I will personally form a group to protest against your sick-"

"Ms. Berry, we've been doing this for decades, now if you weren't aware of-"

"And furthermore, my fathers will see to it that you get a suspension for encouraging students to-"

"Ms. Fabray, calm your partner down or so help me I will give her detention and the two of you a failing grade!"

Quinn's eyes widened. She immediately clamped a hand over Rachel's mouth and pulled her down to her seat.

"Okay, how about I just do the experiment myself and you just look at the window for the rest of the class?" Quinn whispered to her.

Rachel whimpered and looked down at their frog which Quinn had already pinned on their dissecting pan. "But the poor frog-"

"Is happy to give up his life for our grade. Which will be an A, by the way."

Rachel stared at the frog and narrowed her eyes at it. "It's talking to me, Quinn. It's begging me to release him from his cruel fate. He's telling me that he has a wife, eggs,-"

Quinn sighed and turned Rachel's head to make her face the window.

"Okay, I'm good."

"Alright everyone, just follow the steps on the manual and raise your hand when you're done so I can check your work." said the teacher. Quinn nodded her head and put on her gloves and coat. She noticed that the brunette beside her was fidgeting and tapping on their table impatiently.

"How about we take your mind off of it?" Quinn suggested. "Let's talk about something for a while."

"As long as it's not related to frogs."

Quinn chuckled. "Alright, then. How about we just discuss our duet? Like those records you borrowed from B. Seriously, Rach? What are you, 70?"

"Oh! No, those weren't for our duet. I just wanted to choose the perfect song for Finn. I wanted to repay him for our lovely date last weekend."

Quinn's hand jerked and she accidentally sliced the frog's stomach the wrong way. It started to bleed. A lot.

"Shit!"

Rachel jumped a little. "Quinn? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Don't worry about it." Quinn desperately tried to stop the bleeding with the cotton she was holding. "So uhm, Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think that you're becoming a little, I don't really have a proper term for it..uhh..Finn-crazy?"

Rachel made a sound which was a cross between a laugh and a scoff. "What? Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're practically attached to the hip, always going out on a date, you never stop talking about him,"

"I don't understand why you would say such a thing, Quinn. In a relationship, spending quality time with each other is always healthy. And why would I want to be away from my boyfriend? Finn is-"

Quinn groaned. "Can we please not talk about Finn for a while?"

Rachel paused. "Oh, well what do you want to talk about then? Perhaps we should talk about your parents, are they still-"

"OKAY, you know what? We can talk about Finn."

Rachel nodded and cleared her throat. "So as I was saying, although Finn can be a little clueless at times," Quinn snorted. "He can be really sweet,"

Quinn gripped the scalpel tightly with her hand. She was now working on the frog's organs.

"Charming,"

_stab._

"Thoughtful,"

_stab._

"Not to mention he's very attractive,"

_stab. stab._

"Talented too, oh! and athletic."

_stab. stab. stab-_

"MS. FABRAY!"

Quinn froze. She gasped and let go of the scalpel and it fell on the frog's insides. Or what's left of it, anyway. She looked at the frog with a horrified expression. It looked like crime scene. "Oh my god, what have I done?"

Rachel couldn't take it anymore and turned around. Her eyes went straight to the dissecting pan, and she screamed.

Quinn stared up at their teacher sheepishly.

"So, can we still get an A, or-" The teacher shook her head slowly. "Okay."

Quinn sighed and turned to the diva. "Sorry Rach- Rachel?"

Quinn looked down at the floor. Rachel had fainted.

"Shit."

* * *

Quinn ran to the clinic as fast as she could while carrying an unconscious Rachel Berry bridal style. She didn't give a damn about the students who were looking at her weirdly and gossiping with each other. She passed by Santana whose jaw dropped.

"What the hell, Q! I said make her fall for you, but not literally!"

"Not now, can't talk, bye!" Quinn breathed out as fast as she could. She brushed past her and headed to the clinic. She quickly pushed the door open, and ran up to the nurse.

The nurse furrowed her brows at her.

"She fainted." Quinn panted. The nurse nodded her head.

"Help me carry her to a bed."

Quinn followed the nurse behind the curtains that were covering the beds. She laid Rachel down on the bed gently. She frowned and looked at Rachel worriedly.

"Will she be okay?" She asked the nurse.

"Of course, dear. She'll only be unconscious for a while. Now, can you do me a favor? Will you please watch her while I inform her parents?" Quinn nodded. "Okay then."

The nurse went out of the room and left the two alone. Quinn pulled a chair and sat down next to Rachel's bed. She stared at the brunette's face.

"Rachel?"

The brunette didn't respond.

"Okay, good."

Quinn bit her lip. "I think this may be the only chance I'll get to talk to you seriously without getting embarrassed or feeling the urge to run away, so here goes." Quinn took a deep breath.

"I don't understand how, or why, but apparently, we have a daughter. Or we'll have a daughter. That's Gwynn. Remember my cousin? nope. That's our kid. God I felt like an idiot because I didn't realize it before. I mean, how can I miss it? Except for her looks, which she got from me, she's a total clone of you." Quinn chuckled. "Smart, talented, neurotic, slightly crazy, but incredibly sweet. She even talks like you. I'm gonna have a chat about that with you, by the way."

Quinn looked down at Rachel's hand. She reached forward and placed hers on top of it. "Why, out of everyone in this damn planet, did it have to be you? But more importantly, why would you even want to be with me?"

Quinn frowned. "I mean, I know I tell you time and time again that Finn doesn't deserve you, that he's a jerk and someone as amazing as you are should be with someone else, but the truth is, he probably deserves you more than me." Quinn shook her head. "I'm still so confused. About a _lot_ of things. My family, my feelings for you, my sexuality, it's just making me crazy! I know I like you, I really do. But I'm not sure if I'm _in love _with you. And even if I did fall in love with you, I wouldn't know the first thing to do about it." Quinn sighed. "I'll just probably get scared again."

Quinn smirked. "If Gwynn could hear all of this, she'll probably hit me on the head and call me out for being such a coward."

Quinn stroked Rachel's hand with her thumb. "Help me out here?"

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Quinn jumped a little.

_"WHERE IS SHE?" _Quinn heard a little girl shout angrily from the other side of the curtains.

Quinn chuckled. "There's your daughter now."

The curtains opened to reveal a fuming Gwynn. She gasped when she saw Rachel lying on the bed. She immediately turned her attention to Quinn. Quinn gulped. Gwynn lunged forward and tackled Quinn.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Quinn tried to pry the 8-year old away from her with her hands and legs. "Hey! Why are you blaming me? It's not always my fault when something bad happens you know!"

Gwynn stopped. "So it's not your fault?"

"Well.."

Gwynn growled and attacked her again.

"Wait, wait just a second, I am your mother, young lady! Just- look, she's waking up!" Gwynn turned to Rachel. Rachel was stirring and her hand was twitching. The two blondes gave her a few more minutes, and finally Rachel woke up.

Rachel groaned. She sat up and rubbed her temples.

"frogs..dead..blood.." Rachel muttered. "Hmm?" She finally noticed Quinn and Gwynn's presence and she smiled at them.

"Well hello, you two."

Gwynn let go of Quinn. She ran towards Rachel and hugged her tightly. Quinn and Rachel smiled at the same time.

"What happened to me, Quinn?" Rachel asked her. Still holding Gwynn.

"You fainted." Quinn replied. "Sorry about that."

"Oh." She smiled and looked down at Gwynn. "Aw, you were worried about me?" Gwynn nodded her head from the crook of her neck. "That's so sweet of you."

Quinn bit her lip. "Are you okay?" She asked the brunette.

"I'll be fine." said Rachel. Gwynn finally let go of her, so she tried to stand up, and failed miserably. Quinn rushed to her and tried to steady her.

"Whoa, take it easy. Are you sure you're okay, cause I can call the nurse-"

Rachel chuckled. "I told you, I'll be fine. As long as I don't see another frog again. Perhaps I should throw away all of my frog sweaters and stuffed animals, and-" Rachel paused. She looked around around her. "Where's Finn?"

Quinn glanced sideways at Gwynn. Gwynn rolled her eyes.

"I'm not really su-"

_"RACHEL!"_

The curtains opened again to reveal Finn who was still in his football uniform. He was panting when he went inside.

"Are you okay, b-" Finn's eyes caught sight of Quinn. His worried expression instantly turned into annoyance. "What is _she_ doing here?"

Quinn sneered at him. "None of your business, Hudson."

"Quinn was noble enough to carry me here by herself after I fainted, and watched over me until I woke up. But where were you, Finn? Did you not hear about the incident?"

Finn was taken aback at the question. He scratched the back of his neck "Uhm..w-well yeah, I did, but we had football practice. Coach was-"

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. "So you heard, and yet you chose football practice over checking on me to see if I'm alright?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Come on, you're making such a big deal out of this. It's not like it's my fault you fainted."

Quinn had to restrain herself from strangling the quarterback. She glanced at Gwynn and by the look of pure loathing on her face, it seemed like she was trying to do the same.

"That is beside the point, Finn! You know how sensitive I am about this! And yes, it may not be your fault, but you couldn't spare a minute or two to check on your unconscious _girlfriend? _Oh who am I kidding, of course you would choose your precious sport."

"At least I still went didn't I?"

Gwynn groaned. She put a hand over her eyes and shook her head.

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed. "Please just leave, Finn. I am quite disappointed in you today."

Finn shrugged. "Fine." Then he left.

There was an awkward silence between the three.

Quinn looked at Rachel and smiled."So.." she started. "Before you fainted you were talking about Finn's 'big change'. Care to continue?" Rachel and Gwynn glared at her. Quinn stopped immediately. "Okay, not a good time."

* * *

"How's your fish, honey?" Judy smiled at her youngest across the dinner table.

"Perfect, thanks." said Quinn without any hint of emotion in her voice. She continued to play with her food with her fork.

Russel wiped his mouth with a napkin then he turned to Quinn. "Sectionals are coming up, am I right?"

"Yes, dad. We've been practicing really hard."

Russel smirked. "That's my girl. Oh, and I heard that Coach Sylvester's budget was cut because of the football team, so I took the liberty of donating two confetti canons to the Cheerios."

Quinn snorted and said sarcastically. "Perfect, you found another way to flaunt your money. Yay."

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing, mom."

The three went back to eating. As they were having their dessert, Russel suddenly asked. "Oh, Quinn?"

"Yes, daddy?"

"Is that gay kid still in the cheerios?"

Quinn furrowed her brows. She had a hunch where this conversation was going and she did not like it one bit. "No, he quit last year, why?"

"Thank God" Russel sighed in relief. "He could have ruined the image of the cheerios. Come to think of it, Burt is a good man, but he is a fool for letting his kid live like that. If I were him, I would have sent him to a gay-conversion camp years ago."

This struck a nerve with Quinn. "Really? So if I said I am gay, you'll do the same thing?"

Russel dropped his fork on the table. "Don't speak of such things!"

"What? you're the one who brought it up. So why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Those so-called 'fags' you speak of. Do you have something to tell us, dad?"

Judy gasped at her husband. Russel turned bright red.

"How dare you!" Russel roared. "They are filth, do you understand? "

"Kurt's a good guy." Quinn defended.

"He is still going to hell, together with the Berrys."

Quinn was shouting now. "Yeah? Well you know what? Kurt's a human being, just like you. One of God's _creations._ So kindly explain to me why God would create someone who he already knew was going to hell, cause that makes_ so_ much sense to me."

"It is not his fault! They are given a choice!"

"It's in our- I mean _their_ DNA, dad. You can't change that. Just like how you can't change the fact that you will always be a jerk with a stick up his ass!"

Quinn's eyes widened after she said that. She covered her mouth with her hand and sunk in her chair. Judy looked at her daughter in shock.

Russel's nostrils flared. He was trembling and gripping the end of the table so hard, Quinn was afraid he might actually break it. Russel took a deep breath to try and compose himself.

"You will stand up from this table, you will go up to your room and you will kneel in front of the Lord and beg for his forgiveness and you will not leave your room until he has forgiven you and you have thought about your behavior tonight. Am I clear?"

Quinn nodded numbly. "Yes, daddy."

Quinn stood up. She excused herself and went up the stairs to her room. Once inside, she closed the door and leaned against it. She started to smile. Then she started chuckling.

"That felt good."

* * *

Quinn woke up with a jolt to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned. She fell asleep on her desk again. She lifted her head from her study tiredly and reached for her phone.

"Hello?"

_"Good evening, Quinn!"_

Quinn furrowed her brows. "Rachel? Is that you? What are you doing up? It's-" Quinn checked her clock and gaped at it. "11 PM."

_"I have a surprise for you. Look out the window."_

Quinn was confused. _what? _She stood up from her chair and looked out of her window. Her mouth fell open.

Rachel was out on their yard waving at her excitedly. Quinn almost dropped her phone.

"What are you doing outside of my house!"

Rachel giggled. "Like I said, I have a surprise for you. So just come out already!"

"Have you lost it? My parents are home!" Quinn whispered on her phone.

"Please, just go along with this. I swear it will be worth your time! Oh, and before you go, get dressed first. And bring a jacket with you."

Quinn was really hesitant about all of it, but it seemed like there was no way to get rid of Rachel. Plus the brunette just went all the way to her house for it, so she sighed and did as she was told.

"Just give me a minute."

Rachel grinned. "Great!"

Quinn quickly got dressed. She went out of her room and stealthily went down the stairs and got out of the house through the front door. She ran up to Rachel. Rachel grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Okay, what is going on? You're not going to make me help you kidnap Ms. Cole, are you?"

"No, don't be silly. If I wanted to kidnap her I would have went to Puck or Santana. But we're going to do something else, and while I admit it is a little irresponsible for us to head out this late on a school night and this is definitely not something I would usually do, I really feel guilty about earlier-"

"Rachel, I told you. You don't have anything to be guilty about. It's my fault so-"

Rachel cut her off. "Let me finish. So I would like to make it up to you with these." Rachel took something out of her pocket and showed it to Quinn. Quinn raised a brow at her.

"Movie tickets? I don't even think there's a cinema that's open at this hour."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said impatiently, "Will you please read what's on them first?"

Quinn took one and read it. Her eyes widened.

"The midnight screening to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows?"

Rachel giggled and jumped in excitement. "Yes! Now come on, we don't have much time." Rachel started to pull Quinn to her car.

"Whoa whoa, wait just a second. Not that I don't appreciate this or anything, I really do, but you don't have to do this."

"Too late, now come on!" Rachel grabbed her by the arm and dragged her more forcefully this time.

Quinn just gave up and let her pull her to her car. She got inside the driver's seat and turned to Rachel.

"How did you get here anyways?"

Rachel shrugged. "I walked. I didn't want to risk anything by bringing my car and let my fathers find out that I sneaked out.

"Oh, so it's not okay for you who has the understanding and fun parents, but it's alright for me who has a frickin' nun and priest for her parents. Makes sense."

"Oh shut up, you know you're loving this."

Quinn laughed and drove off to the cinema.

* * *

"Wait, so he's really a villain? I thought he was working for that old man with the really long beard?"

Quinn sighed. Throughout the entire movie, Rachel had been asking questions and making comments non-stop but she just couldn't bring herself to snap at the diva because as much as she would have wanted to watch the movie peacefully, she was really enjoying herself.

"Well, let's just say that he is for now, okay?" Rachel nodded.

After sometime, Rachel's hand had somehow wounded up on top of Quinn's. Quinn bit her lip to try to contain her smile.

When it came to one scene in the movie, Rachel had freaked out and shouted.

"Oh my goodness, what is this! I thought Harry Potter was a children's book? Why is there nudity!"

"Hey keep it down, will ya? You're ruining the movie!" Somebody from behind them shouted. Quinn groaned and facepalmed. She was starting to think that maybe she should drag Rachel out of there before the fans go after them.

Quinn froze when she felt Rachel leaning her head against her shoulder. Her breath hitched.

"I forgot to thank you for carrying me to the clinic when I fainted." said Rachel.

Quinn smiled. "Don't mention it. I'm sure you probably would have done the same thing for me." Quinn paused. "Or get someone to do it at least, since I'm pretty sure that you can't carry me."

"Still, it was very sweet of you. You could have just asked one of the boys in our class to do it." Rachel sighed. "I wonder if Finn would have done the same thing."

Quinn smirked. "He'll probably just stare at you lying on the ground."

Rachel turned to her and opened her mouth as if to protest, but then she closed it and just nodded. "You're probably right." said Rachel. Quinn laughed.

After a few more minutes, Quinn started to notice something.

"Hey you've gotten quiet all of a sudden. What's wrong?"

"Well I figured that you would want to enjoy the rest of the movie in silence, so I'll just stop talking."

Quinn chuckled. "That's what you're worried about? That's very considerate of you, but I'll probably just watch it at least 5 more times and buy the DVD."

Rachel nodded. "I wish we could have brought Gwynn along. I kind of miss her."

Quinn smiled. "Oh yeah, she probably would have wanted to hang out with you, but I don't think she would come, cause she's very strict about her bedtime." Quinn snorted. "What kind of kid wants to sleep early anyways?"

"I don't find anything amusing about that Quinn. Sleep is very important and an insufficient amount of sleep may affect your growth. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"How am I supposed to believe that when it's pretty clear that it didn't work for you?"

"I will ignore that until I have come up with a proper comeback, but it is good that she already knows how to take care of her body at such a young age."

"She probably got that from you." Quinn muttered under her breath.

"What?" Rachel asked confusedly.

Quinn bit her tongue. She quickly thought of something to cover up her mistake. "I said 'I think so too'."

"No, I'm quite certain that you said 'She probably got that from you'. Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Well, you know she's been here for a while and maybe you're sort of rubbing off on her."

"Oh." was all Rachel said. She was still a little suspicious but she decided to just drop Rachel turned her attention back to the screen, Quinn sighed in relief.

The credits started rolling, so they both went out of the theatre. They walked to the parking lot and got inside Quinn's car. Quinn gave Rachel a ride home since she just walked to her house earlier. Quinn parked much further away from the Berrys house for fear of being recognized by one of Rachel's dads. Quinn got out of the car and opened the passenger's door for Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled.

Quinn returned it and said "You're welcome."

"I'm so glad we went out tonight." said Rachel while they were walking to the front door."It took my mind off of things."

"About earlier," Quinn started. "I know I'm crazy for defending him, but weren't you a little harsh on Finn? I can't help but think that it was about something else, because although I just hated how he said it, it really wasn't a big deal." Quinn bit her lip. "Sorry."

Rachel sighed. "Don't apologize. I know I overreacted, and yes you're right. It is about something else."

"What is it about then?" Quinn asked.

"It's just..you know I have a problem with insecurity and I have abandonment issues, right?" Quinn nodded. "Well I can't help but think that if he realizes how popular he really is, he'll see that he can get any girl that he wants and break up with me."

"Well if he did, then he's a moron."

Rachel laughed a little. "That was also why I was ecstatic that he was finally paying more attention to me. As selfish as it may sound, I want the person I'm dating to give their all into our relationship." Quinn and Rachel stopped walking because they finally reached Rachel's doorstep. "It just frustrates me when Finn looks everywhere but me when I'm talking or when he doesn't defend me when someone says things about me or when he puts a lot of things before me."

"I'm not like that." Quinn blurted out before she could stop herself. Thankfully, Rachel didn't overanalyze what she just said.

Rachel smiled at her. "I know you aren't, Quinn. You've been a very good friend to me."

Quinn didn't know why the word 'friend' bothered her as much as it did.

"I try." said Quinn said with a grin. Rachel giggled.

Rachel glanced at the door then she turned to Quinn.

"I should probably get back inside before my dads find out that the Rachel Berry sleeping upstairs is just a dummy."

Quinn laughed. "You made a dummy. Why am I not surprised?"

"It's the smart thing to do. I never did this before, so they'll probably send an army to look for me if they found out I'm not in bed."

Quinn grinned. "That wouldn't surprise me either, actually. But before I forget,"

Quinn stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Rachel.

Rachel smiled and raised a brow at Quinn when she let go. "What was that for?"

Quinn shrugged. "For sneaking out and taking me to see Harry Potter."

"You're welcome." Rachel beamed at her.

Quinn nodded. "I really had fun tonight." she said sincerely.

They both turned silent all of a sudden. The moon was illuminating Rachel's face, and Quinn noticed that the brunette was staring at her intently and breathing heavily.

Quinn didn't know how it happened. Rachel had stood on the tip of her toes, pulled Quinn's head towards her and kissed her softly.

They broke apart after a few seconds, and Quinn was in a daze. Her mouth was slightly hanging open and she wasn't blinking. The same could not be said about Rachel though, because although she too looked a little dazed when she pulled away, her expression was now a mix of shock and panic.

"I am so sorry, I don't know why I did that! Oh my goodness." Rachel ran a hand through her hair. She cleared her throat. "Thank you for a wonderful evening Quinn, but I'm afraid I must go. Goodnight."

With that said, Rachel quickly opened the door, wend inside and slammed it shut.

Quinn still wasn't blinking after the brunette left. Her fingertips touched her lips. Only one word came out of her mouth.

"Wow."

* * *

**I am still hoping that you will be more patient with me, because Finals just started last week, and I'm studying my ass off. Just please, bear with me.**

**Thank you so much to all of you **

**I'll try to write every chance I can get.**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you guys think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good day to all of my beloved readers.**

**….**

**No I'm totally kidding, there is nothing good about the day because I just realized it's been a month. God how time flies. But after this week, it's my vacation, so I can write all I want :D**

**I really am, sorry. Truly.**

**I'm also thankful for all of those who wished me good luck in my finals. It really motivated me to study. :)**

**So I think I should shut up now, because you've been waiting for this for a long time.**

**Again, sorry.**

**But I promise you that I won't ever ever abandon this fic. I intend to finish it, because I know how it feels when I read a fic and find out it has been abandoned.**

**Please don't give up on me yet. It's my vacation next week! I'll have nothing to do but be on the internet all day. (Yes, life is awesome)**

**So here's chapter 14.**

**Yeah, I'm gonna go hide again. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor will I ever will because Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

"Is she dead?"

Brittany continued to wave a hand at Quinn's face. The blonde didn't move a muscle.

"Nah, she still has a pulse." said the latina.

Quinn, Brittany and Santana shared the same Math class, and they were all sharing a table. Quinn was seated in the middle of the two girls, with a permanent grin on her face.

Santana growled and nudged Quinn on the ribs. "Q, knock it off. Everyone's not used to seeing the head bitch this happy. It's the equivalent of the end of the world for them."

"What? I'm just really fascinated with today's lesson." Said Quinn.

Santana and Brittany turned to the board which was now filled with equations then back at Quinn.

"Yep, she's lost it." Santana commented. She scrunched up her nose at Quinn's giddy look.

The lunch bell rang and everyone in the classroom gathered their things and left. Santana, Brittany and Quinn headed out to the hallways.

"Will you please stop looking at me like I came to school in a hoola skirt. It's a little unnerving."

"Good. Maybe it'll wipe that creepy smile off your face." said Santana. Quinn grinned even wider. Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of God."

"Why? It's a beautiful day!" Quinn looked to her left. "Hi!" said Quinn to a girl they just passed. The girl looked over her shoulder and continued to stare at Quinn until she hit her head on another student's locker door.

Santana winced at what she just saw. She pulled Quinn by her shirt. "What the hell, Q? are you possessed? Cut it out! It's creeping everyone out, and to be honest, it's a little embarrassing."

"Let her be, San." said Brittany. She smiled at Quinn. "Was it good?"

Santana furrowed her brows. Quinn bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm sorry, what's good?" Santana asked.

"Yeah I thought so too."

"Oh yeah, she told me you were her first."

Santana's jaw dropped. "YOU GUYS HAD SEX! BRITTANY, YOU FUCKED BERRY?"

"Calm down, S. I didn't have sex with Rachel. But I'm really curious-"

"Then what-"

"Good morning, unholy trinity."

The trio turned to Gwynn who was headed towards them. She was wearing a baby blue sweater, a plaid skirt, high-socks and penny loafers.

Santana cringed. "Oh my god, mini-Q in a berry outfit. Wait, unholy trinity? Where'd you get that nickname? " Santana asked the eight-year old.

"Oh I heard it from uncle Puck-" Gwynn paused. She narrowed her eyes at Quinn. "When did it happen?"

"When did WHAT happen? Am I missing something here?"

"She kissed mom."

Santana blinked. "A kiss? That's what all this is about? One lousy ki-oh wait! I should be happy this." Santana grinned and slapped Quinn on the back. "Finally!"

Gwynn smiled. "You did tell me that the first time you kissed mom you acted like a love-sick lunatic." Quinn furrowed her brows a little when Gwynn said 'love' "But this is great! Now this is progress. According to my notes, a proper date should follow. Maybe even two. Then, you'll ask her to be your girlfriend. Of course, that would still be impossible considering the fact that she's still dating Fi-" Santana grabbed the small blonde by her shoulder and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm really impressed, Q. I actually thought you'll never pluck up the courage to kiss the hobbit."

"Well, actually she kissed me." said Quinn sheepishly.

Santana facepalmed. "Oh my god, I knew it, you wimp. But hang on, why would she kiss y-"

Quinn ignored her. "How did you find out, Britt?"

The other blonde cheerio smiled. "I'm just really good at reading people I guess. I'm not really good at reading books though." Santana and Quinn turned to each other. They both shrugged and nodded their heads in agreement.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash. All four girls blinked repeatedly. Tina giggled from behind her Polaroid camera.

"What the he-"

"Hey guys!" said Tina, putting down the camera from her face. "Look at what I got for my birthday last week." Tina showed her camera to them. Quinn took it from her and examined it. She cringed at the photo.

"I look hideous in this."

Tina turned to look at Gwynn. Her happy expression turned into bewilderment. "Whoa. It's actually really disturbing how much she looks like Quinn, but with what she's wearing, she's a complete replica of Rachel. It's like I'm looking at Quinn and Rachel's daughter." The four girls froze. Tina laughed. "Can you guys imagine how weird that would be?" They all nodded and laughed nervously.

"Well actually I was thinking about making a photo album of the Glee club. I brought it to school for the football game later."

"Great! When you take a picture of Finn falling on his face, let me know. I need something in my room to always lighten up my mood." Quinn grinned at her.

Tina looked at her weirdly. Santana waved a hand at her.

"Don't mind her. She's insane." Tina nodded slowly.

"Okay? Well uhm, I gotta go. Bye! See you at the game later." Tina turned around and ran towards Mike Chang.

"Wait, your camera!" Quinn tried to call out, but the asian girl was already gone.

"Hey look, Gwynn's gone too." Said Santana.

"What?" Quinn looked around. The eight-year-old was nowhere to be found. Quinn sighed. "I'll go look for her. You guys go ahead."

Brittany and Santana nodded. "Check the bathrooms first. She's probably looking at her reflection again."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

* * *

As guilty as she felt, Quinn actually checked all of the restrooms first. Gwynn wasn't in any of them though, so she could only think of one other place.

"Choir room."

Quinn stared at the all-too familiar door.

"This is becoming a really bad habit." She sighed and bent down to peek inside.

"Do you want to try again?" Rachel asked, smiling at the blonde girl beside her on the piano bench.

Gwynn nodded, her legs swaying back and forth since they couldn't reach the floor. Rachel started playing again.

_**Maybe this time,**_

_**I'll be lucky,**_

_**Maybe this time, he'll stay**_

Rachel motioned for Gwynn to continue the song. Gwynn took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Maybe this time.._

Rachel stopped playing. "No, wait. Don't spend it all at once." Rachel smiled at her gently. "Let it build up."

Gwynn's mouth formed into an "o" then she nodded her head.

"Good, let's try that again." Rachel started to play the piano again. Gwynn cleared her throat.

_**Maybe this time, I'll be lucky**__**  
**__**Maybe this time he'll stay**__**  
**__**Maybe this time, for the first time**__**  
**__**Love won't hurry away**_

_**He will hold me fast**__**  
**__**I'll be home at last**__**  
**__**Not a loser anymore**__**  
**__**Like the last time, and the time before**_

_**Everybody loves a winner**__**  
**__**So nobody loved me**__**  
**__**Lady peaceful, Lady happy**__**  
**__**That's what I long to be**_

_**All the odds are, they're in my favor**__**  
**__**Something's bound to begin**__**  
**__**It's gotta happen, hahaha-happen sometime**__**  
**__**Maybe this time I'll win**_

Rachel grinned at the girl. She was very impressed with Gwynn's singing ability. As she continued to watch her, she began to have flashbacks of herself when she was Gwynn's age. She smiled wistfully. She began to sing as well.  
_**  
**__**Cuz**__**  
**__**Everybody they love a winner**__**  
**__**So nobody loved me**__**  
**__**Lady peaceful, Lady happy**__**  
**__**That's what I long to be**_

_**All the odds are, they're in my favor**__**  
**__**Something's bound to begin**__**  
**__**It's gotta happen,**__**  
**__**happen sometime**__**  
**__**Maybe this time I'll win..**_

Gwynn squealed when the song ended. She turned to Rachel and hugged her tightly. Rachel laughed as she returned it.

"That was amazing!" said Rachel.

Gwynn giggled. "You were amazing, mom!"

Gwynn felt Rachel stiffen a little. She froze as soon as she realized what she just said. Rachel furrowed her brows when she pulled away from Gwynn.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I meant to say 'Rachel'. I was just-" Gwynn stopped when she heard Rachel laugh.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you just miss your parents. Am I right?" Gwynn nodded slowly.

"You have no idea. But how ironic is that?" Gwynn muttered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing" said Gwynn quickly. She bit her lip and thought of a way to change the topic. "So uhm..did you enjoy your time last night with Quinn?"

Rachel's head snapped up. "How did you find out about that?"

"I texted her and asked her where she was last night."

"Oh." said Rachel. "It was quite enjoyable."

Gwynn nodded. "And the kiss?"

Rachel answered without thinking. "Oh I enjoyed that too. Her lips were quite soft and-"

Rachel stopped. Gwynn was biting her lip to keep from smiling. Rachel saw this and she turned bright red.

"Quinn told you about that too!"Gwynn giggled and nodded.

"Do you like Quinn?" She suddenly asked.

Rachel was taken aback by the question. The small blonde sounded so blunt and she could tell by her expression that she was serious.

"Well, you certainly are straightforward." Rachel chuckled nervously. Her cheeks were still a little red.

Gwynn smiled. "I don't like to beat around the bush."

Rachel nodded. "You certainly have a lot of things in common with me, but to answer your question, no I don't like her. I mean, I like her as a friend, but nothing more than that."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

Rachel's eyes widened. She started to stutter a few words. "That's uhm- oh my goodness."

"I have to say, this is so unlike you." Gwynn grinned.

"Oh be quiet you. That was just a spur of the moment thing."

Gwynn raised an eyebrow at her. "You kiss people randomly?"

Rachel blushed yet again. "No, of course not! But it's Quinn, you see. I-"

"So you do like her?"

"I- where are your parents again?"

Before Gwynn could answer the question, the door suddenly burst open.

Quinn smiled at the two of them as she walked inside, Tina's camera in her hand.

"Mind if I take a picture of you two? I don't think Tina would mind."

"Quinn? D-did you just arrive?" A flustered Rachel asked. Quinn turned to Gwynn and gave her a knowing smile.

"Yes." Quinn lied. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering. Anyway, you may take our photo. Come here, Gwynn." Rachel sat down on the piano bench. Gwynn moved towards Rachel, and Rachel carried her and let her sit on her lap. Rachel and Gwynn fixed their hair while waiting for Quinn to get ready.

Quinn smiled and held the camera up to her face. "Ready?"

The two girls nodded, and gave Quinn their brightest smile. Quinn rolled her eyes and pressed the button.

After a few seconds, Quinn removed the photo from the camera. She took a look at it then she started laughing.

Rachel furrowed her brows and stood from the piano bench. She took the photo from Quinn. She was horrified at what she saw. She gasped loudly.

"Quinn! You are a horrible photographer! I demand a retake!"

Quinn took the photo from Rachel again. She tried to speak in between laughs. "Oh my god, look at your face! What is wrong with your mouth and nose?"

"Quinn, take another photo! And give me that!" Rachel held out her hand.

Quinn grinned and shook her head. "Nope. I'm keeping it. This is priceless."

"Give. It. To. Me. Now." said Rachel sternly. Quinn held the photo behind her back and started to back away from the annoyed brunette. Rachel tried to grab it.

"Just give it!" said Rachel.

"Hmm, let me think. No." Rachel growled and tried to reach for it from Quinn's back. Quinn laughed as she continuously tried to evade Rachel.

Gwynn smiled at her future parents. She watched as Rachel chased Quinn around the choir room and desperately tried to reach for the photo. Quinn stopped running and held the photo up as high as she could. Rachel tried to jump up, but she was just too short. Gwynn giggled. After a few seconds, she suddenly sneezed.

Quinn and Rachel stopped their antics and turned to Gwynn. Rachel realized how close she was to Quinn, so she cleared her throat and backed away.

Quinn frowned. She was slightly disappointed but she needed to talk to the diva anyway.

"Gwynn, why don't you go find Santana and Brittany?" said Quinn. "I need to talk to Rachel for a minute." Quinn smiled at the eight-year old and gave her a small wink. Gwynn nodded in understanding and left the two alone in the choir room.

When the door closed, there was an awkward silence between them.

Rachel started to gather her things from the piano.

"You said you needed to talk to me about something. What is it?" Rachel asked without looking at her.

Quinn walked to the other side of the piano to face the brunette.

"It's about last night."

Quinn saw Rachel tense a little. She heard her clear her throat.

"And? What about last night?" she asked nonchalantly.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Uhm I don't know, because you kissed me?"

"I didn't mean for that to happen. You could say it was just a random thing. I didn't know what I was doing."

Quinn shook her head. "You and I both know that's not true, Rachel. So what was that supposed to mean?"

Rachel stayed silent for a while. Then she said "I told you, it was nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class."

"Come on. You can't tell me that that was an accident or whatever, because that kiss was really-" Quinn licked her lips. "-something."

Rachel huffed. She picked up her things and headed towards the door. Quinn sighed and grabbed Rachel's arm.

"Rachel, wait."

Rachel bit her lip. She still didn't dare to look at Quinn.

"Quinn, please. I need time to think. Because I'm confused and I honestly don't know how I feel right now. "

Quinn frowned. She realized that even if Rachel said what she wanted to hear, she wouldn't have the slightest idea what to do about it anyway, so she hesitantly let go of Rachel's arm.

"Have a good day, Quinn." said Rachel before she walked out of the door.

Quinn stared at the door for a while.

"Well goodbye, happy mood. It was nice while it lasted." said Quinn cynically. Quinn groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "God, why did you create Finn Hudson? Wasn't Santana punishment enough?"

* * *

The cheerios ran to the field carrying their red and white pompoms. It was almost 7, so they had to be there before the team. The stands were already filled with students, and it was getting quite loud.

"This sucks." Quinn groaned. She walked to the football field with her shoulders slumped.

"I can't decide if I prefer annoying, happy, giggly Quinn or annoying, whiny, 'I-still-want-to-punch-her' Quinn."

Quinn glared at her. "How about annoying, enraged, 'about-to-strangle-someone,' Quinn?"

"As long as it's not me she's mad at, then I'm good."

The audience clapped and cheered when the team came out. Finn was the last to come out. He looked around the stands, and when he spotted Rachel, he grinned and blew her a kiss.

Quinn scoffed. "Douchebag. That was cheesy as hell."

"Berry doesn't seem to think so." Santana pointed at Rachel who was wearing her 'Team Finn' shirt, clapping as hard as she could.

"Well they've clearly made up. Isn't that lovely?" Quinn deadpanned. "I'm still hoping he trips and breaks his neck."

"We'll see." said Santana.

After the first half of the game, the score was tied at 14. What's even worse was that Finn was really in the zone. He even scored the first point.

Quinn just gave up and stopped cheering. She crossed her arms and glared at the quarterback.

"You better wave those pom-poms, Q, before coach sees you."

"Coach doesn't even watch the games. She just pays attention to us when it's about the competitions. I might as well dance the cha-cha here and she wouldn't give a damn."

Santana rolled her eyes as she continued to do the routine. "She'll care if it makes us look bad. Now cheer!"

"Shut up. I'm thinking of a cheer to piss him off."

"Sure, like you can really diss Finn."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah? Watch me."

Quinn stepped closer to the field and took a deep breath.

"HEY NUMBER 5! YOU SUCK! AND YOU THROW LIKE A GIRL!"

Finn stopped running and narrowed his eyes at Quinn.

Santana's jaw dropped. She started laughing and she clutched her sides.

That was a bad move for Quinn though, since the quarterback didn't think it was funny at all and he scored at the last 10 seconds of the game.

"TOUCHDOWN! Mckinley wins!"

The audience erupted in cheers and roars. All of the glee kids started to come down from the stands to congratulate the team. Rachel ran towards Finn. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Santana pursed her lips and turned to Quinn. "Well on the bright side, you did manage to make the team win one game this season."

Quinn's jaw was still hanging. "Did that really just happen?"

"Yep, and it's all thanks to you." Santana grinned.

Puck came up behind Finn and slapped him on the back. He then cleared his throat and shouted. "PARTY AT MY HOUSE ON FRIDAY!"

The Glee club cheered.

When Finn let go of Rachel and went to his teammates, Quinn walked towards the diva. "Are you going?"

Rachel turned to her. Her smile seemed a little forced, if you asked Quinn. "Yes. I think it would be good to relieve some stress. Are you going?"

Quinn shrugged. "Might as well."

"Oh good. Well, I'll just see you there on Friday. Bye!" Rachel hurried back to Finn.

Santana nudged Quinn on her side. "What's up with Berry? Seems like she's avoiding you. I thought she had a thing for you now?"

"Believe me, I haven't the slightest idea of what's going on."

* * *

"This won't do." Quinn threw another set of clothes over her shoulder. She help up another outfit and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She frowned. "This won't do either." She threw it over her shoulder again.

"Q, can you please throw the other way? Cause I'm about to be buried here." said Brittany with a small pout.

The three cheerios were in Quinn's room, trying to find the perfect outfit for Quinn, but because of Quinn's stubbornness, they've been at it for two hours. All the clothes Quinn rejected, she sent flying towards Brittany who was now sitting on the bed with a pile of clothes around her.

"Q, if you don't choose an outfit in the next 10 seconds, we will drag you to Puck's house in your underwear." said a frustrated Santana.

"But it has to be perfect!"

"Damn it, where are those pants I gave you for your birthday?"

Quinn paused. She turned to Santana with a look that screamed 'are-you-insane?'

"Santana, nevermind the fact that I will not be caught dead wearing something like that, but to go to a party, A _Noah Puckerman_ party, with drunk boys AND girls in the entire house wearing that thing? Do you want Gwynn to have an older sister or brother?"

"Paranoid much?" Santana smirked. "Don't worry we'll keep an eye on you."

"The answer is still no. No. No. N-"

* * *

"I hate you so much right now." Quinn hissed.

Quinn looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't even look like herself. Usually she would wear a dress or a pair of pants and blouse, but not today. Now, she was wearing tight black leather jeans, knee-high black boots, an almost see-through white top and with it, a black jacket.

"This outfit looks ridiculous."

"Only because it's on you." Santana commented as she looked at Quinn's reflection in the mirror with her arms crossed.

"Don't listen to her, Quinn. You look hot." Brittany smiled.

Quinn still wasn't convinced. But now she was looking at her hair.

"What did you even do to it?" Quinn asked, brushing away a strand of hair from her face. "I look like I just got out of bed!"

"It's called the 'just-got-laid' look, okay? Trust me on this. Now let's work on your make-up." Santana grabbed the eyeliner from Quinn's dresser. Quinn panicked and backed away from her.

"No way! Not you! Knowing you, you'll make me look like a stripper! Let Brittany do it!"

"Britt? Do you want to lose an eye?" Santana snorted. "Relax. It's only enough to bring out your eyes. Now sit still before I poke your eyes on purpose."

"Oh God." Quinn moaned.

After they all got ready, Quinn drove them to Puck's house. The ride took about 15 minutes, but they arrived just in time because the party just started.

Quinn knocked on the Puckermans' door and after a few seconds, Puck opened it with a bottle of winecooler in his hand. His eyes widened and he almost dropped the bottle. He looked at Quinn from head to toe then he grinned at her lecherously.

"You look hot Fabray. I appreciate it, but you didn't have to do all this. All you had to do is ask, and I would've rocked your world."

Quinn smiled at him sarcastically and pushed him out of the way. "Out of my way, Puckerman. I'm looking for Rachel."

"Ouch. Rejected for the midget. You playing for Santana and Brittany's team now too?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and stepped inside of the house.

"It's like the party's been going on for hours. Everybody's already a little tipsy." said Santana.

Everybody did look like they've been drinking a lot. In the living room, Mercedes was using Artie's wheelchair, and she was chasing after a squealing Kurt around the room. Artie was lying on the coffee table, and it looked like he was trying to meditate. Tina and Mike were on the couch singing every Disney song they could think of at the top of their lungs.

Quinn finally spotted Rachel. She was in the kitchen giggling at whatever Finn was telling her. Her fists tightened immediately.

Santana saw Quinn's face, and she smirked. "Go get her."

Quinn nodded her head determinedly and marched towards the kitchen.

"Come on, San. I think they're playing beer pong in the living room." Brittany tugged t Santana's arm.

Santana smiled. "Sure Britt."

In the kitchen, Quinn was about to approach the couple. She bit her lip and tapped Rachel's shoulder.

The two stopped talking, and turned their attention to Quinn. Rachel's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Quinn! Y-you look-" Rachel gulped as she examined what the blonde was wearing. Quinn couldn't help but smile smugly at how she was affecting the diva.

"Hey Rachel." Quinn grinned.

Finn, who was still behind Rachel, waved his hand. "Uhh, hello? We're having a conversation here, and you're interrupting. Right, Rach?"

It seemed like Rachel didn't hear him though, because she was still focused on Quinn.

"My face is up here, Rachel." said Quinn. Rachel blushed profusely and looked up.

"W-well, uhm.. you look wonderful, Quinn. Oh! I think I hear Puck calling. Bye!" Rachel hurriedly went to the living room, leaving Quinn and Finn in the kitchen with matching confused expressions.

Finn shook his head and he glared at Quinn. "You're really getting on my nerves, Quinn."

"Oh great, then I'm doing my job." Quinn smirked.

"You think you can take Rachel away from me, but let me tell you. I will always have an advantage because I'm a guy."

That really hit a sore spot in Quinn, but she refused to show it. "When has that ever been a problem for Rachel? In case you didn't know, Sherlock, your girlfriend has two gay dads."

"But have you ever seen her with a girl though?"

Quinn paused. Then she frowned and said 'no'.

"That's right. Now I'm telling you one last time to back off."

"And why should I do that? Are you threatening me, Hudson? You have nothing on me." Quinn smirked.

Finn glared at her. "If you don't, I'm telling your dad about you being gay." With that said, Finn stormed off into the living room.

Quinn stood still. She only moved when Puck came in and told her they were about to play 'Truth or Dare'

"Y-yeah, sure. I'll play." said Quinn shakily and followed Puck to the living room.

The gang sat on the floor of the living room and formed a circle so they could start.

The game was as bad as it could get, because Puck refused to have any lame questions and dares. Mike had already ran around Puck's backyard naked, and Brittany confessed to having a sex dream about Principal Figgins, much to Santana's horror. Puck was dared to put on his little sister's princess costume and stand outside of the house until someone drives past him. Unluckily for him, the person who drove past him was a teacher in Mckinley, so now he is in due for detention on Monday.

It was Puck's turn and he was about to choose his 'victim'.

"Okay, boys and girls, who wants to go next.." Puck slurred. "I know! Quinn."

Quinn gulped, but she kept her neutral expression. "Yeah?"

"I dare you.."

Quinn's eyes narrowed at him. She already what he was about to say.

"To make out with.."

She knew it. But she wasn't about to complain. At least she'll have the chance to kiss-

"Santana."

"WHAT?" Quinn, Santana and Rachel shouted.

"For 15 seconds. With tongue." Puck grinned.

"Sh-shouldn't there be an exemption for those who are already in a relationship? I mean, think of poor Brittany!" Rachel stammered.

"No, I don't mind." Brittany smiled. "I think it would be hot, actually."

Rachel gaped at her. "But-"

"What are you complaining about anyway, Berry? It's not _you_ she's gonna kiss. Or is that the problem?" Puck asked her with a smile.

Rachel turned red. Quinn raised an eyebrow at her. She suddenly had an idea.

"Well, carry on then." said Rachel.

Quinn turned to an annoyed Santana. "Ready?" she asked her.

"Oh you're lucky I'm drunk enough to do this." Santana muttered.

Quinn smiled and leaned closer. All the while, trying to look at Rachel's reaction. The small brunette was trying her hardest to avert her eyes from the two.

Kurt covered his eyes. "I can't look. This is just too creepy. Even for me." Mercedes nodded and did the same.

Santana got impatient because Quinn was taking too long, so she grabbed Quinn by the back of her head and pressed her lips against Quinn's.

There were a few squeals and howls from the Glee members, as the two deepened the kiss.

Quinn was shocked, to say the least. But she wasn't about to let Santana dominate her. She was completely focused on making one Rachel Berry so jealous that she'll be forced to leave Finn.

Quinn's tongue gained entry to Santana's mouth which earned her a small moan from the Latina. Quinn grinned inwardly because she could see from the corner of her eye, that Rachel was breathing heavily, and she was gripping her skirt so tightly, it looked she was about to rip it. Finn was trying to get Rachel's attention, but Rachel was too busy digging holes on Santana's head to notice.

When Quinn's hand found it's way to the small of Santana's back, Rachel lost it.

"15 SECONDS IS UP!" She exclaimed loudly. "No need to prolong the torture, so Santana, please get back to where you were seated, so we may continue."

Quinn grinned and pulled away from a dazed Santana.

She furrowed her brows at Quinn. "What the he-" She felt someone staring at her, so she turned her head to the side, and saw Rachel glaring at her. She suddenly came to realization, and she smirked and winked at Quinn then she returned to her seat.

"Uhh..it's your turn to ask someone, Quinn." said Puck. A small amount of drool was hanging from his mouth.

Quinn nodded, then her eyes widened. This was her chance. She knew she was risking a lot, but she just couldn't take it anymore, so she asked

"Finn, have you ever had sex with anyone?"

Finn froze. Rachel, who was seated beside him, sighed. "Quinn, why waste a question? You already know the answer to this quest-"

"No." Finn answered. His eyes were burning, and he was gritting his teeth.

Rachel smiled. "See? I told you. Now Finn, it's your tu-"

"What?" a drunk Puck exclaimed. "You're full of crap, man. I thought you fucked Santana in that motel last year?" Puck laughed. "God, that was hilarious. I remember you whining about how it wasn't worth it and-"

As Puck went on with his story, Rachel's face was now a mix of confusion, hurt, and anger.

"Finn, please tell me this isn't true." said Rachel softly.

"I-"

"It's true, Rach." said Tina. "We thought you knew."

"Yeah, it happened when you were going out with Jesse." Mercedes added.

"So you lied to me when I asked you!" Rachel shouted as she stood.

Finn was angry now too, and he stood up as well. "What's the big deal? It's not like I cheated on you!"

The rest of the Glee kids were all sitting uncomfortably as they watched the exchange between the two. Quinn was wondering if she shouldn't have made a scene. But she figured that if she didn't do it then, she wouldn't get the chance to do it again since Rachel was avoiding her.

"That may be true, but the point here is that you still lied!"

"But we weren't going out then!" Finn shouted back.

"I was only willing to give up my virginity to you, because I thought you hadn't given up yours!"

"Well so what if I lied about being a virgin! It's not like it's gonna change anything! You lied about sleeping with Jesse!"

"I already came clean to you about that. Now how am I supposed to trust you again after this?"

"God! Now see, this is the problem with you. You always overreact and make a big deal about everything!"

"Of course it's a big deal! You know what, I should have listened to my dads about you!"

Finn ran his hand through his air in frustration. "Of course! Listen to your gay dads! You know, maybe you really want us to break up. Then you'll be free date Quinn and follow those fags' footsteps!"

Everyone gasped loudly. Finn's eyes widened and his hand flew to his mouth. Kurt was being held back my Mercedes, because it seemed like he was about to attack the quarterback.

Quinn was trembling. She looked at Rachel.

Tears were starting to form in Rachel's eyes. She shook her head, and wordlessly ran outside of the house.

"Rachel, wait!" Finn called out. "I'm sorry!" He was about to follow her, but Quinn stood up, grabbed his arm to stop him, and punched him square in the jaw. Finn stumbled back to the coffee table.

Quinn didn't bother to hear what Finn said after that and ran after Rachel.

Finn groaned as he held his sore jaw. He spat some blood from his mouth and was horrified to see a tooth come out. He screamed.

He felt someone tap him from behind, and the moment he turned around, another strong fist came in contact with his face. This time, he fell to the floor.

"That was for saying I wasn't worth it." said Santana with a smirk as she tried to shake off the pain from the punch.

* * *

Quinn ran outside of the house, desperately looking for the brunette in the dark. Only a few streetlights were lit, so it was really hard for her. She started to wonder if the diva had gone home, but Rachel's house was a good distance away from Puck's and Finn was her ride when she came.

She squinted her eyes when saw a small figure sitting on the bench across the street. She quickly ran towards that direction. When she heard a few sobs, she knew that she guessed right.

Quinn slowed down. She cautiously took a few more steps to see if the brunette would say anything, but Rachel just continued to cry. Quinn sighed and sat down next to her on the bench.

Rachel sniffed. "I'm not in the mood for an 'I-told-you-so' speech, Quinn."

"No, that's not really what I'm here for."

"Well, then I'm not in the mood to talk about what happened the other night."

Quinn sighed in frustration. "Come on, is it so hard to believe that I just wanted to check on you and comfort you?"

Rachel stayed silent. She turned away from Quinn, and started crying again.

"Rachel, would you please look at me?" Quinn asked her gently.

"No. I don't want you to see me like this. Just go away, Quinn. Leave me alone."

"I don't want to. And I'm not about leave you alone here in the dark, crying."

"I am capable of taking of myself, thanks."

Quinn shook her head. "Sure you are, Rachel."

Rachel was still too stubborn, so Quinn put her hand over Rachel's which was resting on her lap, and she used her other hand to turn Rachel's head towards her.

"Hey, it's okay." said Quinn as she wiped the tears from Rachel's eyes with her thumb. "I'm here."

Rachel bowed her head. She then furrowed her brows when she noticed Quinn's hand on hers.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked in between sniffles.

Quinn looked down. She saw her hand and it was bleeding.

"Oh. That. Well, something happened with Finn when you left."

Rachel had stopped crying by now. "Why what did you do?"

Quinn licked her lips. "Well let's just say he won't be able to show his teeth for a while."

Rachel giggled and leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know."

"Yeah well, he deserved it."

Quinn started to worry. She knew that Finn would definitely do what he threatened her with in the kitchen now. But one look at the brunette she was holding was enough to convince her that she shouldn't think about it for a while.

Rahel smiled a little, then she sighed. "I am so done with boys."

Quinn's heart fluttered a little when she heard that, but realized Rachel didn't mean it that way, so she frowned a little.

"Sorry you had to find out this way, though."

"It's alright. It' better than not knowing at all." Quinn nodded.

They sat there for a while. Quinn just held Rachel until she calmed down.

Quinn smiled. "Hey Rach,"

"Yes, Quinn?"

"I told you so."

Rachel punched Quinn's side, and Quinn winced.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'm sorry." Quinn grinned. "I just wanted to see how you'll react."

"Just shut up and hold me, Fabray." Quinn chuckled and did as she was told.

* * *

**So did you like it? Hate it? Do you still want to kill me? Don't be shy, I want to know everything!**

**Just click that little button over there, and it'll make my day.**

**Thank you so much to all of you :) I'm so grateful that you haven't given up on this fic. Seriously, please don't. I'll get better! I swear!**

**Lol. That's all, I guess. Bye! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**What time is it?**

**SUMMERTIME!**

***happy dance***

**Sorry it took a week, but here it is. Chapter 15!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read the last chapter and reviewed. 600 reviews, Oh. My. GOD.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it belongs to the ever-so troll-y, Ryan Murphy.**

**

* * *

**

"Can you please pass the popco-"

"Shh!"

"Well can you move a little to the le-"

"Shh!" said Rachel and Gwynn again.

Quinn groaned and just gave up, leaning back to the couch.

It was Saturday night, and Rachel invited Quinn and Gwynn over to watch a few movies. Leroy and Jacob were thrilled of course to see the two blondes again. They were sitting on the love couch in the living room, while Quinn was sitting on the other couch with Gwynn who was sitting on Rachel's lap.

They were watching 'Anastasia'. A favorite of Rachel and Gwynn, apparently. Quinn rolled her eyes everytime the two sang when a musical number came up.

Leroy leaned closer to Quinn, beckoning her to come closer as well. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep quiet."

"Shh!"

The two adults and Quinn looked at each other, sighed and stayed quiet until the movie was over.

* * *

After the movie, they all went to the dining room to have dinner. Leroy and Jacob kept on asking Gwynn questions and the smaller blonde was of course happy to answer all of them. They laughed when Gwynn shared a few stories about her stay in the Pierces' house and how she still had to check Brittany's homework every night after the cheerleader had gone to bed.

Leroy was still chuckling a little when he noticed how Quinn stared at Rachel. He smiled and cleared his throat which startled the blonde and made her stop her staring. "A little birdie told me that someone punched Finn yesterday for making our daughter cry."

Quinn blushed and started to stutter "Well, he d-deserved it he was b-being a jerk and-" But then she saw that Leroy was laughing.

"Quinn dear, we won't look down on you for doing something I've been wanting to do for months. I'm just disappointed that I wasn't there to kick his ass."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. If Santana didn't, I think Kurt would have finished him off."

Leroy laughed. "Now I really wish I was there. It would have been hilarious to see him get beat up by two girls."

"Kind of sad isn't it that the quarterback couldn't take two cheerleaders?" Quinn sniggered.

"I think even Rachel could've taken him on, if she had the chance." said Leroy. Quinn laughed once more but was interrupted when Gwynn nudged her on the side. Quinn looked at where Gwynn was looking and noticed that Rachel had stayed quiet since they started eating. Quinn nodded head as she realized what the eight-year old was trying to do.

"So how was work today, Mr. Berry?" Quinn asked Jacob. "I heard there was some commotion down at the shop."

Jacob started to recall his day and started to rant about the three teenagers who were doing a stunt in front of the shop. Quinn stopped listening after a while and checked to see if Rachel's mood changed. Rachel smiled at her gratefully and mouthed a small 'thanks'

Quinn smiled back and mouthed 'You're welcome.'

When they were all finished with dinner, they all moved to the living room again to watch another movie. The movie went on for an hour and a half and that's when Quinn noticed that it was already late.

"Mr. Berry, we really have to go." said Quinn as she tried to get up from the couch, which made Rachel remove her head from Quinn's shoulder. "It's getting late and I still have to take Gwynn back to the Pierces' house."

"Do you really have to go?" Rachel asked her tiredly. "You could just stay here for the night."

"Rachel's right. I mean, look at Gwynn." said Jacob. Gwynn was fast asleep on his lap.

Quinn sighed. "Mr. Berry, would it really be alright if we-"

"Of course!" said Leroy abruptly, grinning from ear to ear. "You can both stay in Rachel's room, if you want. Rachel's bed is big enough for the three of you."

"It's settled then." said Jacob as he stood up, carrying Gwynn with him. "Come on, Gwynn. Let's get you to bed."

"No, I don't want to go to bed." Gwynn mumbled tiredly, snuggling into her grandfather's chest more."

"Well if we let you sleep on the couch, you'll give us an hour-long lecture about how sleeping on a couch will affect your spine and you'll be..whoa." Jacob paused. He glanced at Rachel and said "Déjà vu." He shook his head and started to climb up the stairs. Quinn snorted and Rachel glared at her.

"I'm glad you find me amusing, Quinn."

"I bet you were worse when you were a kid though."

"Proper posture is required if I ever plan on becoming a perfo-"

"Ahh, still haven't changed I see." Quinn sniggered again, following Jacob up the stairs.

Rachel just pouted and crossed her arms as she too, went up to her room.

After finishing her shower in Rachel's private bathroom, she went back to Rachel's room to ask if she had a spare toothbrush. Her heart fluttered when she saw Rachel sitting on the bed beside a sleeping Gwynn, stroking her blonde hair gently as she sang a lullaby Quinn was quite familiar with.

_**Constant as the stars above**_

_**Always know that you are loved **_

_**and my love shining in you**_

_**Will help you make your dreams come true**_

_**Will help you make your dreams come true**_

"I remember that." said Quinn as she walked towards the bed and sat beside Rachel.

Rachel smiled at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, you used to sing it non-stop whenever we played in the swings."

Rachel chuckled and nodded. "Daddy sings it to me whenever I can't fall asleep. She woke up a while ago when you were in the bathroom and asked me to sing to her."

Quinn nodded and smiled. "You shouldn't do everything she says though. She'll get spoiled."

Rachel laughed. "Yes, which is why I feel bad because I don't want her to go yet but at the same time I'm quite relieved that she's leaving in a few weeks like you said."

For a moment Quinn forgot that there's only a few weeks left before Gwynn returns to her own time. "Oh." Was all she could say.

Rachel tilted her head to the side and was confused as to why the blonde's mood changed so suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Quinn assured her with a smile. "I want to ask though, now that you and Finn are over, do you think you'll be ready for another relationship soon? Like say, after two days?"

Rachel gave her a confused look and chuckled. "Why so specific? Is there any particular reason why you're asking me this?"

Quinn smiled and bowed her head. She bit her lip as she practiced what she wanted to say in her head. She didn't want to be too obvious so as to freak out the still fragile brunette.

"Do you think you'll forget about him that easily?"

Rachel huffed out. "I hope so. I want to get over him as quickly as possible. I came to a conclusion last night that he was never that person I wanted to be in a relationship with."

This suddenly caught Quinn's interest so she jumped on the opportunity to ask what she had been wondering for weeks. "Why? What are you looking for in a guy?"

"Well it doesn't necessarily have to be a boy." Quinn beamed at this, but listened to what else the brunette had to say. "I guess it would be alright to be in a relationship with a female. It would just be hypocritical for me to think otherwise." Rachel chuckled. "But I guess what I'm looking for is someone who knows how to deal with me. I know I tend to overreact, talk a lot, strongly voice out my opinions, which causes a lot of misunderstandings, as you already know, and I can be a little stubborn."

Quinn snorted. "A little huh?" Rachel stopped talking to give Quinn a look. Quinn grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, please continue."

"I also want a spontaneous person."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at her. "Spontaneous how?"

Rachel smiled at her shyly and shrugged her shoulders. "I want a person who'll randomly take me anywhere at any time. I think that would be incredibly sweet. With Finn, it's always so predictable, except for that picnic we had last month." Quinn nodded, making a mental note to herself. "And another thing, Finn always loses his patience with me and that annoys me. He is unsuitable for me because-"

"He has no ambition in his life and you feel like he might hold you back?" Quinn offered.

Rachel was stunned at what the blonde just said. Her lips slowly formed into a smile. "Exactly."

Quinn played with the hem of the shirt that Rachel lent her. She sighed and said "Rachel, I like you."

Rachel smiled. "I know, I like you too."

"No I mean, I like you like you."

Rachel stared at her in shock. "Quinn.."

"And I know you like me back in that way because otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me the other night. And don't give me that ridiculous excuse about it being a 'spur-of-the-moment' thing."

"Quinn, I just got out of a relationship with Finn."

"I know! I'm sorry, but, I didn't want to hold it in anymore." She said finally.

Quinn bit her lip as she waited for Rachel to react to her confession. Rachel had averted her eyes from Quinn, and she was deep in thought.

"I think it would be best if you gave me time to get used to this. This is a huge surprise for me. I didn't even know you liked girls!" said Rachel frantically.

"I don't" said Quinn honestly, putting her hand over Rachel's. "I like _you_."

Rachel stared at Quinn in awe. Quinn guessed that the brunette had mixed feelings about the situation. She could understand that. She was having them too, but she knew that what she just said was real and that she wasn't just saying it because of Gwynn. She really felt something for the diva. She knew that now.

"Quinn, I-uh-you-" Rachel managed to say a few syllables from each word but still couldn't say anything that would actually make sense. Quinn couldn't help but laugh, despite herself.

"Well I managed to render Rachel Berry speechless. Am I doing something right?"

Rachel pouted at her. "That is not funny, Quinn Fabray. You really caught me off guard!"

"Yeah but if you were in my position, it would be."

"You wouldn't think it was so funny if I rejected you."

Quinn's heart clenched. "What?" She asked with wide eyes.

Seeing the hurt in Quinn's eyes, Rachel panicked. "No, no! I'm sorry, I was joking! I like you too! Really, I do!"

Any hint of sadness Quinn felt was washed away and was replaced with glee. She grinned at the brunette. "Really?"

Rachel's mouth fell open, realizing what she just said. "Oh dear."

"So I actually have a chance, then?" Quinn asked her, grinning smugly.

Rachel growled and turned away from Quinn. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep. Goodnight!" She slipped under the covers beside Gwynn and faced the other way.

Quinn bit her lip, trying to hold in her laughter as she slipped under the covers as well. She turned the lampshade off and tried to go to sleep.

Rachel sighed in relief when she noticed Quinn's silence. She was about to fall asleep when-

"So do you want to go out with me sometime?"

"Goodnight, Quinn!"

Rachel heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the bed.

* * *

When Quinn woke up, she was alone in the bed. The two must have already gone downstairs to have breakfast. She groggily sat up and stretched.

She smiled as she remembered the conversation she had with Rachel. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a loud shriek.

Quinn's eyes widened. It sounded like Gwynn, so she hurried downstairs to see what had happened to her daughter. When she walked into the living room, her jaw fell open. After a few moments, she was holding onto the small cabinet, laughing loudly.

Gwynn was standing in front of the mirror in a frilly pink princess costume wearing a tiara and holding a wand. Gwynn noticed Quinn's presence and glared at her dangerously. "You have absolutely no right to make any comments! I forbid it!"

Jacob and Leroy grinned at the eight-year old's adorableness. "Aw, I knew Rachel's old things would fit her! She's so cute!" Jacob gushed.

"Did I really wear that thing?" Rachel cringed from the couch.

"Of course you did, sweetheart. In fact, we still have your old album where you tried on different costu-"

"Quinn! I didn't see you there! Are you hungry?" Rachel asked, smiling.

Quinn smirked at the brunette. "Oh not really, actually I'm more interested in that album your dad was talking about."

"May I _please_ get out of this thing now?" Gwynn asked her grandfathers from the other side of the room.

"But why?" Leroy asked, pinching her cheeks. "You look so cute in it!"

"Yeah, we were thinking that Quinn should bring you home wearing it. I'm sure Brittany would love it."

Gwynn looked like she was about to cry. Quinn laughed again.

"What are you complaining about? I thought you liked princesses? You watch hundreds of movies about them!"

"I only like the movies, but I don't want to become one of them! They're completely helpless! Always looking for a knight-in-shining-armor, hah. I am independent, and I don't need anyone to help me reach my goals which is to be an actress slash singer slash lawyer." said Gwynn all in one breath.

The four stared at Gwynn in bewilderment.

"Quinn, are you sure she's related to you and not Rachel?" Leroy asked.

"Positive." Quinn lied, grinning.

Jacob chuckled. "Well anyway, I'm sure you're hungry. So to the kitchen, Berrys! We shall prepare a feast."

Rachel stood up and followed Leroy and Jacob to the kitchen.

When the three are out of sight, Gwynn went back to glaring at Quinn. "Not a word from you, mom."

Quinn snickered. "Why? The tiara looks good on you."

Gwynn stopped glaring at her and she smirked suddenly. "I wonder what Grandpa would say if he found out you kissed his precious daughter?"

The smile was wiped off of Quinn's face and she narrowed her eyes at Gwynn. "You wouldn't."

Gwynn looked at her innocently, tapping the tip of the wand she was holding on her chin. "Oh but I would."

Quinn heard how Leroy dealt with Rachel's suitors, so she was absolutely terrified. She didn't know if it would be different with her because of her relationship with the two Berry men, but she wasn't about to risk anything. "Fine, I'll let you change back into your clothes. Just say it's itchy."

"And I want you to get me 4 packs of double-stuffed oreos on the way home."

"Fine." said Quinn behind gritted teeth.

"Deal." Gwynn took Quinn's hand with her smaller one and shook it.

Quinn smiled. "Anything else, your highness?" She teased.

Gwynn whacked her with the wand before running off to the bathroom to change.

* * *

"Be sure you visit again soon, alright?" said Leroy to the two blondes as he led them out to the driveway.

"Of course, Mr. Berry. Thank you again for letting us stay the night." said Quinn politely.

"Don't mention it dear, it was our pleasure." Jacob assured her from behind Rachel.

Quinn smiled at Rachel. "I'll see you on Monday?"

Rachel nodded, smiling as well. "Sure."

Quinn grinned and moved to give her a hug. "I hope you'll consider what I told you last night." Quinn felt Rachel tense when she pulled away. Rachel looked down at Gwynn and smiled at her.

"Hey, I want a hug from you too." Rachel bent down and hugged the smaller blonde tightly.

Quinn and Gwynn said their goodbyes and went inside Quinn's car. Gwynn sat in the backseat, for safety. Before Quinn could pull away from the driveway, she heard Jacob tapping on the passenger seat's window. She quickly opened it to see what he wanted. Apparently Gwynn forgot her bag, so Gwynn thanked him and took it from his hand. Jacob had a mischievous smile on his face when he looked at Quinn.

"Just so you know, I saw you two kissing the other night. We need to talk soon." Jacob whispered to her, which made Quinn grip the steering wheel tightly. Her wide eyes followed him as he kissed Gwynn on the forehead, said his goodbyes and went back to the front door with Rachel and Leroy.

Gwynn sniggered. "Ooh, _busted_." She said teasingly from the back seat.

Quinn gave her a warning look through the rear-view mirror so Gwynn mashed her lips together and stopped talking.

* * *

On Monday morning, Quinn was in an incredibly good mood. She hummed softly as she was getting her books from her locker. After she got her books out, her locker door suddenly slammed shut.

Quinn jumped backwards and turned to see a furious Finn, who was covering his mouth with his hand. Quinn quickly remembered punching the tall boy three days ago.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Quinn?" He said in an angry tone.

Quinn smirked. "Yes you can, but you may not."

"Stop being a smartass." Finn growled at her.

"Hmm, yeah you're probably right. I don't want to exhaust you. I think you'll need what little amount of neurons you have left for class later."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn demanded.

Quinn sighed, opening her locker again. "My point exactly."

Finn slammed her locker shut again. "You'll pay for this Quinn!" Finn shouted angrily, not moving his hand from his mouth.

"Ooh, someone's a little cranky this morning." Quinn mocked. "Lighten up. Smile a little! Or better yet, how about a really wide grin." Quinn grinned at him, showing him her perfect teeth. "Can you do that, Finny?"

Finn's face turned crimson. His eyes twitched as he used another hand to cover his mouth. Quinn heard a whistling sound and realized that Finn was breathing heavily. She was sure she broke a couple of ribs from trying so hard not to laugh.

"You're asking for it, Quinn. I wasn't joking about what I said last Friday night." said Finn in a dangerously low tone.

Quinn gulped but she refused to falter under the quarterback's gaze. She was about to say something but Figgins suddenly walked by them.

"It is too early for you two to be flirting! Now go to your classes, Ms. Fabray and Mr. Hudson." Figgins furrowed his brows and looked around. "Where is that whistling coming from?"

Quinn lost it. She bit her lip and held her sides as she laughed quietly. Finn turned even redder.

"This isn't over, Quinn!" said Finn before running to his classroom with both of his hands still covering his mouth.

Quinn stopped laughing and remembered what the quarterback said. She frowned as she thought about what she would do if Finn really did what he said he would.

"I hope he gets called to recite." Quinn commented dryly.

* * *

Rachel woke up in the middle of the night to a tapping sound on her window. She groaned and got up to take a look. She wiped away the sleep from her eyes and opened the door to her balcony. She looked down and she gasped.

"_Quinn?"_ She hissed.

Quinn waved at her from below. She took out her phone from her jacket and texted something. Rachel heard her message tone from her desk and furrowed her brows at Quinn. She went back inside to retrieve it. Once she did, she read the message Quinn just sent her.

_**Spontaneous enough for you?**_

Rachel looked down at Quinn in surprise. Quinn was grinning at her and she couldn't help but grin as well. She quickly texted back.

_**What are you planning, Quinn? **_

Quinn smiled and texted again.

_**The stars are lovely tonight.**_

After reading the text, Rachel looked up at the night sky. It was a cloudless night and she could see millions of stars clearly.

_**They are, and?**_

Rachel saw that Quinn had replied and read the text.

_**Want a better view of them?**_

Quinn held up her car keys and grinned. Rachel shook her head and chuckled. She bit her lip as she thought of her decision. After about a minute or so, she text Quinn again.

_**I'll go get dressed. If my dads catch us, it'll be the last time you'll ever see those stupid stars.**_

Quinn laughed.

_**Duly noted.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Where on earth are we going?" Rachel asked, wrapping Quinn's jacket tighter around her body.

Quinn drove for about 30 minutes, and since it was dark, Rachel couldn't really tell where they were. She just knew that they had passed a forest and there were no houses anywhere.

"Just a small clearing I found. Relax, we're almost there." said Quinn, walking ahead of Rachel

"This looks like the setting of a horror movie." Rachel commented, looking at the eerie-looking trees they were passing.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna do it here."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Do what?" She asked panicking.

Quinn looked at her weirdly. "Stargazing? Get your mind out of the gutter."

Rachel blushed furiously, thankful that Quinn couldn't see in the dark. "How dare you! I was not thinking of anything inappropriate!"

"Sure you weren't, Rachel. Ahh, we're here."

Rachel looked around. It was a large open field, and Quinn was right. The sky was a lot clearer there.

Quinn smirked at Rachel who was still looking around her in awe. "What? I thought you wanted to be taken to a random place."

"I didn't think you would take the 'any time' part seriously.

Quinn laughed. "You'll be glad I did."

Rachel helped Quinn set up the sheet they were going to use. They then laid down on it and looked up at the sky. They just stayed still and stared at the stars for a while.

"Cool, huh?" Quinn asked her.

Rachel nodded her head, continuing to look at the stars.

"See those stars there?" said Quinn pointing at a constellation. "That's Draco."

"A snake?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shook her head. "No, a dragon."

Rachel giggled a little. "I didn't know you knew anything about stars."

Quinn smirked. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Like what?"

"I hate raisins."

Rachel laughed. "That's a pity. I love them. What else?"

"My middle name is Samantha."

Rachel turned her head to her. "Really? I thought you didn't have one?"

"Oh I do, I just didn't want anyone to know."

Rachel giggled again. "I can understand that. But Samantha is a pretty name though. Anything else?"

Quinn turned to face Rachel as well. She smiled at her. "Just that I really want to kiss you right now."

Rachel's mouth fell open. She stared at Quinn's hazel eyes which looked really beautiful in the moonlight then down to her soft-looking lips. She shook her head and stared up at the sky again.

"The stars are really beautiful, Quinn." said Rachel.

Quinn sighed, looking up again. "I know." said Quinn, disappointment written all over her face.

"I wonder what my future will be like." said Rachel suddenly.

Quinn was surprised at the question and asked "Why? You want to be a performer, right? Because that's one thing that I'll always be sure of."

"Yes, of course, but, what about my personal life? I've always thought of my career, but never about things like family and relationships. What if I die alone?"

Quinn had an amused expression on her face. If only Rachel knew that even at that moment, she already had a daughter, and that she already met her. "I'm positive you won't. You're a great girl."

Rachel gave her an appreciative smile and she snuggled into Quinn's shoulder. "Thanks Quinn. I've always been worried about my future."

"No problem." said Quinn. "By the way, do you see me in it?"

"See you in what?" Rachel asked her confusedly.

"Your future. Do you see me in it?" Quinn asked her hopefully.

Rachel smirked. "Maybe."

* * *

After another hour of staring at the stars, Rachel said that they both needed sleep since it was a school night and that they still had to drive for another 30 minutes. They quickly brought all of their things back to Quinn's car, and Quinn drove Rachel home.

At the porch, Quinn stopped Rachel from going in by grabbing her hand. She smiled at her. "Thank you for going along with this."

Rachel smiled as well "No, thank you for a wonderful evening, Quinn." Rachel started to walk away again but Quinn didn't remove her hand from her wrist.

"Wait." said Quinn. Rachel stared at her confusedly. Quinn took a deep breath. "My turn." Then she leaned forward to capture Rachel's lips with hers.

Rachel gasped, but slowly relaxed into the kiss. All the hesitation she felt earlier that night was gone, and she decided to just enjoy the moment.

Quinn grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. Rachel raised her hand and it found it's way to Quinn's golden mane.

When the need for air came, they both pulled apart and panted. Quinn leaned her forehead against Rachel's and grinned.

"That was a lot better than our first, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Rachel replied, still panting.

They both gasped and jumped back when the door suddenly opened. Behind it was a serious-looking Leroy, who was holding a shotgun in his hand. He gave Quinn a forced smile.

"Good evening, Quinn."

"G-good evening, Mr. Berry." said Quinn nervously. Eyeing the shotgun he was holding.

"Hmm, yes. It's lovely outside, isn't it? Lovely enough for you to kidnap my daughter?"

Quinn gulped, backing away slightly. Rachel stood in front of Quinn. "D-daddy, be reasonable please. We were just stargazing."

Leroy raised his eyebrows at them. "Stargazing, was it? Well in my day, we only needed our eyes and the sky to stargaze. I didn't think lips and hands have to be involved now as well."

Quinn froze. So he did see. She was done for. She just knew it.

"Quinn, I think it would b-be wise if you headed home." said Rachel.

"Yes, I think that would be wise, indeed." said Leroy, glaring at the blonde.

"That's enough darling, let's just go back to bed." said a gentle voice from behind Leroy. Leroy growled and let Rachel go inside the house. Rachel hurriedly went inside, but not before mouthing an 'I'm sorry' to Quinn. Leroy made an 'I'm-watching-you' sign at Quinn and closed the door.

Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"God, that was scary."

* * *

When Quinn got home from school the next day, she was surprised to see her father in the garage, in only his pants and white undershirt. His shirt had oil stains on them so he was clearly working on something.

"Daddy?" She asked hesitantly, walking inside the garage.

Russel looked up from the hood of the car and smiled at her, wiping his hand with a towel. "Hello, dear."

"Daddy, what are you doing he-"

Quinn wasn't able to finish her sentence because somebody had just come out from the door leading to the house. Quinn froze when she saw who it was.

"Finn?"

Finn smirked at her, a glass of water in his hand.

"Hey Quinn."

Judy came out of the door as well, another glass of water in her hand. She smiled at Quinn when she saw her. "Quinn, why didn't you tell me you were already home?"

"I didn't have the chance to tell you yet." said Quinn, still in shock.

Judy noticed where Quinn was staring and put a hand on Finn's shoulder. "You remember Finn, of course? He was your ex-boyfriend after all and the quarterback of your football team."

"What is he doing here?" Quinn asked, forgetting her politeness altogether.

"This nice young man offered to help your father fix that dumb car of his."

"Judy, it is far from dumb!" Russel protested. "That's my baby you're talking about!"

Judy rolled her eyes and went back inside muttering something like _"men"_

Russel took the glass of water Judy left him and took a sip. Then he turned to Quinn. "By the way, he'll be here for a few days. After school. So we'll be spending a lot of time together."

"Heard that, Quinn? A lot of time." Finn grinned at her, showing her his teeth. Apparently he already had it fixed the day before. Bastard.

"Lucky me." Quinn deadpanned. Quinn wondered if should've just let Rachel's dad shoot her.

* * *

**I'm sorry it a week, but that's a lot better than a month, isn't it? XD Lol. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I'll probably post the next chapter in two-three days. **

**Let me know what you think :D**

**Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! :D**

**Here's chapter 16.**

**Unfortunately, it's a little short, but the next chapter's longer, so here you go! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Would I be here writing fanfics if I did? I would be too busy writing Faberry scenes.**

* * *

"More peas, Finn?" A smiling Judy Fabray asked, offering the tall boy the bowl of peas across the table. Finn took it and smiled at the older woman gratefully, ignoring the death glare from the other blonde who was seated opposite him in the Fabrays' dining room.

"I'm surprised you knew anything about fixing this model of car, Finn." said Russel from the head of table, taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Oh I've had a lot of experience with fixing cars. I worked in an auto shop last summer."

Russel nodded his head. "That's good."

Judy frowned when she noticed that Quinn had started to play with her food. She leaned her head forward to look at her daughter. "What's the matter, Quinn? You hardly touched your roast beef."

Quinn snapped out of her daydream about serving a roasted Finn on the table with an apple in his mouth, and quickly answered. "No, nothing's wrong. I just lost my appetite, that's all."

"Really? That's a shame." Finn commented, his voice thick with fake disappointment. "I really wanted you to try this cake I bought from that bakery downtown _'Rachel's_ delights.'" said Finn grinning, making sure he emphasized the name 'Rachel'. "And it's straw_berry _too_._ "Didn't you say you liked straw_berries_?"

Quinn's cheeks slightly turned pink as she stared at the unopened box then she glared at him and said through gritted teeth, "Then I'd be glad to, Finn. Seeing as you actually drove to the other end of the town to get that cake from that particular store."

Finn was really pushing it. 'Rachel's delights' wasn't even that well-known or had anything special. The quarterback probably thought he was so smart now. Quinn tried to think of which circle of hell she'll end up in if she were to strangle him, stab him, chop him to little pieces and feed his remains to the dogs.

"I'm sure it's delicious." said Judy. "When did you say the next game would be, Finn?"

After taking a sip from his iced tea, the tall boy replied, "Next Wednesday. We only have a few games left after that." Finn smirked at Quinn before turning his attention back to his food.

Quinn gripped her fork tightly. The way Finn said 'games' did not go by unnoticed. Quinn was sure he emphasized the 'gay' part. It was a lame attempt. But it still didn't make it less annoying.

"So you two were in a relationship before, am I right?" Russel asked the two teenagers. "Not that I'm disappointed or anything, but what made you two break up? You seem like a nice boy, Finn, but was it your fault? Did you do anything to hurt my little girl?" Russel's tone of voice changed as he said this. He was now giving Finn a questioning look.

"Oh no of course not!" Finn laughed nervously. "Quinn was the one who decided to end it, actually."

"Really? And why is that, honey?" Judy asked, turning to Quinn.

Quinn felt a little uncomfortable about being put on the spot, but answered nonetheless. "I just thought it wasn't working out." She said honestly.

"Oh." said the two adults.

"I'm okay with it though." Finn smiled. "I'm actually dating Rachel Berry now."

Judy and Russel stopped eating to look at each other. Russel then turned to Quinn. "Is he talking about the same Rachel Berry?"

Quinn nodded, fighting the urge to shout that he and Rachel were no longer dating and that Finn was a prick. "Yes, dad." Quinn was silently happy that Finn brought her up because Judy and Russel despised Rachel, so maybe they'll disapprove of Finn too. She was surprised when Russel said

"Well I'm sure you two are quite a couple. Good luck with that." said Russel in a neutral tone.

"Thank you, sir." Finn grinned.

Quinn looked at her parents confusedly. Just last month they were ready to drown the berrys in holy water, and now here they were, encouraging him with their relationship. Quinn silently wondered if Russel had hit his head while fixing his car.

Russel looked at everyone's clean plates before saying "Well, shall we move on to dessert?"

They all agreed except for Quinn who chose to remain silent, her thoughts drifting to a certain brunette.

* * *

After dessert, Finn announced that he had to leave because his mother was starting to look for him so Judy asked Quinn to show him to the door.

"Take care on your way home, Finn." Quinn growled. "There's been a lot of accidents lately, and I would _hate_ to see you get hurt." She finished sarcastically as she opened the door for him.

"How nice of you to worry about me, but really, I'll be fine." said Finn in an equally sarcastic, but also smug tone. He stepped out of the door and smirked at her. "Feeling a little scared yet, _Quinny_?" said Finn, using the same mocking voice Quinn used when they were at the lockers.

"Screw you." Quinn snarled.

Finn smirked again. "Oh I'd be a lot nicer to me, if I were you. We can go back to ignoring each other once I get back with Rachel."

"You mean _if_ you ever get back with Rachel."

"Oh I'm pretty sure she can't resist me that long."

"You are so full of yourself."

"Ah-ah." said Finn, shaking a finger at her. "I'm sure your parents can still hear me if I shout from here."

Quinn gave Finn one last glare before slamming the door shut at his face. She took the cushion that was on one of the lounge chairs near the doorways, buried her face in it, and screamed all of her frustrations on it. After she had let it all out, she tried to compose herself and went straight into the kitchen where Judy was doing the dishes.

"I thought you hated Rachel?" Quinn asked her mother instantly, refusing to let the hurt show in her voice.

Judy was slightly surprised at the sudden question, but she understood why her daughter was so concerned about it. Of course she knew about the incident in the playground. She was still her mother after all. "Well we don't really like her, but as long as you're not the one acquainted with her and that Finn stays away from you, we're fine with it. We don't really think Finn is a good match for you. While he may know something about cars, I think it's one of the only things he knows. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, I'm afraid."

Quinn had to agree with that, even if she was still annoyed with the fact that Finn wasn't looked down on by spending time with Rachel while the mere thought of her speaking with the brunette was banned in their house.

"This is a little unfair." said Quinn quietly.

Judy sighed and stopped washing the dishes. "Quinn, we've discussed this. It is our choice to keep you from her. We're only thinking about what's best for you."

Quinn furrowed her brows and glared at her mother coldly. "Your choice, or dad's?"

Quinn went up to her room as soon as she said that. The last thing she saw was the complete and utter shock on Judy Fabray's face.

She closed and locked the door as soon she stepped in. She sighed heavily as she made her way to her bed, the exhaustion from her day getting to her. Her phone that was on her bed caught her eye, and she took it. She sat down on the soft mattress and read her messages. She smiled at some of them.

**Santana**

**Need back up yet? Remember, I'm a red belter in taekwondo and I could have been a black belter if they didn't kick me out for hospitalizing that girl. I could take on Finn's skinny ass any day.**

**Brittany**

**You'll be okay, mom. Mom hates Finn's guts right now anyway. – Gwynneth Jean Fabray**

**Brittany**

**It'll be fine, Q :) Rachel 3 's you. **

She was surprised to see the last text. It was from Rachel.

**Rachel**

**I just wanted to wish you a goodnight, so goodnight. :)**

Quinn smiled and bit her lip. She quickly texted a reply to Rachel.

**Thanks. Goodnight :***

After a few minutes, she received another text from Rachel.

**Good. Now that I know you're awake, I would like to remind you that tomorrow is our Biology practical exam and please don't forget our sheet music for our duet. **

Quinn raised an eyebrow and texted back.

**You didn't just text me to check if I was awake to remind me about all of that, did you?**

**Of course. Why would I text you to remind you about them if I knew it would be pointless because you were already asleep? But I really did want to wish you a goodnight :)**

Quinn smirked at this.

**Riiiiiight. Well I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow, and don't worry, I won't forget. You'll probably chew my head off anyway if I forgot.**

After a while, Rachel still hadn't made a reply so Quinn thought the brunette had gone to bed so she changed into her pajamas and prepared her bed. She was already lying down when she received another text.

**Goodnight :***

* * *

"Ugh, I can't stand him!" Quinn pounded on her locker door.

"Calm down, and as much I want punch him again, I don't think Coach Beiste would be too happy about having an injured quarterback a week before the game." said Santana.

"Yeah but look at his smug face and that stupid grin! I don't know about you, but I'm starting to miss the gap in his teeth, and I think he needs it back!"

"While I agree that he looks better with it, getting suspended won't be good for your squeaky clean school record."

"I'm willing to sacrifice." said Quinn, gritting her teeth. Finn just passed them and he was now talking to Rachel near her locker. Probably starting his 'I'm sorry I've been a dick, I'll never do it again' speech. She was slightly happy that Rachel was glaring at him the whole time and it looked like his first attempt would get him nowhere. "Maybe we should mess with his reputation." Santana smirked at her, knowing she wasn't serious.

"How?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, Q. How? The whole school already knows he lost his V-card, but that's not even bad for a guy's reputation. That actually _boosts_ a guy's reputation." said Santana.

"I don't know. Let's tell everyone he has Herpes." said Quinn jokingly.

"Like the greek guy?" Brittany asked Santana confusedly. Santana smiled at her gently and shook her head.

"No B, that's _Hercules._"

Quinn crossed her arms. Finn and Rachel were now shouting at each other, and she couldn't be happier. "Well what's the quickest way to get everyone to know about it anyway?"

"Simple." said Santana. "Tell it to Kurt and Mercedes in confidence."

Quinn snorted. At the corner of her eye, she could see a small girl with blonde hair approaching them, so she turned her attention away from Finn and Rachel for a while.

"Hey!" Quinn greeted her daughter with a smile. Gwynn hugged her by the waist and smiled at her.

"Did you kill Finn yet?" Gwynn asked, her hazel eyes gleaming.

Quinn bit her lip, looking at Rachel and Finn who were still arguing. "Well, not exactly."

Gwynn sighed. "Pity. I was looking forward to digging his grave."

Santana looked at the two blondes weirdly. "You know, you two are getting a little scarier by the minute."

"When Finn Hudson is involved-"

"We get a little crazy." Gwynn finished for her.

"Well don't look now Q, but I think Finn's about to do something to Rachel." said Brittany.

Quinn and Gwynn's head snapped forward to where Rachel and Finn were. Finn was now grabbing Rachel's arm roughly, saying something, while Rachel was struggling to get him to let go.

Gwynn was fuming now. "That does it!"

Quinn watched the smaller blonde march her way to Finn and Rachel. Gwynn stood in between the two and glared up at the quarterback.

"SHE. SAID. NO!" Gwynn shouted before kicking Finn's shin.

Finn yelped in pain and cradled his bruised knee. He glared at Gwynn. "You little-"

Rachel's arms wrapped around Gwynn protectively and shouted "Don't you dare lay a hand on her, Finn Hudson!"

"Look Rach, I already apologized. What else do you want from me?"

"Jump off a cliff, maybe?" Gwynn suggested, still glaring at the tall boy.

"You stay out of this!" Finn shouted angrily.

"Finn! See, now this is the kind of attitude that made me realize that you are a horrible boyfriend!"

"But she-"

"Enough!"

Quinn was grinning from ear to ear at the scene in front of her.

"Forget what I said earlier. It's not just you two. The future Fabray family is scary."

"I don't know about you, but I've never felt prouder." Quinn smiled as she stared at her future wife and daughter.

Finn finally lost his patience and stormed off to his class. Rachel did the same after whispering something to Gwynn's ear. Gwynn walked back to the three cheerios smiling.

"I'm taking you out for icecream later." Quinn grinned, reaching forward to give Gwynn a one-arm hug.

"I appreciate it, but unfortunately you have to-"

Gwynn's sentence was cut off by Brittany's loud scream. She pointed at Gwynn's arm. Or where Gwynn's arm was supposed to be. They all screamed and panicked.

Gwynn's arm was slowly starting to fade, and she began to cry.

"Mom!" She cried out.

"What's happening?" Quinn was both confused and scared as she held onto Gwynn.

"Shit! I did _not _expect this! What the fuck!" Santana screamed, trying to feel for Gwynn's missing arm.

"I'm supposed to have two more weeks! I can't go now!" said Gwynn, the fear was evident in her voice.

"Shit shit shit! What do we do!" Quinn was horrified to see another two inches of Gwynn's arm slowly disappear.

"You're asking me? Do I look like I know anything about this? I just got dragged into it!" Santana screamed at Quinn.

Luckily for them, they were alone in the hallways so nobody could see the eight-year old. What would they say if they saw her without an arm?

Brittany was whimpering as she tried to hold onto Gwynn. They could feel a slight tug as they were holding the blonde. They panicked again.

"Oh God Oh God, look at her leg!" Santana shouted.

Quinn's eyes bulged when she saw that half of Gwynn's leg was missing.

"Crap, crap, crap-" Santana chanted over and over again.

"G-gwynn? I know you're scared alright? But I need you to do me a favor." Gwynn had tears streaming down her face. She choked back a sob and nodded fervently. "I need you to calm down, and we're gonna pull you. Okay?" Gwynn nodded again. "Alright guys, on the count of three!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

They pulled Gwynn backwards, and they fell to the floor. They all panted from the exhaustion and fear. Quinn let out a huge sigh of relief when she noticed that Gwynn had her arm and leg back. She hugged Gwynn tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Gwynn, please please don't do that again. I'm too young to get a heart-attack" said Santana, still panting.

Quinn hugged Gwynn tighter. "You can't go now. I can't do this alone. I need more time!"

* * *

"Let's..try that again." said Rachel, sounding slightly irritated. She glanced at Quinn who was sitting on one of the chairs in the choir room, obviously distracted and depressed. Rachel was slowly losing her patience because all the blonde did since they started practicing that afternoon was screw up.

Quinn sighed and stood up from the chair, now facing Rachel. "I'm sorry, I can't do this today Rachel. I'm just too distracted."

"Oh really, I didn't notice." said Rachel jokingly, but apparently Quinn misinterpreted Rachel, so she glared at her. Rachel bit her lip, feeling a little guilty. "I'm sorry. Obviously you're bothered. Would you please tell me why?"

Quinn sighed once more and faced the other way, crossing her arms. "I can't tell you."

Rachel blinked. "Well why not?" she asked, sounding a little hurt.

"I just can't."

"But it's better to tell someone about your problem rather than keeping it in, right?"

"Look, I already told you I can't, so just drop it already!" said Quinn irritably.

Rachel huffed out in annoyance. "There you go again!"

"What!" Quinn shouted, now turning around to face the brunette.

"Closing yourself off again. Haven't we been through this before?"

"Well you should know when to take a hint, then!"

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"You're calling _me_ stubborn?"

"Stop shouting at me!"

"Well you- ugh." Quinn stopped. She faced away from the brunette again and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I was just angry and confused, and I shouldn't have let it out on you."

Rachel's expression softened. She cautiously placed an arm on Quinn's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have tried to force you to tell me whatever it is you're dealing with right now."

Quinn turned to look at her. "I would tell you if it was something else, but this is one thing that I can never tell you, so I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Quinn. I was being rude anyway." Rachel smiled. Quinn managed a small smile back. Rachel walked closer to her. "Come here." She then wrapped her arms around Quinn. "Look, whatever it is you're worried about, I'm sure you'll get through it, okay?"

Quinn nodded. "Guess Gwynn was right about the arguments." She said to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Sorry I got you mad again." She felt Rachel chuckle softly.

"That was nothing."

"Well I saw what happened with Finn earlier and you're a lot scarier when you're mad."

"If you think I'm scary when I'm mad, wait till you see dad later when you have 'the talk'."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Shit, I totally forgot about that."

Rachel giggled. "I would bring your dad's helmet if I were you."

"Are you kidding? I'll need a suit of armor for that."

"Where's that head-bitch-in-charge aura of yours? Use it!"

Quinn smiled a little. "Yeah, I can definitely do this. I mean, how bad could it be?"

* * *

"I can't do this!" Quinn whispered to Rachel hastily.

They were standing outside of Leroy's office in Rachel's house. Leroy and Jacob were already inside, waiting for Quinn and Rachel.

"Don't be silly, Quinn. If you can face Coach Sylvester everyday, talking to my dad will be like a walk in the park." Rachel assured her.

"A walk in hell, you mean! Coach Sylvester's like a bunny rabbit when compared to your dad! Let's not forget last night's incident, shall we? I just had a nightmare of him standing outside of my balcony!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous. Trust me, my dad's a real softie. He won't do anything to you."

_Quinn. _They heard Leroy's deep voice from inside of the room.

Quinn gulped, reaching for Rachel's hand and gripping it tight. "If anything happens to me, just make sure Santana doesn't make a speech at my funeral."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "And I thought I was melodramatic."

They finally opened the door and entered the room. Leroy was sitting behind his desk, while Jacob stood behind him. There were two chairs in front of the desk for Rachel and Quinn, so they each took a seat and waited for Leroy.

The room was silent for a while. Not a sound could be heard except for the light tapping of Leroy's finger on the wooden table. Quinn looked everywhere but at Leroy. She couldn't bear to look at him in the eye. Who would, when he was staring at you with an unreadable expression on his face. She winced when she spotted the shotgun Leroy was holding the night before in the corner of the room. Quinn felt her breath hitch when he finally spoke.

"So.." He started, placing his chin on top of his clasped hands. "You're dating my daughter."

Quinn glanced at Rachel. "Well we-"

Rachel glanced back. "We are-"

"Uhm-" Quinn trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Yes! Yes we're dating." Rachel cleared her throat, smiling at Quinn, who smiled back. "We're dating daddy."

Leroy raised an eyebrow at her. "And you were planning on telling us when, exactly?"

Rachel was about to answer, but Quinn beat her to it.

"It was fairly recent, sir."

"Last week is _not _recent, Quinn." said Leroy sternly. Quinn gulped and turned to Rachel for help.

"We weren't dating then. I was the one who initiated the kiss."

"Rachel, I am disappointed in you. Even if that douchebag of a boyfriend of yours deserved it, I did not raise you to be a cheat-"

"Honey, is this really necessary?" said Jacob, finally deciding to join in on the conversation. "They're already friends, and you knew that there was a possibility for them to start dating."

"Jacob, you said you'll let me handle this myself!" Leroy complained, now starting to pout a little.

Quinn silently thanked Jacob's parents for bringing up such a wonderful man. She was happy that Leroy's attention was no longer on her.

"But darling, they're practically adults. When we were their age, we did more things behind our parents' backs."

Quinn stifled a laugh as she watched Leroy turn different shades of red.

"Well there you have it, daddy." said Rachel smugly.

"Shush!" said Leroy to Rachel. "And you, I'm not done with you yet." said Leroy, looking directly at Quinn. Quinn sunk lower in her seat. "This is different! They're both girls, and you know how fragile girls can be, and this is our daughter we're talking about! What if she hurts our baby girl? She just brought her to god knows where yesterday, in the middle of the night! Who knows what could have happened? What if she does it again?"

Quinn pursed her lips. She fought the urge to shout that she was still there, in case they forgot.

"Quinn is a wonderful girl." said Jacob, smiling at Quinn, who smiled back gratefully. "She's done nothing wrong this past month, so why would this change things?"

"If I may, sir." said Quinn, which made the two men stop arguing. "I really care about your daughter and I promise I will never do anything to hurt her. She's one of the best things that ever happened to me, and I don't plan on screwing up."

Rachel stared at Quinn in awe. She never said anything like that before, so she was really surprised.

Leroy scoffed. "Nothing I haven't heard from soaps." Leroy commented which earned him a slap on the arm, courtesy of Jacob.

Quinn smiled and continued. "I also promise to let her win during arguments, even if I know I'm right, because I know she'll never give in anyway."

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed indignantly.

"Well she does have a point there, honey." said Leroy. "But still-"

"Ah-ah. No buts. Quinn, Rachel, we give you our blessing, and that's that." said Jacob, which made the two girls beam at each other. "We're through here. Do you have anything else to add, _dear_? If you do, I just want to tell you that the couch is awfully comfortable, and it misses you."

Leroy gaped at him, then he narrowed his eyes. "Oh that is_ low_."

"Lucky my dad know how to play dirty, huh?" Rachel whispered to Quinn. Quinn grinned and nodded.

Leroy crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine! But I'll still keep a close watch on you two!"

"Don't listen to this loon." said Jacob. "The important thing is that you're both happy."

Quinn smiled, taking Rachel's hand in hers. "Thank you so much, Mr. and Mr. Berry."

Rachel giggled. "Yes, thank you dad, daddy."

Leroy cleared his throat. "Now on to the next part. Sex."

All trace of happiness on the two teens faces went away instantly.

"Daddy!" Rachel exclaimed. She was absolutely mortified, and she and Quinn were both sporting a full-body blush.

"That's it, I'm out of here." said Quinn in a low voice, so that only Rachel could hear.

"We just started dating!" Rachel tried to protest, but Leroy would have none of it.

"Now, now, Rachel, I've always said that it was better to be prepared."

Rachel turned to Jacob for help. Jacob shrugged and said "Sorry dear, but I'm with him on this one."

"Oh god." said Quinn, burying her face in her hands.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Quinn finally arrived at the Fabray house after another 2 hours at the Berrys'house. She wondered how she ever survived from all the embarrassment that talk caused her.

She was still happy though. Happy that she got the Berrys' blessing, and that she was now allowed to date Rachel, providing that she brings her home by 11PM everytime they make plans to go out.

Quinn took out her phone from her pocket and read the one message she received that day. She almost crushed her phone when she read the sender's name.

**Finn**

**I've decided. I want u to help me win Rachel back. If u don't, I'm going straight to ur house and announce that ur gay.**

* * *

**And…done.**

**Yes, I know. We all hate Finn, but I have special plans for him, so don't worry.**

**Anyway, it's really short, but I hope you liked it :D**

**Unfortunately I had a problem with the document because my PC broke a couple of days ago, and I just got a new laptop today, so I had to edit it first.**

**But anyway, please tell me what you thought about the chapter :D You can tell me everything you want to do to Finn :D**

**Am working on the next chapter now, so bye! :D I'll be back soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**TWO MONTHS? **_**TWO MONTHS?**_** What is wrong with you, self? Shame on you!**

**And to think I even said I had no life.**

**Will a million apologies do? No of course not, I've done that a lot of times before.**

**But uhm, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Here's chapter 17, everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor will I ever own Glee. **

**R&R**

* * *

"So I've realized that it's becoming a little tiring to say 'Aunt Santana' all the time. Can I call you Aunt Santy?"

Santana grimaced at the nickname."Eww, no."

"Hmm, you're right. How about Aunt San?"

"No, San is for Brittany only. If you start calling me that, it'll get disturbing when she says it."

"Auntie Tanny?"

"Maybe."

"Aunt Satan then?" Santana turned her head sharply towards the small blonde. Gwynn quickly leaned further away from the latina. "Aunt Brittany!"

Brittany appeared in the doorway, carrying a large bowl of popcorn for the three of them and a bag of chips. "San, hit her, and you won't be getting any for a month."

Santana gaped at her and looked back and forth at her girlfriend and the now snickering blonde beside her on the couch. Santana growled and settled back into her seat, vowing to deal with the little monster later.

"Gwynn Fabray – 37, Santana Lopez - 0"Gwynn whispered smugly.

"Wait till I get you alone, you little twerp." Santana muttered darkly.

Whatever Gwynn was about to say was interrupted when they heard Santana's message tone. Santana pulled it out of her pocket, wondering who could be texting her that late. She furrowed her brows as she read the text.

"Who is it?" Gwynn asked, leaning towards Santana as she tried to take a look at her phone. Santana simply pushed Gwynn back by pushing her head away while she read the rest of the message. "Let me see!" said Gwynn impatiently, trying to get Santana's hand away from her face.

"That asshole!" Santana shouted and got off the couch, making Gwynn lose her balance and fall on her face. "Britt, look at this!"

Santana went over to where Brittany was and showed the text to her. Brittany frowned as she finished reading. "What's Quinn doing in a closet?" She asked confusedly.

"No, Britt. It means he knows about Quinn and Berry and he's going to tell her parents." Santana explained.

"What!" said an outraged Gwynn from the couch.

"Damn." Santana hissed. "If this keeps up, Quinn will definitely go back to avoiding Berry."

"Oh, no nono." Gwynn got off the couch. "I have worked too hard for this and I will not have that idiot ruin everything!"

"We need a plan." said Santana, then she continued. "And Quinn can't find out about it. She won't approve of it."

"Well what can we do?" Brittany asked, a little excited because she always enjoyed Santana's schemes and shenanigans.

"I would suggest we use a bulldozer or a cannonball in this plan of yours, Aunt Santana, but it has to be sneaky, because as much as I find it hard to believe, Finn actually has a brain." said Gwynn.

"What's the best way to bring down the enemy?" Santana asked, smiling evilly.

"Sabotage." Gwynn replieddarkly.

"Well said, young jedi. You're learning fast." Santana patted Gwynn on the head.

* * *

Quinn entered the school looking more depressed than she had been the past few months. She couldn't even think about her girlfriend. Her thoughts only consisted of Finn's head on a silver platter.

"You look hideous."

Quinn recognized the voice immediately, and turned around. She raised an eyebrow at the noticeable bags under Santana's eyes. "My life sucks. What's your excuse?"

"I'm helping Britt look after your demon of a daughter. I think that's enough to make a person look 3 times her age." Santana took out a pair of sunglasses from her bag and wore it. "Anyway, I saw your text last night. I want you to stay away from Finn as much as possible, okay? And if you're going to talk to Berry, make sure he's not there."

"What?" Quinn asked her incredulously. "What part of 'I have to help him win back my girlfriend' didn't you get?" Quinn paused. "Actually that sounds insane, doesn't it?"

"Just do as I say." said Santana, peering over Quinn's shoulder as if she was waiting for something.

"What the hell are you-" Quinn stopped and looked at her suspiciously. "I know that look. Don't you even think about it, Santana."

"Chill, Q. I'm not doing anythi-"

"Aunt Santana it's here!" The pair quickly turned to where the voice came from.

Gwynn was waving at Santana excitedly as she held up a large white box in her other hand. Santana grinned. "Gotta go, Q. Don't forget what I said." Was all Santana said before running off with Gwynn.

"Wha-Santana, wait!" It was too late. The latina was already out of sight. Quinn groaned and started to walk to her first class. She was surprised when a warm and soft hand suddenly slipped into hers.

"I was worried that you might have run away after that embarrassing talk with my fathers last night." said Rachel, giggling a little.

Quinn retracted her hand immediately. "Rachel!" She exclaimed in surprise. Rachel looked at her confusedly and Quinn chuckled. "Sorry, you scared me a little."

"Is something wrong, Quinn?" Rachel asked her worriedly, noticing how jumpy Quinn is now that she's walking with her.

"Nothing!" Quinn put on a fake smile as she continued to check every corner of the hallways to see if Finn was present.

"So is this alright?" Rachel slipped her hand into Quinn's once more and stared up at the blonde, waiting for her to react.

Quinn relaxed almost immediately. She smiled and gave the brunette's hand a gentle squeeze. "Of course."

They continued to walk to their first class hand-in-hand. Quinn figured that if someone had asked about it, she could easily just say that she and Rachel were just friends. After all, it was normal for two friends to hold hands, right? Santana and Brittany did it all the time.

Quinn mentally slapped herself when she realized how stupid it was to use the two as an example.

* * *

"Absolutely not." said Gwynn firmly.

"Aw come on!" Santana whined.

Santana, Gwynn and Brittany were all waiting in the hallway for the bell to ring because they needed a certain dumb jock to see something they placed in his locker.

"I swear it's just Britt's, Kurt's, and mine. And Puck's too if you're feeling generous." said the latina, still trying to convince the eight-year old.

"I just cannot allow it. The dangers and possible consequences are far too great to even think about. Besides, wouldn't that take the fun out of your future?"

"No, I just really want to know what's going to happen to us. We already know Quinn's gonna be a doctor and you don't need a time-traveler to tell you that Berry's gonna be a broadway star, but I'm just really curious about my career and personal life."

Gwynn shook her head and crossed her arms. "No. I mean, what if when I come back to the future everything changes? Suddenly my parents are divorced, my appearance will change, you're fat, or worse-" Gwynn gasped and grabbed Brittany's arms. "What if I lose my talent?"

"Okay first, I'll be hot until I'm 60. Or maybe even 70. Second, I still don't get how those two still haven't killed each other in the future. I would have bet that they'd be divorced a month after the wedding." Gwynn glared at her, but Santana ignored her and continued talking. "Well it's either Rachel goes into counselling, or that Quinn's been whipped so bad the only words she knows are 'Yes, dear'. So which one is it mini-Q? What's keeping those two together?"

Gwynn was about to comment but stopped as she suddenly remembered an incident a few years ago.

**Flashback**

**Gwynn – Age 5**

"_You're being unreasonable!"_

"_What's so difficult about that?"_

_Gwynn stood by the doorway to the living room in her lightning bolt-patterned pajamasand watched another fight between Quinn and Rachel. Quinn just got back from the hospital and she was still in her scrubs when Rachel confronted her._

"_Look whatever I'm doing, I'm doing it for us. For you and can't you understand that!" Quinn shouted._

"_Of course I understand! All I'm saying is that you should take some time off. I'm not asking you to quit your job, I just want you to spend more time with Gwynn! She's still growing, and you're in the hospital all the time!"_

_Quinn, baffled by the accusation, shouted back. "What? Do you mean I don't get to spend time with her anymore? I see her every night!"_

_Gwynn could see the frustration in Rachel's face as they continued to shout at each other. _

"_An hour everyday, and a whole day on Saturdays? Is that really the best you can do for your daughter? I refused a role that was offered to me so I could spend more time with Gwynn! Why can't you do the same!"_

"_Don't you dare te-" Quinn stopped. She saw Gwynn by the doorway and sighed. She looked at Rachel once more and said "We'll talk later." Quinn walked towards Gwynn and lifted her up. She put on a smile which Gwynn knew was a little forced. "Hey, how was your day?"_

"_It was okay." Gwynn replied._

_Quinn put her down and stroked her hair. "I'm going to go and change first, alright?"_

_Gwynn nodded and watched Quinn head up the stairs. She heard a small sniffle coming from the couch and immediately turned her head towards it. _

_Rachel was sitting on the green couch, a few drops of tears falling from her eyes. Gwynn walked towards her and hugged her without any hesitation. _

"_Don't be sad, mommy. I can hide all the bacon again to punish mom if you want."_

_Rachel choked back a few tears and chuckled a little. She returned the hug and kissed the top of Gwynn's head._

"_It's fine, baby. I'll deal with your mom later. She can be an idiot when she's stressed, but she really just wants what's best for us."_

_Gwynn looked up at Rachel, her hazel eyes a little watery. "You're not going to get a divorce like the couple in that movie, are you?" _

_Rachel sighed. "This is why I don't let Santana babysit you. I told her no TV." She smiled at Gwynn and shook her head. "No, we're not going to get a divorce. Even though your mom's one of the main reasons I get crazy, she also keeps me sane. Also, I'm head over heels in love with her."_

"_That sucks." Gwynn muttered._

"_Tell me about it."_

_They heard someone clear their throat and they immediately looked up. _

_Quinn was standing in the doorway, now wearing casual clothes. Rachel motioned for Gwynn to leave the two of them alone for a while, and Gwynn nodded her head. She stood up from the couch, glared at Quinn on her way out, and waited outside. _

_Gwynn couldn't help but look over her shoulder. She saw Quinn and Rachel on the couch, hugging each other and she smiled._

Gwynn was brought back to the real world when Santana poked her between her eyes with her finger.

"Damn, I just asked you a question and you go all 'Raven Baxter' on me? What, did you just have a vision of the future or something?" Santana asked with an arched brow.

Gwynn rolled her eyes. "No, well…yes, since I am in the past and that happened in the future which makes it a memory for me, but for you it's…nevermind. But if you really want to know , after you marry Aunt Brittany, she'll want to have 6 kid-"

"Later, hobbit. Finn's here!"

Santana shoved the white box in Finn's locker and dragged the two away from it.

* * *

Quinn walked out of her Math class with a dazed expression. She was still thinking of Finn's text and her relationship with Rachel. If she ignores Finn, she's going to be homeless. If she ignores Rachel, Gwynn's going to kill her, plus she'll be miserable for the rest of her life. How lucky was she?

And speaking of her luck, here comes the witless wonder now.

Finn was walking in the hallways with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Quinn wondered what he was hiding behind him as he approached…Rachel?

Quinn furrowed her brows. Finn stopped in front of Rachel and Quinn could see him saying something to her. Quinn's eyes widened as Finn showed the beautiful bouquet of flowers he was holding to Rachel. She tightened her fists when she saw Rachel's shocked expression.

Quinn's heart sank. She'll never have the balls to do that in public. She had panic attacks when she was with Rachel earlier that day, and they were just holding hands!

Finn was right. He will always have an advantage because he was a guy. Quinn growled. Now she was even more annoyed because Finn was right about something.

When she saw Rachel hold Finn's hand, she couldn't take it anymore and stormed off.

* * *

"Hey Rachel." Finn grinned as he approached the tiny brunette. He seemed far too happy for someone who's talking to their ex who dumped them.

Rachel sighed, already assuming what the tall boy wanted. "What is it, Finn? If you're asking for another chance with me, I'm afraid you're too la-"

"I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved, so I got you these." Finn showed her the bouquet of flowers he was holding and Rachel gasped.

"Finn, what are you doing?"

Finn stared at her. He was obviously confused and that was not the reaction he was expecting. "Uhm, I'm giving you flowers?"

"Finn they're lovely but-" She held his hand, but she wasn't able to finish speaking because she suddenly sneezed.

Finn was now even more confused. "Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes widening as Rachel's nose slowly turned a dark shade of red.

"I don't know, I-" Rachel sneezed again. "Finn, I'm allergic to flo-." Again. "the flowers you gave-" and again.

"What?" Finn shouted, now panicking because Rachel's nose now looked a little swollen. "B-but the note said they were your favourite!"

"WHAT NOTE!" Rachel asked furiously. She was aware of her appearance now since Finn kept staring at her with a mixture of disdain and disgust.

"Ra-rachel, your f-face.." Finn stuttered.

"Oh screw you, Finn Hudson! You were-" She sneezed again. "Planning this all along, weren't you?" Another sneeze. "Somehow you must've known that I would be allergic to flowers!" Another sneeze. "Don't you dare to talk me again!"

A very red-faced Rachel Berry stormed off to the direction of the clinic, leaving a dumbfounded and slightly terrified Finn Hudson in the hallways. In the other end of the hallways, Gwynn, Brittany and Santana were high-fiving each other.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but mom, stop playing with your food." said Gwynn across the table from Quinn. Quinn looked up for a bit but went back to poking her salad with her fork.

"What's gotten into you?" Santana asked, obviously annoyed with the blonde cheerleader's gloomy mood.

"Yeah, Q. You look like after I got rid of all the cigarettes in the house." Brittany commented, which made Gwynn stare at Santana with a blank expression, but Santana just silently pleaded her not to say anything.

"Nothing. Just tired from Cheerleading practice." Quinn sighed, obviously unfazed by Brittany's earlier statement.

"If you're thinking about Finn and Berry, you have nothing to worry ab- HOLY CRAP, GAAHHH!" Santana shouted.

Quinn furrowed her brows and turned around to look at whatever Santana was staring at, and when she did, she almost fell off her chair.

"Jesus Christ, Rachel, what happened to you?" Quinn exclaimed. She stood up and held her girlfriend's very red and very swollen face.

Rachel sighed. "Oh this would be the result of a bright idea of one Finn Hudson. Now please, Santana, stop staring at me like I have mushrooms growing on my face. This is only temporary."

"Still.." said Santana, still grimacing at Rachel's current state.

"Is this because of the flowers we-" Brittany started to say, but was cut off by Gwynn who stood up abruptly and announced

"I want a slushy! Do you want a slushy Santana?" said Gwynn, now urging Santana to come with her. She turned to Brittany, who shook her head.

"No I'm good he-"

"Don't be silly, of course you do!" said Gwynn, also dragging Brittany to the slushy machine with her.

When the two were left alone, Quinn cleared her throat. "So are you okay now?" she asked Rachel worriedly.

"Yes." Rachel replied with a smile. "The nurse said the medicine I took will take effect in a few hours and I'll be back to normal."

Quinn sighed in relief. "That's good." She bit her lips and asked. "So what exactly happened to you and Finn a while ago? I..I saw him giving you flowers and you holding his hand."

"Oh you saw that? That was nothing. Actually the flowers were-" Rachel stopped. She looked at Quinn curiously and grinned. "Wait, are you jealous?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

Quinn turned a dark shade of red that rivalled Rachel's current state. She scoffed. "Quinn Fabray does not get jealous."

"Oh." said Rachel, still grinning. "So you wouldn't mind if I accepted his offer to go somewhere to talk?"

"Of course I mind!" said Quinn annoyed. She stopped when she realized that Rachel was only joking. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Rachel giggled and took one of Quinn's hand. "I didn't know you were so adorable when you get jealous!"

"Thank you, but it's one my rare moments and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Of course." Rachel laughed. "I'm not the cheating type anyway."

"Good to know." Quinn grinned. Quinn was now suddenly aware of their surrounding and how many kids were in the lunch room. She slowly pulled her hand away from Rachel.

Rachel was hurt by this, but refused to show it so she just put on a smile."Practice, same time as always after school?"

Quinn smiled at her slyly. "Oh what kind of practice? Does it have something to do with that additional speech your fathers gave us?" Rachel punched her on the arm and Quinn yelped in pain. "Oww! You have got to stop hitting me. This could be called abuse, you know."

"Well stop being such an idiot all the time then." Rachel glared at her.

* * *

"Quinn!" Quinn heard someone yell from behind her. She turned around and saw Finn walking towards her with an angry expression. She wondered what he would be angry about seeing as he was the one who stupidly gave her girlfriend flowers she was allergic to. She could have punched him in the face right now if they were in a different situation.

"Yes?" Quinn asked, trying to keep a stoic face.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Finn asked. Judging by the tone of his voice, it was not going to be a delightful conversation. _Like any conversation with this moron would be considered delightful._Quinn thought to herself bitterly.

"In an ideal world? The answer would be no. But since you're already talking, what's the point in asking?" Quinn glared at him.

"You set me up!" Finn growled at her.

Quinn stared at him for a few moments and blinked a couple of times before saying "Okay, you've officially lost it. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You put those flowers in my locker knowing that Rachel was allergic to them!"

"What?" Quinn shouted in bewilderment. "Are you nuts? Why the hell would I want to risk my girlfriend's health to ruin any, if there still is by the way, chances you have with her?"

"I don't know what's inside that twisted mind of yours! But may I remind you that I spend every afternoon at your house so one wrong move could ruin you!"

"I didn't give you anything! I don't even know your locker combo!" Quinn tried to reason out, but it seemed like Finn would have none of it.

"Well explain this, then!" Finn shoved a piece of paper into Quinn's hand and Quinn immediately read it. She furrowed her brows.

"This isn't even my penmanship! This-" Quinn stared at the note intently. Her mouth formed into an 'o' and she facepalmed. "I should have known." She whispered to herself. "Look, Finn, that wasn't me. I swear."

Finn, sensing that Quinn was in fact telling the truth, let the issue go. "Fine. But just make sure that you find a way for me to redeem myself to Rachel."

"What the hell do you take me for? A miracle worker? How do you expect me to convince her?"

"I don't know! Figure it out!" Finn shouted back before walking away.

Quinn growled and banged her head on the locker nearest to her. She let her head rest there for a while until she heard Figgins speaking with his heavy accent through the speakers.

_Attention students, the band that was hired to perform at tomorrow's assembly cancelled, so the Glee club will be performing instead._

Quinn heard the students' groans and boo's which made her roll her eyes.

_ has also asked me to inform you that all glee members interested in performing tomorrow should report to him immediately._

And just like that, as if a bulb suddenly lighted up on top of Quinn's head, she suddenly had an idea and she smiled.

* * *

"I'm home!" Quinn announced as she entered the Fabray mansion. Seeing the empty coat rack, she assumed that her father wasn't home yet and went straight to the kitchen where Judy always stayed during the afternoons. "Mom?" she called out.

Quinn was shocked to see Judy in one of the chairs, empty bottles of alcoholic drinks were around her.

"Mom, what on Earth are you doing?" Quinn exclaimed, quickly snatching the half-empty bottle from Judy's hand.

Judy, clearly drunk, smiled up at Quinn. "Darling, I didn't know you would be back so early." She slurred. Quinn cautiously sat down next to her, still making sure that the bottle was a good distance away from Judy. "It's been a while since we had a nice chat."

"Mom, you should res-"

"Have I ever told you how I just love this family? A perfect home, a perfect husband, perfect children,"

"Please don't, mom." Quinn pleaded, already feeling the guilt Judy was unknowingly making her feel.

"But we should talk about this, Quinn! You don't know how proud I am of you. You're everything your father has ever hoped for." Quinn bit her lip while Judy continued. "Hard to please him, you know. Your father. But I'm glad you're not a disappointment in any way, like how he sees me."

"Mom, please-"

"But you on the other hand, you're perfect. The perfect Christian girl, a perfect student,"

Quinn couldn't breathe. As Judy continued to praise her,all she could hear was the voice in her head, urging her to say it. What she's been hiding for quite a while. It became too much for her and she slammed her fists on the table. "Mom, I'm gay!"

Silence filled the room. Quinn stared at her mother in shock, while Judy's face was unreadable. Quinn couldn't tell how she felt about her sudden outburst because she just sat there with a straight face. Almost as if she had never been drunk.

"Don't be silly, Quinn. Of course you're not. You dated a few boys before."

Quinn gulped, not quite believing what she just said. "Y-yes, but I wasn't sure of what I was before."

"This is because of that Berry girl, isn't it? I knew it. We should have never let her near you again, we-"

"Mom, it may be because of Rachel that I've realized it, but let's face it! Sooner or later I'll figure it out myself."

"Stop this foolishness, Quinn, you are not gay, you are our daughter. You just can't be!" Judy chuckled a little and Quinn feared that the older woman had just lost her sanity for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure you just like the idea of a perfect Christian girl for a daughter because you know that's what Dad wants." Quinn's eyes challenged Judy to say no. To deny it, but she couldn't. It may just be the alcohol, but she was sure that it was in fact true.

"Don't bring your father into this."

"Why the hell not? He's all you care about. You worry about what he wants, what he approves of or what'll make him happy, but what about you, mom? Are you happy? Do you enjoy watching as he controls all of our lives? You knew that Daphne never liked her ex-husband but still you didn't say anything. Is that what you want for me too?" Quinn asked, at this point she was already trying to control her temper because of all the frustration she felt.

Judy placed a hand on top of Quinn's and looked at her sternly. "Listen to me, Quinn. Without your father, who'll pay for your school expenses? Who's going to give you your college money? Where will you live? Think of these things, Quinn. In a different situation, I could accept whatever you want to be. You're my daughter and I'll always love you no matter what, but right now, I can't do anything about it."

Quinn felt a great amount of relief rush through her after Judy said that. Knowing that Judy accepted her sexuality made her feel incredibly happy, she was also disappointed that she was still not as accepting as she hoped her to be.

"You're okay with me being gay?" Quinn asked with wide eyes.

"I've always known."

Quinn's mouth formed into an 'o'. She bit her lip. "So what are you saying, that I should hide it from dad?"

"Just for a while." Judy tried to assure her.

Quinn nodded numbly and got up. She tightened her lips and said "You know, if you really cared about me, you would find a way." Not bothering to wait for a reply, she left the kitchen and headed up to her room. As she was walking up the stairs, she couldn't help but grin.

"I'm gay." She said to herself.

Yep. It felt good to finally say it.

* * *

"Now you're sure you slipped the card in his bag?" Gwynn asked.

Santana rolled her eyes and said exasperatedly "Yes, for the 10th time, yes, I did!"

The gym was now packed with students and loud chatters could be heard all around. Figgins was standing near the stage, talking to about the performance before the assembly.

"Well I just don't want to mess up our little prank. I want him to be traumatized when he gets out of that place."

"You mean _if _he manages to get out." Santana grinned. Gwynn giggled and clasped her hands excitedly. Quinn chose this moment to arrive and take the empty seat next to Brittany.

"Q? Aren't you the one performing with Rachel?" Brittany asked her confusedly.

Quinn smiled and shook her head. "Nope. Finn's singing with Rachel."

"WHAT?" Gwynn and Santana shouted, both staring at Quinn like she just grew an extra head.

"I needed to show Finn that I was still trying to help him. No worries though. I chose a bad song." Quinn grinned.

"Well good." Gwynn placed a hand on her chest and sighed in relief. Puzzled by Quinn's cheerful expression, she asked her "Why so happy, mom?

"I'm gay."

Brittany clasped her hands together and squealed while the two looked at her weirdly.

"Well if my existence wasn't any indication of that then I might have been surprised. But uhm, congratulations I guess?"

Quinn giggled. "It feels so good to finally say it!"

"Look, I'm happy for you and all, Q, and I'll congratulate you and welcome you to the team later, but I think it's about to start." said Santana

They all stopped talking and turned to the stage. The lights dimmed. The curtains were pulled open and Figgins stepped out.

"Good morning, children. Before we begin with our talk about bullying, the glee club has a small treat for you all." Figgins smiled and went down the stage as Rachel, who was wearing a yellow sundress and Finn, who was wearing denim pants and a black leather jacket, stepped out.

"Oh no, not Berry again." The boy beside Quinn whined. With one look from Quinn, the boy immediately lowered his head and decided to stay quiet for the rest of the performance.

"How on earth did you manage to convince Berry to sing with him after he almost killed her?" Santana asked as the band played the intro.

"What I'd like to know is how you know about that in the first place." said Quinn, looking at Gwynn and Santana pointedly.

"On second thought, we don't want to know." Gwynn grinned nervously. "Oh look it's starting!"

Finn sang the first verse as he walked towards the left side of the stage. Quinn smiled when she realized that Finn was struggling with the choreography.

**_Summer lovin'_**

**_Had me a blast_**

Rachel swayed in her place as she sung her parts.

**_Summer lovin'_**

**_Happened so fast_**

Finn and Rachel continued to sing as Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Puck, Artie and Mike sang back up for the two of them.

"What the hell is this song?" Santana asked sniggering.

"Told you I chose a bad song." Quinn grinned. "And you know how Rachel hates a terrible performer. Finn's already making a fool of himself on stage."

The two continued to sing on stage and the audience laughed a few times when Finn trotted on Rachel's feet a couple of times.

Finn began with the second verse as he switched sides of the stage with Rachel.

**_She swam by me, she got a cramp_**

Rachel smiled at him as she continued to sing.

**_He ran by me, got my suit damp_**

Quinn suddenly got nervous when she realized something. She turned to Santana, and judging by her expression, she realized it too.

"It's actually starting to sound good." said Brittany, bobbing her head to the stared at her and Brittany looked at her confusedly. "What?"

Quinn's mouth fell open as the song ended and Finn hit a particularly high note. The audience could hear howls and whistles all around her while Rachel and Finn grinned at each other. Rachel walked towards Finn and hugged him and Quinn could see her mouth 'you were amazing!' to him. Quinn's gaze hardened as Finn lowered his head. Her breath hitched as he bent down, and finally kissed Rachel on the mouth.

The howls and cheers got louder as Quinn gripped the arm of the boy who was beside her tightly. The boy whimpered as Quinn continued to glare at Finn.

"I think she's gonna blow." Santana commented, wanting to beat Finn up and at the same time, controlling the urge to laugh at Quinn's crimson face.

* * *

"Quinn?" Rachel called out as she entered the choir room. She gently closed the door and looked around. She smiled when she spotted Quinn behind the piano playing random notes.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Quinn didn't bother to look up when Rachel walked towards her. "You did tell me to meet you here." said Quinn in a grumpy tone.

Rachel blinked at Quinn's scowling face. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." Quinn replied, still refusing to look at the brunette. "That song was great by the way."

Rachel quickly noticed Quinn's tone as she said it, and she grinned.  
"Oh I see. Someone clearly didn't enjoy the performance today." Rachel sat next to Quinn on the piano bench and stared at Quinn with a playful glint in her eyes.

"And what makes you say that?" Quinn asked.

"Aside from the fact that you're unknowingly crumpling our sheet music?" Quinn's eyes widened and she immediately let go of the now crumpled paper. Rachel's grin got bigger. "You obviously got jealous when Finn kissed me."

Quinn's scowl got bigger. "Quinn Fabray does not get jea- why are you laughing?"

Rachel stopped giggling and placed a hand on top of hers. "It's okay."

"No it's not!" Quinn huffed and stood up. She turned around so that her back was facing Rachel and crossed her arms. "It's just not fair."

Rachel looked confused. That wasn't what she was expecting to hear. "What's not fair?" she asked Quinn.

"He can do all that stuff to you in public and I can't. Give you flowers, kiss you in front of hundreds of students, it's just really frustrating."

"But..I thought you weren't ready for that yet?" Rachel just assumed it was like that because Quinn was uncomfortable when they held hands in the hallways and she wes well aware of how Quinn was still having trouble with accepting her sexuality.

"I think I am now." Quinn admitted softly. "I already talked with mom. I told her I'm gay."

Rachel was shocked, to say the least. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she could actually form a proper sentence. "That's..wow..that's really brave of you. I mean, uhm..so what did she say?"

Quinn finally faced her again. She smiled at her. "She actually said it was okay."

Rachel's eyes widened and she hugged Quinn excitedly. "That's wonderful!" she exclaimed as she let go.

"Yeah, but she also said that I have to hide it for a while."

"Oh." said Rachel disappointedly. They were both silent for a while, then Rachel furrowed her brows as an idea came to her.

"Live with me." said Rachel softly.

"What?" Quinn asked, genuinely surprised at the brunette's suggestion.

Rachel looked up at her and said it again, a little more determinedly this time. "Live with me. We have a guestroom we only get to use when my uncle visits, but he already moved to Italy. You could stay in it."

"But-but what about your fath-"

"Dad will be okay with it. He actually suggested it the other day, I think he was joking then but it made me think. Daddy will come around after a while. After we promise him no PDA of course. And you could-"

"Whoa whoawhoa!" Quinn held Rachel's hands to stop her. "Rachel, I really don't know what to say. This is happening too fast."

Rachel smiled sheepishly and apologized. "Sorry. I got a little excited."

"Rachel I really appreciate the offer but..I'll have to think about it."

Rachel nodded her head, she was a little disappointed that Quinn didn't say yes right away. "It's alright, I understand."

Quinn smiled and bent down to kiss her, but stopped and narrowed her eyes at Rachel. "No, I don't think I'll kiss you with the taste of Finn still on your lips."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I washed my mouth. And you should know that I slapped him afterwards. I think you weren't there to see it because you stormed off."

"Really?" Quinn grinned and kissed her.

"Yes." Rachel spoke in between kisses. "I told you I'm not the cheating type." Quinn kissed her again. "Quinn, stop distracting me. We need to practice."

"We're taking a break." said Quinn, now wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist.

"We haven't even started!" said Rachel, although she wasn't really doing anything to stop Quinn.

"Then let's skip it."

After another 5 minutes of kissing, Rachel finally came to her senses and pulled away. "No nononono. We have to practice!" said Rachel, making sure that there was a good distance between her and Quinn so Quinn wouldn't try anything again. Quinn pouted.

"Fine."

Rachel smiled at her slyly. "My dads won't be home until 11PM though."

Quinn grinned. "Awesome."

* * *

"Well that didn't work." said Santana as she dropped her bag on Brittany's couch.

"I'm tired." said Brittany as she sat down on the couch and placed Lord Tubbington on her lap.

"It's worth it. Those frogs we put in his locker will surely keep him busy tomorrow." said Gwynn, sitting next to Brittany on the couch. "Stupid Finn kissing mom with his slimy lips.." Gwynn muttered.

"It's okay, mini-Q. Wait till he goes to that club we told him to go to thinking he has a date with Berry and finds out it's a gay bar."

Gwynn grinned evilly ."Ooh I can't wait."

"You can be really scary. You know that right? Did you get that from Berry or Q?" Santana asked her.

"Yes, you already told me that a million times, and to answer your question, I think both."

Santana smirked. "That explains a lot. When I get a kid, there'll be hell to face if he or she starts acting like a brat like you."

Gwynn gave her a smirk of her own. "Oh well good luck controlling your and aunt Brittany's _kids_ then."

Brittany clapped her hands excitedly. "I'm gonna marry San?" Yay!"

"Wait_, kids?_" Santana asked, narrowing her eyes at Gwynn.

"Oh didn't I tell you? You and aunt Brittany are going to have a lot of kids."

"A lot of kids?" Santana shouted. "What?"

"That would be uncle Puck's fault, I'm afraid. See, when aunt Brittany was pregnant with your first child, uncle Puck gave aunt Brittany a storybook about a duck family and well, aunt Brittany enjoyed it so much she wanted a family just like the duck's so she decided she wanted 6 kids."

"SIX!" She shrieked.

"Look at the bright side, aunt Santana. Kids will bring joy into your life. Take me as an example!" Gwynn smiled at her brightly.

Santana stared at the small blonde, then she started sobbing.

* * *

**I'll start writing chapter 18 now.**

**I'll make no promises as to when since I never seem to get it right.**

**As for how many chapters are left, well..I don't know yet. But I don't think it'll take more than 10 chapters since Gwynn only has less than a month in Mackinley.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you guys think :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Uhmm..My computer's broken? I just got over a breakup? Wait that's ridiculous, I was never in a relationship with someone. Uhm..post-harrypotter depression? Well that's an acceptable reason, isn't it? Gahd I don't know anymore. Probably just trying to make excuses for my laziness.**

**But here's chapter 18.**

**After..a month? Dear God...**

**Well I'm guessing I have to finish this fic sooner. So sorry.**

**And your reviews, of course, made me feel guilty. Probably how I even managed to finish this chapter.**

**It's probably terrible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Otherwise the cast would be the same and I'll just fail them all so they'll stay in High School.**

* * *

"Girls, enough practicing and come down for dinner!" Jacob called out from the bottom of the stairs. A couple of minutes later, Rachel and Quinn emerged from Rachel's room and went downstairs.

"Rach, can we please just watch a movie after dinner? I don't think I can sing anymore. My throat is starting to hurt." Quinn groaned out as they went down.

"Nonsense, Quinn. We're lucky that your mother even let you stay overnight now that she knows about us, and don't worry about your throat. I'll just give you some tea to soothe it. "

Quinn let out another groan as they entered the dining area. She knew she shouldn't have bothered to ask.

Gwynn and Leroy were already seated in the dining table and they were sitting next to each other, having a debate about the best musical. Rachel and Quinn took a seat next to each other in the opposite side as Jacob entered the dining room, carrying a large steaming pot of soup.

"You two must be tired." said Jacob as he placed the pot in the centre of the table, referring to Quinn and Rachel. "You've been practicing all day." Jacob paused and turned to them. "Just practicing I hope?"

"Of course, dad." Rachel assured him with a smile. "How can we do anything else when you've imposed an open-door policy when Quinn's here?"

"That didn't stop us from making out in the car earlier though." Quinn mumbled under her breath before taking a sip of her water. Gwynn heard her from across the table and she grimaced. Rachel stomped on Quinn's foot under the table and she almost choked on her drink.

"I heard that." said Leroy in a disapproving tone, glaring at Quinn. Quinn smiled at him sheepishly as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. She averted her eyes from him and was suddenly interested in the floral pattern of her plate.

"Can we please just eat and not talk about what Rachel and Quinn do behind closed doors? I'm rather hungry and I wouldn't want to lose my appetite." said Gwynn, shuddering as a mental image of her parents kissing came to her.

"I'm with Gwynn on this one." said Jacob from the seat next to Leroy. "But I want to know about Quinn coming out to her mom though."

"Really?" Leroy asked, surprised that the blonde was able to admit that she was gay, even just to her mother.

Quinn looked up when she realized that everyone's attention was on her. "Oh, well, I suppose she's okay with it."

"You suppose?" Leroy asked confusedly.

"Well she did say she's okay with it, but she also said that I shouldn't let my father or anyone else know."

"What?" Leroy exclaimed furiously. "She'll say that she's okay with it, but still be ashamed of you? Why-"

"Oh she's not ashamed of me." Quinn cut him off. "I guess she's just..scared."

"Scared of what ? Is she expecting people to barge into your house with pitchforks, bibles and crucifixes if they find out? Well actually that is likely to happen, this is Lima after all.."

"Honey, calm down." said Jacob in a neutral tone. Jacob had gone noticeably quiet ever since he brought up the topic. He turned to Quinn and smiled. "What's important is that she somehow accepts you for who you are. What your father thinks is not important. You have a family here, with us."

Quinn felt an immense amount of joy surge through her. She couldn't help but think about their offer for her to move in with them. She was definitely quite tempted now.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Berry. That really means a lot to me." Quinn smiled back at him appreciatively. They suddenly heard someone clear their throat.

"Not that I don't find this incredibly touching, but I am a growing kid and I do need to eat." said Gwynn.

Everyone else at the table laughed at the adorable eight-year old. They took pity on the poor girl and started with their dinner.

After dinner, they all watched a movie after convincing Rachel (with the help of Gwynn and the two Berry men of course) that they take a break from practice. Of course, that doesn't mean that Rachel was fine with it. She was still grumbling to herself throughout the movie. Quinn grinned as she watched Gwynn try to cheer Rachel up with funny faces and singing along with the character when there was a musical number. It was proving to be effective since she could see Rachel trying to suppress a laugh or a giggle.

"You'd make an incredible parent you know." said Leroy from beside Quinn.

"What?" Quinn asked, it seemed a little random of him to say that.

"I just see how you are with Gwynn, even though she's just your cousin. I just thought I'd say that."

"Well, thank you." Quinn smiled. Quinn bit her lip as a thought crossed her mind. She turned to Leroy and lowered her voice so that only he can hear.

"Mr. Berry..." Quinn started to say.

"Ah-ah" said Leroy, waving a finger at her.

"Sorry, uhm- Leroy, I was wondering if I could ask..how your parents reacted when you came out to them?"

Leroy stared at her. He hummed and leaned back into the couch and crossed his arms, deep in thought.

"Well if I remember correctly, they said 'okay, go eat your latkes'." Quinn gave him a blank laughed when he saw her expression. Quinn furrowed her brows, trying to figure out if it was a code or if she missed a joke. "I'm sorry, that's actually a funny story. You see, when I told my parents over Hannukah a year after I realized I liked men, they acted like I just told them the weather was lovely, or something like that. It turns out they already knew before I even realized it myself and they were fine with it."

"Wow." said Quinn chuckling a little. "Lucky you have understanding parents, huh?"

Leroy nodded. "Lucky indeed. I can't say the same for Jacob though."

"Why's that?" Quinn asked curiously.

Leroy frowned and sighed. "His parents were, well, a little like your father, I'm afraid. Proud, arrogant, always striving for perfection."

"That's horrible!" said Quinn, not even bothering to defend her father.

"Yes, but I guess he's forgotten about it now. He ran away from home when we were 17, and my parents took him in." Leroy reached forward and placed a hand over Quinn's. "So you see, Quinn? Even if you think that it's hopeless, just think, whenever you get scared, that you always have a choice."

"That's..really nice of you." said Quinn softly. Quinn looked away from him and Leroy smiled.

"She really likes you, you know." said Leroy, now referring to Rachel. He noticed that the cheerleader was now staring at Gwynn and Rachel on the couch.

"I know. I really like her too." said Quinn, shifting her gaze to Rachel.

"Don't screw this up."

Quinn laughed. "Never."

* * *

After spending another great weekend with the Berrys and Gwynn, Quinn had almost forgotten about the kiss between Finn and Rachel. She had to admit that she wanted to rest more during the weekend, but Rachel would have none of it. Rachel was determined to practice as much as possible because she was certain that the other glee club members are practicing as well. Of course, Quinn knew that wasn't true, but she wasn't about to argue with the stubborn diva. Who would? Even Santana wouldn't win in an argument with her.

Quinn hastily entered the school, books and bags in tow. She wanted to meet up with Rachel 10 minutes before her first class starts. She cursed when she checked her she only had 8 minutes left. Quinn suddenly stopped when something, or someone, caught her eye.

"You!" Quinn shouted as she marched her way towards Finn.

Finn looked around in confusion. As soon as he noticed Quinn, his face turned into a scowl as well. "You!" he shouted back, walking towards her.

"Don't repeat what I'm saying, dumbass! Did you think I forgot about that stunt you pulled last friday?" Quinn shouted.

"Me?" Finn asked outraged. "You're the one who sent me to an underground gay bar!"

"What? Like you didn't enjoy your time there?" said Quinn, not bothering to correct him and explain that it was Santana and Gwynn, not her.

Finn growled, now staring down at her dangerously. "If last friday's performance wasn't obvious enough for you, let me make this clear for you! I. LIKE. GIRLS. If that's too much for your twisted mind to understand-"

Quinn sneered at him. "At least I have a mind, and how could I miss that? You had your disgusting mouth on MY girlfriend's lips!"

Santana pulled Brittany to the side and whispered in her ear. "Go get Berry. NOW." Brittany nodded her head and ran off to find Rachel.

"I thought we already agreed that you'll back off and let me win back Rachel?"

"Is that how you treat a girl you like, Hudson? You didn't even bother to make sure she was alright with it!"

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Fabray! Now if you'll excuse me, I have football practice." said Finn, now pushing past Quinn to head to the football field.

"Oh just spare the team of your presence, and they might actually win more than one game in a season!"

Finn stopped and turned around. "Are you making fun of my football skills?" Finn shouted angrily.

"I am not making fun of you, you moron! I'm insulting you!"

Finn was about to tackle Quinn, but was stopped by two strong arms holding his shoulders.

"Whoa, back off, dude!" said Puck who arrived just in time since Finn and Quinn looked like they were both ready to rip each other to shreds. Puck forced himself between the two and pushed Finn a few steps away from Quinn. "I never thought you'd stoop so low as to hit a girl."

"For her, I'll make an exception!" Finn continued to glare at Quinn who was now being held back by the waist by Santana.

"Oh I think it's okay for him to pick a fight with a girl since he acts like one!"

"You stole my girlfriend!" Finn yelled.

"You had no girlfriend for me to steal to begin with!" Quinn retorted. "Your relationship was doomed from the start!"

"Like yours isn't!"

Quinn tried to lunge at Finn once more, and Santana grunted as she tried with all of her strength to hold Quinn back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" A shrill voice shouted.

Rachel, closely followed by a worried-looking Brittany made their way to Puck, Finn, Santana and Quinn.

"Rach.." Finn started. "Please. I'm really sorry for what I did. I've been a jerk, I know."

"OH REALLY?" Quinn shouted angrily. Quinn turned to Rachel and held her shoulders. "Listen, Rach. Don't listen to anything he says. He's just manipulating you to-"

"Rachel, please! I'm really sorry! I can ch-" Finn pleaded.

"Shut up, Finn! You're just-"

"Quinn, you're being quite rude. Please allow Finn to finish. I want to hear what else he has to say."

Quinn stared at Rachel in disbelief. "What? Are you kidding me? You actually want to listen to the shit he's saying?"

"Language. Quinn, I know you may have had strong feelings of jealousy towards our performance last Saturday and some girls may think that's annoying, but it is quite flattering and endearing to me, and although that was indeed very unprofessional of Finn, he did apologize to me via text last night after you left."

"That doesn't make it okay, Rach! He knows you're my girlfriend and he keeps going after you, anyway!"

"Quinn, would you please calm down? He's just-"

"Rach." said Finn again. Puck had let go of his tight grip on the tall quarterback, but still watched him like a hawk as he approached the two girls. "I know it's a little unbelievable, but I just miss talking to you. I didn't just lose a girlfriend, I lost a friend too. I really miss hanging out with you. Just give me that at least."

Quinn looked like a fish out of water. Her mouth kept opening and closing repeatedly and she, Puck, Santana and even Brittany knew that the boy sounded so fake and unconvincing it was really unbelievable to see Rachel stare at Finn with pity. To think the girl was supposed to become an actress. How on Earth is she buying this?

"Alright, Finn. I'll accept your apology." said Rachel finally.

"What?" said Quinn outraged. "But Rachel!"

"Quinn, I'm willing to give him a chance and I think you should too. He clearly stated that he doesn't want anything from me but friendship, and that's that. Now don't you trust me enough to actually go with this?"

Quinn stopped. She was stuck. She knew she couldn't tell Rachel Finn was blackmailing her because Finn could ruin her life with just one call and if she didn't stop complaining, she would just start another fight with Rachel and Gwynn wouldn't be too happy about that.

"Fine." said Quinn, staring at Finn darkly. She didn't miss the smirk that crossed his face, but Rachel did and she moved to give the tall boy a hug. As soon as Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel, he smirked again at Quinn.

He was definitely up to something again.

* * *

"Try to eat a little more, darling. You look thin." said Judy to her daughter.

"Yes, you do. Why is that, Quinn? I know sectionals is in a week but Coach Sylvester always made sure you were in good shape. Are you stressed over something?" Russel asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"No, no. It's not Coach Sylvester's fault." said Quinn , putting a little more food on her plate just so her father would stop. "I've been focusing on my studies."

Russel gave her a proud smile. "Excellent. For a moment I was worried that it's that ridiculous club's fault. I should've known better than to question my Quinnie." Quinn forced herself to keep her mouth shut before any profanities that were directed at her father came out. "No doubt you'll get into OSU next year with no trouble at all."

"OSU?" Quinn asked surprised. "I thought we agreed that you would let me study in New York?"

Russel put his fork down and shared a look with Judy. "Well your mother and I decided that you should be closer to us. I mean, New York, how would we be able to keep an eye on you?"

"Well since I would be an adult by that time, I don't think I need you guys to watch my every move like I'm 12, don't you think?" Quinn asked through gritted teeth.

Russel crossed his arms and returned Quinn's cold glare. "OSU is an excellent school. It's my alma mater and I turned out fine. Your mother and I have already discussed it and you won't be going to New York. Our decision is final."

"You're going to hold me back just so you can keep an eye on me?" Quinn asked incredulously. "After all those speeches you've given me about reaching my potential? Are you that much of a hypocrite?"

"Don't you raise your tone with me, Quinn Fabray!" said Russel, now standing up and looking down at Quinn. "These past few weeks you have proven to us that you still need guidance and as your parents we have to make sure that you grow up to be a respectable person in the society!"

Quinn narrowed her eyes at her father. She was about to yell back when she noticed her mother who was looking down at her lap and had gone noticeably quiet since her father brought up the topic. She furrowed her brows. There was something off about her mother's expression. It only took her a few more seconds to finally realize what it was. _Guilt._

"This isn't about New York being too far away, is it? You want to keep an eye on me but for different reasons." Judy bit her lip, while Russel continued to scowl at her. Quinn then stood up and nodded her head. "I get it now."

Judy stared up at her. "I am so sorry, honey. Believe me, this is what's best for you. She's not worth it."

Quinn let out a cynical laugh. "I can't believe I actually thought you cared."

Quinn excused herself from the table and left, a few droplets of tears streaming down her face as she made her way back to her room.

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS MONSTROSITY?" Gwynn yelled so loudly that Santana, Brittany and Quinn were sure that the neighbours would be knocking at the door at any moment, complaining about the noise.

"Twilight. It's really popular among teens. Well not with me, but yeah, teens." said Santana tossing the case at the table.

"When I asked for a Romantic film, I was thinking something like Shakespeare in Love or Pride and Prejudice, but let me ask again, what is this?"

"Well I don't watch romantic films okay? And that's the only movie we have that's close to Romantic. I don't even own it. It's my mom's. She loves the series. She also said it's not for everyone."

"I liked the series." said Brittany from Santana's shoulder. Santana smiled and patted her head.

"You only liked it because the actors are hot, Britt, and you think it's awesome when Edward sparkles."

"Oh dear God how can I possibly erase the horror of that movie from my memory? My poor eyes and ears, I am going to have nightmares tonight." said Gwynn from the other end of the couch, shuddering.

Santana smirked and turned to Gwynn and that's when she noticed Quinn's gloomy expression.

"What's gotten into you, Q? Usually when Britt makes us watch Twilight, You'll yell and criticize it from the movie's special effects to Robert Pattinson's hair."

Quinn shrugged. "Guess I've gotten tired of it."

Santana sighed. "Come on, Q. Don't try to hide it. I know that look. It's your parents again, isn't it? It's okay. It's just two more years until we're all in New York with Berry on broadway, you in Med school, me in business school and Britt-"

"Well what if I'm not going to New York?"

"What?" Santana asked confusedly. "Of course you're going to New York. It's been planned for years."

"My parents don't want me to go to New York."

"WHAT? WHY? Did Finn have anything to do with this? Because I swear if he said anything to your parents, I'll go all Lima heights on him and-"

"It's not him. It's my mom." said Quinn softly. "I think she had a chat with my dad about Rachel."

Santana's mouth fell open. "But I thought you said she was okay with it."

"I know, okay." Quinn sighed. "I don't get it either."

Santana stood up from the other end of the couch and sat next to Quinn. "Listen, Q. I think it's about time you made decisions on your own. It's not that hard. What's more important to you? Your parents' approval or Gwynn and Berry?"

Quinn turned to her sharply and snapped at her. "Do you think this is easy for me, Santana? You're not the one who's about to lose everything she worked so hard for and you have no idea how I'm feeling right now! I never wanted any of this!"

Santana suddenly turned quiet. She wordlessly stood up and turned to leave, dragging Brittany with her.

"S, I didn't mean tha- Santana!" Quinn groaned as Santana slammed the door to the living room. She leaned back against the Pierces' couch and that's when she noticed Gwynn. She suddenly realized what she said.

"Oh crap, Gwynn I'm sorry. Forget everything I said. I was just angry and-"

"You don't want me here." Was all the eight-year old said.

"Gwynn, that came out wrong." said Quinn reaching out to hold Gwynn's hand but the smaller blonde pulled away.

"I knew it! I knew it wouldn't work. After all this time, you're still the same. You don't really care about me or mom. How are you any different from grandma Judy?"

"Gwynn-"

"Aunt Santana's right. Obviously, you still lack the courage to stand up to your parents and tell them once and for all that you have had enough of them."

"Gwynn, stop it!" Quinn shouted.

"How could I have been stupid enough to think that I could make you change your mind about them in two months? Obviously I wasn't thinking clearly. I was too confident and-"

Quinn paused to watch Gwynn, just staring at her and watching her rant. Quinn had seen this from someone else countless times before, and seeing her daughter doing the same was extremely weird for her. Strangely enough, this made her laugh.

Seeing Quinn laughing at such an inappropriate time only angered Gwynn more.

"This isn't the right time for you to laugh, mom! I honestly can't see any reason for you to laugh at me being upset that you still have to think about who you would choose. Your family or your bigoted parents!"

Quinn chuckled softly and finally she stopped. "I'm sorry." said Quinn, stroking Gwynn's hair. "You're just so much like Rachel."

For a moment Gwynn's expression softened, but only for a moment, and she scowled at Quinn again. "Well that wont matter in two weeks, would it? Because I'm about disappear. All of my broadway dreams, of being the first broadway star slash doctor slash lawyer, dreams of winning my EGOT, gone! But you don't care. All that time I've been worrying about everything. Worrying about you, and mom, and everyone that could screw it up, and it turns out-"

Quinn gently placed a hand over the raving blonde's mouth.

"Gwynn, breathe, okay? Breathe." Gwynn stopped talking and did as she was told a couple of times and Quinn removed her hand from her mouth. Quinn smiled. "It's kind of funny, isn't it? You're our kid and you're the one who's worried about us."

Gwynn crossed her arms, giving Quinn the infamous Berry glare. "Well if you didn't give me a reason to be worried, I wouldn't be, now would I? You're still confused about everything and you and mom argue more than Uncle Kurt goes shopping for clothes in a week! And let me tell you, if Uncle Blaine didn't stop him, half of their house would have been just for his clo-"

"Okay, I think I get it." Quinn cut her off. Quinn sighed and looked at her daughter. "Come here." She told Gwynn, and Gwynn moved closer to Quinn and sat on her lap. Quinn immediately wrapped her arms around the girl's small waist. "I'm sorry, okay? but I promised you didn't I? That I'll make it work?"

"Yes, but-"

"I know I've been a pain in the ass for both of you and Santana these couple of months, but I am doing everything I can. I've been reluctant before, but you can't blame me, can you? This has been hard for me too."

Gwynn nodded her head as she played with the hem of her shirt. "I know. This whole parenting thing has just been kind of forced on to you. Sorry."

Quinn shook her head at her. "Hey, don't be sorry. Even if I wanted to put you in a mental facility the first time I saw you and you've gotten me into trouble more than I did in my entire life in just two months, I did enjoy it." Quinn grinned. "And I can't wait to find out how much worse it'll be in the future." Gwynn was tearing up a little and Quinn brought a hand up to wipe away a tear with her thumb. "I won't give up okay? You're my daughter and I can't just let you disappear like that. All of that for nothing?" said Quinn chuckling. "Of course I want something to come out of it, and not Finn Hudson or even my parents will keep me away from Rachel. I promise you that."

Gwynn hugged her around the waist tightly and Quinn hugged her back. Quinn stroked her hair softly as Gwynn murmured in the crook of her neck "I love you mom. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Quinn felt her heart clench at her daughter's words. She kissed the top of Gwynn's head and smiled. "I love you too, honey. I'm sorry too."

"Well isn't this touching."

Quinn and Gwynn immediately turned to where the voice came from. Santana and Brittany were standing near the doorway, each holding a glass of water.

"I actually came back to demand an apology, but seeing this was way better. Who would've thought Quinn Fabray could be such a sap?"

Quinn gave her the finger which Gwynn bit afterwards and yelled at her for.

* * *

"Is it just me or is it getting creepier and creepier in here? I don't know if it's the amount of space inside, or if it's because it just lacks that certain homey feel of a house." Rachel commented as they went inside the Fabray mansion. Quinn frowned, and Rachel bit her lip. "Not that it isn't a lovely house of course, because it is but-"

Quinn smirked. "Save it. I don't really care. I hate this house."

"Oh. Okay. Well then I guess it's okay if I say that I hate it too." Quinn laughed, walking ahead of Rachel and leading her up the stairs.

"So are you still mad about me forgiving Finn?" Rachel suddenly asked.

Quinn groaned. "Can we not talk about this? If I say yes, you'll just be upset, if I say no, you'll know I'm lying and it'll just start another fight between us. I can't win."

Rachel sighed as they reached Quinn's door. "I guess you're right." They both entered Quinn's room and Quinn dropped her bag on the floor. "I just hope you'll see that I made the right decision in forgiving Finn. Think about it. This way, I can convince him to stop picking up fights with you."

"Rachel." said Quinn in a warning tone.

"Fine I'll stop."

While Quinn was taking out their music sheet from her bag, Rachel looked around Quinn's room.

"I see you've already been checking out your chosen college." said Rachel, noticing the brochures on Quinn's desk. "Just imagine, Quinn. In two years, we'll be out of Lima and in New York. It's exciting, isn't it?"

Quinn didn't answer. She didn't want to talk about that with Rachel yet. There's still time.

Rachel smiled as she examined the pictures of Quinn when she was younger that were displayed on one of Quinn's shelf. Her expression turned to confusion when she reached the last photo and the only photo that was not framed.

"Quinn, what is this?"

Quinn turned to where Rachel was and she saw what Rachel was holding. Her heart stopped.

"I-It's just a picture." Quinn replied nervously. She silently cursed Gwynn for leaving that photo there. How could she have been so careless?

"This is us." said Rachel,frowning as she continued to stare at the photo. You, me, and Gwynn. We look older in this photo but Gwynn looks younger..and why is the date here December 20, 2026?"

"Pfft. W-what?" Quinn stuttered. "That's ridiculous, date wasjust probably edited or something. And maybe it's just a badly taken photograph. Tina took a photo of us two weeks ago remember? You have to admit she's not cut out to be a photographer. Her dad had rocks in his head when he got her that polaroid camera."

"That wouldn't make sense. We're in a living room in this photo. That photo was taken in the choir room. Look, Quinn, I've been noticing a lot of things have changed since Gwynn came here a month and a half ago but I just ignored it. There are also things about her that seemed weird to me. Like how she looked exactly like you but..she acts exactly like me.." Rachel said the last part in a whisper.

Quinn was shaking. She was panicking. Usually she was an excellent liar. An expert even. But right now she couldn't think of any excuse to give the diva. What was she supposed to say? It's photoshopped? Yeah sure that's both pathetic and incredibly embarrassing. Why on earth would she waste time doing that?

"You're crazy, Rachel. That's just a stupid photo. What are you implying, here?"

"We talk a lot, Quinn. She knows almost everything about me and I don't know how. She even knows the things I have never told anyone before. I heard you two before too. She called you mom. At first I thought I just misheard her, but now I'm not so sure."

"Rach, I know what you're thinking, and it's insane, okay? She's-"

"Quinn, just answer me." said Rachel seriously. "Who is Gwynn?"

* * *

**After my prelims this week, I'll be writing again.**

**R&R**

**Thank you if you still haven't given up on me.**

**That'll be all. Bye!**

***hides***


	19. Chapter 19

**Well I did say I wan't going to give up on this fic and I really appreciate the reviews, the messages, asking me to continue, the fic recs, even the messages on tumblr. (I think I have a pretty good hunch who that anon is) Perhaps a lot of you have given up on this fic, but I'm not about to and this is my first fic so I intend to finish it.**

**I did come back with two chapters though.**

**I hope you don't find them as horrible as I do.**

**Disclaimer: What do I own? Nothing!**

* * *

"Gwynn is…well she's-"

Rachel tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the blonde to come up with an acceptable answer. Quinn however, was on the verge of bolting out the door. This was not happening. She had to think fast. She contemplated jumping out the window, but even in the current situation she was in she knew it wouldn't be worth it.

"She's my cousin, of course. I don't know what you're-

"You're obviously hiding something!" Rachel interrupted her. "Now either you'll be honest with me, or I will have to force the truth out of Gwynn myself."

Quinn didn't like that last option at all. She can already hear the smaller blonde screaming at her in her head. She immediately held Rachel's shoulders and shouted "No!" which both surprised Rachel and raised her suspicions. The taller girl gulped at the intensity of the brunette's glare, but still managed to speak. "I-I mean, that really isn't necessary. I mean, you'll only get the same answer. We're cousins. That's it."

"Quinn, I may be narcissistic, annoying, obnoxious.. though I would never admit to being any of those in public, but the one thing I am not, is stupid. So please save yourself the trouble of creating unconvincing stories and tell me."

"Rachel, I told you! What else do you want me to say?" Quinn shouted, starting to feel her irritation build up as each minute passed. She was not going to give up that easily. No way.

"I don't know! Just anything that'll make sense!" Rachel shouted back. "And don't say she's your cousin again because you and I both know that can't be true!"

"Rachel!" Quinn shook the diva's shoulders hard, but not enough to actually hurt her. "Think about what you want me to admit, okay? Don't you think it's impossible? Insane even?"

"Strangely enough the thought of two _female _sixteen year-olds having an _eight-year old daughter_ did seem impossible to me," said Rachel sarcastically, then continued. "But did you think I wouldn't notice your strange behaviours, Gwynn's resemblance to you physically and to me personality-wise? I'm also quite certain that Brittany and Santana are in on this too. Now, do you still deny it?"

Quinn remained silent for a moment. She honestly thought that Rachel would never notice because it, whatever it was, went on for almost two months and the brunette still hasn't said anything. It was a mistake on her part to think that Rachel was that daft.

"Rachel.."

"Quinn, all I'm asking is if it's true, how and why.."

Quinn was torn. Looking at her girlfriend's pleading expression, she knew she couldn't resist it much longer.

"Do you want the whole truth or the slightly revised truth so you won't get a seizure?"

"Damn it, just answer!" Rachel shouted, already losing her temper.

"Okaaay wow, you're cursing." Quinn commented, leaning away from the angry brunette. "Rach, I think you need to calm down first. Really, you should-"

"Quinn!"

"I can't!"

"Why the hell not?"

"It's hard!"

"No it's not!" The brunette retorted.

"It is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!

"It is! You try finding a way to tell your future wife their daughter came back from the past!"

Realization hit her like a punch in the stomach when she heard Rachel gasp. Quinn froze. Her vision of Rachel's shocked face blurred and she felt light-headed. She couldn't believe she just said that. Jumping out the window now seemed like a good idea.

With her mouth still hanging open, Quinn turned around, set on running as fast as her legs could carry her, but Rachel's vice-like grip on her arm stopped her. She yelped as she was forced to sit on her computer chair by Rachel.

"No. No no no don't you dare run away Quinn Fabray, not after what I just learned!"

Quinn stared up fearfully at Rachel. She wasn't sure if the shorter girl was furious, sad, confused, Quinn even thought that she saw a hint of a smile, but that was just crazy. Quinn could easily knock her unconscious with the dictionary near her and say she dreamt it all up, but a part of Quinn wanted to tell her the truth. To tell her that she was the one she's going to be with when she achieves all of her goals. The one she'll have a family with. Not her douchebag of an ex-boyfriend.

"Alright." said Quinn determinedly, finally gaining composure. "I'll tell you the whole story but you may or may not like it."

"I'm prepared." said Rachel in a tone that matched Quinn's as she leaned closer to Quinn's face.

"You won't run if it freaks you out?"

"I won't."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Quinn inhaled deeply and prepared herself while Rachel stood there with her arms crossed, patiently waiting for Quinn to speak.

"Gwynn's our daughter."

Rachel nodded. "Yes, I gathered that much, what else?"

"She's a time-traveller."

Rachel's sharp intake of breath did not go unnoticed by Quinn. "H-how?"

"She said she used a time portal or something to get here." Quinn explained, remembering Gwynn's words. "Apparently they found out how to travel back to the past in the future."

"But why would she go to this particular year?" Rachel furrowed her brows. "Surely there must be- wait." Rachel paused. Rachel's mouth fell open when it dawned on her. "She needed to set us up."

Quinn could only nod her head and say 'yes'.

"But I don't understand. We're both girls. It's impossible! She has my genes and yours, so clearly she is not adopted and we didn't get a sperm donor, so-" Rachel stopped abruptly which confused Quinn. She was even more confused when Rachel's face turned five different shades of red. Rachel cleared her throat. "Quinn, do you have uhm..a-"

"A what?" Quinn asked.

"You know..a thing.."

"Thing? What thing? Oh just spit it out, Rachel!" Quinn's eyes followed Rachel's hands which went to the front of her crotch. Rachel then pointed to it. "What?" Quinn shouted. "I most certainly do not have a penis!"

"Then how-"

"I'm the dad." said Quinn without thinking. She groaned after a loud 'WHAT!' from Rachel and tried again. "I mean it's my sperm. No wait, that's not going to convince you I don't have a dick..ugh…okay. I mean they converted my egg cells to sperm cells."

"They..converted them?" Rachel repeated in an unsure tone.

"Yeah, I'm not sure about the procedure but apparently it was an experiment and-" When Quinn saw that Rachel was still staring at her like she just grew 3 extra heads, she growled and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "Look, I don't know the details, okay? Go ask Gwynn! No wait, don't do that. Long story short, our daughter came back from the past to set us up because we're two stubborn teenagers who don't know any better."

Rachel leaned on Quinn's desk and let out a breath. It seemed like she was deep in thought and Quinn didn't want to interrupt whatever she was thinking. The diva needed to let it sink in after all.

"Okay." said Rachel after a few minutes. Quinn raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay? What do you mean okay?" Quinn asked, puzzled.

"Okay as in I believe you."

Quinn stared at Rachel, then gaped at her. "Wait, what? that's it? Okay? I just told you _our_ daughter's a _time traveller_ and you say _okay_?"

"Quinn, I can't really say I'm that surprised, well I should be but-"

"Of course you should be surprised! You should be shocked! Panicking even!"

"Well I don't think it's necessary when I've already been thinking about it." said Rachel.

Quinn remembered the day Gwynn was singing in the choir room and that she fainted when Gwynn told her, but she wasn't about tell Rachel that, so she just didn't say anything.

"I guess, a part of me always knew that she's my daughter. Does that make sense?" Rachel asked. Quinn thought about this for a few moments and after recalling the incidents the past month and a half, she nodded, making Rachel continue. "I always felt connected to her somehow..and I always had this unexplainable need to take care of her and watch over her." Quinn nodded again. She felt the same way, even during the first week of Gwynn's stay. Quinn was surprised when Rachel suddenly chuckled. "I bet Dad and Daddy are going to be thrilled when they find out their favourite kid in the world is their granddaughter."

Quinn had to laugh at that. "Yeah, I guess they would be. I'm shocked they haven't offered to adopt her yet. Oh, but Rachel, you can't tell them. You can't tell anyone."

Rachel turned to Quinn confusedly. "But why?"

"Gwynn says it'll mess up the future." Quinn explained.

"That wouldn't make sense. Why else would she even let you know about her true identity then? Even Santana and Brittany know about her. And wouldn't her being here be dangerous?"

"I have no idea, okay? Your daughter has a twisted way of looking at these things and- why are you smiling?" Quinn asked the brunette confusedly.

"I'm sorry," said Rachel chuckling. "It's just- It's so weird to hear it. _My daughter. _Getting used to it might take a while."

"I know exactly what you mean." Quinn grinned. "I had to stop her from calling me that the first day we met. Anyway, we'll just have to keep it a secret okay? I don't really know why she even told me. I just can't get how her mind works, so I just go along with whatever she wants me to do." Quinn saw a change in Rachel's expression after she said that, but she couldn't tell what the brunette was thinking. Quinn thought she looked hurt, but she didn't know why.

"Y-you know what, Quinn? I t-think we could skip practice for today." Rachel started to gather her things and Quinn could only watch, not knowing if she should say anything to stop her. Rachel's gaze fell on the photo she saw earlier, and she bent down to pick it up. "Do you mind if I borrow this for a while, Quinn?" Rachel asked, holding up the photograph.

"Uhm, no?" said Quinn with a bewildered expression.

Rachel nodded as she stashed the photo away in her bag and said "H-have a good day, Quinn." before walking out the door.

Quinn, who had unconsciously stood up when Rachel exited, sat down on her computer chair again, trying to reflect on what just happened. _What the fuck was that anyway?_ Quinn sighed and let her head fall on her desk, silently praying that she wouldn't have to expect the worst.

* * *

"And?"

"And she said she was okay with it." Quinn answered.

It had been a day since Rachel found out about their secret and she was avoiding her like the plague. How was she supposed to act around her after that? It wasn't hard for Quinn though, because it seemed like Rachel was doing the same thing. As thankful as Quinn was, she was a bit worried. Rachel left in a hurry that day and it looked as if she was bothered by something.

"I will never understand that girl." said Santana. "Who the hell says 'okay' after that?"

"Apparently she had been thinking about it for a while. How she even got the idea, I don't know."

Santana patted Quinn's shoulder and gave her a pitying smile. "Don't worry Quinn, not everyone's as stupid as you had been."

Before Quinn could defend herself, she heard her name being called from the other end of the hallway. She turned around and saw Sue Sylvester outside her office, waiting for her with a scowl on her face.

"I'll see you, Q." said Santana.

"Yeah okay." Quinn answered distractedly. She followed her coach inside her office, wondering what the woman wanted. Sue sat down in her chair and motioned for Quinn to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk. Quinn reluctantly took a seat.

"Stay away from Streisand." Was all Sue said.

"What?" Quinn asked confusedly. _What on Earth..?_

"I said, Stay. Away. From Streisand. Am I clear, Q?" Sue asked, but her expression told Quinn that 'yes' was the only acceptable answer.

"Rachel is not interfering with my schedule in any way, so I don't see any reason to stop hanging out with her."

"Didn't we talk about this before? I don't care if you date Hudson, Puckerman, Karofsky, or even that boy in a wheelchair, but you will not be dating a girl, you hear me? The Christian organizations in Lima had been nothing but generous to the cheerios, and if we lose those first class tickets to Nationals because of you, there'll be hell to pay." Sue seethed at her. If it were anyone else, they would have trembled under the woman's unfaltering glare and wet themselves. Hell, even Santana would be nervous if she was in her position, but Quinn was just far too pissed to care. "I thought you had better taste, Q. I don't even see why you would date that tranny. She's annoying, loud, obnoxious, and if placed in somebody's backyard, she could easily be mistaken for a garden gnome."

That did it.

"I quit."

Sue's eyes narrowed at her. Quinn swore she could see veins showing at the side of her head. "Excuse me?"

"." Quinn repeated, this time a little louder. "Clear enough for you?" Quinn asked in a mocking tone.

Sue reached forward and grabbed the front of Quinn's uniform and growled. "You don't quit the Cheerios until I say you quit the Cheerios. The only time you can quit the Cheerios is when I say you quit, or you die!"

"Yeah? Watch me." Quinn removed Sue's hand from her top and dropped her pom-poms on Sue's desk. She smirked and stood from her seat.

"SECTIONALS IS IN A WEEK! YOU COME BACK HERE, YOU UNGRATEFUL, PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A-" Quinn had slammed the door to Sue's office shut before she could hear the end of that sentence. She heard a loud crash from inside the cheerleading coach's office, no doubt a lamp or a glass she threw at the door. She was grinning from ear to ear as she walked to her next class and wasn't even bothered by Finn when he walked past her. She's far too happy to care.

Finn, who noticed Quinn's cheerful demeanour, smirked to himself. He waited for Quinn to make a turn in the hallway before going inside Sue's office. Sue was writing on her journal furiously when Finn walked in, and she was fuming. She glanced up to see who dared to come inside her office when she was clearly in a bad mood.

"What do you want, Frankenstein?"

"Coach, I'd like to have a little chat with you about Quinn."

Sue stopped writing and stared at the grinning quarterback. "Go on.."

* * *

"You're getting better and better." Rachel commented.

She closed the choir room door and approached the smaller blonde who was in the middle of playing a particularly hard piano piece when she intruded on her and was now staring up at her, grinning.

"Thank you, I've been playing since I was one." said Gwynn proudly.

Rachel laughed heartily as she sat down next to Gwynn on the piano stool. "You're even worse than me! I only started playing when I was two! I can't believe Quinn and I-"

"Sorry?" said Gwynn, which made Rachel stop in mid-sentence. It didn't seem like the blonde heard the last part which made her feel relieved.

"Nothing." Rachel replied. She ran her fingers over the keys for a moment then she started playing. Gwynn recognized the piece immediately and played with her. The Entertainer. While they were playing, Rachel occasionally glanced at Gwynn, just studying her face. Rachel smiled to herself.

When the song ended, Rachel immediately turned to Gwynn. "Gwynn, what are your parents like?" Gwynn stared at her with a strange mixture of fear and curiosity in her expression, but Rachel didn't get acting lessons for nothing. Gwynn was somehow eased by her looking completely unaware of her real situation and answered.

"They're like all parents, but they argue a lot. Most of their arguments are irrational but they often lead to huge fights that last for days."

"And does this bother you?" Rachel asked.

"Not at all." Gwynn snorted. "A little bit, I suppose, but after the third divorce threat, I've gotten used to it..don't worry, they've never been serious about filing a divorce." Gwynn immediately added when she noticed Rachel's concerned face. "Those two can't live without each other." Gwynn smiled fondly.

"Really?" Rachel smiled as well, but hers was half-hearted.

"You're upset." Gwynn noticed.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it.." Rachel assured her.

"Tell me!" Gwynn insisted, and Rachel gave in after seeing the blonde pout. She must have taught her that trick, and by the looks of it she's already an expert.

"Do you think..Quinn's feelings for me are genuine?" Rachel asked softly.

"What? Don't be absurd! Of course they are! Whatever made you think otherwise?"

"It's just..Quinn is.."

"Cheating on you is surely out of the question of course, Quinn is not that type of-"

"No, no! of course not. Quinn has been nothing but sweet. A wonderful girlfriend actually. Really confusing at times, but I think I can handle that now. I don't know, I guess I was just being silly."

"Well if she's giving you a reason to doubt her, you can tell me anything and I can set her straight." said Gwynn determinedly.

Rachel laughed and stroked Gwynn's long hair. "I'm sure you will, but don't worry about it. It's just one of those crazy moments of mine."

"Alright." Gwynn relented. "I just don't want anything to happen to your relationship because of a simple misunderstanding, I mean lord knows how much more of those you two will have.." Gwynn muttered the last part to herself.

"It's alright, Gwynn. I suppose it's because Quinn is not as expressive of her affections for me as I am and that may be one of the causes of my doubts."

"That is true." Gwynn agreed with a nod. "I swear she's such a guy sometimes."

Rachel laughed at the girl's annoyed expression and a few moments later the door burst open and the rest of the New Directions members' loud chatters announced their arrival.

"Glee time." Rachel smiled at Gwynn, standing up from the piano bench.

Mike sneaked up behind Gwynn and carried her by the waist, which made Gwynn let out a loud squeal. "Come on, mini-Q. Brad doesn't like it when people invade his territory." Gwynn giggled as she was brought to one of the chairs while Brad took his seat in front of the piano, looking pleased.

Quinn took her usual seat beside Gwynn. She looked particularly happy, but her smile was wiped away with one glare from the smaller blonde.

"What did I do this time?" Quinn asked.

"You mean what you _didn't_ do." Gwynn continued to talk, ignoring Quinn's bewildered face. "You are being a terrible girlfriend."

Quinn blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Kindly enlighten me, why is mom having doubts about your feelings for her?" Gwynn asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. It was frightening enough that she inherited the natural arch of Quinn's eyebrows, but to master the infamous Berry glare as well is another thing.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Quinn admitted honestly. They've been fine since the day Rachel found out and Quinn started avoiding her. Quinn's mind drifted to the thought of Rachel running out that day.

"Mom, when is the last time you actually took her out on a date?"

Quinn grimaced. Ever since they started dating they had not once gone out together. They spent a lot of time together of course because they had to practice for sectionals, but she never asked Rachel out on a date.

"Uhh.."

"You insensitive, oblivious-"

"Halt." Quinn raised a finger at her. "You may only be 8 years younger than me now but I'm still your mother and I have full control of your TV privileges."

"Fine, but you're taking her out this week." Quinn was about to protest but Gwynn quickly held a hand up and interrupted her. "What do you think will happen if Finn tries something again with mom?"

Silenced by this and knowing that there's no way she can argue with Gwynn, Quinn just muttered a 'fine' and turned her attention to Mr. Schuester who was discussing their set list.

"And after the group number which will be led by Finn.." Mr. Schuester gestured to an empty seat next to Tina in front of the choir room and everyone stared at it confusedly.

"Hey where is Finn?"

* * *

"Rachel.. Rachel!" Rachel heard Jacob shouting outside her bedroom. Groaning, she closed her Math workbook and opened her door to see what her father wanted.

"What is it dad? And please be quick for I have a lot of homework and studying to do."

"Well if your music wasn't so loud, you would have heard the doorbell ring at least 5 times now."

"And this concerns me because?"

"Because it is for you. Now go downstairs and hurry."

Rachel went downstairs, already having an idea who it could be. Finn did say he needed her help with his math class.

She opened the door and immediately looked up and instead of the ridiculously tall boy's face, she saw blonde hair. Rachel looked down and stared at a slightly amused Quinn.

"I-I..Quinn? I..thought you were someone else."

"Yeah I think I have an idea who you were expecting. Can't say I'm not annoyed that you mistook me for him though."

Rachel looked down, finally noticing that Quinn brought something with her.

"What's this?" Rachel asked curiously, gesturing to what Quinn was holding.

"Oh, this? It's for you." said Quinn. She held up the white stuffed bear that's holding a gold star to Rachel. Rachel took it and hugged it affectionately, smiling up at Quinn. Quinn smiled back. "I know you're allergic to flowers and they said I should bring something tonight so I got this cause Britt said it reminded her of you…and I also know that you like stuffed animals."

"It's adorable, Quinn. Thank you!...but what exactly are you doing here?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"Uhm..I know I haven't exactly been the best girlfriend to you..so tonight, I want to take you out on a date."

Rachel blinked, genuinely surprised. "Really?"

"Really." Quinn smiled. "So tell your dads and let's go."

"I really don't want to ruin this surprise of yours, Quinn, but I was actually studying before you came here and you know how I feel about interruptions and distractions.."

"You're studying on a Friday night?" Quinn asked, looking at the small brunette weirdly. "Nobody does that, Rach. Don't you know why we have 'T.G.I.F'?"

"I am not like most students, okay. I'd rather spend my weekend doing things that will actually benefit my future career instead of rushing my schoolwo-"

"But I got us tickets to 'Cats'.." said Quinn, holding up the tickets she bought the day before.

"I'll go get my coat."

* * *

"_Meeeeeeemory!, all alone in the-" _Rachel instantly clamped a hand over Quinn's mouth when she noticed everyone was staring at them in the parking lot.

"Okay, I think someone has a musical hangover." said Rachel as she dragged Quinn away from everyone. "As happy as I am about you enjoying it this much, I think people will start thinking I drugged you or something."

"I can't believe I actually enjoyed that. I usually slept throughout all the musicals Gwynn makes me watch. I guess it's just different seeing it live."

"She's forcing you to watch musicals? I taught her well." Rachel grinned.

"I pity future Quinn." They both shared a laugh until they realized which topic their conversation ended up on. The two stared at each other uncomfortably as they waited for the other to speak. Sensing that Rachel was still sensitive about it, Quinn decided to go first.

"Why'd you run out on me that day?"

Frowning, Rachel replied. "It's about Gwynn.."

"Yeah?" said Quinn, urging her to continue.

"I know you knew about her being a time-traveller and you found she's our daughter way earlier than I did, so I couldn't help but wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Quinn asked concerned. Rachel was biting her lip and looked really nervous.

"If you were only forced to do this because of Gwynn and you never actually liked me."

"What? Where on earth did you get that idea?" Quinn asked in surprise. She was genuinely confused as to why the brunette would suddenly say such a thing.

"Well the other day you said that you have been following Gwynn's orders and the thought just came to me as soon as you said that..you do remember that you've been hostile to me for as long as I can remember and when Gwynn came, things changed for us drastically. Not that I don't appreciate the development between us, I like what we have, but I just..I have no idea how to feel about this.."

Quinn's heart broke. Hearing the brunette speak in that tone was painful. She couldn't exactly blame her. Santana did warn her about the same thing.

"Rach, it may have started out as me being pushed by Gwynn to get closer to you, but I know for a fact that everything I feel for you is real. You may be loud, annoying, obnoxious, a little self-absorbed,"

"You better be heading somewhere with this." Rachel glared at her.

"-overly confident, overly dramatic, slightly insane…but I wouldn't have it any other way. Gwynn or no Gwynn, I still love you and-"

"You love me?" Rachel smiled brightly. Her immediate change of mood would have been funny to Quinn if she wasn't so embarrassed.

Quinn sighed, shaking her head. There was no point in denying it now. "I might as well, knowing I'll be stuck with you for another 20 years or so. I think it'll be hard to stick around if I didn't."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "And here I was, thinking you'll make a really cheesy but romantic speech about how much you're head over heels in love with me."

Quinn laughed and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. "You are so full of it."

"And you're a jerk." said Rachel, leaning her head on Quinn's shoulder. "But I love you too."

Quinn smiled and held her tighter, happy that she finally heard Rachel say it back. "Any more terrifying doubts in that little head of yours?"

"Yes, I'm still wondering if you have a dick."

Quinn laughed and leaned down to give Rachel a small peck on the lips. "Enough with the penis issue, Rach. Stop kidding around."

"But I wasn't kidding.."

"You are hopeless." Quinn sighed.

* * *

**Next chapter is also posted.**

**Hope you liked this one and the next. R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter 20, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"-child actors are another example. One moment they're such good role models, and the next they're all over the news with the headline 'sent to rehab! again! .."

"Your point which I've been waiting half an hour for, being?" Quinn asked as she took a bite of her sandwhich.

Today Quinn was wearing regular clothes since she had already quit the cheerios. She thought it felt liberating. It felt good to not have to worry about her appearance all the time anymore. She was also spending her break with Rachel on the bleachers, just staring at the empty field and talking.

"My point is, I, as the mother, should be able to watch over Gwynn and not just in school or whenever you come to visit us."

Quinn sighed. "Rach, we discussed this, Gwynn's stay here is only temporary."

"I am aware of that.." said Rachel, disappointment evident in the tone of her voice. "But having the chance to take care of her now will be great practice for me and it will prepare me for when she's born!" Rachel insisted.

"Knowing you, you probably read over 50 books about pregnancy and child development and watched over a hundred movies about kids before she was born. Come on, Rachel. This isn't the right time for this." Quinn placed her hand over Rachel's, smiled and gave it a light squeeze. "Yet."

"Fine." said Rachel resignedly. "I guess it wouldn't be prudent to get too attached to her.."

"Right. Especially when she doesn't even know you know, and you can't let her know you know."

"So how long do you think it will be before Gwynn le-"

Rachel stopped talking and stared down at the field. Quinn recognized the tall figure that was making his way to the middle of the field, a football in one hand and an unfamiliar football player behind him. Quinn guessed that he must be new.

The quarterback looked up at them, grinned and gave a small wave which Rachel returned enthusiastically. Finn turned to the much smaller jock and threw the ball. Finn was noticeably throwing the ball harder than he usually did during practice and he made sure he caught it every time. Finn even stopped a few times to flex his muscles. Very subtle indeed.

"Ugh, show off." Quinn rolled her eyes in disdain. "I still can't believe you forgave him by the way."

"Quinn, he apologized remember? And I do believe that he was sincere."

"Rach, seriously? He's only pulling that 'I still want you back as my friend' crap because he wants you back as his girlfriend."

"Quinn, unless you feel threatened by him, there is absolutely no need to be jea-"

"Whoa, stop right there." Quinn scoffed. "Me? Quinn Fabray, feel insecure because of him? No chance." Quinn shook her head. "Nope."

"Really? So you'll be fine with me spending more time with Finn, then?"

"Wait, whoever said anything that?" Quinn furrowed her brows.

"Well I thought you said you're not bothered by it.."

"I'm not! He can do whatever the hell he wants, and I won't get jealous. Never."

"Is that a challenge?" Rachel asked smirking. Quinn didn't respond. She just stared at Rachel as if she's gone crazy.

"I'll see you later, have a good day Quinn." Rachel moved to give her a light peck on the cheek before she left the bleachers, leaving a very confused and nervous Quinn.

* * *

Quinn's day had been ANYTHING but good. Rachel suddenly thought it was hilarious and appropriate to spend almost the entire day with one very smug Finn Hudson. Quinn will see them talking in between periods, walking down the hallways together, it was driving Quinn nuts. Finn should have melted into a puddle of goo by now with the amount of glaring Quinn had been doing.

"Due to the fact that everyone who has ever asked you what is wrong whenever you had that look only received endless amounts of screaming, I'm almost scared to, but I am your daughter and you wouldn't dare." Gwynn came up beside her in the hallways. Yet again she was wearing an argyle outfit and Quinn became even more annoyed. Why does she have to be so much like her?

"What's wrong you ask? Oh I don't know, ask Rachel. Oh wait, you can't! Cause she's too busy sticking to Finn like glue!" said Quinn in an incredibly fake happy tone.

"And she's doing this because..?"

"We had a discussion this morning about the mountain troll and she accused me of being insecure of Finn and of course I denied it I mean come on, _hello_, I'm _Quinn Fabray_, but I didn't know I unknowingly granted her permission to start flirting with him!"

"I'm quite certain that she's not doing this because she likes him, I see the way she looks at you so that means.."

"What?" Quinn asked impatiently.

"You must know this sooner to avoid about 3% of the fights you will be having in the future. Even if mom denies it, she usually makes you jealous on purpose. Everytime she has a romantic scene with a co-star on stage and you're watching, the scene always becomes more passionate and heated than needed."

"What on earth does she get out of it!" Quinn shouted. "Is she that twisted?"

"I don't remember what she said exactly, but she did say they always lead to hate se-"

"I get it, thanks!" said Quinn, blushing furiously.

"The best way to make her stop is be neutral about it."

"So I'm supposed to act like she doesn't look like a lovesick, giggling idiot around him?"

"Pretty much, yes." Gwynn replied and Quinn groaned loudly.

"Fine, but if she so much as crosses the line, I'm stepping in and punching his face, okay?"

"You have my permission." Gwynn grinned at her. Quinn smiled down at her and stroked her hair.

"Hey Gwynn, could you give me some more of those?" Quinn suddenly asked.

"More what?" Gwynn asked curiously.

"Reminders. Tips. Something like that. Stuff to do, stuff _not _to do."

Gwynn tapped her chin with her fingers, and hummed silently. "Well I could do that.."Quinn stared at her eagerly, and waited. "But I'd rather not."

"What? Why not?" Quinn asked in annoyance.

"Because I'd rather have you find out those things on your own." Gwynn smiled. "It may be hard for you, but you will surely learn a lot from the mistakes you'll make."

As disappointed as she was, she knew she couldn't argue with the smaller blonde because she was right. "Fine oh wise one, you just better hope I won't screw up too much."

"No, I won't hope, _you_ make sure you don't screw up too much because I only get to help you out this once." Gwynn glared up at her.

"Yes, your highness." Quinn laughed.

* * *

"Quinn?"

Quinn jumped at the sound of another person's voice in the guidance counselor's office. She had gone in without permission and it was empty because Ms. Pillsbury had a sign on it that said she went out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop around, Ms. Pillsbury."

"It's fine" said the redheaded woman in a kind voice. "But uhm.." She looked down at where Quinn was looking. "Quinn you're only meant to look at college applications in your senior year."

Quinn retracted her hands from the desk immediately. "Oh I wasn't, I mean I was..I- I was just..looking."

"Of course." Emma nodded. "I guess It's better to be prepared. Some students end up not going to college because they couldn't decide anymore." Emma bit her lip and stared at Quinn. "Is there something you wish to discuss with me, Quinn?"

"Nothing." said Quinn quickly.

Emma sighed and chuckled. "I know I'm not the best guidance counsellor, but I do have a degree in Psychology and I can tell when a person is lying."

"Oh." Quinn scratched her arm and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, please take a seat, Quinn." Emma gestured to one of the red chairs in front of her desk. Quinn pulled one of them and sat down. "Now why is it that you were looking at college forms?"

Quinn bit her lip, having a silent debate with herself in her head. Taking a deep breath, she answered the older woman. "Ms. Pillsbury, would you choose a future that was set for you and expected of you or a future that you want?"

"I think the answer's quite easy, Quinn." Emma smiled. Quinn nodded her head, already knowing that the redhead would say the latter. She was surprised when her answer was different. "It depends."

"What do you mean?"

"It depends on which is more important to you."

"But what if I can't decide and both are too important to me?"

"Well, life is full of hard choices. You lose one thing, but you gain another. You just have to figure out which choice you won't regret making." Quinn didn't answer and continued to stare at the redhead. "Is this about Rachel, Quinn? No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. That was none of my business." Emma started to wave her hand frantically as she continued to apologize. Quinn smiled and motioned for her to stop with her hand.

"It's alright, Ms. Pillsbury. I don't know how you learned about that…" Emma blushed at this and cleared her throat. "But yes, she is part of it."

"Oh. Okay then, uhm.. Quinn you should know that you shouldn't make decisions that will affect your future just because of one girl. I mean, I know so many people who followed their high school sweethearts and it ended in disaster. Divorce, unhappy marriages.."

"Ms. Pillsbury.."

"-will then lead to endless arguments.."

"Ms. Pillsbury!"

"Yes?"

"Rachel isn't the only reason why I'm not going to OSU. She's a big part of it, yes, but I really want to go to New York and study there."

"Then there's your answer." Emma smiled, clasping her hands together on her desk.

"What?" Quinn asked confusedly.

"Well if you chose to go to New York to study medicine, then you will be able to do what you want and be with Rachel, but if you chose to do what your parents want for you, you won't achieve your full potential and you'll only be miserable." Emma bit her lip and added "But you don't have to listen to me. You don't have to decide. At least, not yet. You still have time."

Quinn nodded her head, but didn't feel any better. Everything was still too complicated for her. "Thank you, Ms. Pillsbury. Uhm..that helped."

"I'd glad to hear that." The older woman smiled. Quinn smiled back and stood up, turning to leave.

Before leaving the glass door, Quinn turned to the redhead again. "Ms. Pillsbury, how do you know I want to take up Medicine?"

"I know everything." Emma smiled at her brightly.

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed and she left quickly, feeling a little creeped out. As soon as she was out of the door, Finn, who had the smuggest grin on his face ever walked past her and said

"Hey Quinn, lost something?"

"What are you talking about Hudson?" Quinn demanded, turning around and looking at him coldly.

"Your girlfriend." He grinned at her. "Oh wait, you didn't. Well…yet." With that, he turned around and started walking again and Quinn wanted nothing more than to throw all of her books at him. But she couldn't risk a trip to the principal's office because her parents were already breathing down her neck. Sighing, she decided to just ignore it.

While walking to her next class, she noticed the sophomore cheerio whom she knew had a crush on her for as long as she could remember was standing at the end of the hallway, smiling and waving at her. She usually ignored her because she freaked her out, but this time she chose to give the brunette a wave back and smiled. She almost laughed when the girl jumped in excitement, grabbed her friend's arm and looked as if she was going to faint.

Quinn walked past her, feeling her ego inflate. She suddenly stopped on her tracks when an idea popped into her head. Grinning widely, she turned around. _Two can play at this game, Rachel Berry._

"Hey, Harris!"

* * *

"Faster, San." said Brittany.

"I'm..trying, Britt." Santana grunted, sweat sliding down her forehead.

"Almost there..faster…faster!"

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can." Brittany urged. "Go faster!"

"Ye-….NOOO!"

"WOOHOOOO!" Gwynn yelled and jumped on the sofa, doing her victory dance as the words 'Player 1 wins' flashed on the screen. "In the words of uncle Puck, WHO'S YOUR DADDY NOW?"

"This is so not fair!" Santana shouted, throwing her controller on the floor. "Rematch!"

"I told you, you should've made that right.."

"You just wanted to see my car get stuck in the water, Britt." said Santana, crossing her arms and sliding down further in the couch.

"But it is cool when that happens though. Oh come on, cheer up San. It's okay you got beaten by a kid." Brittany smiled at her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Thanks a lot, Britt. That helps." said Santana sarcastically.

"Oh what would uncle Puck say if he saw you now." said Gwynn, finally jumping down from the couch. "All those lessons for nothing."

"Don't make me call one of your moms." Santana warned. Gwynn just stuck her tongue out at her and continued her victory dance. "Hey how are your moms anyway? We haven't seen them much these past couple of days."

"Oh they're playing the 'who gets more jealous and blows up first' game."

"The what?" Santana asked in bewilderment.

"It's a game they've been playing since..well starting now actually. Basically one of them accidentally or intentionally makes the other jealous, the other one does the same and it soon leads to another fight, but don't worry they make up with each other a day or two later and they-"

"Lalalalalalalala!" Santana started chanting, covering her ears and closing her eyes shut.

"Fine, I'll stop." Gwynn rolled her eyes. "For someone who does it every other day, you're so immature about it."

"I am only immature about it when it's other people doing it." said Santana, removing her hands from her ears.

"Is that why Rachel's always with Finn and Q looks so sad?" Brittany asked with a pout.

"Sad?" Santana guffawed. "I saw her once yesterday, she looked like a serial killer. Finn's lucky his head is still attached to his shoulders."

Gwynn snorted grimly. "Oh she won't be able to get rid of Finn that quickly."

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked the eight-year old

"To do this day, Finn is still mom's number one stalker."

Santana bolted right up from the couch. "What? Jesus Christ are you serious?"

"Wish I wasn't, but yep. It's true."

"Does Quinn know?"

"I'd rather not tell her as I don't want to worry her. Besides, there's no point in telling her if she won't be able to do anything about it."

"That is creepy as hell." Santana cringed.

"I was being stalked once." said Brittany, which made Santana and Gwynn turn to her. "By our neighbour's poodle. I think he has a crush on me." Gwynn facepalmed while Santana just sighed and patted Brittany's lap.

* * *

_October 14, 2024_

"_Who can say that I've been changed for the better? Because I knew you! That I have been chaaaaanged for good!" _

_Four-year old Gwynn and Rachel giggled as they finished the song, while Quinn just shook her head smiling. This always happens after every show of Rachel's that they watch._

"_Are you planning on singing all of the songs?" Quinn chuckled, trying to focus on the road._

"_I wanna be like mommy!" Gwynn shouted with glee. _

"_I thought you wanted to be a doctor like me?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at her through the rear view mirror. "Didn't you say that last time you visited me in the hospital?"_

"_I'll be both!" Gwynn replied, her wide grin still in place. Quinn and Rachel laughed at their daughter's enthusiasm._

"_And just last month she said she wanted to be a lawyer like that man from your old GS. Phoenix Wright? was that his name?" _

"_It's called a 'DS' dear, and yes his name's Phoenix Wright." _

"_I can be all three!" said Gwynn determinedly from the backseat, and Quinn laughed again._

"_When it comes to dreaming big our daughter is certainly giving you a run for your money, Rach."_

_Rachel smiled and leaned back on her seat, finally glad that she could get some rest. Looking at the rear view mirror, she noticed that Gwynn kept looking at the back of the car. She was growing concerned so she called the small blonde._

"_Gwynn? Honey what are you looking at?"_

"_Gwynn turned her head and answered "The car behind us, mommy. I saw the man driving it before in the theatre."_

_Quinn and Rachel shared a look and Rachel bit her lip. She leaned towards the back of the car to get a closer look at the man's face. Rachel put a hand to her mouth and gasped._

"_What is it? Who's driving it?" Quinn asked Rachel who settled back into her seat worriedly. _

"_It's Finn." said Rachel, and Quinn cursed under her breath._

"_I thought he stopped after that threat from Puck."_

"_Well he clearly doesn't know when to take a hint." said Rachel darkly._

"_Who's Finn, mom?" Gwynn asked Quinn._

_Quinn tried to force a smile and talked to her through the rear view mirror. "Remember that story about the dummy I had to save your mommy from, honey? The ugly dinosaur in the picture we drew?"_

_Gwynn giggled and nodded her head, and Quinn grinned._

"_Like your mom said. He clearly.." Quinn reached for the gear. "doesn't know how to take a hint." Quinn smirked and stepped on the pedal and they were suddenly going so fast, Rachel screamed and held onto the car's handle. _

"_Quinn, for the love of Streisand, what are you doing!" Rachel and Gwynn screamed again as they made a sharp turn, and if it weren't for Quinn's driving skills, they would have surely crashed against a pole or another car._

"_I'm trying to lose him, sweetheart!" Quinn grinned, looking back and forth at the road and the rear-view mirrors. She grinned even wider when she realized she was succeeding. Finn's car was way behind now._

"_Your daughter is in the car, you idiot! Forget Finn! Think of Gwynn's safety!" Rachel continued to scream at Quinn as she checked on Gwynn who was clutching the edge of the backseat, her seatbelt noticeably tighter._

"_He's gaining on us.." Quinn gritted her teeth. "Hold tight." They had gone faster again, and Rachel was now showing just how high her voice really was. _

"_Mommy, I don't feel so good.." said Gwynn, her head swaying back and forth. Gwynn looked pale. Rachel's eyes widened and glared at Quinn again._

"_JESUS, MARY, JOSEPH AND MOSES, QUINN! STOP DRIVING LIKE WE'RE IN A FAST AND THE FURIOUS MOVIE AND SLOW DOWN OR YOU WILL BE SLEEPING IN THE TOOLSHED!"_

_Behind them, Quinn saw that Finn's car had crashed on a mailbox, and she pumped her fist up in victory. "HAH! What now, asshole?"_

"_Quinn!" _

"_Yes, okay dear." Quinn gulped and started to slow down. Rachel sighed in relief and finally let go of the handle. _

"_Mommy, what's an asshole?" Gwynn asked innocently. A vein popped on the side of Rachel's head, and Quinn gulped again. _

"_Uhm..I'm sorry?" said Quinn sheepishly. _

"_Oh you will be. When we get home, you are handing me your keys to our bedroom and you are sleeping on the couch."_

"_What? But Rach, I did that for our safety!"_

"_Yes, clearly! Because that near-death experience was totally safe!"_

"_But-but-..Gwynn, do something!"_

"_Don't worry, mom. Grandpa Leroy says you get used to it after a while." Gwynn smiled at her, thinking that she was helping Quinn._

"_Great." Quinn muttered._

* * *

"Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn heard someone shout her name a long way off. She turned to see the brown-haired diva stalking her way towards her and her new friend. Quinn smiled at the other brunette she was previously speaking to. The cheerio had a terrified look and she was already beginning to back away from the short singer.

"Sorry, Harris, but I think we'll just have to continue this conversation in another day." The green-eyed cheerio nodded, and before Rachel can make another step towards them, she was already running down the hallway. "That wasn't nice, Rach. You scared my friend away." Quinn smirked at the fuming Rachel.

"Friend? Really? A friend you've been spending all your time with the past three days? A friend you offer to walk to her next class? Don't even get me started with that stunt you pulled at lunch."

Quinn blinked at Rachel. She was now beginning to see what Gwynn was talking about. Rachel's hard gaze, her laboured breathing, her slightly parted lips, she had no choice but to admit it. Rachel Berry was hot when she was angry.

But Quinn remembered Finn, and all thoughts of dragging Rachel to the nearest restroom went away. She smirked at the diva and crossed her arms.

"Ahh, so when it's you flirting with Finn, it's okay, but when there's another girl hanging all over me, you suddenly blow a gasket. How's that fair?"

"If my memory serves me correctly, that hussy wasn't doing all of the flirting. What were you even doing with her, I thought you hated her!"

"Well you can't deny that she is pretty attractive." Quinn grinned at her slyly, and Rachel glared at her even harder. Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll stop. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled. "Your apology, though lacking sincerity, is accepted."

"No way, Rach. I want an apology from you too. You also have to promise me to never do it again."

"Quinn, Finn is-"

"Harmless, I know, but that doesn't erase the fact that you had a history together and he still wants you back. To see you welcome his advances..it kinda stings."

Rachel's expression turned to a mixture of guilt and sadness. She moved forward and hugged Quinn by the waist, leaning her head on her shoulder. "Aw, I'm so sorry baby, I didn't know you felt that way."

"First, please stop calling me baby, it's kind of cheesy and weird and funny all at the same time, and second, well at least now you know how it feels."

Quinn felt Rachel nod against her. "I must say, I have never felt that much murderous urges before."

"You deserved it though."

"Perhaps, but don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it." Rachel glared up at her.

"Okay, maybe I did. A little bit." Quinn laughed as she let go of Rachel. She held out a hand for Rachel to take. "No more flirting with other people?"

Rachel smiled and shook the hand firmly. "Deal. No more flirting with other people. This is the last time."

"You know you do look hot when you're angry." said Quinn, giving Rachel a sultry look.

Rachel blushed as Quinn's head leaned towards hers. "S-So do you.."

Before Quinn's lips could touch Rachel's however, they were stopped by a young girl's loud voice.

"PDA ALERT!"

Quinn and Rachel both turned to see Gwynn walking towards them. Quinn frowned at the interruption but forced a smile at the smaller blonde.

"Hey, I thought it was Ms. Pillsbury's cleaning day? What are you doing out here?" Quinn asked.

"Everyday is Ms. Pillsbury's cleaning day." Gwynn replied, taking Rachel's hand in her left and Quinn's in her right.

"Good point."

"So does this mean you're going to stop flirting with Finn?" Gwynn asked Rachel.

"Hah! See? Even she noticed!" said Quinn smugly.

"Fine, okay? I already said I was sorry and I'm not doing it again. I honestly don't know what I was thinking."

"Good!" said Quinn and she smiled at the brunette. "Come on, Rach. Let's take Gwynn back to Ms. Pillsbury."

The three walked hand-in-hand to the guidance counsellor's office, unaware of the tall quarterback in between the lockers who heard the entire conversation.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!"

Quinn announced as she entered the Fabray mansion. As she was hanging her coat up, she noticed that the house was quiet, and not even sound of the television in the living room which was always on because of her mom who watches when she's drinking can be heard. Walking further into the house, she felt herself becoming more nervous. She finally saw her parents in the living room. They were seated on the expensive red couch, staring at her with unrecognizable expressions. "What's going on here?" Quinn asked them, walking closer to them.

Judy cleared her throat went first. "You father and I were talking..and we have decided…"

"You're transferring to Carmel." Russel finished for her. "Immediately. You don't need to go back to school tomorrow and say your goodbyes and whatnot. We've taken care of everything this morning."

Quinn stood there with her mouth hanging open, shaking her head slowly. "You can't be serious."

"We are." said Russel sternly. "There's nothing else to be discussed. You're transferring and that's it."

"Hey, Q." said a voice from behind her.

Quinn turned to see Sue Sylvester holding glass of her protein shake. Sue grinned at her. "I take it you heard the news?"

* * *

**Okay, Quinn's going to be transferred, but sectionals is in a few days. What's gonna happen? Haha I don't know.**

**Hope you enjoyed it guys. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Please inform me of any mistakes you see.**

**Let me know what you guys think :)**


End file.
